3 Sesshomaru's Twisted World
by Sessy-Okugata
Summary: What is going on with Sesshomaru? He seems to be living in current times, but his memories seems to centered around events of his past life? How did this happen?
1. TW Chapter 1 This Is Not a Dream

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. This is just my take of a storyline about them. Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahasi.**

**I did not plan to post this fanfic, but as they say, never say never. This fanfic picks up from the end of my previous fanfic, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha: Brothers in arms. For some reason, I felt compelled to test their lives in the current world. But how did this all happen. Hopefully we will find out soon. This story will not be as long as any of the Brothers in Arms segments.**

**Twisted World  
>TW Chapter 1-This is Not a Dream<strong>

The knock on the door was distant, yet loud and rather desperate. "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, get up," he heard his younger brother call, as his un-customarily rattled brain tried to gather itself. "Hey Sesshomaru, wake up man; you're going to be late."

Late? Late for what? He wondered as he rolled to his side. For some reason, he expected his body to be pained and sore, but strangely he could only say he felt more tired than usual but he could not determine why.

"What're you going to do? Sleep all day?" Inuyasha probed as he slid back the shoji screen door.

His golden eyes rolling open, Sesshomaru took in the sight of his younger brother. He had never seen him in attire such as that. In fact, he had never even seen clothes such as those before. But he had gotten rather ragged during that battle, and likely his haori had not yet mended and those clothing were only temporary. But his younger brother also had some strange red harness around his neck. It was made of material not the rosary he had previously worn; but what was that, Sesshomaru wondered as he watched his brother approach closer.

"Why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?" Sesshomaru wondered noting the darkness in the room, feeling an unusual tiredness in his bones. "What is wrong? Has something happened?"

"Middle of the night? What are you talking about? It's five o'clock in the morning," Inuyasha declared as he moved toward the rooms two windows and opened the room darkening coverings, allowing the rising sun to just barely peek through. "If you don't get your ass up, you're going to be late for work."

"Work?" Sesshomaru pondered. Did he mean his Kenjutsu training session with his guards? He could not recall his half-brother ever calling it 'work' before, although he imagined that was as good a term as any to call it. But still, _when_he started should matter to no one; he made his own schedule.

"Was it the night of the new moon last night?" Sesshomaru wondered taking in his brothers black locks. He seemed to recall thinking they still had a week before that arrived. But why had he not yet reverted back?

"New moon? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha wanted to know as he turned a puzzled gaze toward the figure in the bed. "Did you have too much to drink last night or something?"

"Where is Akatsuki? Is she swimming?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing his mate was not by his side.

"Who? Did you bring a woman here?" Inuyasha asked surprised, peeking into an open door of a room. "You changed the rules or something?"

"What rules? Where is Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru demanded pushing back the bed coverings and swinging his legs across the side of the bed, his feet thumping against an unexpected platform as he looked about. He knew he had been downed, but had the hanyou not brought his mate back as he had instructed. Looking down, he was surprised to see himself attired in some unknown clothing. But then his clothing also had been extremely damaged from Balthazar's claws. Even so, he could not recall ever wearing any attire to bed and certainly nothing like these. So why would he wear this, he wondered. "Are you telling me you did not ensure her return to the castle," Sesshomaru demanded bounding out of bed and towering menacingly above his brother.

"Whose return? What castle?" Inuyasha trumpeted his reply with haunted black eyes. "Who the hell is Akatsuki?"

"What are you talking about? You know her; she has been my mate these past eight months. How could you say you know her not?"

"Your mate? When did your ass get married? You are too much of a playboy to settle for one female. Besides, with all those fan girls flocking around you, why would you?" Inuyasha asked with one of his snide snickers.

"Is she still in the demon lands or did she return to the Suzaku compound?" Sesshomaru asked not understanding why his brother was not answering him, yet not believing he would dare leave his mate in that hell.

"Sesshomaru, I have no idea what you're talking about. Explain yourself."

"Explain myself, you are the one who needs to explain. Playboy?" Sesshomaru knew not what his younger brother referred to. He had never really played in his life. His life had always been about seeking the path to conquest. "Fan girls, you mean like Wind Sorceress Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, though not understanding what Kagura's wind fans had to do with anything.

"Wind Sorc... who the hell is Kagura now?"

"Inuyasha, just tell me where is Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki? I don't know any damned Akatsuki."

"Well where is Jaken? You know of him, do you not?" Sesshomaru asked heatedly. Surely he knew of him, though he could not imagine why he would claim he neither knew Akatsuki, nor Kagura.

"Ahh, you know that little pipsqueak. He's probably still sleeping off another drunken Sunday night. You really gotta get him to lay off the saki."

Saki? Sesshomaru blinked. When had Jaken taken to drinking saki? He, himself, had only had it when he had attended that after mating ceremony with Akatsuki. Such a substance would be far too overwhelming for that little youkai.

"Where are my katanas?" Sesshomaru asked, growing annoyed; seeing no sight of them. If he indeed had to return to those lands to retrieve his mate, he would do it in an instant.

"Your what? Since when have you had swords now?"

"My Bakusaiga and Tenseiga," Sesshomaru grunted, though attempting to clarify; uncertain why his younger brother was attempting to show himself as an idiot. "And why is your hair still black? I thought you reverted at the break of dawn."

"What the heck's wrong with you, Sesshomaru? Did you have a bad joint last night or something? Did someone hit you over the head? You're the only one I know with that weird color hair. My hair is always black."

"Joint? Inuyasha, what game are you playing? I have no patience for this," Sesshomaru declared.

Taking time to look about the room, he realized unless the hanyou had redone his bedroom while he was in search of Akatsuki, which he had no cause to do; he was not in the castle bedroom he shared with his mate. The furnishings were unknown; an usual globe hung from the ceiling. Some kind of strange black box, made from a material he had never seen, hung above what was clearly a bricked fire pit built into the wall directly across from him. In fact, this entire room was quite abnormal; not like anything he recalled ever seeing in the castle.

"What is this? Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked in puzzlement.

"In... your bedroom."

"My bed...," Sesshomaru hesitated as he considered that. "No, we are not. I know not what game you are playing Inuyasha, but I have had quite enough. You will tell me what happened after we killed Balthazar. Did you bring Akatsuki back to the castle or not?" Clearly some of the demon lord's magic had impacted the hanyou in some way.

"Killed Balthazar? Who killed Balthazar?"

"We did," Sesshomaru said in frustration, narrowing his gaze as he peered at him. "During that battle in the demon lands."

"What? Demon lands? Why would the CEO and President of Taisho Corporation wish to kill the competing CEO of Dragon Corp?" Inuyasha asked, then quickly waved his hand, essentially brushing off his own question. "Oh, never mind. I'm sure there are millions of reasons why we might wish to, but I don't believe there are many that would cause us to do it, is there?" Inuyasha asked moving toward the door of the room he had peered into in the middle of one of the walls.

"Taisho Corporation?" Sesshomaru angled his head as he peered behind his brother's back. "What is this room?" he asked. Even this was unknown to him, as he caught sight of a large full-length reflection of himself on an inside wall. Why would such a large reflector be required? Who could possibly be so vain?

Moving toward it, he stared at himself, but could neither see his heritage markers, nor his youkai ears. Raising his hand toward the reflection, he immediately noted he also did not have the claws he needed to kill or save his life. Opening his mouth and running his tongue along his teeth, he realized even his fangs were gone. Did that mean he could not transform? But why?

"I look human," he blurted out. "Why do I look human? This Sesshomaru is not human." What happened to him? Was this magic? It had to be. He had always despised humans and magic as well. But ever since Akatsuki had come into his life, it had been plagued by magic, not to mention she had wanted him to bring humans into his castle. But why would he think of that? He no longer despised magic, did he? Magic was his mate's life. It would soon be his son's life. If he despised magic that would mean he despised them, and he did not. He loved Akatsuki more than his own life; that is why he had not brought her into the demon lands with him. But now, he was not even in the demon lands, he was thrust into a world he knew not, which meant he did not simply look human, he likely was.

Angered, Sesshomaru attempted to initiate his energy whip, but even that aspect seemed not to exist. What was this, he wondered trying to maintain his calm as he also tried to flare his youki power, which seemed to have gone the route of his energy whip.

"Not human?" Inuyasha countered. "You may not be sane, but you damned sure are and have always been human."

No he had not. He had always despised humans most of all. All, except one; and that he had often found difficult to understand in itself. But why did he not hate her? She was just another human, was she not? No, she was not. She was his little Rin, a young human girl who had suffered through untold hatred and abuse, yet had not feared this daiyoukai and softened his heart.

But he was not a daiyoukai now, he was not even youkai. He was human. What happened to him? Had he died? Had Inuyasha died as well? The last time he remembered seeing him, Balthazar had knocked him down with such force, it looked like he had broken his neck. Had he? Was this his death? Is that why Akatsuki was not here? Had she and his son survived? But if he was dead, why was he not a dead youkai, why was he human? Or was he human because this was his hell? Had he lost his status as a youkai and now lived in his death as a being he had always despised? Akatsuki had said Takemaru did not belong in the demon lands. Had he himself been thrust in a human's afterlife because he had lived his life alone and now had lost the right to be with the ones he loved since he had left them behind?

_Why did you leave me? How could you do that? We made a vow. Did it mean nothing to you?_

But it had, it meant more to him than anything. He had left her only because he could not bear to see her injured. It was his responsibility to protect her. He was prepared to die to keep her and his son safe. But he had not considered this. "I am a youkai and have always been so, except now, I look human."

"Did you eat something you shouldn't have?" Inuyasha persisted. "What's the matter with you? As far as I know, no one has even thought about youkai in over 400 years, why are you doing that?" Inuyasha asked reaching out to touch his brother's forehead, apparently attempting to determine if he was running a fever.

"No, I have not eaten, and I suffer no illness," Sesshomaru said, pushing his hand away; remembering the last time he had eaten was before Akatsuki had been taken. "Four hundred years?" Sesshomaru repeatedly thoughtfully; that made no sense, youkais were quite prevalent in his territories and all the others. How could they not be thought of?

"Maybe even longer," Inuyasha offered.

"Why do you not remember Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Again with the Akatsuki. Who is she to you? I don't think I've ever even heard of an Akatsuki, except..."

"Except what?"

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha began hesitantly. "But I think the female who owns the company we're planning to take over in a couple of months, might be called Akatsuki. Not sure about her surname, but I know it sounded kind of pretentious though; but then I just scanned the documents so I'm not sure. But I know you can't mean her, can you? Wouldn't that be unethical for you to be screwing her?"

What did that mean? Had Akatsuki died as well, but how was that possible? He had defeated Balthazar. Could it be that Akatsuki was truly in this world as well? But they were not together, why? But then why were so many things in this world so twisted? "We are waging a battle against Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru asked, believing he meant against her clan, but for what reason?

"Well I wouldn't exactly say 'waging a battle', although I guess that's not too far off. From what Naraku said, she's not interested in a merger, so I'm pretty sure some blood will be spilled before this is over."

"Blood? Whose blood?" Was even that parasite Naraku here as well? But surely, he was dead, so did that mean he was as well? Were they all dead?

"Sesshomaru, what's the matter with you. I was only talking hypothetically." Inuyasha stated showing his concern and anxiety now.

Sesshomaru stared at him; he had never heard his younger brother use such a word. He had never believed he knew words other than the filth he evoked constantly.

"I think maybe you need to forget about work today and lay your ass back down. I don't know what the hell you drank last night, but it seems to have done a number on your head. You're entitled to a day off once in a while, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked as he moved toward him and tried to physically steer him back to his bed. "I told you, you've been working too damned hard anyway; always wanting to do things yourself. Well, even though you like to act like one, you're not a God and even _you_can't continue indefinitely."

"Enough, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, as he diverted his attention to his younger brother. "I know not what game you are playing. No, I am not a God, but I _am_the youkai lord of the western and southern territories and I do not generally require assistance of any sort; nor do I require much sleep," he said with a great deal of agitation now.

"What? Youkai Lord? Western and southern..." Inuyasha blared, stumbling over those words; moving quickly to stare into his brothers eyes. "Boy when you dream, you have some whoppers don't you? A real lollapalooza! I always thought you were some kind of demon with those eyes and that hair of yours, but I never thought I'd hear you admit it."

From the look on his face, Sesshomaru could clearly discern that Inuyasha definitely thought something had happened to him, but surely he would know this Sesshomaru was not the type to suffer through delusions. "Dream? This is no dream. I am wide awake and my thoughts are clear. It is you who seem to be suffering delusions," Sesshomaru said, knowing that he had previously never suffered through dreams. That was a weakness; he controlled every moment of his life and suffered through no such weaknesses.

"Why would you think you're a demon? I've known you all my life. You may have acted like one, since we were never the best of friends, but I never saw you do any youkai shit; unless you save it for nights like last night. Where did you go and what the hell did you do anyway?"

"So you do not remember that battle?" Sesshomaru asked, coming to an uncomfortable realization.

"Hell, no," Inuyasha insisted, looking at him now as if he had completely lost his mind. "I think I damned sure would remember battling in some demon land."

"Must your mouth always evoke such filth? How often must I tell you such language is beneath the status of a daiyoukai's son?" Sesshomaru said, growing weary of how frequently he had to repeat himself. But he did not understand this. He suffered no illness. He had defeated Balthazar. Yes, his body had been filled with youkai poison, but what poison existed that could possibly thrust him out of his world?

"Daiyou..." Inuyasha froze as he stared at him in wide-eyed shock. "Hah! You used to say such filth was beneath the status of a college graduate. But are you now trying to say our father was a demon as well? No way. I may not have known him, but he was as human as both of us. You're staring at me like I just dropped off the freaken moon or something, when you're the one talking gibberish. Why don't you at least go in the bathroom and splash some water on your face? Maybe you'll wash that crazy shit out of your head."

Sesshomaru allowed his golden vision to scour the room he stood in, then traverse the length of the person standing in front of him. These changes could be nothing but magic, Sesshomaru realized. Was this person responsible for it? He had to be. His brother could be a fool at times, but he would never willingly participate in such trickery. His brother would also know their true nature. This could not be Inuyasha. "Who are you? Did you do this? Are you responsible for these transformations?" Sesshomaru demanded moving quickly and grasping his brother's neck with his human hands. He had no poison claws, but he could break his neck if need be and end this enchantment. "Why?"

"Do what?" Inuyasha gasped as he struggled to dislodge the hands squeezing the breath from his body. "What are you talking about?"

"If you are truly Inuyasha, you know I am not human, and neither are you," Sesshomaru said squeezing a little tighter.

"Sesshomaru, stop it," Inuyasha begged. "I can't breathe. What the hell's the matter with you?"

Releasing him, Sesshomaru watched with disinterest as he buckled to his knees and crawled toward the fire pit. Whoever this was, he could kill him easily he was certain, but what would he do if he did, and this nightmare did not end?

"What the heck's wrong with you?" Inuyasha choked out between coughs as he reached for a nearby fireplace poker and held it up menacingly. "We're supposed to be brothers, but all my life, I've been nothing but your whipping boy. Something goes wrong in your life and somehow it's always my fault. Well I'm tired of it, if you ever do some shit like that again, I swear I'll kill you."

"You will tell me what I wish to know," Sesshomaru demanded, ignoring his ranting. How many times had that hanyou uttered those very words when he indeed had the power to do so, and yet he had not? But then, neither had he, but in these frail human bodies, if he was not already dead, would the possibilities be more likely now? "How did you effect this change?"

"Change? What change? What the hell are you talking about? Why don't you just go back to bed? I'll call a doctor," Inuyasha grumbled, clearly not pleased that Sesshomaru had ignored his threat.

"Doctor? When has this daiyoukai ever required a doctor? Besides, are they not simply for humans?"

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began still clutching his neck, as he replaced the poker and moved forward unsteadily. "You're scaring me. Besides, if you're so damned sure you're some kind of demon lord, then why don't you do some youkai shit. Didn't they all have power or something? Show me what you can do."

"I cannot."

"Why not? Seems like if you're so convinced you're a youkai that should be easy enough."

"At the moment, I seem to be trapped in a human body that has no power," Sesshomaru said as he studied him.

"A human body that has no power? Have you lost your freaken mind? What other body would you have? If you're playing with my head, you can just stop it. If you want me out, just say so. There's no reason to try to pull me into your nightmare, cause it ain't happening. I know what's real and what's not. If you don't want me here, just tell me. I don't need you, I don't need anyone," Inuyasha bellowed as he turned to storm out of the room.

Hard as it was to believe, this indeed did seem to be his hanyou brother. His tone and mannerisms were the same. His hatred for him seemed to be the same. Why would he be the one to cause these changes only to place himself in his life? A life he, himself, clearly did not desire.

"Hear me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called after his retreating back. "Something has happened, but I know not what. I know only that I seem to be outside the world I am accustomed to."

"Outside the world you're accustomed to. Are you not accustomed to this world because I'm in it? Because you hate me and you want me dead?"

"I told you once before that I never hated you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, wondering if he truly had. Was his life as a daiyoukai no more than a dream? But if it was, why was that life more real to him than the life he seemed to live now?

"Then tell me what's wrong with you."

"I know not if you are truly Inuyasha. Do not ask why, because I know not. I know only that you are different and I am different. I am expected to rely on what you say, but I have never relied on anyone."

"You don't have to tell me that," Inuyasha muttered as he turned.

That, at least seemed to be consistent with his brother's true nature, Sesshomaru concluded as he ignored those words. "I seem to reside in a world that I also know not."

"So what, you think someone did something to you last night?"

"Did something to me?" Sesshomaru pondered that momentarily.

_You are in my realm; not the world of the living and even if you do know my secrets, do not presume that you are my equal. Knowing does not make you proficient._

Is that what had happened to him? Was he deeper in Balthazar's realm than he would have thought possible? If so, why would he appear human, and how could he get out of here?

_No, you do not simply care, you even love. Perhaps I was wrong about you. You are tainted and weak, just like your pathetic father. You fly about protecting a weaker youkai and a useless hanyou. That is why I no longer have interest in possessing you. Your son would be far better. He is at least, still pure._

Is that why he was here in this world and as a human no less? Clearly, something had happened, but what? Was it Balthazar? Was he the one responsible for this?

"Just who do you think could do anything to this Sesshomaru and live?" Or, at least that is what he would normally think; but something had happened that he did not understand. Had Balthazar done this because this youkai loved? Had that demon lord in essence defeated this Sesshomaru and possessed his son? Or was Akatsuki in their true world having to care for their son alone. Is that why his life as he knew it seemed to have ended with that battle? No, he would not accept that. It was him who had defeated Balthazar, but somehow, that demon lord was responsible; him and his magic.

This was unsettling. Such impossibilities did not happen to this Sesshomaru. His last memory was of that battle with Balthazar. But Inuyasha did not have the same memory. If he was enchanted by magic, he had to find Akatsuki or another sorceress. He would not remain in this world; he would go back to where he belonged. But still, why was he different? Was he neither living, nor dead yet? Akatsuki had told him somewhat of the experience she had as she hovered near death after that battle with Edera. But the beings she encountered were clearly not real. Perhaps nothing here was real either; but since he was not a sorcerer he could not distinguish the differences. Was he living in his own mind? Sesshomaru wondered reaching down and pinching himself hard. He was solid flesh, he felt pain; more pain than he had ever felt as a youkai. But this was human flesh that suffered that pain. He had always thought them fragile and weak.

When he had killed Akimaru and touched that amulet, he had heard a voice; no, not a voice, he had heard thoughts. Thoughts that told him his power could be enhanced to defeat Balthazar with the use of that amulet. Is that what had caused this? Had these changes occurred because of the poison his body absorbed, or had using or absorbing Balthazar's amulet placed him in this limbo existence? But what would it benefit the demon lord to have this Sesshomaru appear human, or to thrust him in an existence unknown to him? Is this the primary reason Akatsuki had refrained from utilizing dark magic, because of its uncontrollability? If so, he knew nothing of magic, how could he possibly correct this? Could Akatsuki be of assistance, but where was she? Inuyasha did not seem to even know of her existence.

Sesshomaru now looked around the room with the oversized reflector. It seemed to be a water closet of some sort filled with white... something. He knew not their purpose, if indeed they had one. Feeling unusually unsteady, he moved back toward his bed and sat down. "Inuyasha, tell me where we are," he demanded, realizing finally that he needed to obtain a better grasp of this situation.

"I told you, you're home."

"Home? What home is this? If I am human, why would I have a home in the clouds? Is that not uncustomary?" Sesshomaru asked peering through the opened window coverings.

"In the ... What's up with you? This is our home. You designed this condominium tower yourself, didn't you? We've lived here for the past five years. And it's not in the clouds; we're just high because you wanted the damned penthouse."

"Condominium tower? And did it not require magic to construct this... tower?"

"Magic? No, just good design plans, engineers, contractors and builders."

"Five years?" Impossible, he had wanted that hanyou dead five years ago. "When is this?" he asked looking around himself. It was quite obvious, even to his unfamiliar eyes that he was no longer in the time in which he lived. "What is this Taisho Corporation you spoke about?"

"What do you mean? How could you not know?"

"Is it not sufficient that I do not?" Sesshomaru grunted and moved toward the window, hearing what clearly seemed to be the unmistakable screeching roar of an angry or possibly hungry youkai approaching. What was that, he wondered as he looked up. He could not recall having seen a youkai such as that before. But with its ability to fly and that horrendous roar, it was definitely on the prowl.

"Did you not say youkai have not been thought of in four hundred years? How could humans not think of a giant youkai such as that," he questioned.

"Giant youkai," Inuyasha queried as he peered past his brother's shoulder, looking up to follow his gaze. "That's just an airplane; a mode of transportation. You can't tell me you've never seen one before."

No, he had not. But what would it benefit him to continuously repeat himself, he wondered as he looked down and saw a number of people scurrying about below him. But they were so far down; or rather he was so high up. Why would humans live so high in the sky? Without the assistance of a youkai, they were incapable of flight, so why would they reside in a palace in the sky like his mother's? "Well what of those," he continued. "Are not those giant armor clad youkai chasing each other down there?"

"Armor clad youkai?" Inuyasha questioned as he now looked toward the earth. "Hahaha," he emitted a slight chuckle. "They could probably be called youkai through no fault of their own, especially with the way some people drive, but they're only cars."

Sesshomaru eyed him questioningly.

"Automobiles," Inuyasha elaborated to Sesshomaru's clearly blank expression. "You know, more transportation, what people use to get around in."

Sesshomaru knew nothing of automobiles or cars, but at least he was able to get a sense of his brother's meaning. Humans were incapable of flight, so surely they had devised these methods to assist in transporting them.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began with a voice laced with concern. "You need to tell me what's wrong with you."

"I know not," Sesshomaru responded looking uncomfortably at his younger brother. He knew not why or how, but he was convinced that things were a lot worse than they appeared on the surface. There were too many things he had seen in the past few minutes that he knew not their purpose.

Refusing to move, Inuyasha studied him. "Oh shit, that's fucked up. Are you certain you remember nothing? I never heard of anything like that before. I mean people might lose their memory, but I don't think they've ever been replaced. Unless you've gotten yourself mixed up with some government agency, like Naichō or perhaps even that American CIA organization; I understand they do all sorts of underhanded operations; but you're not involved with them, are you?" Inuyasha wanted to know, seemingly distracted. "Anyway, are you playing with me? Cause if you are, it's not funny and if you're not, I would advise you not to repeat this shit to anyone outside. They'll just think you're some kind of nut and have you locked up or something. To tell you the truth, if you weren't my older brother, I'd probably do that myself, and if things don't change soon, I just might," Inuyasha said with a thoughtful look as he turned away. He was silent for the longest time as he appeared to lose himself in thought.

"Maybe we can figure out what happened," he said turning back to Sesshomaru. "Failing that, maybe your loss of memory is only temporary. Tell me what you remember," he said, curling his legs beneath him as he took a seat on one of the thick pillows at the foot of the bed.

"I remember nothing after that battle with Balthazar."

"Battle with Baltha...," Inuyasha interrupted. "That's the second time you mentioned him; that must be it. Tell me more about this battle and what happened in it."

With his legs swung across the side of his bed, his knees bent and feet braced against the bed's platform, Sesshomaru went into specific details about the battle he clearly remembered engaging in, which to him, for all intents and purposes occurred mere hours ago. He soon found, though that recounting those details required extensive diversion. His brother knew nothing of what he spoke. Inuyasha seemed to know a world he was totally unfamiliar with. While he, himself, was as unfamiliar with the world his brother knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, what may I ask is happening here? Sesshomaru's mind seems to be living in BIA in feudal times still, but he's not. He's living in current times. What happened to him? Was he poisoned? Did he eat bad food? Is he dead? Did he hit his head hard? Did someone cast a spell on him? Did using Balthazar's amulet curse him in some way and thrust him into this world?**

**I promise, I will not go into specific details about all the things Sesshomaru does not know, suffice it to say he doesn't know much. But I will simply try to set the stage in the first couple of chapters.**

**Yes, this story is focused in current times and the two brothers are Chairman/CEO and President of a large multi-national architectural firm called Taisho Corporation. Actually, I think this story will be an interesting ride. I will keep it to 20 chapters or less.**

**For one thing, I will admit I didn't want to be rid of Akatsuki just yet, and apparently, Sesshomaru doesn't want to be either. She's my first OC and I really liked her. I will say neither Sesshomaru, nor Akatsuki (who will appear later) nor anyone else will be demons in this fanfic, but there definitely will be similarities in their looks and characteristics.**

**My goal in this fan-fic, is to keep the chapters short, add a little humor if possible (but since I don't see any of these people as humorous, I'm not sure I can; especially since I don't want to force it) and end it in 20 chapters or less.**

**Note: Unlike BIA, this fanfic will be written in the third person viewpoint, from Sesshomaru's perspective only. Yes, there is a reason for that which I hope to divulge by the end. Hope I don't slip; it was a little difficult getting this chapter constructed after doing BIA. There is also a reason why Sesshomaru is the only one who still has his white hair, maybe you can figure out why?**

**Note:Taisho will, of course, be the last name of the two brothers, since everyone seems to love their father being called Inu no Taisho.**

**Also, if you like this fic, please tell your friends to take a look.**

**Naichō - an abbreviation for Naikaku Jōhō Chōsashitsu, Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office is the premier intelligence agency of Japan, reporting directly to the Prime Minister. The agency is said to be an equal to the American Central Intelligence Agency. However, it is often criticized as being rather ineffectual, spending most of its energy translating foreign publications rather than gathering any substantial intelligence while being accused of spying on Japanese nationals on domestic soil.**  
><strong>Youkai –demon<strong>  
><strong>Daiyoukai – greater demon<strong>


	2. TW Chapter 2 Parallel Universe

**Twisted World  
>TW Chapter 2 –Parallel Universe<strong>

Recounting the events of his most recent memories devoured most of the morning, leaving Sesshomaru in a quandary as to what to do. He knew only that he needed to develop a strategy to find his way out of this world. But how could he do that? Though he was certain this world was created by magic. He knew nothing of magic. He would have to locate a sorceress, but with no knowledge of where Akatsuki was, who could he turn to? He had never depended on sorceresses. He had never depended on anyone.

"So let me get this right," Inuyasha said as he began to recount the details of what he'd just heard. "You say your mate was kidnapped because this magical youkai named Balthazar who was sealed in the demon lands wanted to possess your unborn son for his escape and you went there alone to kill him. Was that because you thought we would be useless, or because you thought you alone was so all freaken powerful?" He asked with the same apparent annoyance Sesshomaru had learned to expect from the hanyou.

Though he did not respond to that, he knew he had left them behind because he wanted to protect them both. But he could not help but acknowledge that he had also left them because he did believe he could handle that demon lord on his own. But then he had never considered this outcome.

"Anyway, you said me and your mate, meaning your wife, came after you and we engaged in this deadly battle with not only hundreds of thousands of errtu, who were reformed demons with wings that breathed fire from their mouths and this Balthazar's father, whose soul was sealed in the blade of a sword called what now?"

"Sou'unga," Sesshomaru said eyeing his brother suspiciously. It was clear as he reviewed the events that he believed not one word.

"Oh yeah, Sou'unga," Inuyasha repeated. "But anyway, you say somehow you managed to kill the errtu, the sword and even Balthazar by using his own magic against him with some amulet you had taken from this Balthazar's conduit; but then because of all the poison you absorbed, you went down and woke up here?" Inuyasha said as he rose and paced the room.

"So what, you think it was this Balthazar's magic that did this to you?" Inuyasha asked, waiting just a half breath before proceeding. "Shit, he must have been one hell of a demon to be able to do something like that. I mean, wasn't he already dead?" he asked with eyes laced with confusion.

"In truth, I know nothing of the abilities of magic."

"But I thought you said your mate…" he stopped himself as if surmising the answer to his unspoken question. "Well if you ask me, if you weren't hit over the head or something, it sounds a lot more like you came in drunk last night and fell asleep with the television on. Maybe you got a few movies mixed up; movies like Godzilla, Predator, Alien, Superman and maybe even Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Where of course you played the role of that American Superman person or perhaps even Buffy," Inuyasha said with a light chuckle and half grin.

"Inuyasha, I care not if you believe me, but if you snicker again, I swear I will break you in half," Sesshomaru said, using what he hoped was an imposing human sneer.

"Snicker? Who's snickering," Inuyasha asked defensively doing his best to keep his lips from betraying the humor visible in his eyes. "But come on Sesshomaru, do you hear what you're saying? None of that shit can possibly be real. You gotta know that."

"I know only what I have told you, nothing more. I know nothing of this world where not only you, but I am human as well. This daiyoukai has never lived as a human a day in his life," He said with distaste.

"Oh yeah, but you say I have, because I'm what? A hanyou was it?"

"Yes, half youkai, half human because of chichi-ue and your human okaa-san."

"Yeah right, my human okaa-san. Why is it that something tells me that as a youkai you liked my mother even less than you did as a human and that I probably need to ask you more about that one day?" Inuyasha inquired with that all too familiar look of mistrust.

Sesshomaru could not help but wonder what events would have occurred in this world to cause such circumstances.

"What is this television you mentioned?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing such issues were not as much of a concern for him as getting back to his own world.

"Right there," Inuyasha said, pointing to the flat black box Sesshomaru had spotted on the wall shortly after he had opened his eyes. "Where's your remote?" he asked as he rose and looked about the room. "If I turn it on, I'll bet the channel's locked on Chiller or SciFi or something."

Picking up an oddly shaped grey item, Inuyasha turned and pointed it in the direction of what he had identified as a television. Its black face blinked with a bright light, then settled and showed miniature people encased in the box talking to them. Sesshomaru watched in stunned amazement then moved toward it. "Are those people trapped in that box?" he asked, wondering what the purpose of this magic was.

"Trapped, you mean like that Balthazar's father?" Inuyasha tossed out with an odd look that Sesshomaru took as an indication the hanyou thought he was insane. "No that's just an image being transmitted across cable lines."

"Inuyasha, I know not of what you speak," Sesshomaru insisted. "Must you speak in such riddles?"

"Riddles? You're serious? You mean not only do you have memories from goodness knows how long ago, you mean you really don't even know _anything_about what's happening in the world now?" Inuyasha blinked confusedly. "Then how are you going to run your company?"

"I have told you, Inuyasha, the last thing I remember we were fighting Balthazar of the demon lands. Yes, I went down, but that should not mean I would awaken here." At the moment, he had little to no interest in running a company he knew nothing about. His primary focus was the same as it had been since he had awakened. How could he get his life back?

"Sesshomaru, if you don't even understand the concept of television and cable, how are you going to survive here?" Inuyasha asked almost piteously as if a reality was finally sinking into his thoughts.

Sesshomaru could not say he liked this new found sense of pity his brother utilized to speak to him any more than he liked his snickers. The last time that hanyou had pitied him; he had wanted to kill him. But it was clear that his existence in this world was not simply dependent upon finding a sorceress to help him return to where he truly belonged. He realized his brother may well be living with him as he had in their previous lives, but their roles were essentially reversed. There was little he could do to chastise the hanyou now, because whatever enchantment had evoked these changes had left him reliant on his brother's assistance. A position he had never endured, nor did he relish it now.

"Look, I might be the biggest fool in the world for even thinking I believe this shit for one second, but I'll spend the morning trying to tell you as much as I can so you can survive in the house at least, then I'm going to the office," Inuyasha said, reaching for what looked like a kimono draped across the back of a chair. "When Jaken wakes up, you can get him to fill you in on other things. When I get back tonight, we can continue. But maybe by then, things will be back to normal," he said, tossing the material toward him. "Put that on," he interrupted his words. "If you haven't hit your head or developed some form or amnesia or something, I don't have any idea what could have happened, because none of this shit makes any sense."

Sesshomaru considered that as he slipped his arms into the outer kimono. In fact, the hanyou was correct. None of this did make any sense. Even he the daiyoukai lord of the western and southern territories could not fathom the logic of this. How could he possibly live a life he knew not? Inuyasha indicated that he ran some type of company and have been doing so for years. But how was such a thing possible? As far as he knew, that battle with Balthazar had occurred mere hours ago, but he was dead. So how could he have done this? But who else could possibly be responsible?

Inuyasha proceeded to fill him in on the everyday workings of their home by giving him a general tour of the three level penthouse that apparently took up the upper levels of the condominium tower his brother claimed he designed. An impossibility as far as he was concerned seeing as how he knew nothing of its contents including the private elevator, nor the public one that apparently took one down to the lower level exterior.

During their conversation, Sesshomaru soon realized the difference he saw in his appearance was just the smallest of his problems. He lived in a world he knew nothing about; a world apparently devoid of demons and sorceresses; where his memories revolved around a world long since lost. But how was that possible? Akatsuki had often told him the world was changing, but how could it have changed so much so quickly?

But then, she had also said the youkai in her compound had often disguised themselves as humans when they walked among them. She had even demonstrated such a disguise, but he had not wished to utilize such deception in his castle. But still, when she had done that, her blood still scented of youkai blood. She said they did that to be recognizable by other youkai. The difference would not be detectable by humans.

Did youkai truly exist in this would today, disguised as humans? But this body was human; he no longer possessed his superior daiyoukai scenting abilities; would he be able to detect the differences in the scent of youkai blood now? No, likely he would not. Is that why he was here as a human? So that he would be incapable of detecting the scent of any other youkai in this world? But what if youkai no longer existed as his brother claimed? What if they had all converted to human like him?

_I think the female who owns the company we're planning to take over in a couple of months, might be called Akatsuki._

If Akatsuki truly was here, perhaps he should seek her out, or perhaps he should go to the Suzaku compound. Perhaps her mother or another sorceress could be of assistance. But did it still exist? He knew not, but he would find out.

"It's funny," Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts. "How the world you seem to think you knew parallels our real world so closely in circumstance, if not in reality," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, I was still your brother; you knew Jaken, and even Balthazar. Though you knew everyone as demons, the people all seem to be the same, except for the fact that you're not married. I don't know what happened with that, but maybe you didn't want to be married anyway, since she's not in your life now."

"No, that is not it. I love Akatsuki," Sesshomaru said without hesitation. "It is through her that I have learned to open my heart."

"So why do you think she's not in your life now?" Inuyasha wanted to know. "You say she used powerful magic, could it be that she did this to you because _she_ didn't want to be with _you_?"

_Sesshomaru, how could you leave me behind? We made a vow. Did it mean nothing to you?_

Could that be it, Sesshomaru wondered. Could Akatsuki have been furious because he left her behind? No it was Balthazar's magic that did this, nothing else. "No, that is not it either. I know my mate. She loves me."

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously. "From what you said, she had a lot of fire power and powerful magic, but you said she was also a kind hearted non-warrior. I might be wrong, but you've never been a warm hearted human, I can't imagine you being any better as a youkai," he said almost quietly. "I never thought about it, so I might be wrong, but I wouldn't have thought a demon was capable of love."

Sesshomaru eyed him angrily. "Yes, I am certain. And let me say, there is no emotion a human can feel that a youkai would not feel with more intensity and more passion if we so choose. It is just our nature to pursue other avenues. If you could remember your life as a hanyou, you would know that."

"A demon that loves? Sounds unbelievable. I thought they just killed everyone they saw."

Sesshomaru eyed him momentarily. "It is funny that you would say such a thing when you have loved longer and far more often than I."

Inuyasha shifted as if embarrassed. "Anyway, so maybe it'll just take a while for you to get your memories back," he said apparently wishing to change the subject. "But hopefully, it won't be all that difficult to get you to become familiar with the realities of this world."

"I do not wish to become familiar with this world. I wish to go back."

"Yeah, well, since we don't have a clue how to do that," he said almost angrily. "We need to get you to the point that you can survive here."

"Inuyasha, I am a five hundred year old daiyoukai. I know nothing of the things in this room even, how am I to know what is going on outside of it? I know not even those airplanes and automobiles you spoke about."

"Sesshomaru, first, you have to remember you are a 35 year old human. We are not just the sum total of our memories. We are what we make our lives to be. You need to stop thinking of yourself as any kind of youkai, or daiyoukai or whatever the hell it is, because you are not," Inuyasha said, as if making one final effort to reason beyond what he clearly believed were his insane thoughts. "And you need to stop thinking of youkai altogether, unless you want to be locked up, because they don't exist. If you do that here, who knows what you will do outside? You need to think of yourself as a human, and be a human."

"How can I do such a thing, when I know nothing of being human?" Nor did he wish to.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha reached for a small black item in his pocket and began speaking into it, saying that he would not be in until later that afternoon, but that Sesshomaru would not be in the office at all this day.

As he studied his brother fiddling with it, he was as totally unfamiliar with that as he was with everything else in this world he was relegated to.

"What is that?" He asked after watching in puzzlement, pointing to the bulge in his brother's pocket where he had replaced the little black object. "What were you doing?"

"This?" Inuyasha asked retrieving the item. "It's a smartphone - a Blackberry."

"Blackberry? Smartphone?" Sesshomaru repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, you have one too;" Inuyasha said, rising to his feet and moving toward the dresser to retrieve a similar type item and handed it to him. "See, there's yours."

Taking the item, Sesshomaru turned it slowly in his palm. It was dark and silent and seemingly useless, as unfamiliar to him as everything he had seen since he had opened his eyes.

"What does one do with it?"

Inuyasha didn't immediately speak, he simply studied him. "For one thing, you can call whomever you want and text or talk to them. You can also check your calendar schedule, among other things."

"I do not understand. Why would I do such a thing? Do not people communicate with each other when looking at them in this world?"

"Damn man, you really are lost, aren't you? I don't know what the hell happened to you. You sure you didn't hit your head or something? How the hell could you have lost all your memories like that if you didn't? But even worse, how could you possibly have the memories of … what did you call it? Some youkai lord from the past? Shit like that don't just happen for no reason. If you don't even know how to use a cell phone, how are you going to run your company? Maybe you should just take off for a few months, or a couple of weeks at least. Maybe it will all come back to you by then. But one thing I would suggest, you're always telling me I need to watch my language, but for your own sake, I think you really need to watch yours. Don't say shit like 'this world' to anyone else you encounter. They'll definitely have you locked up," Inuyasha advised rather bluntly.

Sesshomaru could not honestly say he liked his situation. Was he supposed to take advice from his hanyou brother? But in truth, he was not hanyou, nor was he daiyoukai. He may well not like his situation, but as long as he was relegated to this world, he knew he would have to rely on him and others; no matter how much he might hate it. For that reason, if nothing else, it was imperative that he found his way back to his world.

"Ok, look. I'm going to call you," Inuyasha continued undaunted. "When it rings, just press this button and speak after you put it up to your ear like this," Inuyasha said. Giving him a quick demonstration he proceeded to provide a basic overview in the general use of a blackberry, from calling him while sitting right in front of him, then leaving the room and calling him again, then having Sesshomaru call him.

"I see no benefit in this," Sesshomaru said, exasperated.

"No benefit, are you kidding? You for one, used to stroll around with your blue-tooth stuck to you like it was your damned inner ear or something."

"Blue-tooth? How could I have done such a thing if I know not?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha responded. "And I don't know if we'll ever be able to figure that one out, but for now, you gotta become familiar with the things you're going to have to deal with here."

Several hours later, with both brothers at a lost to understand exactly what had happened to him, and neither being able to devise a solution to set things right, though neither knew what would truly be deemed 'right'; Sesshomaru decided it was up to him to make the attempt to adjust to this new world since his thoughts were clearly the ones out of place.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think this is going to work," Inuyasha said at last as he studied his elder brother with a pair of eyes that clearly indicated he hoped he would simply come back to his senses soon, while Sesshomaru hoped the world would soon revert back to the world he knew and was comfortable in.

Though he had never been the type to shrink from what he knew had to be done, Sesshomaru felt as lost as the hopelessness he saw in his younger brother's eyes. But his initial intent remained the same, to familiarize himself with this world to a level of understanding and then locate other youkai. He could not believe none existed. It was this human body he was relegated to, he decided; it prevented his ability to scent them out, but he had no doubts he would locate them.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
>With his brother having departed for 'the office', Sesshomaru spent the next couple of hours watching the box called television. He found himself intrigued by the number of things he saw and was able to learn, though somehow he believed he had not really touched the surface of what was different in this world. The more he watched, the more questions he seemed to have, but unfortunately it seemed the world events channel was not structured to answer the questions he possessed.<p>

_You need to think of yourself as a human, and be a human._

But that was not something he wished.

_Things like that, don't just happen for no reason. If you don't even know how to use a cell phone, how are you going to run our company?_

Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha had made valid points. With the current limitations of his knowledge of this world, there was no way he would be able to successfully manage the workings of their corporation, even with his brother's assistance. But he had never given in on anything in his life; that was not in his nature. Whether he be human or youkai, he had always believed he could accomplish anything if he simply put his mind to it, and he now believed the only way for him to learn what had happened to him, was to jump in feet first; which he resolved to do. This was not his life and he would not accept it, Sesshomaru thought with conviction as he pressed the button to change the channel on the box Inuyasha had referred to as a television. Somehow, Balthazar had done this. He knew not how, but using his magic had to be the cause of these alterations.

Though incapable of determining exactly what purpose it would serve, his only conclusion was these changes were because he had used that amulet. As far as he knew, Balthazar had been alive for over 5,000 years, according to Akatsuki, but… Akatsuki, his mind drifted back to his mate. Why was she not here with him? Why his brother, even Sarula and apparently Jaken, but not his mate or even Rin? He did not relish the thought of living as a human, but he believed he could likely tolerate that and more if Akatsuki was by his side.

With an unexpected knock on his door, Sesshomaru realized that life as a human was far more restricting than he even considered. Without his enhanced sense of smell, he had no idea who lurked outside. "Yes?" he called as he turned his head.

"It is me, Sesshomaru-sama; Jaken. I have brought lunch."

Jaken? Inuyasha had implied that he was human as well. What would the little kappa look like as a human? Sesshomaru wondered but his question was soon answered when the door slid open. There, standing in the doorway was a small bald headed male with human toned skin carrying a tray with clearly more cooked food. His brother and Sarula, who was the apparent cook here, had provided some as morning sustenance but he had not eaten it. But this human body was feeling unusually weak and unsteady now. Yes, he was hungry, but could he possibly eat such food? Would he be resigning himself to this life if he did? But would this human body survive if he did not?

"It is your favorite, Oyako-don."

Sesshomaru did not bother to ask what that was. There were already too many unknowns crowding his head as he continued to study the little bald man moving toward a low table and placing the items from the tray upon it. Despite the definite changes in his features, in some ways, this little person was similar to his Jaken, but without his customary greenish gray skin, he seemed so totally different.

Like his brother's attire, the clothing he wore, seemed more like some sort of uniform, than what he would have considered as Jaken's traditional wear. In addition to his swallow, olive colored complexion, his Jaken's height was no taller than his knees, while this Jaken appeared to reach to his hips. His overall appearance though, seemed the same; round face with little to no neck; the spectacles he wore on his face he had seen worn by humans on occasion, but his Jaken had never worn them. He had been a youkai and did not require such assistance. In fact, this Jaken looked more like a joke, like someone was attempting to deceive him into believing the world was as it had always been, but there were too many things he had already seen that was not quite right. But nevertheless, he understood it not. If he was not dead, why was he living such a nightmare? What would be Balthazar's purpose in portraying such falsehoods?

"You have not changed from your pajamas sir. Would you like me to draw your bath and lay out your external clothes so you can change after you eat?"

Change after he ate? External clothes? So what were these items he had on? That Jaken had said Pajamas? What were Pajamas?

"Where are my external clothes?"

"Here in the closet," Jaken said scurrying toward a large screen covering one of the walls and sliding it open as Sesshomaru followed behind him.

"What is this? There are no kimono nor hakama here."

"Ahh, no sir," the human Jaken quickly interjected. "Your kimono and hakama are in the closet there. Is that what you wish to wear?"

"What do I normally wear? This?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling one of the garments from a wooden rod. They seemed to look similar to the clothing his brother had worn. "How does one even get into something like this," he questioned pulling the cloth from the wooden rod and inspecting it.

"Your suits are for whenever you go out," the human Jaken informed him. "You usually do not wear your kimono unless you plan to remain indoors."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began thoughtfully.

"Yes sir?"

'What has my life been like?"

"Your life? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what has my life been like? What do I do? How do I occupy my time?"

"Well you are a powerful corporate executive. I do not believe there is anyone more powerful than you," he said in the same self-serving flattering tone he had often heard his own Jaken use even if he had just insulted him moments before. "When you wish to accomplish something, you usually do. You have made your company more than three times the size it was when your father left it to you."

"What about matters of the heart? Do I not have a female in my life? Do I not love anyone?"

"A female? Love?" Jaken queried almost disbelievingly. "You have many females in your life sir; a different one for every night of the week, I believe. You would as soon fall in love as you would give up your empire. But perhaps that is it," Jaken said turning and moving to fiddle with the food he had placed on the table. "That half-breed brother of yours said you were losing your memories, but perhaps he meant you were losing your mind. He is stupid after all."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called to interrupt him.

"Perhaps that explains why you brought him into your home and made him President of your company in the first place," he stated absently, as he continued to shuffle about the room tidying it up; tripping over his own feet as he moved.

Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if he himself was unaccustomed to his life as a human, or whether he was simply showing the after effects of the saki his brother had claimed he had been sleeping off.

"I should have thought you were not quite right when you did that. You've been losing your mind all this time and I never noticed. Is that it sir? You've completely lost your mind?"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called more sternly, he was as annoying as a human as he was as a kappa. Though neither Inuyasha nor Jaken seemed to believe him, he remembered everything from his true life, it was his knowledge of this world that were missing. "You will not speak to me in such a manner again. I am your lord and I will…"

"My looord?" Jaken's eyes appeared to grow larger through the spectacles perched on his nose. "Since when have you… Ahh, yes sir," Jaken immediately acquiesced after studying him briefly. "If you wish to be, I shall oblige. I meant nothing derogatory nor disrespectful, I simply…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called, silencing him at last. "You said I was a playboy?" Inuyasha had said the same thing, but he had also said he had many females. Is that why Akatsuki was not here?

"Yes sir. The women all love you. But then, you are so rich and powerful. How can you blame them?"

"I see," Sesshomaru said regrettably. But would he be able to return to his mate if he went to the Suzaku compound? "Jaken, draw my bath while I eat. I will dress and leave Edo?"

"Edo?"

"Yes, the town we're in; it is Edo, is it not?" he asked, realizing he knew not where he was.

"No sir, we are in Tokyo as always."

"Tokyo? What is Tokyo? How far is that from Edo?"

"Tokyo is our country's capital, one of its 47 prefectures."

"So we are no longer in Edo?"

"If I recall correctly, Tokyo has not been Edo since the late 1800s when it became the imperial capital nearly 150 years ago. Is that where you memories are from?"

"150 years?"

"Yes sir, not since 1868."

"1868? When is this?"

"You mean what year?"

"Yes, what year is it?" Sesshomaru stated in annoyance. He was quickly growing weary of having to repeatedly explain himself.

"Two thousand Eleven."

"2011," Sesshomaru considered that. No, his memories were from much earlier; the 1400s. That meant he was nearly 600 years out of phase with the time he previously lived in; no wonder this word was so twisted. But how was this possible? But more importantly, what did this all mean?

"Well what of Ōmori?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if his mate's compound still existed.

"What of it?"

"Does that still exist?"

"No sir, Ōmori is now part of Ota-ku," he said studying him through his spectacles. "Why do you ask?"

"I wish to go there. How would I do that?" he asked believing it would be too far to walk without his youkai flying abilities, not to mention with his lack of familiarity, he may well lose his footing.

"Well you could take the bullet train or perhaps even your own driver."

"Bullet train? My Driver?"

"Yes sir. The train is more for the locals and tourists, but you have many vehicles that you get chauffeured in. But you also have your special automobiles that you drive yourself. But then you are so rich and powerful."

"Chauffeured?" Sesshomaru keyed on that term, not fully following its meaning.

"Yes, your driver takes you wherever you wish to go."

"Someone takes me where I wish to go? Who? Where is he now?" Sesshomaru demanded, wanting to go as soon as possible. As a youkai, he had always taken himself where he wished to go, but as a human, he could not do that now.

"I have not seen him today, but I am certain he is in one of the waiting rooms. He would have arrived this morning to take you to work, but since you did not go, I am certain he is awaiting your instructions."

"What does he know of me?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"You mean about losing your mind? Likely nothing. Your brother is stupid, but I'm certain even he is not so stupid as to say such a thing to hired help."

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began with a slight growl, growing tired of his liberal mouth. This Jaken was just as empty headed as his own Jaken. "I have not lost my mind and I will not repeat myself. I simply know not the developments of this world. Do you understand me?" He demanded, knowing he may well have to depend on him for information, but he would no more tolerate his mouth as a human than he had done as a youkai.

"Ahh yes sir…, I mean me lord," Jaken agreed appeasingly as he bowed repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see, I skated through the parts where Sesshomaru becomes acquainted with some of the things and people in his own home because the specifics were not very important, except that it's a three story luxury condominium penthouse with a private elevator. Besides, I'm trying to reduce the amount of extraneous information that I may have included in BIA. But maybe I'll describe some things later.**

**Ok, I know I never had Akatsuki appear human in BIA but I had intended to do that, but the story was already long so I didn't, so let's just pretend that was a side conversation she had with Sesshomaru.**

**BTW: Clearly, I had a preference for Jaken calling Sesshomaru "me lord" and it looks like Sesshomaru did as well although that was not really his intent. Though I don't intend for it to happen very often.**

**Since this fanfic will not be half as long as BIA, I'm hoping that I can get through this quickly since I have much less notes to shuffle through.**

**Daiyoukai - greater demon**  
><strong>Hanyou - half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>oyako-don - a non-ramen must-have dish containing crumbly pieces of minced chicken like the kind you'd find in a Thai larb (is a type of Laotian and Isan (Northeast Thailand) meat salad), topped with a soft-cooked egg and served over rice.<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>


	3. TW Chapter 3 Critical Answers

**Twisted World  
>TW Chapter 3- Critical Answers<strong>

After consuming two large bowls of the oyako-don to quell the hunger that was building in his human body, Sesshomaru retired to the personal on-suite onsen for a thoughtful bath, before he would change to what to him, was no more than a modern day hakama-like wannabe.

The more time he spent in this world, the less he understood of it. How long would he be required to remain here? He wondered. He still did not understand if this was his death, or simply magic? Simply magic? How could he of all beings think such a thing? His mate was a powerful sorceress. Even that shikon no tama had been powerful in its own rights. Should he undervalue the merits of magic simply because he had never used it? No, perhaps if he had bothered to investigate its possibilities more before going after Balthazar, he would not be here now.

As he changed into one of the newfangled, nearly form fitting hakamas, Sesshomaru had to admit he did not enjoy the freedom he usually felt in his normal attire, but apparently these things were tradition in this Twisted World and he would make the adjustment, for now.

Deciding that he would attempt to adapt to this world until he could find some way to get back to the place he truly belonged; by his mate's side and the side of his unborn child, Sesshomaru listened as Jaken explained such things as keys, wallets and credit cards and their uses, not truly understanding their true relevance, but believing they may well have value. There were many things he wanted to know, but for now, his primary goal was to determine if he could locate other youkai. He would find a sorceress if possible, something he had never relied on, but with Akatsuki as his mate, he had seen the values in her ability. He would attempt to find her or one of her clan members.

"Jaken," he began as the little human instructed him on how to tie what he had simply called a tie around his neck.

"Yes sir?" Jaken responded rather timidly.

"Do you know Lady Akatsuki?"

"Lady Akatsuki? Is she the new first lady of Japan, because I thought her name was…"

"No, she is my mate."

"Your mate? A lady?" Jaken exclaimed, his eyes appearing even wider through those spectacles. "But you are not married, are you sir? Since when?" he asked with clear disbelief hinged by a touch of disappointment, as if he had been singled out to be excluded from some important revelation.

Upon realizing that like his brother, Akatsuki seemed to be unknown to this Jaken as well, Sesshomaru redirected his approach. "Tell me, what has happened to all the youkai. Was there a battle of the clans, have they all died off?" he asked, though not believing for one second that such a thing was even possible. Their numbers had been far too numerous to have been conquered by humans in a mere 600 years; especially not the numbers he saw in Akatsuki's clan.

"What happened to them?" Jaken looked up and studied him curiously. "But were not the existence of youkai, simply based on tales of fantasy? But is this a result of more of the memories you have lost?"

"I have told you, I have not lost my memories!" Sesshomaru stated obstinately, tired of the amount of times he was required to repeat himself. "I will not say that again. I know what I have always known. It is this world that has changed."

"The world has changed? But how is such a thing possible?"

"I know not, but I must determine the status of youkai here."

"But sir, there are no youkai here."

"So I have been told, but that is not something I believe. They must exist somewhere."

"They must…? But..."

"Tell me, is there any place I can go to find out what has happened?" Sesshomaru asked, believing that he would be stuck here indefinitely if he did not do something quickly. But if there was any way to find a resolution and possibly get back to where he belonged, he would make a concerted effort to do what needed to be done.

"Well my first thought is, you should speak to a doctor. I do not know what kind, but I do not believe it would be a medical doctor; perhaps a psychologist," Jaken contemplated.

"What is a psychologist?"

"They are specialists who understand the workings of the mind. But they will pump you so full of drugs you wouldn't know if you were coming or going. But then, they would probably also lock you in a cage to study you."

His human brother had mentioned a similar scenario. That was not something Sesshomaru wished to endure. He would never be able to return to where he truly belonged if he were to be locked up by anyone. If humans were locked up so easily, the ways of this world were truly different from the world he knew. But could that be what had happened? Could the humans have possibly locked up all the youkai who had not disguised themselves? But surely, either Jaken or Inuyasha would know that. "Is there any place I can go if I wanted to find out more about the workings of magic or sorcery? Perhaps there is an archive or a local hall of records?" Sesshomaru questioned, believing he would find the answers he sought in such a place. "And there must be some place that outlines all past events, is there not?"

"Hall of records? Do you mean the library?" Jaken studied him quizzically.

"If that is where I can obtain information of this country's past history, or perhaps magic and sorcery, then yes," Sesshomaru responded stoically.

"The country's past history?" Jaken countered. "But there is little need to even venture out of the house for such information anymore. You can search the internet."

"Search the internet? How would I do that? Is that my personal hall of records?"

"Ahh, not really sir. It is simply a place where you can find answers to just about anything."

A place to find answers to just about anything; well that was the most intriguing thing he'd heard all day. "How would I get there?"

"You need not go anywhere, it is simply here."

"Here," Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Not physically," Jaken informed him after watching him for a moment. "You can Google what you are looking for."

"Google? What does that mean?"

"Let me show you," Jaken said rather proudly as he moved toward a small flat blue object residing on the desk.

Sesshomaru could imagine if he had truly lived in this life for some time, he had not spent much of it asking Jaken or anyone else for such assistance.

Reaching for the blue object, Jaken looked like he was attempting to break it apart when he began to pull on it.

"Do you require assistance breaking that apart?" Sesshomaru asked moving toward him.

"No, we don't want to break it, just open it. This is your laptop. It is wireless, so all you need do is log in."

"Laptop? Log in? What is this made of?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting it into his palms and studying it as he rotated it slightly. Wondering how much information could possibly be contained inside this little item, seeing it had no scrolls contained within as he realized he had also never seen nor felt such material. This world had many unusual substances, he acknowledged; but he could not determine if these substances had any true merit.

"It is made of plastic," Jaken said with an odd look, as if wanting to say more.

Sesshomaru disregarded his look as he pressed forward. "So, how do we find this information?" he inquired, anxious to proceed. "This has no scrolls."

"Yes, with the laptop, you can connect to the internet and pretty much find an answer to any question you have."

"Really," Sesshomaru queried looking at the small blue item. "How is that done?"

"With Windows 7, you must first log in. Your username is 'Sesshomaru'," Jaken said pointing to his name that was apparently inscribed already. "And your password is 'chichi-ue," Jaken said sitting at the desk and removing the white items from his hands.

"Why do you wear that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What sir?"

"Those things. Do they not restrict your freedom?"

"My gloves?" Jaken said with an uncomfortable expression, as if afraid he would be forced to disown a part of his attire. "But uhh, it is part of my uniform. I would not…"

"I see," Sesshomaru responded not wishing to quibble if it was truly his preference to wear them. It was not important to him at any rate after all. "Proceed," he ordered.

"You put the letters in like this by finding them on the keyboard here." He offered as he proceeded to spell and press several buttons on what he had called a keyboard. "But you have always been far more proficient at this than me," Jaken declared glowingly. "But there is no one more proficient than you are at anything sir," he added then waited as part of the laptop thing turned a vibrant blue for a few seconds, then transformed to an image that looked like him with his chichi-ue and haha-ue.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru began thoughtfully upon seeing it.

"Yes sir," Jaken responded as he continued to maneuver his way to this internet.

"Do you know what happened to my chichi-ue? Is he here?" Sesshomaru asked, thinking if this indeed was his death, perhaps his chichi-ue could offer advice as to what he could do if anything.

"Here? No sir. I understand your father died some 25 years ago, on the night of Inuyasha's birth."

So since there was a difference between life and death here as well, did that mean this world was definitely a construction of magic only? "The night of Inuyasha's birth?"

"Yes sir."

"How?

A stunned surprised look crossed Jaken's face and Sesshomaru knew he wanted to utter his disbelief of his lack of knowledge based on that revelation, as was his general custom.

"I understand it was a car accident. I do not know the full circumstance, but I believe he was going to visit his… mistress that night," Jaken said, apparently reluctant to reveal such information.

"A car accident?" Inuyasha had identified the items crawling around below his window as cars.

"Ahh, yes. A car is a motor transportation vehicle."

Sesshomaru did not care to explain that he had already been informed of their usage. But it was clear that to exist in this world; he would be required to learn more about humans than he had ever cared to. His brother had said it, but it amazed him, how much this world truly did parallel his previous existence. Perhaps finding a flaw in its recreation would be his entrance back to his true world. "How long have I lived with my brother?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering if finding some flaw in those details could be what he needed.

"Your brother? I never thought you would call him that," Jaken said almost offended. "You have always simply called him Inuyasha. Are you friends now, sir?"

"We were not friends? Why?"

"I am uncertain, but I believe it had something to do with your father leaving you the business, but leaving him his prized 1956 Vintage White Bentley."

"Bentley? Is that a weapon? Can I kill with that?" Sesshomaru asked, almost hopefully. Perhaps things were not as disjointed as they had initially appeared.

"Uhh, yes you can, but I do not believe you would wish to."

"Why not? What other value would it have?"

"Well, it is a transportation vehicle that is a collector's item. To possess it would be extremely prestigious."

"And that is what I am interested in - prestige, not power?"

"But, is not prestige - power?" Jaken asked rather innocently. "Does one not possess ultimate power the more prestige one has?"

Sesshomaru did not agree; prestige seemed to be a human desire. It did nothing to prove your superiority over another, did it?

"But then, so many things have changed with you allowing him to take such a high level position in your company and living with you."

"I see," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. But in some ways, was that not similar to his making the hanyou his general of the guards?

"This internet, how does it work?" Sesshomaru continued, realizing that finding minor differences in his life here would likely not be his return route. The fact that he was here at all, spoke to the fact that many things would be different.

"Ahh," Jaken began turning back toward the desk. "You use the touch pad like this to move the cursor over this large E and click in it like this," he said demonstrating. "What do you want to search for?"

"How about 'Old Boksano'," Sesshomaru said.

"Old Boksano? Who or what is that?" Jaken asked turning toward him.

"A nearly 3000 year old magnolia tree youkai," Sesshomaru responded.

"Oh," Jaken lowered his head. "I don't believe we will find that sir."

"Did you not say we could find anything?" Sesshomaru demanded with a narrow-eyed gaze, knowing not if this little human was simply playing games with him.

"Ahh, yes sir," the little human responded uncomfortably as he cowered in front of him slightly. "But we may well find the name Boksano, but I do not believe we will find what you are interested in," Jaken said with a piteous expression. "If you are interested in demons, perhaps you would be better off searching for demons, magic, or even sorcery. Perhaps then, we could find more about what you are interested in."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said beginning to believe that this wondrous internet Jaken claimed it to be, was not so wondrous after all. "Then look for sorceresses," Sesshomaru ordered hoping this laptop would tell him where he could locate a life sorceress or any type of sorceress for that matter.

Jaken entered the letters toward the upper part of the laptop, then the face seemed to blink and Sesshomaru saw a listing of some sort with the word 'sorceresses' highlighted a bit darker than the other words.

"What specifically did you wish to know about sorceresses?" Jaken asked.

"I wish to find a life sorceress," Sesshomaru stated boldly.

"A life sorceress?" Jaken echoed before turning back toward the laptop which he studied for a few minutes, then adjusted the word he had recently typed to put 'life' in front of it. After manipulating his fingers and changing the image on the laptop several times, he turned back toward Sesshomaru. "Is that supposed to be a specific breed or something," he asked hesitantly, as if afraid to state what he had to. "Because the only thing that is coming up is talking about the life of a sorceress. Is that what you wish to know, sir?"

No, it was not, Sesshomaru acknowledged reluctantly. He knew not what this internet was, but it appeared to be useless. Perhaps his best opportunity would be to go to the location of the Suzaku compound directly. "Jaken," Sesshomaru began, knowing there were many questions he had but for now, he would limit them to what he deemed most imperative. "You say my father left me his company."

"Yes sir, when we met, I did not know you were destined to be the head of the Taisho Corporation, but you were so generous that you allowed me to enter you service."

"Taisho Corporation," Sesshomaru repeated. Inuyasha had mentioned the same thing; a company named after him? "What is this Taisho Corporation?"

"You mean you do not even remember that sir?"

He knew not this world, but this world knew him not either. Did that mean his existence in it was insignificant?

"I know nothing of this world. So do not continue to ask me, simply answer my questions," Sesshomaru responded a little more brusquely than he believed he should have, but surprisingly, this little man reminded him more of his own Jaken than he had initially thought he would.

"Oh, yes sir," Jaken replied appeasingly. "You are the greatest, most powerful architect in all of Japan; perhaps all of the world," he declared submissively. "You designed this beautiful condominium tower with its three levels for your personal living space. You designed…"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called to stop him. It amazed him how so like his own Jaken this human truly was. It did not take much for him to get sidetracked in his appraisal of him, though he had no need for praises of accomplishments he knew nothing about. "Taisho Corporation," Sesshomaru reminded him.

"Yes, yes sir. Taisho Corporation was founded by your parents many years ago. When you father died, you were destined to take over its operation."

"And what do I do there?"

"You are the chairman of the board and chief executive officer of the entire corporation. There is no more prestigious architectural firm in all Japan."

Sesshomaru knew not whose life he had been cast into, but he was at least grateful that his life as a human seemed as much of a success as was his life as a youkai.

"What must I know in this world?" Sesshomaru asked knowing there were likely many things he needed to know, but hoped there would be only a few things he truly needed to know.

"I don't know sir," Jaken said seemingly disheartened. "But I do know you must do something about that girl."

"What girl?"

"That foolish little orphan you picked up in the streets last year."

Sesshomaru knew not how he would have 'picked' her up, but he was fairly certain he knew who the girl Jaken referred to would be. "You mean Rin? What is wrong with her?"

"Who knows, her governess Sango-chan says she's been moping about for the past few hours, ever since that brother of yours left. He told us you had lost your mind and she has apparently spent the past few hours sulking in the garden."

Sango-chan, Sesshomaru considered that. Was that supposed to be the youkai slayer his brother had known from their true lives? If so, why were so many from their previous lives here? Did that mean everyone was? Would he one day also see his mate here? He had no idea who worked for or lived with him in this world. But then until now, he had had little interest in things such as that. "The garden? Sulking?" Sesshomaru doubted very much Inuyasha had said any such thing to cause such a reaction. Was he not the one who had told him to watch what he said to others, so they would not know he was not from this world?

If Sesshomaru had to make an assumption, he would believe that if Rin truly was sulking, Jaken had somehow caused it. He did remember it was his youkai Jaken who had allowed Rin to leave the castle alone and he was beginning to realize how much this world did parallel his own. Human or youkai, Jaken was the same. But if Rin was here, did that mean Akatsuki was as well? But no, Inuyasha did not even seem to know who she was. But still, if Rin was off sulking, which she never did, surely this human Jaken had been the cause.

"Where is this garden?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Downstairs, in the atrium at the rear of the building. She's probably in the gazebo as always."

"I will see her," Sesshomaru said, but knowing he had an additional agenda, added; "You will tell the 'driver' that I wish to go out and you will both meet me there," he said as he turned to leave. "And Jaken," he stopped before departing. "I will not repeat myself again. You will not say I have lost my mind to me or anyone else. Do you understand?" he demanded as he turned and glared at him one final time.

"Yes sir," Jaken responded uncomfortably, as if not believing there had been any errors in his statement. "Are you going to see one of your lady friends sir?"

"No, just meet me there."

"But where should I tell him you're going?"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru sneered in the familiar tone he had always used with the kappa, but surprisingly he was equally certain it had also always been used with this little human as well.

"Ahh, yes sir. I mean…, me lord."

Sesshomaru did not bother to correct him. If anything the little human deserved some submissiveness in his life.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called approximately twenty minutes later after spotting her sitting beneath the gazebo Jaken had mentioned. He could not say he was surprised there seemed to be little to no difference in this Rin than the Rin he had known. She was human and this was a world of humans, after all. "Is something wrong?"

She did not respond.

"Jaken says that you are unhappy, can I do anything to help?"

Still, she did not respond.

"Tell me what is wrong," he said looking at the young girl who looked so much like the one who had touched his heart after she had followed him continuously that first week.

"Inuyasha said you don't remember us," she revealed at last, as tears began to stream down her cheeks. "He said you don't believe you belong here with us. He said you think you belong with other people. Is that true Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked without the courage to meet his eyes.

Placing his foot on the low step, Sesshomaru sank to his knees. Curling his fingers into his palm, he felt like his own heart was breaking. He had never considered how truly painful existing in this world could be.

"Jaken-sama said it's because you don't like us anymore. Is that true Sesshomaru-sama? Did you forget Rin as well? Do you not like me anymore?" she asked turning her face away from him completely.

Clasping his fingers tightly into his palms, Sesshomaru hung his head and closed his eyes. He could honestly say he liked not this world. Surely this was his personal hell. Had this world been created specifically to punish him in some way? If so, why? Should it be his goal to find out? How could he have so many from his life with him and remember them not? Why also was his mate not here? Is it because he had left her behind when he went in pursuit of Balthazar? But no, he had left Inuyasha as well, but he was here. But still, how could he tell this Rin that he remembered her from his other life; but that she was not the Rin he had come to know and care about?

How could he explain to this young girl that he knew _his_Rin, but he knew her not, when to all intents and purposes, she was just like his Rin; the young human girl he had taken into his heart? How could he tell her that he knew nothing of how she had come into his life? He could not, and so he did not try. It was clear that to injure her, would be as egregious as hurting his own Rin. Something he would never willingly do. Reaching out to rub the traces of tears from beneath her eyes, Sesshomaru contemplated what he should say.

"No, Rin, my not remembering has nothing to do with how I feel about anything. But I will say I know you are Rin," he began with no other recourse. "And I feel I know many things about you, but though I know your character, I am having difficulty remembering aspects of our life together. So I will require your assistance."

"My assistance?" she queried with a slight sniffle, looking at him with large puzzled, still wet eyes.

His Rin had always desired to be helpful, perhaps this one was as well. "Yes, there is much I do not remember," he said, though still not believing it was his memories that were in question. "So I will need you to remind me of some things, will you do that?"

"Remind you?" she asked as she seemed to consider that. "Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin can remind you. What do you want to remember? Did you forget how to read and write? Did you forget how to count? Rin can help you with that. Sango-chan says I'm an excellent student and I learn quickly. Is that what you want me to remind you of?"

"No, I remember how to do that," Sesshomaru said with a gentle smile. "But the main thing I require is that you remind me of how we met and what we do. Neither Inuyasha nor Jaken has told me, so I need your assistance for that. Will you do that for me?"

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin can do that," she said with the same vibrant smile his Rin had always exhibited when her heart was joyous. "But if I remind you, will you remember tomorrow?" She asked thoughtfully. It was clear that she was as insightful as his own Rin as well.

"I believe I will, but if I do not, will you remind me again?" Sesshomaru asked hopefully.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru-sama," she said rising to her feet and looking directly into his eyes for the first time. "I can remind you as many times as you want me to," she said with a smile and the gleeful look he had always enjoyed seeing on his own Rin's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay everyone, I hope this is the last chapter that I'll have to spend so much time outlining Sesshomaru's overview of the differences in this world. But of course, there'll probably be a few additional things that come up in general.**

**I spent some time trying to figure out what to do with Rin. I even considered making her older and having her be a friend of Inuyasha and he would introduce her to Sesshomaru and he would take her out on a date, but despite her older age, she would remind him too much of his own little Rin and he could not accept that. So, I decided to keep her young, because no one else is going to look any older than they did in the anime or BIA, so why should Rin be the only one who is thrust out of her life? That should be reserved for Sesshomaru; this is his nightmare world after all.**

**Anyway, so Rin is still the same loveable sweet, want to help little girl she has always been, and will always be for Sesshomaru.**

**BTW: I had intended to send Sesshomaru on that little trip he wanted to take, but decided it would make this chapter too long, so hopefully next week.**

**Hakama - pants**  
><strong>oyako-don - a non-ramen must-have dish containing crumbly pieces of minced chicken like the kind you'd find in a Thai larb (is a type of Laotian and Isan (Northeast Thailand) meat salad), topped with a soft-cooked egg and served over rice.<strong>  
><strong>Youkai - demon<strong>


	4. TW Chapter 4 Are You a Sorceress?

**Twisted World  
>TW Chapter 4 - Are You a Sorceress?<strong>

Sesshomaru studied the back of his driver's head as they proceeded toward Ōmori at a steady pace. He cared not that the path they travelled was not made of dirt. Nor did he care that the car they sat in was no more than a cart with a top that had not any animals to pull them along. He cared even less about the odd leafless trees that soared high into the crystal blue skies connected one to another along their path or the towers that surrounded them. This world had many unusual things he had seen since he had awakened. But it was not those things that held his interest. No, his interest resided in its people. Everyone he had encountered was from his previous life. But they were all different. And then, he could not understand why some and not others.

Now, he found himself consumed by the back of this Tadahashi's head. Jaken had said that was his name. But was this the same Tadahashi who was the Shushō he had obtained from the Suzaku compound to guard his castle before that final battle? If so, what happened to him? He no longer had his long white locks. His hair was short and dark. He had shown even no revealing reaction when told he wished to go to a location near what was once called Heiwa-no-mori forest, which Jaken had informed him was now a park. But that should matter not, of all people, it should have been familiar to Tadahashi if he was truly a Suzaku.

Sesshomaru had thought all full, high level youkai would remember such things. He had thought that is why he remembered but neither his brother nor Jaken did. If this was indeed the same Tadahashi; clearly it mattered not that he was a high level youkai. So was it more than that? Was it because this Sesshomaru alone was a warrior capable of transformation and no one else was? Because clearly, Tadahashi's memories also were gone.

The large Mercedes limousine pulled to a stop in front of a tall tower that equaled the height of the one that claimed his residence. Sesshomaru stared at it. This was not what he had expected. Until he had arrived here, he had thought they would find some remnants of the Suzaku compound. But what was this?

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked looking about as Tadahashi opened his door and made his way to the rear to open his.

"The former Ōmori section of Ota-ku," Jaken responded. "This _is_where you wished to be taken, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru knew not. He knew only that this was not where he had expected to be taken. There were no brick walls or guard towers. If this truly was the land of the Suzaku clan, where were they? Could it be that their compound no longer existed? Is this why Tadahashi had said nothing? Because he knew it was no longer here? "Where is Heiwa-no-mori?" Sesshomaru asked looking around.

"Not far, sir. In that direction I believe," Jaken said, pointing to his left. "Do you wish to go there? But you said you were interested in the nearby complex. This is the only one."

Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to follow the little human's movements. Would that forest look the same, or would there be more than just a difference in its name? Would it hold any value for him to investigate?

"Tadahashi, do you know this place?" Sesshomaru asked hoping to provide the lead in to what he wished to know. Did Tadahashi know who he was? Had he simply waited until the point when this Sesshomaru would open the door by broaching the subject himself?

"Ahh, no sir," he replied. "I have never been here."

How could any enchantment be so thorough, Sesshomaru wondered. Even with all those shards Naraku had captured, he still did not possess the power he wished to as was evident when he had tried to possess this Sesshomaru's power. But it was not this Sesshomaru's power he wished to possess, was it? No, it was the power of the daiyoukai; which he no longer was. Could Balthazar truly have been so powerful?

Impossible! There had been thousands of Suzaku who resided in these lands. Where could they be? What happened to everyone? But what if they were here somewhere, but disguised as Akatsuki had implied in their previous lives?

"What is this?" Sesshomaru wanted to know; wondering if this was a new Suzaku compound as he exited the vehicle when his driver opened his door.

"Isuzu headquarters," Jaken declared scooting out to follow him.

"Isuzu headquarters?" Sesshomaru repeated, despite having noticed the large silver lettering blazing its name across its top. "What does that mean?"

"It's Isuzu automobile headquarters," Jaken clarified, clearly hoping that had addressed the question. "Is this where you wished to go, sir?"

Sesshomaru did not know. But perhaps the Kokuō and Kisaki resided in the upper levels as he did in his tower. "Who resides here?" he asked.

"I do not believe anyone resides here," Jaken explained a little uncomfortably, as if afraid to correct his master. "It is simply the base of operation for the Isuzu automotive business."

But how could this be, Sesshomaru wondered as he pressed his fingers against his temples in the hopes of dispatching an ache that was beginning to build there. Had Akatsuki's clan entered this automotive business? There would be no reason for the Suzaku to vacate their land, would there? If he entered, would he find them inside?

If not, how could a compound full of youkai be replaced by a place such as this? Had they been destroyed because he was not there to protect them? What was wrong with this world? But it was needless to ask such a thing when he had seen many things wrong since he had opened his eyes.

Was this one of the changes Akatsuki had spoken about? She had often told him of how the world was changing and how they were preparing for those changes in the Suzaku clan by using magic to disguise themselves as humans. But he had resisted adopting those disguises in his own castle. But that was because he had never favored magic. But he was trapped in this world _because of_magic and he was convinced that only the use of magic would set him free. Never had this daiyoukai required assistance, but now that he was willing to use it, that he wanted so desperately to utilize it, he could find no one to assist him.

But what if Akatsuki's clan members were walking around as humans and because he no longer possessed his youkai scenting abilities he could not find them. Their disguise had been such that they would only be recognized by other youkai, not humans. But perhaps he had the wrong location. Everything around him was different. Without his usual overhead advantage, how could he be certain where he was? These buildings were nothing as he expected them to be.

The throb in his head began to build as Sesshomaru stood in quiet observation for the next five to ten minutes, as he contemplated entering this Isuzu headquarters to confront those inside. But from the looks of the people who both entered and exited, he was certain that effort would be pointless. If this Tadahashi was in his employ but he knew him not; it was likely no one inside would know he was the lord of the western and southern territories either. But was he? Had that life he was certain he lived for over 500 years, been nothing but a dream? Was the life he lived now, truly his own? He had never been a youkai that wallowed in self-pity; would he be a human that did that now? Never, could he recall ever feeling such hopelessness. Never, could he recall ever feeling at such a lost.

_Inuyasha, the amulet on my ear; take it. It will help get you out of here._

With his head suddenly spinning as if it was sitting atop a gyroscope, Sesshomaru's golden vision closed as a sea of black smoke seemed to swarm around him. His hands flew to his sides as his body felt as if it had been pierced by deadly swords. His legs wavered as his knees buckled beneath him and he emitted a deep throaty groan when he lost his balance and fell against the rim of his car. It seemed like his body was being torn apart, had been torn apart. He had never experienced such agony as he tried to discern what was happening to him.

He could hear only muffled sounds, but he was certain he had distinguished Akatsuki's voice above them. Was it her, where was she? Was she close? Was she in that building? But why was he in such agony? How could a human survive after feeling such pain? He was the daiyoukai of the west and south and he was certain, even he, as a daiyoukai, would die from such tortuous discomfort.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he heard someone call. "Sesshomaru-sama, are you all right? Should we call a doctor?"

He could feel himself floating as his body seemed to be pulled and tugged, but he could not speak, he did not want to speak. He could feel nothing but excruciating pain and he did not wish to even move.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he heard again as his head began to settle slowly. It was no longer spinning at that violent rate it had before, but he still could not see. He felt as if his body were reclining against something. "Careful. Careful. Put his legs in, straighten them out," he was certain that was Jaken now, but what was he talking about? Whose legs? Then he felt his own legs being stretched out as he continued to recline as his hands slid against what felt like dried animal flesh. Where was he, he wondered as he heard four loud thumping crashes surrounding him. Soon, his golden vision drifted slowly open as he peered above his head and saw the clouds moving unusually above him. Was he flying on his back? No, he was not flying at all. He was lying on his back on the seat of that Mercedes car.

"Hurry up," he heard Jaken's order now. "We have to get him to a doc…"

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed himself upward trying to determine his status. What was happening to him, he wondered. He felt like he was dying. Was he? Was he already dead? That pain had felt far worse than what he had even expected to feel when he had first opened his eyes in this world.

"To the doctor," Jaken responded. "That is, if this fool can even find his way. Are you alright sir? You should lie back down. You almost collapsed back there."

"I require no doctor. Simply take me to our home," Sesshomaru commanded feeling much improved as he sat in the rear seat of his car. He concluded that if he were not already dead, he may as well be as the large Mercedes made its way rapidly away from the location of the Isuzu headquarters. He'd had hopes that he would find Akatsuki's clan and someone would be able to help him get back to where he truly belonged, but now, he had no hope. Now, he knew not what to believe, except that he would likely be banished in this horrible world forever.

As they returned to his condominium tower, Sesshomaru's heart sank into complete and utter disillusionment while his mind flew into extreme overdrive. Somehow, he believed he had sensed Akatsuki's energy. Had he? He needed to rethink exactly what he remembered that could have possibly led to the current events. But he also had regrets that he had been whisked away so rapidly. He was certain he had heard Akatsuki's voice. Was she there in those headquarters, or was it like his human brother had implied; that he was simply suffering through delusions? But he had never before suffered through delusions of any kind. But what was he suffering through now? What was this world he was trapped in? He knew not, he believed only that he was in this world because of his initial disregard of the benefits of magic. If only he had paid more heed to his mate's words.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Sesshomaru sat watching the world events on the television when his brother entered; or at least he believed it was several days later. Since he had been in this world, it was growing increasingly more difficult to determine exactly how much time had passed. For some reason, he had the distinct feeling that time did not pass at the same steady rate in this world that he had grown accustomed to in his own.<p>

Between them, they had decided he would not accompany his brother back to their offices until next week at the earliest. In the meantime, Sesshomaru spent much time watching world events and searching that internet.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began the moment he entered his room. "I just wanted to know if you remember that Friday is our 'Get Together Night'?"

"Get Together Night?" the former youkai lord looked at him in puzzlement.

"Yes, the night when you, me, Sarula, and one of your many female friends get together for a night of fun and games."

"Fun and games," Sesshomaru repeated remembering the time he had struck the hanyou after his persistent attempts to convince him to participate in that sumo session he wanted to set up. He remembered he'd had some regrets because of that, he'd been doing his best to relate to the hanyou by then, but the hanyou just kept pushing without seeming to realize his thoughts were elsewhere. "Why do we do this?"

"It was something Sarula came up with in the hopes that we could all get to know each other better."

"Sarula?" Sesshomaru considered that. He had come to know her as the head cook in his complex. Akatsuki had said it was she who had asked the hanyou to convince him to participate in those sumo sessions. "Do you love her?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that was one of the things he had hoped for his brother in their true lives. If Sarula were a person to participate in these get togethers with them, perhaps she was special to his brother in this world, if not in their true ones.

Apparently embarrassed, Inuyasha diverted his gaze before responding. "She's … ahh… my… ahh… girlfriend."

Sesshomaru could not determine if that meant he indeed did love her or not. He already knew she was both a girl and a friend, but from his brother's reaction, he was uncertain if he should pry further. He began to doubt if he would ever become accustomed to the glib use of language in this world.

"Well, just what do you consider fun and games, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering if he would engage in sumo activities with human females.

"Well this Friday, we're supposed to go bowling."

"Bowling?" Sesshomaru questioned, studying him blankly; having no idea what this bowling was.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he studied him curiously in return. "Don't tell me, you forgot how to do that as well?"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru glowered. Sometimes his brother could be just as annoying now as always. How many times did he expect him to repeat himself? He knew full well there had been no change in his status since that first day.

"Well, why don't you give it a try anyway," Inuyasha insisted. "You were always the best bowler among us and who knows, maybe the minute you put your fingers in those holes and roll that 16 pound ball down the lane, things might start coming back to you."

Sesshomaru gave him a blank narrowed-eye stare. After nearly a week in this world, he doubted anything could possibly be that easy. Nor did he believe he truly wished it to be. He still held hopes that he could return to where he belonged.

"Well look, we can change it if you want," Inuyasha said, offering another alternative. "We can play chess or sit in your theatre and watch a movie, or even go to the baseball game if you prefer."

"Baseball game?"

"Yes, you're a big fan of the Yomiuri Giants, aren't you? They will likely make the playoffs again, so maybe you want to see them," Inuyasha said thoughtfully before apparently reconsidering. "Or, we could play tennis, billiards or maybe even cards. But just in case you don't remember, Ilia-san usually prefers outdoor activities, I think. She is the one that's coming Friday, isn't she?"

Ilia-san, Sesshomaru considered her. He could not recall ever meeting anyone named Ilia. Thus far, since he'd been in this world, everyone was similar to someone he had previously encountered in his true life. But who was this Ilia? Was she one of his cousins from the mainland? If so, why is it that he remembered her not, yet his human brother seemed to imply she had frequented his life. "I know not, but why do you believe it would be she?" Sesshomaru asked wondering how she could possibly be close to him, if he knew her not. Could she be a demoness he had mated with in his younger days who had not only changed to a human, but in her name as well, but why such a difference?

"Well it is the end of the month," Inuyasha began to explain. "You usually split the other females to once every two months, but she's always here the last Friday of each month."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought it was because she was special to you. Thought you loved her hair or something," he said with a slight wink.

"Her hair?" Sesshomaru asked, not understanding what relevance such a thing would hold for one's affection. "How would I know her?"

"Don't you have a picture of her in your wallet?"

"Do I?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling out the leather object he had grown accustomed to carrying lately. Other than those items Jaken had identified as credit cards, he had paid little attention to its contents. He knew not why humans even walked around with such uselessness.

"Besides, since you already know Sarula," Inuyasha interjected. "You should have no problems recognizing her since she will be the only other female here."

Acknowledging the logic of that, Sesshomaru slipped the wallet back into his pocket. "Which of these activities would require less knowledge on my part?"

"Well everything requires knowledge of something in one way or another," Inuyasha responded. "But I could give you instructions for a couple of card games over the next couple of days if you want, but I guess the easiest thing would be to sit and watch a movie. But I gotta warn you the women will probably pick out some romance thing. You ready for that?"

Romance thing, Sesshomaru considered that as he studied him. No, he was not. Without Akatsuki in his life, he was not interested in any romance things. But he had to admit, even if reluctantly, the human hanyou seemed more considerate of his concerns than he would have expected; and certainly more than he would have thought he deserved after their previous history. Although it was a history only he was aware of, though there were indications that their lives had not been much better in this life. But, he could not honestly say he would have been the same had their situations been reversed. "How often do we have these 'get togethers'?"

"Once a week on Friday nights?"

"Do you believe we can we cancel this… get together?" Sesshomaru asked awkwardly. From the tone in the hanyou's voice it seemed to be an event he looked forward to. He could not help but wonder if their lives here had been more than simply similar to their true ones. But at the same time, he still could not believe they could have possibly had a life here at all. He may well not understand magic, but he doubted very much any being could possibly live two different lives at once. But his desire to cancel had more to do with knowing he would have no more interest or even knowledge of these females than he had of himself.

"Sure, I suppose we could," Inuyasha began, with a look in his eyes that Sesshomaru could not recall seeing since that first time he had disappointed him; the time when he had literally tossed him aside; a time that he had been trying to make up for this past year.

_Big brother, take me with you, please._

That was shortly after the dirty hanyou's okaa-san had died and he'd wanted to accompany the daiyoukai lord of the western lands.

"But I don't think it would be right at such a late date," Inuyasha continued as he turned away. "Besides what better way can you think of to give this life of yours a jumpstart. Maybe getting back into the swing of things will be just the ticket," he concluded with a hint of the false joviality Sesshomaru had often seen whenever he had decided to look.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken began as he led the way into the living area. "Ilia-san is here."

Catching sight of a female who stood a few feet behind the little human, Sesshomaru was surprised to see that she bore a slight resemblance to his Akatsuki. But she was clearly not her, despite their similar coloring. This female did not have the appearance of other humans he had seen thus far in this world. Like him, she had the typical white hair of the Suzaku clansmen, but with a pair of reddish brown eyes and equally red lips. Was she youkai? If so, she was the first he'd seen since he'd been in this world. But if she was, why had Inuyasha not told him that?

He knew if he still possessed his superior youkai scenting abilities, he would know. But her eyes were indeed more red than brown; not something he would think would be a human trait. His own Akatsuki's eyes would convert to a similar shade when she initiated her fire power. Was this Ilia capable of doing the same?

"Konban wa," Ilia said upon entry. "What happened to you three," she immediately demanded the moment she stepped into the room. "I thought we were going bowling tonight. Why didn't you guys just meet me in the lobby? Why did I have to come all the way up here?"

"Konban wa," everyone responded in return.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said taking the lead as he moved toward her. "We're not going bowling after all. But I guess we forgot to call and tell you," he said turning and eyeing Sesshomaru crossly. "I think we're just planning to sit in the theater and watch a movie tonight. We could go out for dinner later, though," Inuyasha offered, despite knowing no reservations had been made. "It's lady's night, so you and Sarula can decide what you want to see."

"How about Pride and Prejudice, the BBC version with Colin Firth as Darcy," Sarula quickly requested. "I picked that up last month and haven't seen it yet," she added hopefully.

"But that's a six dvd set, isn't it," Ilia inquired, apparently with some degree of familiarity. "We won't be able to go to dinner afterward."

"So what," Sarula wanted to know. "There's plenty of food here. Amaya can whip something up and we can take a break after a couple of hours. It'll be just like going out, wouldn't it? And even still, we could always watch the last part of it the next time we're together. Besides, I've been dying to see this film," she concluded as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru studied their exchange. From the stunned look on his brother's face, it was clear that Sarula-san had never previously been so vocal about her desires and he could not help but wonder what had changed now.

"Are you in the mood to watch a six hour romance?" Ilia-san asked, turning toward Sesshomaru.

Having noticed what looked like an uncomfortable glint in her eyes as well, Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if there truly was something different in everyone, or whether he was simply starting to see them in a manner he had never previously acknowledged, not even in his previous life. Was he seeing these things because he was trapped in this human body, or was he becoming acclimated to this world?

No, he did not want that. He could never want that. He had to hold on to his youkai self until he could find a way back to his world. But the deeper truth was, he was not in the mood to see anything. He would prefer to search that internet in the hopes of finding a sorceress, but if he tired of this movie night 'get together', he could always leave under some pretense, could he not? "It will probably be fine," he said uncertain why he felt the need to alleviate this Ilia's apparent concerns; especially since such issues had never previously been of concern to him before.

"Good," Sarula said with clear delight at obtaining her objective as she turned and began rummaging what Sesshomaru knew was a shelf full of DVDs, clearly in search of this "Pride & Prejudice" she had spoken about.

Spotting a book braced open on a nearby table, Ilia reached for and picked it up, reading the title out loud. "The Real Secrets of Magic - Vol. 1 by David Stone. Whose is this?" she asked turning toward Inuyasha, then Sesshomaru. "Is someone interested in magic?"

"It is mine," Sesshomaru said. It was a book Jaken had helped him obtain. "But it is not true magic. I am beginning to believe true magic no longer exists in this world."

"True magic in _**this**_world?" she repeated, clearly picking up on the former daiyoukai's mode of response. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru caught sight of his younger brother and diverted his gaze to study him momentarily as he stood behind Ilia shaking his head. "It is unimportant," he said, resigning himself reluctantly. His brother was correct, of course. He could not afford to slip even in general conversations. "I was simply interested in knowing how far true magic could be taken; or rather, if there truly is such a thing."

"True magic?" Ilia said returning the book to the table. "Well let me say I've had more than my share of true magic."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his curiosity peaked. Did she have dealings with true youkai magic?

"As you know, I am Ishvalan," she said in response to Sesshomaru's inquiry.

"What is Isvalan?" he asked rather casually, wondering if that was a type of youkai he had never heard of, while simultaneously wondering if that was something he should have known being in this world.

She turned those piercing reddish brown eyes toward him. "We are from the nation of Ishval, a region that is now in the southeastern area of what is known as greater Amestris," she responded with equal casualty leading Sesshomaru to believe it was not unusual that he was not aware of who or what her people were. Though he could not imagine how he could possibly be as familiar with her as his brother claimed, yet know not what she was.

"We may well be identified by our ethnicity, our hair, eye and skin color, but we are actually unified by our religious beliefs. Anyway," she continued as if there was no further need to discuss how she could have such a distinctive look. "Though I've never told you this, after the near extermination of our race which occurred during a civil war that took place after an Amestrian soldier shot and killed an Ishvalan child. Some of the remaining Ishvalans were unfortunately exiled from their homes and a number of us became involved in many things in order to survive - among them alchemy, despite the fact that it had always been frowned upon by our people."

"Alchemy?"

"Don't you mean chemistry?" Inuyasha interrupted, in essence reminding them of his and Sarula's continued presence.

"Actually alchemy is the earlier form of what today is known as chemistry, but there are ancient mystical and spiritual aspects of it that are not employed in today's chemistry."

"I understand that it is an ancient mystical science of manipulating and altering matter by using energy of some sort. But has it not been long discarded?" Sesshomaru asked having heard of this alchemy being used by humans in his world, but knowing it had not been looked upon favorably in his time and making the assumption based on what she had already said, that that specific practice may have gone the root of youkai visibility in this world a long time ago.

"Actually, you are correct; it is no longer generally practiced except in some small circles; there are many forbidden aspects, especially where it concerns the use of the "philosopher's stone".

"Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes," she lowered her gaze. "Just thinking of the evil in that stone makes me…" she remained silent momentarily as she shuddered slightly. " I have absolutely no interest in using something with such evil origins."

Sesshomaru knew not to what she referred, but humans from his time had looked upon many youkai as pure evil by appearance alone. What evil could a stone contain without a controlling force?

"Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure of matter," Ilia-san continued once more. "With skill, one is capable of breaking it down and reconstructing it into something else. But since it is a science and not simply magic, it must follow the natural laws of science."

"The natural laws of science?"

"Yes, essentially it means that humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain or create, something of equal value must be lost. That principle is called equivalent exchange and that is alchemy's first law."

"The problem is, the value of things cannot always be measured on a simple scale. How is one to determine what is of equal value? Is it determined by mass, by size, by financial or personal value? Would you know? Could you honestly say that you would? Is there anything you want so badly that you would say, if I could have this, I would gladly give this up and have absolutely no doubts about your decision?"

Sesshomaru studied her. He had not truly thought of it in such a manner, but he would give anything to be able to return to his true life. She spoke as if she was capable of reading his mind or his heart, much like his mate had been able to. But she was not youkai, was such a thing possible for humans?

Ilia turned and looked about the room. "Well that probably would be easy if you have no true love for that thing which you wish to give up. But unfortunately the execution of alchemy's transmutation abilities, does not ask what you wish to give up; it simply takes."

"Transmutation abilities?"

"Yes, let us say you wanted money, let's say five million dollars. Let's say you wanted that more than anything because you believe having that would make all of your dreams come true. Well according to alchemy's laws, in order for you to obtain that money, you must give something in return. But unfortunately, you have no idea what that something would be. It could be that you lose your vehicles, your company, or even everyone in your life. But of course, the law could easily determine that you must lose them all to compensate. Could you honestly say you could bare that?"

Sesshomaru considered that. In truth, would it be difficult for him if he were to lose those in this life? They may well be similar, but they were not the ones who had truly captured his heart. Would it truly matter to him if they were lost to him forever? No, because he would have the ones he truly wished to be with.

"You say the practice of this alchemy is common practice among your people. Do you practice it as well?"

"Well, it is not practiced by everyone," she said studying him intently. "But I want to show you something."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt," Inuyasha said as he did just that. "But we're going to set up the movie. You two can join us in a few," he said with a distinctly haunted look in his black eyes as he and Sarula departed the room.

Sesshomaru was aware that his brother knew exactly what thoughts were currently in his head. Though they had not spoken of it this day, he had made it no secret that he wished to return to his true life.

And in truth, that desire had not changed, and he doubted if it ever would. Here, in front of him, was a female who could possibly be of assistance in him obtaining his objective. "Show me something?" he asked as he redirected his attention to Ilia once more.

"I suppose it is more that I would like to give you something," she corrected with a gentle smile. "Do you have a pen and paper?" She asked then spotted and retrieved them from a nearby desk as she proceeded to draw two circles, one inside and smaller than the other before adding a hexagon and an inverted triangle with several other symbols that resided in and around the two main circles. "This is what is known as a transmutation circle," she explained looking at him, then taking one of the yellow daises, Rin had picked and placed in a vase on the desk and placing it in the center of the circle.

Leaning forward, Ilia placed her palms down on the outer edge of the circles as a vibrant force of energy shot forth.

Sesshomaru was amazed as several reams of brilliant yellow light shot up around the edges of the circle, blocking the daisy from view. The intensity of the light emitted a violent gleam for several seconds before finally subsiding. Sesshomaru now saw a beautiful azure blue rose in place of the yellow daisy.

Somehow, she had converted the yellow daisy into a blue rose. Was that magic he wondered? Was she truly a sorceress, yet unwilling to reveal her true nature to him, whom he was certain she thought of as a mere human? Sesshomaru knew not what to make of her feat.

"Here, this is for you," she said handing him the newly created blue rose.

"How did you do that? Are you a sorceress?"

"No, I am not, but I would say I am an alchemist."

"Alchemist? But is that not primarily for sicknesses and ailments?"

"It is capable of being of assistance in those situations, but it is capable of enabling its practicers to do many things, including bestowing youth and immortality upon its user.

"But how did you….?"

"Hey guys," Inuyasha called, popping his head in through the doorway. "The movie's about to start, you coming?"

"Not yet," Sesshomaru said. "I wish to speak to Ilia-san more."

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called angling his head to indicate he wanted him to join him in the hall.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said as he exited the room, joining his brother.

"I just want to tell you, I heard what you two were talking about. But if I were you, I wouldn't put too much faith in this alchemy crap. It can be pretty dangerous, you know. It's outlawed for a reason."

"I will take that under consideration," Sesshomaru said as he pivoted on his heels and returned to the room.

"That was simple alchemy," Ilia responded after the delay. "But that was easy since the items were essentially the same. Equivalent exchange-equal value, you know."

"How so?" he asked taking the rose from her hand and looking into her vibrant red eyes. The look she returned to him seemed to indicate that he was someone special to her, even if he had no knowledge of her being that to him. But how was such a thing possible when he knew her not? But even so, there was no female more important to him than his mate; and somehow, he would find some way to return to her. "Are you telling me that your people still utilize that practice?"

"Yes, we do," she said, turning away. Sesshomaru knew he had injured her in some way. But what should he say? What could he say? She may well have feelings for him, but she was no more important to him than Sarula or Sango-chan.

"What else can you do with this alchemy," Sesshomaru asked, wondering if perhaps it would be powerful enough to break the enchantment he was under.

"Well, a number of things, I suppose. Before the genocide of the Ishvalan people, I did a lot of fiddling with my father's research. My abilities actually range from simple transmutations... to medical transmutations, even though that was one of my weaker skills."

"Alchemy has the power to make our lives a little bit better, so we have to use it carefully. Because unfortunately it also has the power to delude people. Which it did to my brother," she said softly as she turned away once more. "I think he wanted to sacrifice anything to see his daughter's smiling face again. But I refuse to believe he would have ever thought the price would be so high."

"What do you mean?"

"His daughter," Ilia responded quietly. "She was only five when she drowned three years ago, and he wanted her back so badly," she said taking a seat at the desk they stood in front of. "He actually tried to do that, but the act of molding flesh would have been better left in the hands of God. But my brother wanted his daughter and he would not be stopped. I suppose he thought there was nothing more he could lose. Now…," she hesitated slightly. "I have neither of them."

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

Ilia turned away. "He tried to bring her back."

"Tried to bring her back?" he said remembering the capabilities of his Tenseiga. But he had never once thought of using it to bring back the multitudes of humans who had been killed by youkai in his time.

"Yes, he used human transmutation."

"Human transmutation?"

"Yes, he tried to open a portal to the other world and bring her soul back."

"And I assume he could not."

"No, he couldn't. In fact, he tried to do that alone and lost his own life, because there was no one there to help him."

"I see," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. Did that mean alchemy was best served with two or more alchemists?

"Sesshomaru-sama you have seemed different all night," Ilia-san interrupted his musings. "If something is wrong, please tell me," she pleaded rising from her seat and moving closer toward him. "You mean more to me than anything," she said directing a soft, almost loving expression with her vibrant red eyes. "I just wish I meant half as much to you, as you do to me. But that is not important now, I simply want to help you if I can," she said with what to him looked like a yearning look in her eyes.

Had his brother been correct? Had this female truly been someone special to him in some way? But how was such a thing possible? He loved one female only. But perhaps it was not him, perhaps it had never been him, perhaps he had taken the life of the true human Sesshomaru. But did that mean that human Sesshomaru had taken his life as well?

She wanted to help, but if she was not a true sorceress, how could she? "Would you be capable of breaking a powerful enchantment?" Sesshomaru asked at last.

"Breaking an enchantment?"

"Well let's say do you believe you could send someone to another world?"

"Send someone to another world? You mean like the past or future?" she asked turning away in apparent thought. "Well, I think I might be able to open up a portal between two worlds."

"How so?"

"Well I know I would have to feel the energy build within myself as I literally fashion a gate in my mind. Once I have successfully opened a gate, I will not be required to utilize a transmutation circle any longer. But unfortunately, to even attempt such a thing would require me to utilize an awful lot of energy, and I believe the price required to make such a thing happen would likely kill me."

"Kill you?" he repeated, realizing his hopes of getting this human female to help him exit this world would be fruitless. He may well wish to return more than anything, but could he possibly ask her or anyone to risk their life for his sake? Years ago, as a youkai, he would not have cared, but he was never a youkai who would seek assistance from a human of all creatures; but now that he had others in his life, he may well wish to be with them more than anything, but this daiyoukai's heart that loved his mate more than he would ever have imagined he would love anyone or anything, would not allow him to be so uncaring as regards the life of another. But why not? This world was not truly real, was it? The life of these people were not real either, was it? Should it matter if she died in assisting him? But no, he could not risk that. He knew not if this world was real or not. He knew only that it seemed incomplete. He knew only that his existence in it had been caused by magic. But even if she were to open that portal she spoke about, using human magic, would he return to his world as a youkai or as a human?

"Why do you ask?"

"It matters not. I was simply curious."

"No, I do not believe that. I know you Sesshomaru-sama. You do not ask questions for conversational sake. What is it that you want to do? Do you wish to … leave this world," she asked her red lips twisting slightly as if afraid his true quest was to leave her.

"Ilia-san, it matters not. I think we should join my brother and Sarula-san to watch the movie," he said, taking her arm and steering her out of the living area; wondering if his familiarity with this female's person was inappropriate considering the feelings she clearly had for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, there was a slight touch of Full Metal Alchemist in this chapter. I'm pretty sure it was not too much of a surprise for a dear friend to see the appearance of her oc Ilia, I asked her enough questions to give my plans away. But in the end, I rewatched the first ten to fifteen episodes of Full Metal Alchemy Brotherhood and did a bit of googling to get a better sense of what was going on. Hope I got the facts correct at least. But there's no need to comment about it if I didn't, I got tired of it after a while.**

**Anyway, I did say this human Sesshomaru was a playboy, so I felt I should show that a couple of times in this fanfic. So, here's the first occurrence.**

**Even though I didn't really tell my friend that I was going to include her oc Ilia, I needed a human that could perform alchemy and from her fanfic on dA called Youkai Heart, her character Ilia was already capable of doing that, so there was no need for me to create someone new although I believe I did create a few things different. I must say, I did make some changes to her oc's family history to fit what I wanted to say. But I do hope she likes her appearance.**

**Daiyoukai - greater demon**  
><strong>Exquisitely rare azure blue rose - Blue roses, often portrayed in literature and art as a symbol of love and prosperity, do not exist within nature, due to genetic limitations.<strong>  
><strong>Konban wa – Good evening<strong>  
><strong>Shushō – captain<strong>

**After watching Bleach, I thought Taisho was captain, but apparently Taisho is General, but oh well, as least that's what searching turned up.**


	5. TW Chapter 5 Hostile Takeover

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 5 – Hostile Takeover<strong>

Sesshomaru could not say he liked this world. If questioned, he would likely say as a 500 year old daiyoukai, he had never been truly happy but he was finally settling into his life as the lord of the western and southern territories where he would have his hanyou brother, his adopted human daughter and his mate at his side, but now it had all been taken away. But in some ways he would have to admit it was because now, he knew not what to think. In his true life he had not liked it when his hanyou brother associated with humans, it reminded him too much of their chichi-ue's weakness for them. A weakness he had never reconciled himself to. But now, he could not help but think how much the hanyou seemed to fit right in. He could not say though if he resented that fact more because this Sesshomaru was not only surrounded by humans himself, but because he was one of them.

But he could not help but wonder if he was beginning to care about his human brother to a level he had not believed he would have ever cared for the hanyou himself. Of course, in this scenario, their roles were reversed. He might well be the CEO of Taisho Corporation, but he was not the all-powerful daiyoukai looking down on a mere hanyou anymore.

Though he would never admit it openly, Sesshomaru could not deny he was finding some small degree of entertainment in associating with his human younger brother. His characteristics were so much like his true brother's. Though he had not as yet, developed a proficiency in anything, he could say his brother's proposed distractions had added some degree of joy to this daiyoukai's life. But he refused to forget who and what he truly was.

Now, he found himself reflecting on the events that seemed to have occurred over the past weeks. In an attempt to help him adjust to this world, the human hanyou had proposed many activities for his indulgence. Something he agreed to not because he wanted to, but because he had no idea how or when he would be able to leave this world. And in fact, he was the more dependent one after all. So much so that he had not objected when Inuyasha had actually suggested they began enjoying what he called a 'boys night'. On these occasions, they engaged in many things on a Saturday, which included such activities as basketball, billiards, bowling, tennis, cards, chess, even driving lessons and video games.

Though his brother enjoyed such things as Mario Kart and various other Super Mario games, his preferences were more in the adventurous activities. He obtained great satisfaction engaging in Resident Evil 4 or even Dead Space Extraction. Those creatures may well not have been youkai, but he derived extreme satisfaction for every zombie he killed. He had even become accustomed to the use of a 'gun' as his weapon. Although he could not help but think such an approach was not honorable since there was no need for true frontal assaults at such a distance. Surprisingly though, this daiyoukai's pride had not been wounded when initially defeated on all occasions by the human hanyou.

But still, he knew not if his recent opinion changes were a result of the fact that he was forced to rely on his brother more, or if it was because now they were both the same - human. But he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was looking upon him more favorably.

Over these past months, he had seen that he lived a life that he liked not, because it was not simply Ilia-san whom he apparently had some kind of interactions with, it was all the others. He knew none of the females who professed to lay claim to his heart in some way; and that, he did not understand. With all the females he had been forced to entertain, he could not comprehend how he could have done such a thing, nor why he would wish to. A situation that caused him to question why he would have so many unknown females in his life when he truly wished to have only one. But that was the one female from his previous life that did not seem to be here in this one.

But those females were the least of his problems. Of all the people he had encountered in this world, Rin was the one he feared the most; something he had never before experienced. Because of that underlying fear, he found himself spending only as much time with her as he felt he could safely manage. Even as a cold-hearted daiyoukai she had been the first who had managed to touch his heart. And that was not something he wished to repeat. He could not allow himself to care for her, any more than he cared for anyone in this world. His only hope was to find some way to return to where he truly belonged. But he could not understand why his life in this world was filled with so many unknown females, but not Akatsuki nor her hand-maidens. The mere thought of their non-existence was impossible to accept.

The more time Sesshomaru spent here though, the more unreal this world seemed. For reasons unknown to him, as time progressed, he could not help but wonder if he was indeed losing his memories, but yet again it was his memories of this life, not of the life he was certain he lived. The funny part about this loss is he could remember what he had done, but for the life of him, he could barely remember the actual doing of it.

Days did not seem to progress at the regulated rate he had become accustomed to in his previous life. The days seemed to meld into each other. He had never required much sleep as a youkai, but as a human, he could not recall having retired once since he'd been here. For unknown reason, just like that first day when he'd opened his eyes; he could not remember having retired at night. He could only remember opening his eyes to yet another day. He could not say he had any idea how much time he had actually spent here. Hours, days, one month, two, a year, more? It was things like this that made his thoughts repeatedly volley between his true status and his previous life. Was he dead, or was he alive suffering through the effects of magic?

If he was correct, he was in this world for the better part of what seemed nearly two months, but other than the potentials of that conversation he had with Ilia-san, he had found no way to end his enchantment. But just thinking of that option left him at a lost as to what to do. He wanted nothing more than to return to his life and the ones he loved, but for Ilia-san san to do such a thing, it would likely cost her life. Should he risk that? Should he even care?

In his previous life, he would not have even considered consorting with such beings, but if they could help him return to his true life and his mate, he was not above consorting with anyone; but he had found no one whose talents appeared adequate. The sorceresses of this world seemed to be more pretense than actual. Their knowledge and abilities in magic were nothing compared to Akatsuki's or Balthazar's. His only hope would be to find a true youkai sorceress, but did they continue to exist in this world? Akatsuki had constantly told him of how the world was changing. She had even demonstrated her camouflage magic where she was fully disguised as a human, but her blood still scented of youkai blood. But that difference would only be detected by another youkai. Without his enhanced youkai scenting abilities, he could likely find himself standing beside a true youkai and never know.

Several times over these past weeks, Sesshomaru had found himself going to the office with his brother as he did this day. With Inuyasha's assistance, he had become vaguely familiar with the workings of his corporation, along with some of his employees. Of course his lack of knowledge of the employees was kept on the down low; a simple whisper from Inuyasha at the appropriate times had acquainted him with various names and their corresponding responsibilities.

"Just wanted to ask if you remembered that next Monday we're going to have the first of those meetings about that takeover?"

"Takeover?"

"Yeah, surely you remember that at least? It was your plan after all. Remember you wanted to takeover that Suzaku Interior Design Company," Inuyasha said as they sat in the back of their limousine with Tadahashi at the wheel.

"Suzaku Interior Design?" Sesshomaru repeated as his heart nearly skipped a beat. This world contained so many parallels to the world he knew, but so much was also different. But this was also the first time he had heard the words Suzaku. Did that mean this Interior Design was operated by true Suzaku clansmen? If so, then why had he not …? "Why would I wish to take over a design company? Are we not engaged in architecture?" Could he have truly changed in this world to a degree that he would wish to destroy the Suzaku clan? Had it been like it had in his true world where they had secluded themselves, but he found that unacceptable here?

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated with that uncomfortable look that had coated his face of late. "But you don't remember do you? In fact you still haven't remembered anything yet, have you?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. He was growing weary of all the things he did not know and the piteous glances he received of late. This Sesshomaru was not one to be pitied; never had been.

"You know Sesshomaru, I know you never liked me," Inuyasha began rather uncomfortably after a lengthy delay. "But I have to say since you've lost your memories it's as if you've forgotten to be mean to me. It's like… like we're starting all over and…," he hesitated as he turned and stared out the window. "And I have to say, I think I like you better now."

Sesshomaru stared at him wide-eyed. Despite the fact that he was more human in this life than ever, or that they both were human; he had to admit to himself, that he believed he liked him better as well.

"Look, here's the paperwork," Inuyasha said attempting to change the subject, as he opened the case he carried, fumbled through it momentarily until he retrieved a large envelope with a stack of papers. "You can read as much of that as you want, but our attorneys will likely do most of the talking anyway, so you won't have to worry about it. But I would say you should familiarize yourself with the Proposal Plan Design, the adoption agreement, and the plan trust documents. Those will fill you in on everything you really need to know. I wouldn't bother with all the Financial Reports or the SPD or LOD or anything. You'll know them when you see them," his brother informed him, apparently noting the puzzled expression that likely saturated his features.

"It's a pretty stable company, with lots of potential for growth," he continued. "Our Attorneys have already looked it over; and we wouldn't be moving forward if they didn't think so. But I guess that's why you chose it in the first place. You're usually pretty good about finding things like that."

"Who will be at this meeting?"

"Actually, I don't know who will be there from the target side, but from ours it will be you, me, our attorneys and their paralegal."

"Their 'paralegal'?"

"Yes, Sayuri Nakamura, I believe her name is," Inuyasha said, not quite following.

"No, I mean what is a paralegal."

"Oh, a legal assistant type person that works with the attorneys. She's the one who put this paperwork together, I believe."

"What is this company we're trying to control?"

"It's a medium sized design firm."

"So why do we want it?"

"Because they're very good, the best in their field," Inuyasha informed him. "You were the one who wanted to expand our pull in the design field and wanted to work closely with expert designers to stage the homes we build."

"What will be our approach?"

"Well, their current shares are selling for roughly $35 a share. We're offering $55 which is more than fair compared to the company's current market value."

"So what makes us think they will agree to this? Did you not say they have no interest in merging?"

"Well," Inuyasha reared back. "Our price is nearly double their stock value. It would be a major steal for us, but they'd be almost twice as rich as they currently are. They'd also be foolish not to take it, money talks, you know?"

Sesshomaru considered that. Money had not been important in his previous life, only the level of one's power. But he could not help but wonder if members of the Suzaku clan owned this company he was in the process of attempting to gain control of. Would the Kokuō or Kisaki even know who he was?

_Find my daughter._

Would the Kokuō not only hate him for doing this, but for not having his daughter with him? "This hostile takeover," Sesshomaru began, uncomfortable with any plan indicating he may well be out to destroy the members of his mate's clan. "Is it ethical?"

"Why not?" Inuyasha countered simply. "Besides, we're open about our offer. We could go behind their back and buy up as many shares as we can and get controlling interest that way. So isn't this more ethical?"

Sesshomaru did not respond. He had to find out more about why he had decided to do this. He also hoped it was not as ominous as it seemed. Was he truly attempting to destroy Akatsuki's clan? If so, for what purpose?

* * *

><p>As had the days before, the next week passed in seemingly a flash and the former youkai lord awoke with the understanding that this Monday was the day for the much talked about 'Takeover Meeting'.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sat at the head of the conference table in the spot Inuyasha had designated as his, while Inuyasha sat on his right hand. Along the side of the long table were a bevy of others whom he assumed were the corporation's attorneys his brother had spoken about. Sitting beside his brother was the vermin he had known as Naraku. The people in his life in this world grew more and more puzzling each day. Though uncertain, he believed the individual beside that vermin Naraku was the monk who had been his brother's human friend. The next male seemed to be the wolf youkai, whose demon wolves had taken Rin's life. Beside him was a female, whom he assumed to be Sayuri Nakamura, the paralegal. His brother had explained that she would likely be taking notes of the proceedings.<p>

_Akatsuki, the baby, Inuyasha said._

No, leave me be.

Sesshomaru was certain he heard his lady cry as his head was once more seized with a ferocious swirl.

"Did you say something?" he whispered turning toward the human hanyou.

"No, nothing," Inuyasha said looking at him with confusion as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lifted his palm to his forehead to soothe the ache building there. "Are you all right?"

As the target company representatives entered the conference room, Sesshomaru saw a golden skinned female with mounds of dark, reddish brown hair blocking her face as she turned to speak to one of the males in her party. They were in turn followed closely by another male and two females.

Nodding his head, Sesshomaru brushed him off as he felt a heaviness across his chest. He was grateful at least that most of the conversation would be handled between the two party's corporate lawyers.

Pressing the pads of his fingers firmly against his temples, he did not understand this. He had experienced this lightheadedness before, first when he had visited the Suzaku compound, and twice more as he rode with Tadahashi, and now that he was in the midst of a takeover of a Suzaku Company. What was this? Was it more magic? Was he feeling the loss of his mate? Did he simply wish to die because she was not in his life now? Sesshomaru wondered as he sat in dazed confusion wondering what was happening to him while also wondering what was it about this particular company that was worth his forcing this takeover.

Looking at the female in the lead, Sesshomaru stumbled to his feet as he and his group rose to bow their greetings. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he studied her, almost a little too intently. Akatsuki - he had not expected that, but it was her. Unlike him, she still maintained her claws, but they were different, painted a vibrant red. If not for the dark almost reddish brown hair and human ears, her general facial appearance told him he was looking at his Akatsuki.

But she could not be. His mate was youkai; this female was clearly human, he realized as his head began to settle, but his heart picked up its pace as a clamminess coated his palms. He could barely breathe; he knew that even when Akatsuki had demonstrated her magic camouflage, she had maintained her beautiful white locks. He, himself, may look human, but he still had his own white locks, his brother was the only one he had known from his previous existence who now had darker hair. But no, that was not true. He had known Tadahashi as well, but not only were his white locks gone, his long locks were gone as well. He had concluded that had happened because he was not an obake, but neither was Akatsuki. But Tadahashi had also not been a sorcerer and Inuyasha had always been a half breed whose hair color would convert to a jet black on the night of the new moon to identify his human status, a reflection of his human mother.

But the female in front of him had Akatsuki's same beautiful face and those vibrant blue eyes that had touched his heart. His brother said it was him who had selected this company to merge with, was this female why he had done so? Did the Sesshomaru who lived in this existence want to claim the same female he, himself, had claimed as his own?

His breath caught as he studied her. She took the seat directly to his left, while the others sat alongside her. It was clear, she was the one in charge, but he would expect nothing less from the female he claimed as his mate. But in truth, she was not, was she?

But did that matter? He had searched for her these past months, now she had found him and she was human as well. There was no doubt the female beside him looked like Akatsuki, his Akatsuki. But those words he had just heard. Was that not her voice? But how, he had not known her to speak such words. Were they talking about his son? Was something wrong with him? Had Akatsuki reached out to him again? But was it truly her? Was this female her? Or was he simply deluding himself? But surely it was. She was surrounded by the same people who had surrounded her in their true lives. Just like he was surrounded by those he knew. Though none of them appeared to be youkai, he could not mistake the faces before him. The other two females were Ashira and Bathera, the handmaidens he had always expected to find at her side. Though one of the males was Hiroshi, the lieutenant he had brought to guard his castle, the other male was…, that male was… Akimaru. Why would she be with him?

But that mattered not. He knew her and she was still his mate. She would never belong to Akimaru, no matter how much he wanted her. Had she just sent him a message because she could not be open here? Was she attempting to let him know who she was?

Akatsuki had done that once before that battle. Was she doing that now? But she had said she was able to do that through their child; but this human female did not seem to be with child, why was that? Was his son not here? Sesshomaru wondered as his heart seemed to pulse for the first time since he had awakened all those weeks ago. Had something happened to his son? Is that why all this had taken place, because Balthazar had possessed his son and did not want this daiyoukai to come after him again and had thus banished him to this twisted world? But did Akatsuki even remember him? Did she remember their lives together? Tadahashi had seemed to remember nothing. But why did he not? Was that because he was not an obake, or because he had truly never been youkai?

"Ohayō Gozaimasu. Hajimemashite. Hidenka, Akatsuki desu. Dōzo Yoroshiku.," the lead female said and Sesshomaru breathed deeply. It _was_Akatsuki. She may not have maintained her white locks, but she was still Akatsuki, his Akatsuki. She could be no one else.

He remained so focused on her that he barely heard the greetings from the others, but he heard enough to know they were indeed Akimaru, Ashira, Bathera and Hiroshi.

Sesshomaru lead the way as he and his team exchanged their greetings in return, but he was soon disappointed as he realized Akatsuki did not seem to know him as was evident by the way she barely looked at him. Did that mean she was like his brother and knew nothing of the world in which they belonged? But he had to acknowledge the anger flowing through him as he studied her attorney - Akimaru when Akatsuki leaned over and once more whispered in his ear. That youkai had been the one to take her from him. He had been the one indirectly responsible for these changes. Why would she have him in her life now? But no, this was not the youkai who had done that. This male was human. But did that even matter? What did he mean to her? What did she mean to him? Sesshomaru could honestly say he did not want him in her life.

The female Sesshomaru assumed to be Sayuri rose from her seat and passed out thick pamphlets of the documents his brother had given to him to review last week.

With Akatsuki sitting so close on his left, Sesshomaru could not say she scented as he thought a human should. He could detect a faint aroma of fruits and flowers drifting toward him. A scent not unlike the aroma of the flowers his Rin had always provided for his mate. Other than the subtleness of the fragrance that flowed from his Akatsuki, he could not say he had ever scented a living being that smelled of such substances.

"Would you like some coffee and donuts?" Sayuri asked as she bent toward Akatsuki.

"Yes coffee, with cream," Akatsuki said.

"Please everyone, help yourself to some coffee and donuts," Sayuri said as she retrieved a cup and poured some with milk for his mate. Sesshomaru was pleased that she had shown his mate more honor than she had shown the others.

"All the documents should be in order," Sayuri said as she retook her seat. "The first one is the Proposal Plan Design. We will start with that," she said as everyone shuffled through their paperwork to ensure they had the appropriate document in front of them.

For three hours, with Sesshomaru, Akatsuki, Inuyasha and the others essentially just listening in, the lead attorneys for both firms bantered back and forth. Sesshomaru could not say he liked the situation. From the tenseness in her body, he was certain Akatsuki clearly did not. Inuyasha had not been far wrong, blood was being spilled. But it was the blood of a female that looked so much like his mate. She was clearly in pain, and it was him and his company that were doling it out. Even if she was not his Akatsuki, he could not bear hurting her so; it was as if he was hurting his own mate. That is not what he had vowed to do.

_I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you._

"Everyone in this room knows your company is a growing asset with great opportunities for expansion. But that does not give you an advantage; it simply makes you more vulnerable. What you may not realize is that one way or another, Taisho Corporation is moving into the design business. You already have a foothold. A merger with Taisho means your company automatically has multi-national implications. You will not be restricted to Japan alone," Naraku-san said as Sesshomaru continued to listen. "Both businesses can grow together. If you do not accept this friendly tender, you will leave us no choice but to engage in a proxy fight," Naraku-san said in the same arrogant tone he had always used as a mere hanyou.

"Our price of $55 is well above the current market price of your stock. It should be more than acceptable. Do not think we do not know you have no rules in place to prevent a proxy takeover. Such a fight could result in you losing your company entirely. We do not wish that, and we are certain you do not either."

"Naraku-san, let me first say address me, not my client," Akimaru-san intervened. "And I will add that you will not threaten her. You will not undermine her. My client is not interested in a merger, as you well know," he said his tone indicating his disgust.

Sesshomaru was at least grateful that this Akimaru seemed to want to protect his mate. But he cared not that he did, he could only remember what he had done.

"Hidenka-san has built the reputation of her company to the level it is, based on long hours and hard work these pass ten years. $55 a share may well be above the current asking price, but I would not say it is acceptable. I would hardly say it is fair. Do not believe you can cross her. We would retaliate."

"Let me say Akimaru-san, do not cry foul play," Naraku-san countered. "Winners do not cry when the other side plays the game. Your client did not protect her company, that is more your fault than mine. Did you not believe she would be taken advantage of?"

"We are neither naïve nor soft," Akimaru-san countered. "If you truly want a battle on your hands, believe me…,"

"Enough," Sesshomaru declared in his booming baritone, and indeed, he had had enough. He would tolerate this no longer. Though he was uncertain if she was truly his mate, he could see she put up a strong front, but he could also see the pain in Akatsuki's eyes; those same vibrant blue eyes that had captured his heart. If he had still been youkai he was certain he would have scented the pain peeling off her skin. "Everyone leave. I wish to speak to Hidenka-san alone."

"But sir," Naraku-san attempted to interrupt.

"I said leave," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began.

"Go," Sesshomaru ordered once more; his tone just below shouting.

Inuyasha and the attorneys on both sides stared at each other, then at Sesshomaru and Akatsuki but they heeded his order and departed; but waited anxiously outside the conference room door.

"What is it you wish to speak about?" Akatsuki-san asked once the two of them were alone. "Are you going to propose another underhanded way to relieve me of my company?"

"Actually, no," Sesshomaru began with a gentle smile. "I simply wish to know if you will have dinner with me so we can discuss these issues."

"Issues? I have no issues," Akatsuki retorted, just barely containing her anger. "I also have no desire to sell my company. But I am well aware that I would not be able to withstand a hostile takeover by your firm if that is what you wish," she said clearly disheartened.

"But it does not have to be so; perhaps we can discuss other options."

"Other options? You are threatening to take over my company. I do not wish to sell. What other options are there?"

"Perhaps we can find out over dinner."

"Dinner? And why would I wish to do that?"

"I may be wrong, but I believe you would wish to discuss this with me alone, than to continue to be subjected to the rantings of these attorneys. I am certain we could reach a more amicable agreement in a different environment."

She simply studied him, a look of leery suspicion in her eyes.

"Are you familiar with Mukaishima?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering he and his brother had taken their lady friends to it at the end one of their 'get togethers'.

"Mukaishima Sakura-Chaya," she asked in astonishment, "That's rather quaint, but exclusive don't you think?"

"Nothing more than a lady like you would deserve," Sesshomaru said with a tender smile. "How about I pick you up at your place at seven tonight?"

"I did not say I would go."

"But you did not say you would not go either," Sesshomaru responded, his eyes twinkling slightly. "So seven?" he asked as his lips curved upward.

* * *

><p>What was he doing? Sesshomaru wondered as Tadahashi pulled to a stop in front of Akatsuki-san's home. Should he even consider going out with her? She may look similar to his lady in facial features, but she was not her, was she? She was human. He still had no idea what had happened to him, or whether he would be able to get back to where he belonged and be with his lady again, but should he settle for a female based only on similarities? But he was human now, and so was she; who was to say she was not his Akatsuki. His brother seemed to be the same, Jaken seemed to be the same, he was essentially the same; the only difference was he still had his memories from his youkai days, while everyone else seemed to have adapted to this world.<p>

But even if she was not his Akatsuki, she looked like her, she had the same golden coloring as his lady; the only difference was her human status and her hair. Perhaps she _was_his Akatsuki. But if she was not, would he be unfaithful to his lady if he were to treat this female with the love he held for her? But perhaps that was the point. Each time he had experienced those lightheaded effects where he was certain he hovered on the edges of his true life, he had been close to those he believed to be from the Suzaku clan. Was his lady trying to pull him back? Did he have to connect with a Suzaku on this side for her magic to work? If so, he had found no stronger connection to her than this female who looked like her.

He did not know, but he wanted Akatsuki; that female looked like Akatsuki. Would he as a human be wrong if he allowed himself to fall in love with her; or was he already in love with her because of who she may well be?

Knowing that he had not listened to her in his previous existence, Sesshomaru was determined to do it now.

Entering Mukaishima, Sesshomaru and Akatsuki were greeted warmly by the owner Tekukuki Oshimara who gave them a seat in a quiet spot of the establishment. They were soon greeted by one of the waiters who took their orders, recommending the fish carpaccio and the prawns, as well as the sashimi.

"Would you prefer beer or Sake, Taisho-sama?"

Sesshomaru looked at Akatsuki. "Akatsuki-san?" he asked deferring to her preference.

"Sake please," she said before adding "may I?"

"By all means," Sesshomaru said relegating the task to her. But goodness knows he knew nothing about sake and could not remember the name of what his brother had ordered, but did remember the taste was rather tart.

"A bottle of sweet Ginjo-shu, You's Time if you have it," she said to the waiter, then turned toward him. "That is my favorite type of sake."

"How so?"

"I love the Yuzu juice. The taste of the citron is smooth, easy to drink and helps me relax."

"I see," Sesshomaru smiled. "Are you nervous? Why?"

"Why not?"

"I wish only to talk, I will not bite," he said with a broad grin, though he could not help but think how he had taken to piercing her skin when they had mated of late.

"Cheers," Akatsuki said holding up her glass a few moments after the waiter returned and filled them.

"Yes, cheers," Sesshomaru said holding up his own. He was pleased with her selection. This sake was light, aromatic, fruity, and refined.

Their Sengyo no Carpaccio was prepared right in front of their eyes as the chef carefully sliced through the fresh fish and arranged it like flower pedals on a plate before handing it to another to finish the dish with the pesto, garlic and a salad.

"Do you come here often?" Akatsuki-san asked looking at the geisha as she took a bite of the Carpaccio.

"No, why do you ask that?" Sesshomaru wondered following her gaze.

"The waiter seemed to know you," she responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"My brother brought me here a couple of weeks ago and I am certain my hair is distinctive enough to be remembered. Why are you uncomfortable with the geisha?"

"No, I think they're very beautiful, don't you?"

"I think their movements are extremely fluid," Sesshomaru responded having little to no more interest in a female's physical beauty than he had had as a daiyoukai; that is, except one.

"Do you believe that world ever existed?" Sesshomaru asked studying her as her lips moved sensuously around the Carpaccio. Sesshomaru could not help but remember the time she was recovering from her injuries and he had fed her. He wondered if he had truly fallen in love with her by then. He had tried so desperately to push that possibility aside, but to no avail.

Akatsuki turned to look at the wall painting he was looking at. "You mean samurai and the lawless times of old Edo?"

"No, I was specifically referring to the demons," he asked hoping that if she remembered who they truly were, she would no longer conceal it.

"Do you mean do I believe demons ever existed?"

"Yes, in fact, would you have wanted to be one?"

"Well, I do not consider myself a vain person," she said diverting her gaze. "But I must say if I had to look like they do, then no."

"What if you were as beautiful as a demon as you are now?"

Akatsuki gasped slightly and Sesshomaru wondered if he had said something inappropriate.

"Were there any attractive demons, do you think?" she asked apparently dismissing any rudeness on his part. "I wouldn't think so if I went based solely on the images displayed here."

She was beautiful, even without her traditional white locks and youkai ears. He loved the way her blue dress hugged every inch of her frame. And he loved how her double straps gently kissed her shoulders. He wished he could do that. He had to admit she was as beautiful as a human as she was as a youkai. But how could he think such a thing? She was human, not youkai. Even when Akatsuki had cast that spell and showed herself to him as a human, he had not accepted it. He had not wished to adopt that tradition in his own castle. But then why did he accept this female so willing now? Was it because he himself was human? No, more likely it was because she was Akatsuki, his mate. And he would accept her anyway she presented herself to him. But still, he could not understand why he had changed so, if his thoughts remained as they always were.

"In truth, all youkai are not 'ugly'," he said, having the advantage of knowing only lower level demons might be deemed so.

"You said 'are'," she interrupted, studying him curiously. "As if you know some to exist now."

"That is likely because if they did exist then, I see no reason why they would not exist now," he said hoping she would take the opportunity he had provided. "Those images are human interpretations. They portray only what is in their mind. If they fear something, then it has to be ugly."

She studied him curiously before responding. "But so much of what we do fear _is_considered ugly. If not in looks, then in actions; for example, criminal personalities."

"But it is clear from those images, that they have made no attempt to distinguish one youkai from another."

"What is the true purpose of this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Of this," she said waving her hand to encompass the room. "Of you, of all of this? I may not truly know you, but I know enough about you to know you are more savvy than you are pretending."

"In truth, I am not pretending. I am what I would say, _am_uncomfortable with this life."

"What?"

_I would advise you not to repeat this to anyone outside. They'll just think you're some kind of nut and have you locked up or something._

"You mean why did I ask you to dinner, correct?"

"Yes, I am certain you did not bring me here to talk of demons and you must know it is not my desire to be here like this."

"I am aware, but I felt so much hostility during that meeting that I felt it would be best if I got to know you and you me a little better. I know only that you are resisting this merger and I wonder why," he said studying her.

"Hostility? You wonder why?" she asked with a slight glare in her eyes. "This is turning into a hostile takeover, is it not? Should I not also be hostile or is that simply reserved for Taisho Corporation representatives only?"

"In truth, I do not wish there to be anything hostile in this merger. You have a skill we lack. I would like very much if we could join forces and pool our resources."

"Let me ask you, why did you set your eyes on my company?" she asked, studying him with intensity. "There are hundreds of other design firms out there that would be suitable for your needs, why mine?"

"To be honest, I remember not my original thoughts. But after looking closely at the situation, I know only that I want the best. You are the best in the business. I am looking to incorporate a truly zen feeling from beginning to end for our clients. I wish to try something different in our new developments. We are developing 10 multi-million dollar luxury homes on an acre of land each in the prefecture of Osaka, but we will not have model homes so we will need to provide guidance to our clients."

"But does that not simply require a design center to address finishes and paint colors. I own a design firm, not a center. Besides, as established as your company is, you must already have such a center."

"No, I want a design firm that can assign a skilled team to each of our new clients and walk them through the entire process from beginning to end. I want to give them anything from European, to American to old world, to Chinese or Japanese design. You employ hundreds of people. This is an opportunity for both of us. I want a team that can give our clients what they want even if they do not know what it is they want. I will build the shell, I need someone who can take that blank slate and add the heart which includes every room as well as the exterior landscaping. I believe that is your company."

"But we are an interior design firm, not landscaping."

"But you have the contacts. Both you and your company would be far wealthier with what we are prepared to offer, would you not?"

"Actually, I believe I am wealthy enough," she retorted resentfully. "Whether you believe it or not, I am quite proud of what I have already accomplished with my company. I may well have inherited my parent's company, but I am a self-made woman. As you well know, with my annual salary, bonuses, stock and other options, I bring in over 9 million US dollars annually. But I'm sure you know that because you've peered into every closet I possess, have you not? But I suppose that is not even a tenth of what you command, but I believe I have all I require," she said, eyeing him steadily.

"I am aware," he said returning her steady gaze. "I have studied your company records and I know what you have done. But I understand we can all use a little more, can we not? If you are simply holding out, tell me your number and I will make it happen."

"You will make it happen?" Akatsuki asked continuing to study him with a slight look of surprise in her eyes, before lowering her head to reflect on his words. "Well what if I were to tell you," she looked up filled with apparent uncertainty. "That I would not settle for less than double my current market price - $70 a share - and that I want to be a full senior partner in _your_company, would you also make that happen?"

Sesshomaru considered that, would that not be the same as in his previous life, he had wanted her to be a full partner in their relationship then, as well. He had wanted her to fight by his side, but he had left her behind, because he wanted to protect her. Is that why she was against him now? "If that is what you wish, I can."

She did not immediately respond. She simply stared at him. Sesshomaru hoped she would now accept his offer. He knew not why he may have sought her out, but he wanted nothing more than for them to be in league with each other. He also hoped she would know he would do anything he could to make this process easier for her.

"Do you think I am a fool?" Akatsuki demanded angrily. "Well, that is not what I wish."

Sesshomaru was stunned. He had not expected that. He wanted nothing more than to…, but clearly she was not pleased with his intent. Why?

"Though you may find it difficult to believe Sesshomaru-sama, everyone is not money hungry. Like your company; my company was also built on my parent's back. Though we are not as successful as you, we do not wish to play these corporate games; we wish to keep what is ours. I have no idea why you cannot understand that," she said bending slightly to retrieve the small purse she had placed at her feet.

"Let me be blunt, Taisho-sama," she said upon looking up again.

Sesshomaru did not miss the fact that she was now pushing him further away with the more impersonal form of address.

"I know you. I have known you before you even waged this attack on my company. I know about your play toys. I know you think nothing of anyone. You believe everyone is beneath you. I know you allowed your own brother to literally atrophy in the streets after your father's death until you felt taking him in could be of some benefit to you. You think because your company is so rich and powerful you can have anything you want. Well let me tell you, in this case you are wrong. I will fight you," she said raising then lowering her voice as she quickly surveyed their surroundings. "I will fight you until the last breath leaves my body. I am not one of those foolish females who will bow to your will. Do you have any idea what that means?" she demanded waiting briefly for his response.

"But I'm sure you don't even care. Well it means you cannot simply wrap me around your finger. I am a self-made women, I do not require the kindness of any male to survive. In this world ruled by men - men like you - you do not look at us and see an equal; you see only a female to be used or abused; a female whom if you cannot conquer in one way, you will attempt to conquer in another; a female who is not a partner on the battlefield, but a female who at best requires your protection. Well I do not require, nor do I want that. I do not wish for your false generosities. Now, I have had enough of your insincere courtesies. So I am leaving; goodnight Taisho-sama," she stated adding the angry cordiality while quickly rising from her seat as she prepared to leave.

"Akatsuki-san," Sesshomaru called after her as he scrambled to pull money from his wallet and hurriedly pay the waiter, tossing it on the table then quickly rushing behind her.

Exiting the building, he scanned the sidewalk both left and right, but saw no sign of her. She must have jumped into one of those taxis, he concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So finally, here's the chapter I've been waiting for. Sesshomaru has encountered Akatsuki, but it has not gone well. But what does that mean? I understand she would be upset about what he's trying to do, but does that mean she will hate him in this life? But more importantly, is she a disguised youkai, or is she really human as well? Hopefully soon, we'll find out. But whatever she is, Sesshomaru still seems to be concerned about trying to protect her for now.**

**Okay as you can see, I'm trying to incorporate more characters from the actual anime in this fanfic, but they will unfortunately only have small, probably non-speaking rolls. But I also decided to incorporate another friend's oc - Sayuri. Sorry that her role is so small, but I think she will appear again, as will Miroku, who said nothing. I just couldn't think of what else to have her say or do, but this chapter was running very long anyway.**

**Sayuri is the oc of ****another friend. Sayuri was a special love interest for Miroku in her fanfic Feudal Garden or Otogi Teien on dA. Why don't you stop by and take a look.**

**carpaccio - a dish of raw meat or fish (such as beef, veal, venison, salmon or tuna), thinly sliced or pounded thin and served as an appetizer.**  
><strong>Chichi-ue - father<strong>  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Desu - it is<strong>  
><strong>Dōzo Yoroshiku - Pleased to meet you Please be kind to me**  
><strong>Ebi no Ebiniyoru Ebi-Sousu - prawns with prawn sauce<strong>  
><strong>Hajimemashite - How do you do?<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half human, half youkai<strong>  
><strong>Ohayō Gozaimasu - Good morning<strong>  
><strong>Sashimi - a Japanese delicacy. It consists of very fresh raw meat, most commonly fish, sliced into thin pieces.<strong>  
><strong>Sengyo no Carpaccio - fresh fish carpaccio with garlic, olive oil, balsamico and sweet basil obake – a youkai capable of transformation or shapeshifting<strong>  
><strong>Youkai - demon<strong>


	6. TW Chapter 6 Concessions

**Twisted Word  
>Chapter 6 – Concessions<strong>

Sesshomaru practiced at one of the games he was beginning to enjoy. There were many rules, of which he had little interest, but he was certain he would have no objections to adding such a table to a room in his castle. But the reality was he had no idea if he would ever be able to return to it. He had been in this life for the better part of what seemed two months and thus far, he had found no options to help secure his return.

Bending over the billiard table, Sesshomaru prepared to sink the 9 ball into the left corner pocket. He could almost see why he would have created a separate room in which such a table existed. Having it afforded him a chance to relax and think. He had been consumed with thoughts of his mate this day, both from his previous life and this one. He had been unable to concentrate on anything other than her words to him.

He might not be certain of much in this world, but he was certain of one thing. Akatsuki-san did not care for him. He had not anticipated her reaction. When he had told her he would give her what she desired, he had thought she would be pleased, but she was not. Her anger seemed almost as intense as her anger when she had refused to accept him as her protector.

_I do not wish to be repaid through your guilt._

But was that truly what he had experienced then - his guilt? Or had he simply attempted to conceal his own heart from himself, and refused to acknowledge that he truly _wanted_to be her protector? Now, he wanted nothing more than to do whatever he could to ease this merger along. But one thing he could not do was dispense with this proposition all together. Now that he had found her, he wanted her to remain in his life. But if this merger did not take place, he knew she would not be. In fact, he knew he would never see her again. But he could not help but wonder if he had accepted his position in this world too readily. He had done nothing to affect his escape. But what could he do? He had discovered no youkai or sorceresses here. Until he could determine Akatsuki's true status, he could reside here indefinitely.

But then, there was something he had not previously considered. What if there was a deeper logic to why he was relegated to this world that seemed to parallel his own in so many ways? More than simply Balthazar's magic. Could all of this simply be coincidence? But no, there was no such thing. He had been a powerful daiyoukai for most of his life. He knew there was no such thing. Everything was planned and calculated. But was it his fate to remain here until he determined a true purpose? He had to consider his options; one was to ensure this merger.

But then, that was not his only problem.

_I know you. I have known you before you even waged this attack on my company. I know about your play toys. I know you think nothing of anyone. You believe everyone is beneath you. I know you allowed your own brother to literally atrophy in the streets after your father's death until you felt taking him in could be of some benefit to you. You think because your company is so rich and powerful you can have anything you want. Well let me tell you, in this case you are wrong. I will fight you. I will fight you until the last breath leaves my body. I am not one of those foolish females who will bow to your will._

Yes, he wanted her in his life, but he had never wanted that from her. He knew not what his reputation was in this world, but he would not allow her to think those females meant anything to him. They did not.

"Rerack 'em, " Inuyasha said as he entered the game room."

"After I clear the table," Sesshomaru responded.

"You left early, but didn't tell your assistant where you were going."

"And?" Sesshomaru responded as he sank his shot.

"And I've been trying to catch up to you all day," Inuyasha said as he removed his jacket and tie, opened his shirt and rolled his sleeves before grabbing a cue stick from the rack.

"Why is that?"

"What did you do last night?" Inuyasha asked a little too casually. "Did you take Hidenka-san out or something?"

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru wanted to know. He had never felt himself accountable for his actions, why should he feel compelled to explain himself in his world?

"Because I don't think that's advisable," Inuyasha declared chalking up his cue. "But actually, I don't blame you, she is beautiful; but you are in the process of trying to take over her company. You don't know if going out with you could be some kind of scam where she or her lawyers might have you brought up on charges or something. Things like this can fall apart if you're involved with…"

"Inuyasha we are not involved," Sesshomaru said wishing otherwise. "It was a simple dinner to discuss our proposal, nothing more. I do not believe there will be any charges brought. You need not concern yourself."

"Well what about Michiko?"

"Michiko?"

"Yes Michiko. You did break a date with her to go on your little tryst, didn't you?"

"Did I?" Sesshomaru asked with disinterest.

"You know you did and you left me here to make excuses for you," Inuyasha declared. "You can't just do things like that Sesshomaru, especially not without some kind of explanation."

"I am accountable to no one," Sesshomaru responded stiffly as he sank his shot. "And I have not asked you to make excuses for me."

"No, you're damned sure not accountable to me, and no you didn't ask. But you sure as hell left me here to do it."

"If you made excuses, you did it because that was your desire," Sesshomaru stated flatly. "And if you must know, unlike you, Jaken, Rin, Sarula and perhaps even Sango-chan, I do not recall ever knowing any of these females I have entertained these past weeks. Perhaps I know them from this world, but I know them not from my true world, and I cannot accept them when I am already mated."

"Mated? You mean to this Akatsuki? Is Hidenka-san the female you were talking about before?"

"To my mate, a Suzaku demoness," Sesshomaru confessed. "But…," he stopped himself knowing that his heart told him this and his Akatsuki were one and the same; despite the fact that this one knew him not.

He remembered how she had not bothered to conceal her anger when she left. She had not even wished to use his given name before she decided to leave him there. His Akatsuki would not have done that. But in truth, she had. He had made her so angry when he had left her behind.

_Sesshomaru what were you thinking? How could you think of leaving me without telling me why?_

He remembered how it had been impossible to find the words to explain his actions.

_Why did you leave me? How could you do that? We made a vow. Did it mean nothing to you?_

But it had meant everything to him. He had wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. That was his responsibility. He did not want to risk her getting hurt.

_Hurt? Risk me getting hurt? I thought we were one heart; one soul. I thought if I hurt, you hurt and you, I,_ she had shot back at him. _Do you not yet understand what true pain is? Do you not think it hurt when you came here and left me? I swore to fight by your side. How can I do that if you treat me like a child and leave me behind?_

But even that had not been the end. She had foretold of more to come.

_You have not heard the end of this._

Had his lady been so angry at him then, that she could not even forgive him in this life? Was he without her now because of what he had done?

"But what?" Inuyasha inquired.

"It matters not," Sesshomaru said refusing to admit that he, himself, was confused about the true nature of things.

"Well what do you think Ilia will say?"

"Ilia?" Sesshomaru paused from his next shot and looked up at his younger brother. "Why should it matter what she says?"

"I know you haven't made it official," Inuyasha began uncertainly. "But I've always thought she might be special to you."

"Special to me?" Sesshomaru questioned skeptically. How could anyone be special to him if he knew them not? "But did you not say I was a playboy? And do I not have a different female for practically every night. Why is this Ilia different?"

"Because you've made her different," Inuyasha stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "You've seen her more than any of the other females I've seen you with. And then of course, you both have that hair color. I thought you felt a special connection with her because of that. In fact, when I first saw you two together, I even thought you sought her out specifically for that reason."

"Well she means nothing to me," Sesshomaru responded, perhaps a little too curtly as he prepared to sink the 8 ball, not understanding his brother's logic in believing one's hair color would have anything to do with matters of the heart. But then he had not understood when the hanyou thought a female's beauty should have anything to do with matters of the heart. He had always thought one's power and ability to kill was more significant in such circumstances.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated, having made a decision. "I wish to cancel these 'get togethers'."

"What? Why?"

"I do not wish to entertain females I know not." For over 500 years as a youkai, he had surrounded himself with as few as possible, why would he do otherwise as a human?

"But…?"

"But what?" Sesshomaru responded feeling no desire to explain further. "I will cancel them," he said definitively.

"Well, what about 'boys night'? Do you wish to cancel those as well?" Inuyasha asked as he circled the table then dipped to retrieve the balls from the nets.

"No, that is merely between us. Do _you_wish to cancel them?" Sesshomaru asked looking at him, wondering if the human hanyou was growing weary of him because of his lack of knowledge.

"No, I actually like them," Inuyasha confessed. "It's the first time we've ever really had any fun together."

Sesshomaru though, knew that was only the half of it, as he remembered the time the hanyou had actually cut off his left arm. "Inuyasha," he began rearing against the billiard table, resting his cue against his body as he wrapped his palm around it.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, pausing to look at him as he continued to rack the balls.

"I know you have affection for Sarula, what would you do in this world if she were angry with you."

"Angry at me for what?"

"For any reason."

"What? Are you asking for my advice? That's a hoot. You've never asked my opinion for anything," Inuyasha said with a broad grin. "Who knew having you lose your memories could be such fun."

Sesshomaru knew the human hanyou was likely correct. He had never sought advice in his previous life; it should be no surprise that he had not sought any in this life either.

"But you're asking that like you only have one female to worry about. What you really should be asking is what should you do once you've made half the females in Japan angry because you've cancelled our 'get togethers'?"

"In truth, I care not about them, but what would you do?"

"Actually, I wouldn't even cancel," Inuyasha said stacking the balls in the center of the triangle. "You do that and you wouldn't have to worry about what you'd do, you'd have to worry about what they'd do. You'd have a billion angry females on the hunt. But then, I know enough about you to know you will do whatever you wish anyway. So why are you asking me?"

"Because I am unaccustomed to the workings of the female mind and…," he began knowing he had never confessed anything that might be considered a failing on his part. "Though I may know there is a problem, I know not the steps to correct it; while I am certain you do."

"Actually, I think you're wrong there," Inuyasha said, shuffling the triangle into position along the apex of the foot spot. "I don't know any more about females than you do, even with your loss of memory. Females are the most impossible beings in the world to figure out. You never know if something you did innocently will rub them the wrong way. They're opinionated, strong willed and sometimes too independent for their own good," He said, carefully removing the triangle so as not to jostle the balls.

"So are you saying once they are angry at you, there is no way to correct it?"

"No, not really," Inuyasha said studying him uncertainly. "But once they've made up their minds about something it's almost impossible to get them to change it."

"But there is a way."

"Maybe; I think I've found the only thing that could work is to give them what they want."

"What they want?" But Akatsuki-san had not seemed pleased with his attempt.

"But don't ask me what that is because I don't know. But just about every diamond commercial says diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Diamonds, you mean adamant?" Sesshomaru repeated, not believing a stone could possibly resolve his issue.

_You cannot simply wrap me around your finger. I am a self-made women, I do not require the kindness of any male to survive. In this world ruled by men - men like you - you do not look at us and see an equal; you see only a female to be used or abused; a female whom if you cannot conquer in one way, you will attempt to conquer in another; a female who is not a partner on the battlefield, but a female who at best requires your protection. Well I do not require, nor do I want that. I do not wish for your false generosities. _

False generosities. But that was not his objective. He would have to find some way to ensure Akatsuki knew that. He would tell Naraku the changes he wished to make.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asked as he positioned himself to break.

"What is it?"

"You said you were cancelling those nights with your other lady friends, correct?"

"What is your point, Inuyasha?"

"Well I have a friend that I would like you to take out,"

"A friend? Who? Why?"

"I just don't want her going out with Naraku anymore, and maybe she'll like you."

"But is not Naraku our head attorney?"

"Yes he is, but I don't want her with him."

"Why is that?"

"I don't trust him. I think he's going to hurt her."

"Who is she?"

"A friend, Kikyo."

"The miko?"

"The what?"

"It matters not." Sesshomaru said knowing that the Naraku of his time had done more than simply hurt her. It was him who had taken the life of the miko as well as Kagura, among others. But here in this life, he actually had that parasite in his employ. "Why do you not trust him?"

"Actually I don't trust any lawyers, him especially; and I didn't think you trusted him either. They're unethical and I personally feel Naraku is a real sleeve ball."

"A sleeve ball?" Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"A real pig, whatever negative words you can think of, that's him."

"You know not the half of it."

"What do you mean?"

"It matters not. That was a different time," Sesshomaru said, moving toward the bar and retrieving a glass for some water. "So you wish me to take out Kikyo?" he repeated knowing that his brother had loved that female in their true lives, but was this another of the differences in this world. "But did you not love that female at some point?" He asked unable to comprehend why his brother's thoughts as well as his heart seemed to have changed in this reality, while he wanted no one but Akatsuki. There were many things he knew of their true lives together, but he knew not if he could ever cause her to love him again. He knew not even why she had learned to love him before.

Though he wanted not to entangle himself with additional females, he did believe he owed this one for having saved Rin in their previous lives. He remembered she had killed that Suikotsu when he had been unable to get to Rin, but he had been unable to save the miko's reformed body when Naraku had killed her; and that, he also did not understand. How could she now be in league with the one who had taken her life, whether he be hanyou or human.

He could not help but wonder, was it reasons like this that he had been banished to this world? If they were not all dead, was this the reason why the dead appeared to be alive? Was he here to correct the wrongs of his past?

"Me, love her?" Inuyasha studied him curiously. "There was a time when I cared about her a lot, but I don't believe we were ever in love. Are you saying you remember that?"

"No, what I remember is quite different."

"So will you do it? Take her out? She loves the opera. A reprisal of Yūzuru will be playing for the next couple of weeks at the Tokyo Opera Theater; maybe you can take her to that. I'll give you her number."

"Opera? Yūzuru? What are you talking about?"

"An opera, you know. It's a live staged performance where the actors sing through the entire production. This one, I think is about a farmer who betrayed his wife. I had considered going to see it myself with Sarula, so I know Yūzuru is a one act Japanese opera composed by Ikuma Dan. It lasts a little under two hours, so you probably won't get too bored."

"Have I ever liked these operas?"

"I don't know if you've ever liked them. But I know you've gone to them. You didn't come back ranting and raving, so I guess you didn't object too much. Besides, I'm certain you two will get along. I'm also certain anyone would be better for her than Naraku."

"Are you asking me to run interference for you?"

"No, I think you'll like her and she'll like you too I hope. I just…"

"Does it matter not that I know not this Opera nor do I think I will like it?"

"I think it matters that it will get you out of this house. If not for our boy's nights, other than going out with a female you really shouldn't be with, you've done nothing except scour the internet and watch world news events. I don't know why you can't remember anything. But this is your life Sesshomaru, do something with it. And I don't mean sitting around the house feeling sorry for yourself. If you don't have memories, start making some."

Sesshomaru studied him. He was correct. He had never been a daiyoukai that walked around feeling sorry for himself. He should not be so as a human either.

* * *

><p>One week later, Sesshomaru arrived at Kikyo's home to take her to this Opera his brother had literally begged him to take her to. He could not exactly say he looked forward to it. Though he had known of her in his previous life, to him she was no more than another female he knew not but he was forced to entertain. He hoped that the connection they shared with his brother would make this evening easier to bare.<p>

Four hours after the opera and an awkward dinner in which Kikyo felt it necessary to recount details of every scene, Sesshomaru would not say he hated the opera, but neither would he say he wished to go again.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama; I must say I'm surprised that you called," Kikyo said turning toward him in the rear of his limousine. "But why did you?"

"I'm pleased that you accepted. My brother told me you loved the opera and I wanted to see what Yūzuru was all about."

"Did you like it?"

"It was beautiful in some ways but also sad. But it was also thought provoking."

"Sad in the sense that the husband could not honor his promise to his wife, you mean?"

"Yes, that he would be so weak that he would fall prey to the greed of his so-called friends is unthinkable. If you must lose your love, at least allow it to be for a more valiant reason than greed."

"A more valiant reason? Such as?" she asked studying him curiously. "But is not the desire to prove one's self above all others as devastating to the heart of another as any desire for riches? When one makes a promise to someone they love, they should keep it. Otherwise, they do not truly love."

_Why did you leave me? How could you do that? We made a vow. Did it mean nothing to you?_

"In some ways, though; one may break a promise if one feels it would be in the best interest of the person they love."

"Really?" she eyed him scornfully now. "Do you really believe that it is acceptable to break a promise under any circumstance?"

"I believe if you do it to keep the ones you love safe, then perhaps."

"Safe? But what makes one think that keeping another safe is all that matters? Perhaps the other person would rather risk dying by their side. Perhaps they live for their love's sake and would not be whole, otherwise."

"But when you take a mate, it is your responsibility to protect and keep them safe even if that means you may hurt them in the end. They will know you gave your life because you cared so much."

"You are talking about males, are you not?"

Sesshomaru could see an unusual glint flash through her eyes as if she were disgusted by the thought.

"You sound as if you believe it is the male's responsibility to protect the female. That would be too chauvinistic, don't you think?" she said almost dismissively. "But at any rate, what life do you believe the other will have without their love by their side? One could almost say that the so-called-protector is more in love with his or her role as a protector than they are in love with the one they wish to protect. When one is truly in love with another, they are one heart, one soul; which means they should share their fate," she said flipping hair from her eyes. "I believe that is the one thing Yohyō did not realize; that Tsū loved him with all her body and soul, and his foolishness caused him to lose her completely,." Strangely, she laughed awkwardly. "Of course, Yūzuru does not compare to such a life altering paradox, but one can find similarities in life for many things if one looks and evaluates."

_Hurt? Risk me getting hurt? I thought we were one heart; one soul. I thought if I hurt, you hurt and you, I._

Realizing he had never once thought of his situation in such a regard, Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly as he reflected on that. "You are correct of course, true love should be more thought provoking than a simple one sided view. One should respect the abilities of the person they love otherwise their love is no more than a falsehood." Though he said that, Sesshomaru knew his love for Akatsuki was not one sided; but he also knew she would likely think it was. He knew without a doubt he had to find some way to get back to where he belonged so he could let her know how much she and his son truly meant to him.

"What do you do?" Sesshomaru asked attempting to change to a more general line of conversation.

"I am Inuyasha's secretary, but I thought you knew."

"I am finding of late there are many things that I am not remembering specific details of."

"I see," she said as she turned to gaze out the window.

"I understand you have been a regular with Naraku-san of late. I am certain it is not my business, but may I ask what happened between you and my brother," Sesshomaru asked, hoping for a more in-depth conversation than the one they had just had at the restaurant, wondering how different the similarities would be in this world. She was not a miko, after all. "Were you two not in love at some point?"

"You are correct. It is not your business."

"You do not like me, why?"

Kikyo looked uncomfortable with this line of conversation, but responded nonetheless. "To be honest, I do not care about you one way or another."

"Why is that? Have I done something to injure you?"

"Injure me? You caused your brother to break my heart. Does that count?"

"Break your heart?" Sesshomaru repeated not understanding her meaning. From the looks of her, she appeared to be a healthy female. A youkai could not survive with a damaged heart. Surely a human could not either no matter what world he lived in. "I do not understand, how could I have affected your relationship," Sesshomaru said, knowing even in his true world, he had not been in Inuyasha's life when they had experienced whatever difficulties they had endured.

"I suppose that was unfair, it was not you specifically, it was simply the concept of an older brother and his younger one."

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are a living artifact, something that others hope to be like, but something no one can truly aspire to be."

Sesshomaru studied her quizzically.

"You are extremely powerful and your younger brother has always been extremely impressionable. I believe all his life he has wanted to be you. But he could not. So in his attempt to obtain his desire, he has done everything he could to emulate you. I have no idea how things are since you've taken him into your home, and I don't believe I even care to guess why you did."

"I am afraid I am not following you," Sesshomaru said blankly.

"No," Kikyo turned away. "Well maybe you will follow this. If you remember nothing else, I hope you remember that one leads by example. And unfortunately, you have lead with that harem of women you traipse about with. You respect no one. You have shown no true concern for anyone in your life. You toy with the hearts of others and care not what manner of pain you inflict."

"That was not me," Sesshomaru interjected before realizing his phraseology. "That was a different person I do not live that life anymore."

"Well good for you, but do you honestly think that makes any difference now?" Kikyo snapped her head around to face him. "Years ago, your brother was an impressionable child who wanted nothing more than to be just like his big brother. The way you played with those females, your brother did the same to me," her eyes now flashed her anger. "I gave him my heart and my soul, but he simply threw it away. I loved him with all my heart, but he betrayed me, much like you do to all the women you meet. You care not what you do to another's heart, you simply do what you wish to do."

Sesshomaru knew not how to respond to such an attack. He knew she spoke of how he had likely treated others in this world, but that was an existence he knew not. He was convinced that he had been thrust into someone else's life. But the more he considered that, the less likely it seemed. There were too many from his previous life for this life not to be his. He was indeed in his own life, though he was thrust into it at a point where he knew nothing of his past. This life was an existence that puzzled him still; how could he have an entire life here before he had arrived and knew nothing of it. But did that even matter. Her words could very easily reflect how he had lived his life as a daiyoukai. He had not cared about anyone. Had he not cared how Akatsuki felt when first they met? Had he not cared what his own brother felt until it suited him to attempt to include him in his life?

But should he care now? But that was his problem, he did care now. He cared very much.

_He does not hate you Sesshomaru. I do not believe I can any longer sense what he feels, but I do know he does not hate you. He loves you; he just did not believe that you ever cared for him. Perhaps he still does._

"You are here," Sesshomaru said as he entered the game room.

"Yeah, I just started. You want to play?"

"If I break," Sesshomaru said removing his jacket and ascot then rolling his sleeves.

"How was the opera? Did you like it?" Inuyasha asked restacking the balls.

"It was very enlightening," Sesshomaru said pouring a glass of water.

"Really? How so?"

"It caused me to look at things from a different perspective."

"What things?"

"It matters not. I shall resolve them."

_When I was able to sense his soul before, it was filled with so much conflict. He simply wants to prove himself to you; to prove that he is a powerful hanyou; not just a hanyou with a powerful sword. Give him some time; you just have to keep trying._

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began after chalking his stick. "You live with me, but from what you said the other day, I take it things have not gone well between us…," upon witnessing his brother's disposition, he did not finish. "What have I done to you?"

Inuyasha froze in the midst of re-racking the balls. Sesshomaru could see his fingers tighten around the triangle rack.

_I know you allowed your own brother to literally atrophy in the streets after your father's death until you felt taking him in could be of some benefit to you._

Akatsuki-san had made reference to how he had treated him after the death of their chichi-ue. But what benefit would he have found in taking him in here? He had only taken him in in their true lives because he had made that silent vow to their chichi-ue. His own mate had not wanted them to be enemies to each other. If he corrected that here, would Akatsuki-san be more accepting of him. "My first day here, you said you would kill me. Have I… previously attempted to… kill you?" Sesshomaru asked, getting to the heart of a thought that had been troubling him these past days, but finding it difficult to believe so much of this life would be the same as his true one.

The human hanyou though, did not respond.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it."

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, moving toward him and looking down on the top of his head covered in jet black locks; locks that he was now fully beginning to accept as his brother's.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Inuyasha looked up, but he still did not speak.

Sesshomaru could see the pain in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I said I don't want to talk about it," he said with eyes pulsing in discomfort.

Sesshomaru studied him. In truth he did not have to. He knew he had likely made his life as miserable in this life as he had in their true ones. He would never have previously thought it, but he had to confess he was beginning to feel deep regrets for how he had treated him in either life.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, cupping his chin in his palm. "I am aware that you have been my rock since I have awakened in this world. I would never have survived to this point without your assistance," he said, knowing he had never thanked anyone in his life. "I have enjoyed our boy's night and I will say concern yourself no further, little brother. I will never injure you again," Sesshomaru said, knowing he meant in either of his lives.

He had originally thought he wanted only one thing from this life; to return to where he truly belonged. But that no longer seemed to be true. He had sought Akatsuki or her clan and now, he had found her. But in this life where he knew nothing, he had grown closer to his brother. He had thought Rin was the only one to fear; but simply being here as a unknowing human should have been his biggest concern. When he had first learned to care for Rin, he had never considered such possibilities. But when he had learned to love Akatsuki, he knew it was only a matter of time before he truly learned to care.

But no, it was not simply that though, was it? It was because he had opened his heart in his true world and now his heart remained opened in this one, while his head swirled in confusion. If he could not return to where he truly belonged, this life he lived contained versions of the people he loved. And he did love Akatsuki-san. If he was truly destined to remain in this world, he did not wish for her to look upon him unfavorably. He wanted her to love him. He knew now, the hardest thing in this world, was to live in it. He did not believe he could live in in it without his lady by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, Kikyo certainly had no love loss for our dear youkai lord. But then, no one really does, except for possibly Inuyasha. Even if Sesshomaru didn't live the life that he seems to be living now, Kikyo certainly seems to have given him a few things to think about.**

**I hope you don't think I've jumped the gun on Sesshomaru's conversation to Inuyasha, but I felt by now he should have done a lot of thinking in this world and should know that he has made a mistake where his younger brother is concerned and should be able to say it. I am about half way through this fiction now.**

**Sorry Mizuri, but you know I had to wrap up the Ilia thing eventually. Sesshomaru wants to make adjustments in his life and move on.**

**Chichi-ue - father**  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>  
><strong>Yūzuru - Twilight Crane - is a beautiful love story between a husband and his wife, who weaves fabric with a crane's feather. You can find more details of Yūzuru here: [link]<strong>

.


	7. TW Chapter 7  Revision

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 7 - Revision<strong>

Several weeks had passed since the night Akatsuki-san had walked out on him; or at least it had seemed like it had been several weeks. In other ways though, it had seemed like it had barely been a day. But thoughts of Akatsuki-san had not left Sesshomaru's head. He could not help but wonder if she too had thoughts of their previous lives. As a sorceress, had she used her magic to locate him? Did she believe he had left her of his own choosing?

Scanning the paperwork in his hands, Sesshomaru moved slowly as he turned the knob to his office door. He was startled to find it was already occupied. It angered him as he realized the parties occupying it had just broken apart from an inappropriate embrace.

He stared at them momentarily before speaking. "Miroku-san," he began in a stern voice. "I do not know what your relationship is with Sayuri-san, but I will say you are in my office and a place of business," he said as his gaze diverted from one to the other. "You will control your actions," he demanded firmly.

"Yes, Taisho-sama, forgive me," Miroku-san said rising and bowing as he extended his apologies.

"It is not my forgiveness you should seek," Sesshomaru said as he moved to take a seat behind his oversized executive desk. "It is Sayuri-san's. It is she you have disrespected."

"Yes, of course, I…"

"Why are you two here?" Sesshomaru redirected, uninterested in his excuses.

"Naraku-san mentioned you wanted changes to the proposal," Sayuri-san offered up. But from her inability to look at him, Sesshomaru knew she was likely humiliated to have been caught in such a compromising situation. "We just need to verify them."

"What do you need to verify?" Sesshomaru wanted to know; though he truly had little interest. He had already explained himself to that annoying vermin. He did not relish doing it again. "I have told Naraku what I wish. Check with him. I simply expect you to implement my changes."

"But those numbers are…

"Are what? They are what I wish," Sesshomaru countered without hesitation laying the paperwork he held on his desk. He had never favored being question as a daiyoukai; he could not say he appreciated it anymore as a human. "And I expect them to be implemented."

"Are you certain? They are… a bit …." Miroku-san began his objections.

"A bit what? I am the chairman/CEO of Taisho Corporation am I not?" he stated, waiting only briefly for their acknowledgement. "And I say I expect my requests to be carried out. If you do not wish to do so, you can both be replaced," he said, knowing as a daiyoukai he would have tolerated no such insubordinations. Often times it amazed him how closely related the positions were.

"But Taisho-sama, such a change would more than double your profitability window," Miroku-san protested.

"Profitability window? That will be my company as well. Will the window not be much larger? But tell Naraku I did not ask about that," Sesshomaru insisted. "Tell him if he does not implement my requests immediately, prior to the meeting next Monday, he can be replaced as well." He had never liked that hanyou and would not regret having him out of his life.

"Meeting? Next Monday, but …" Sayuri-san stammered slightly.

"But what?"

"No meeting has been scheduled for next Monday," She said more fluidly.

"What day has it been scheduled for?"

"I- I-," Sayuri-san began shakily. "I do not believe a meeting has been scheduled at all sir."

"Then schedule one. I care not what you have to do, but make it happen," Sesshomaru commanded. "I wish for this issue to be resolved as quickly as possible," he said shuffling through his paperwork.

"Oh, uhhh…," Miroku-san began to speak up.

"Any further issues?" Sesshomaru barely looked up.

"No sir. I will take care of it. In fact, I will schedule the meeting immediately and revise the proposal afterward," Sayuri-san offered with a gentle bow.

"Good, do so."

"Yes sir," Sesshomaru heard them chorus in unison as they hurriedly departed.

* * *

><p>Having essentially toured his offices for the past few weeks, Sesshomaru knew the individuals seated at the far end of the conference table, were senior members of his board of directors. When asked why they were attending, the human hanyou had simply shrugged his shoulders and whispered that he believed Naraku had notified them.<p>

A few minutes later, Akatsuki-san and her entourage entered and extended their greetings. Sesshomaru studied her once more, the more he saw of her, the more convinced he was that she was his beloved Akatsuki with the same beautiful golden skin, despite her reddish brown hair.

After the greetings of the Taisho Corporation representatives, Naraku, again, began the conversation for this meeting which unnecessarily included a rehash of the status at the end of the previous meeting.

"Hidenka-san as you know," he finally redirected his focus approximately a half hour later. "Taisho-sama is determined to lead his company into the future. To do that, he will go to whatever levels he believes are necessary to make that happen," he said, shuffling the paperwork in front of him.

"We will not go through the entire Plan Design in this meeting. But if you take a look at the Executive Summary of our revised Proposal Plan, which starts on page 1, you will quickly see two key changes to the original plan; specifically, our offering price as well as your retention as CEO of a soon to be formed design division."

Though he did not vocalize it, Sesshomaru was certain he did not like his tone of address. But then he could honestly say he had not liked that hanyou from the time he had tricked him into utilizing that human arm that had nearly burned him to a crisp.

"On line 4 you will see that instead of $55 a share, we are upping our offer to $80 which is nearly triple your current asking price," Sesshomaru watched as Naraku paused as if awaiting applause, but the only sounds that were heard was a faint gasp from Akatsuki-san and her compatriots as well as his brother. "You will obtain specific details of this new plan under Section 3, Product Plan in which you with see the defined budget and development schedule which outlines when we are hoping to get the development of this new division underway as well as its planned implementation."

"Of course, we do not expect your decision immediately," Naraku quickly interjected. "But we will say take this offer to your stockholders. I am certain they will find it more than adequate."

Akatsuki did not speak, she simply turned her head to stare at Sesshomaru. "Taisho-sama, may I speak to you alone?" she finally asked.

Sesshomaru was certain he saw an anger in her eyes but he could not determine what may have upset her so. But he blamed it on the fact that he knew so little about the state of affairs in this world. "Yes, if you wish," he said then turned toward everyone else. "Please leave us," he ordered.

"What is it?" he asked once they were left alone. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," she took a deep breath and fiddled with the paperwork in front of her. "Is this how you do it?"

"How I do what?" he asked with a slight angle of his head.

"I've heard you were selfish, but apparently, you're stubborn as well," she said with an understanding glint in her eye. "Is this how you've made your company so profitable, or is this how you've convinced so many otherwise intelligent females to lift their skirts for you?"

"I… I… I know not to what you refer," Sesshomaru said, despite knowing that she was likely referring to those females that had pervaded his life recently.

"Oh come now, you are not naïve," Akatsuki-san said with a touch of distaste." I am talking about your smooth, overly confident and perhaps irresistible charm."

"My… charm? I do not…" Sesshomaru began, feeling uncomfortable as he pushed back from the large table and rose to his feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Akatsuki-san snapped at him. "You are tying my hands, you know that do you not? You have placed me in an impossible position," she said angrily. "Is that because you know I would be obligated to present this offer to my stockholders?"

"No, it is simply because you said you wanted $70 a share and to be made senior partner in Taisho Corporation," he began as he paced back and forth. "Your company is well worth the $80 I am offering, if not more. Having you as a senior partner in my firm would do nothing by stabilize our merger."

"Stabilize our merger?" she turned her head to look up at him. "Are you certain that is what you are trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru stopped momentarily.

"I am not stupid Taisho-sama," Akatsuki-san insisted heatedly. "I have seen you looking at me during those meetings. Do you think doing this will add me to your list of play toys? Because it will not."

"No, it is nothing like that. It is just that…"

"Just that what?" she wanted to know.

"If I have looked at you incorrectly, forgive me; it is simply because… because you remind me of someone," Sesshomaru offered.

"Someone? Someone like whom?"

"It is unimportant. She is just someone I knew in another life."

"Another life?"

"Yes, a time before I became CEO of this company," Sesshomaru said, believing now was not the time to go into details of their previous lives. "She was …very important to me," He said listlessly. He wanted so much to tell her that she was his mate. But if she did not retain her memories of their lives together, did that even matter? From the way things looked, he would never get her back. She already did not like him and if he allowed her to leave this room with the anger she currently held for him, he was certain he would never see her again. That was not something he believed he would be able to withstand.

"And what? You think that giving me what you think I want, will what?" She eyed him suspiciously across her shoulder. "Make up for any wrong you did to her?"

"No, it is just that you are a powerful executive and I know she would be as well. I know she would drive as hard a bargain as you would," Sesshomaru began pacing again. "I know she would make it clear to me that I cannot simply have what I want because I want it. In fact, she tried to tell me that once before but I did not listen. She tried to tell me many things, but I did not listen. Now…, she is ….," he did not want to say the word, because he did not wish to believe it. How could he when he was certain the Akatsuki sitting before him now was his mate. "Anyway, I am uncertain if I will ever get her back, no matter how much I may want to."

"I am sorry for you," Akatsuki-san said. "I can see she meant a lot to you. But I am not her."

Sesshomaru could see the piteous look in her eyes evolve as she spoke. He had never relished anyone's pity. There were only rare occasions when he had ever been subjected to such a thing. But he could freely admit if he were to be subjected to anyone's pity, he would accept it more willingly from Akatsuki than from any one, but he had to keep telling himself this female was not truly his Akatsuki, was she?

"She still does," Sesshomaru confessed, stopping just short of her and looking down. "Akatsuki-san, may I ask you something now?"

"What is it?" she wanted to know.

"When we went out, it did not end well, and I would like to know if you would go out with me again?"

"Why?"

"Because it was my intent to treat you to an enjoyable dinner, and I do not believe I obtained that."

"It is not your responsibility to ensure that I enjoy myself. It is mine."

"No, it was I who invited you to dinner, so it was my responsibility to ensure that you enjoyed yourself."

"Well then it will please you to know that I did enjoy my dinner. It was delicious, in fact."

"Then I suppose it was not so much the dinner I have concerns about, it was my personal company. I assure you, I can be a much better host than I was the last time."

"Taisho-sama I am quite certain you are well skilled in the art of good graces when you wish to employ them. I may not like them in general, but that matters not. I am certain you have been very entertaining to others. You have nothing to prove to me, and with that, I will respectfully decline. But I will provide an answer to you offer as soon as I can, though I will say I am not pleased."

"Akatsuki-san it is not simply an answer to my proposal that I desire," Sesshomaru studied her hopefully. "I have spent this time with you and I am well aware that you care for me not. I wish to know what I have done to cause you to form such a negative opinion of me."

"Taisho-sama you cannot be serious, can you?" Akatsuki-san refocused her attention on the paperwork in her hands, clearly not wishing to look at him.

"But I…"

"I know not why you care to believe your reputation is not well known," she said fumbling with the edges of the paperwork in her hands. "But then perhaps in your inner circle you have been able to conceal it. But the wider the circle is, the more difficult a secret is to contain."

"What have you heard?"

"It is not simply what I have heard; it is what you have done."

"I know not to what you are referring, but can you be certain your information is correct?"

"Does it truly matter if it is or not? You are a powerful executive, Taisho-sama. The information that has circulated about you is based on truth if it is not fully truth. What you did to your younger brother is unforgiveable. It is well known that you care for no one."

"Does it matter not that what you believe as truth is leaning completely toward the negative? Could there not be any possibility that the truth be more toward the positive?"

"Positive?" She looked at him blinking her long lashes in confusion. "Perhaps that is because I can see no positives in such a scenario."

"Akatsuki-san I will say that Taisho Corporation is a cohesive organization based on trust and I would prefer all senior members to forge that policy," he said defensively. "If you do not believe you can uphold that standard…."

"Are you saying if I cannot that you will leave me and mine alone?"

"I am saying I would like very much for you to be a true partner in my corporation and would want very much for your involvement in the initial set up of the new division as well. But if you sincerely believe you cannot trust me, then as regrettable as it would be to me then…"

"So you are saying that if I say I cannot trust you then I am free to leave with my company intact?"

"If that is what you wish," Sesshomaru said lowering his head; knowing that was not an option he wished to embrace. "But are you saying it matters not if your stockholders agree to this proposal, you will never think better of me than you do now?"

"How I think of you should matter not," Akatsuki-san retorted as she looked at him. "I am a professional. If this proposal is accepted, I will show you the respect a CEO such as you would deserve."

"But you are still saying it will matter not if what you have heard about me may be entirely inaccurate, you will never care for me?"

"I will say if your brother now trusts you, whatever you have done in your life should have no impact on the respect you receive from your subordinates if you treat them with respect."

_I know I am but your subject and your will is mine to obey._

Why could she not see that he wanted more from her than to be a simple subordinate?

"What stories have you heard?"

"Does it matter what I have heard?" Akatsuki-san looked away. "You need only consider what you have done and ask yourself do you want your subordinates to think of you in such terms?"

"If I do, will you then consider allowing me to take you to dinner?"

"If you do, then you should consider that as an opportunity to correct the impression your subordinates have of you in their eyes."

"Well can you not accept my invitation as a simple celebration of the possibility that our corporations could soon be merged?"

"That, though, would be presumptuous," she said with no pretense. "If it happens, protocol would dictate that not just us, but several others would attend such a celebration."

"Does that mean you will never allow me to make amends for our previous misfortunes?"

"I do not know who or what you think I am Taisho-sama, but I cannot be bought with baubles and trinkets and that is essentially what this offer is," she said with obvious determination.

"I see," he said realizing she had absolutely no desire to go out with him again. "That offer is more than fair. Take it to your stockholders, I am certain they will believe it is quite generous and will accept it." He still had hopes that a continued exposure to him could help change her opinion of him.

"I'm sure you are correct, but I do not believe you understand," she said spinning in her seat.

He was standing so close to her now that he felt a slight brush of her legs against him as she moved.

"What do I not understand?"

"This is my company - started 39 years ago by my parents. I am in charge of it, and I took it public. Now, you want to use that against me."

"No, that is not my desire. I want simply to merge our two companies. If you accept this proposal, you will be CEO of our entire design division, working in conjunction with me and the other parts of this corporation," Sesshomaru said unconsciously trailing his fingers lightly through her reddish brown hair, essentially having a need to show her he was neither the heartless youkai nor the dispassionate human she may have heard about.

Having apparently sensed something, she quickly shook her head and brushed her hand through her locks, but said nothing.

Like it had on several previous occasions, the former youkai lord's head suddenly began to spin with a violent turbulence as his vision darkened. He was once more feeling that ominous sensation surrounding him - his own death. But much like the other occurrences, he knew not what was happening to him as he lifted his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes.

"Taisho-sama!" He heard Akatsuki-san call.

_Sesshomaru, my love, please do not leave me._

"Taisho-sama, are you unwell? Can I help you?"

Sesshomaru though, could not respond as those sensations of his death seemed to overwhelm him completely and he felt himself weakened to the point that he slipped slowly to the floor.

_Inuyasha, I am losing control, I have so little strength._

As his body sank beneath him, he felt a sensation of his head hitting something - the table perhaps? He was uncertain. He knew only that he was down.

"Help! Someone help!"

_The amulet on my ear; take it._

"What happened."

"I don't know. He just… he just collapsed."

_It will help get you out of here._

"Someone get a doctor. Call an ambulance."

Straining to open his eyes and look beyond the blackness of his vision, Sesshomaru was certain he saw the redness of the demon land skies through the cracks that had barely formed. But there was so much movement, so many voices; too many. He could not think. He could feel his lady's hands on his cheek but also on his chest. But how could that be? She seemed to be all around him as he sensed her aura. He had sensed no one's aura since he had first awakened in this world. What was happening to him? He could not discern where he truly was, but he could feel and scent Akatsuki all around him. He was certain he felt her youkai power circulating him. And he knew he wished never to leave her.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, with Sesshomaru having recovered to what was deemed a satisfactory point, the two brothers left the office shortly thereafter. Now, they sat in the rear of Sesshomaru's Mercedes limousine as Tadahashi drove them back to their residence.<p>

"You sure you're all right? You really should have gone to a doctor, you know," Inuyasha said, not the least bit comfortable with his brother's decision.

"No, I am fine now. I will simply relax at home."

"So what happened just before you blacked out? Did you have any kind of warning? Do you think this is related to your loss of memories?"

"I believe I am drifting," Sesshomaru said with no fanfare.

He was certain now that he was drifting back in time to the night of that battle. He was equally certain Akatsuki-san was his mate. He had suffered those blackouts when he had been in the vicinity of Suzaku clansmen and twice when Akatsuki-san had been there. Was this her way of telling him who she was? Had she entered this world of magic to retrieve him? But why would she not simply say? Did she not trust him? Was she holding back because he had left her behind?

"What? Drifting where?"

"Back."

"Back?" Inuyasha queried clearly not quite following him. But Sesshomaru offered no further clarification, certain his brother would understand his meaning. "You mean back to the time you remember?"

"Yes."

"So what does that mean?"

"I know not."

"Jaken told me this happened to you before." Inuyasha said continuing the conversation. "Does this happen often?"

"No, only a few times," Sesshomaru said, convinced his mate was attempting to pull him back.

"You really scared her, you know."

"Who? You mean Akatsuki-san?"

"Yeah she was a nervous wreck. I don't imagine she's seen many CEO's collapse like that. So maybe you should stay away from her."

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm probably the last one to say this, but you should probably call her later and let her know you're all right and that you won't be seeing her anymore."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause maybe she's causing this, have you ever thought of that?" Inuyasha almost yelled in frustration.

"How do you conclude that?"

"I told you, Jaken told me this happened before when you went to where you remembered your mate's compound was and now, you're in a room with her for ten minutes and you just pass out."

"And your conclusion?"

"Well you said your mate was a sorceress and you are convinced Hidenka-san is her, so what else could I conclude? This would all be one hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru said conceding that point, but instead of staying away from her, he was more determined than ever to find out her true status. If she was indeed his Akatsuki and she had memories of where they truly belonged, he would let her know that even though he looked human, he still retained his memories as well.

"So what happened?"

Sesshomaru studied him blankly. Did he not already tell him? "What happened where?"

"In that little meeting you two had? Did you set up another date or something?"

"No, we did not."

"Well what happened. Did she accept the proposal?"

"No she did not."

"That was a lot of money you offered her. I could ask you if you're crazy, but I'll just say I can't see her turning it down."

"Then you do not know her."

"No, I don't, but are you sure you do?" Inuyasha asked with a curious look in his brother's direction. "Anyway, I don't believe anyone could say no to that kind of money; and then you're making her CEO of a new design division. How come I didn't know any of this?"

"Perhaps not," Sesshomaru said with little belief. "But you know it now."

"Yeah, but the thing is I think this goes beyond your desire to simply move into the design field. I think this has a lot more to do with your feelings for her."

"And if it does?"

"I already told you what I think, and personally, that might be why Naraku invited the senior members of the board to this meeting."

"That parasite must always feel he has the upper hand," Sesshomaru muttered. He did not like the fact that he had to contend with Naraku's pettiness in this world as well. "Inuyasha," he began reflecting on Akatsuki-san's words once more. "You have not told me, but I have received information from various sources that says I have not been a pleasant individual in this world."

"Sources? What sources?"

"The sources are not as important to me as the information I have received."

"What information?"

"That is the thing, the specifics have not truly been revealed, but enough has been said that I must now know the truth."

"There is no truth to know. Anything that has occurred is over and done with," Inuyasha said lifting the lid to the cooler and pulling out a can of iced tea." That was a different life, it is unimportant now," He said, popping the lid.

"You say that, but I do not believe you," Sesshomaru said studying him. "Clearly something horrendous has occurred or others would not feel compelled to throw it out to me at every turn."

"Who, are you talking about Hidenka-san? Did she mention something when she asked to speak to you alone?"

"Does it matter if she did or not? I would think if she indeed did have something to say, you would be anxious to either confirm or deny it."

"Sesshomaru, I said it was a different time. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. We have moved beyond that haven't we? We are different now," Inuyasha said taking an extremely large gulp of the tea.

"Are we? Or am I simply different because I have no memories of the past?"

"Does it matter?"

"If you will not tell me, I will simply ask Jaken," Sesshomaru declared. "One way or the other, I will find out what I wish to know."

"There is nothing to find out," Inuyasha insisted. "Nothing that's important, anyway."

_I loved him with all my heart, but he betrayed me, much like you do to all the women you meet. You care not what you do to another's heart, you simply do what you wish to do._

That is what the former miko had said. Sesshomaru recalled clearly how Akatsuki had feared the stories she had heard of him in their true lives. He knew well the stories that were told then, was proud of them even. But he knew not what had been said of him in this life. What value would he gain from injuring a female? In their previous lives Akatsuki had virtually risked her own life to escape him. He could not allow that to happen again. In their true time, she had been in his castle and constantly exposed to him. If he could not correct her impression of him in this world, all hope was likely lost.

"Inuyasha, do you know what it is to love and be loved?"

"Huh?"

"Or do you believe that having many females is the way to survive in this world?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how we have lived out lives here."

"You know Sesshomaru, sometimes I have no idea what's in that head of yours," Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his palm against his lips.

"Needless to say, I know not what has been in this head of mine in this life either."

Inuyasha studied him piteously; a look the former daiyoukai was growing weary of seeing.

"Did you know that Kikyo-san is in love with you?" Sesshomaru forged forward.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Where do you think?"

"Did Kikyo tell you that?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"No, I surmised it after she practically attacked me for having broken you two apart."

"What?"

"I know not what life I have lived in this world, but I do know I like not what I have surmised thus far," Sesshomaru said, rearing back against the leather seat. "From what I have discerned, I have not set a suitable example for you."

"An example for me?" Inuyasha balked. "You didn't have to set any kind of example for me."

"You may not take me seriously, little brother; but I feel until I can identify significant changes in this world, I am doomed to remain here."

"Sesshomaru, you said you did not use magic in that world, but your mate did, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"So that means you're not sure about any possible outcome? But you still want to leave?"

"I must."

"So what does it matter what happened before?"

"Because I have been accused of …."

"So what do you care?" Inuyasha demanded as he shuffled in his seat. "Cause what if you leave, and we all die?"

Sesshomaru stared at him wide-eyed. He did not wish to admit that he had never seriously considered anyone else's possible outcome. But would it truly be their death, or would they all simply revert back to their customary selves and time? This world was not truly real after all. "Inuyasha, I do not belong here."

"So the only one that matters, is you, huh?"

"I did not say that; in truth, neither of us belongs here."

"But you don't know that for sure. You are convinced that we are not what we should be so how do you know we won't just disappear and die?" Inuyasha demanded placing the tea can in a holder and folding his arms across his chest. "But I guess that doesn't matter as long as you can get back to _your_world and kill more demons."

"Inuyasha, you are accustomed to this world, I am not," Sesshomaru said, attempting to explain his logic. "For all I know, I may well die when I return to my world. That is the sensation I have when I experience these blackouts. But I must return to where I belong," he said, knowing he had never truly feared his possible death. He would then, at least die the death of a warrior. "Will you not understand that you as you are now would not wish to go to the world I know any more than I wish to be here?"

"But what will happen to my brother? If you're not him, where did he go?"

"I know not, but perhaps when I return, he will as well."

"But you don't know and you don't care, do you?" Inuyasha stiffened in his seat. "Well what about Hidenka-san?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged. "I might be wrong, but with all that money you're offering her, I was getting the feeling you really liked her or something," Inuyasha said turning to study him; clearly hoping that would at least sway him. "What if she can't go back with you? You just going to leave her also?"

Sesshomaru knew the hanyou had no idea how confused he was. He loved his mate, but all signs seemed to indicate that Akatsuki-san was his mate. And though he would not object to staying here with her; he wanted nothing more than to get back to his true mate and his unborn child in the world he knew best.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a note to let everyone know that my next chapter was supposed to be a chapter surrounding Inuyasha's 25th birthday, but as of now I believe I have decided to discard that chapter entirely. At most, I believe I will summarize some events by indicating that there was a birthday party. Unfortunately, this also means I will probably never get to the point that explains what Sesshomaru did to Inuyasha in this life, sorry. It was supposed to take place in the beginning of that chapter. But I will try to squeeze that in at some point if I can find a good place to put it. Who knows, maybe Jaken tells Sesshomaru and the youkai lord will spend time thinking of it. But my thoughts at this moment are clearly that it was not good although it might have been accidental.**

**If I change my mind, the birthday party chapter will be uploaded in a week or so. If not, I will pick up immediately after the party, which I'm sure I will.**

**Chichi-ue - father**  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Youkai - demon<strong>


	8. TW Chapter 8  Past Life

**Twisted World:  
>Chapter 8 - Past Life<strong>

Three weeks after the revised proposal had been presented Sesshomaru refused to stay at his brother's surprise birthday party and had left within hours of his arrival. He had attended strictly for his brother's sake when requested to by Sarula-san. She had also asked if he wished her to invite any of the females with whom he had an acquaintance, but he had not.

Once there, it mattered not that he knew not how to dance, he had found the party loud, overcrowded with offensive smoke circling and dizzying flashing lights overhead. Not to mention all the foul language he had heard. It had been too much for him to stand. The people there seemed to know not of decorum. They lived a life beyond him.

Besides, he wanted to think about what Jaken had told him two weeks ago. He had not truly wanted to ask the little human, but it was clear that his brother would tell him not. Now that he had the information he had sought, he knew not what to make of it. Without memories of those events, he knew not if his actions were intentional or accidental. If he had killed the hanyou in his true life, it would indeed have been intentional, but he never had. And he had to admit that toward the end, he had been grateful that he had not. Here, he had almost killed him, but was that his ultimate intent? For what? An automobile? That made no sense. From what he had seen, he had a garage full of automobiles, six in fact, that he could not drive; and even if he could, he could only drive one at a time.

Clearly if he had wanted that Bentley so desperately, it was because it was his chichi-ue's legacy - another legacy that had not been bequeathed to him. But why not? But then, why had he even hated him? As a human, his chichi-ue's blood did not bestow his brother with the power he had begrudged him in their true lives.

Now, he had come to say goodnight and stood outside of Rin's bedroom door as she fretted over whatever she was doing. She was reclined on the floor, stomach down, feet crossed at the ankles, with a tablet book of some sort in front of her. With her lamp on the floor beside her head, the reflection cast an eerie shadow of her fidgeting legs across the floor and walls.

In the time he had been in this world, the former youkai lord had spent little time around her. He was afraid of getting as attached to this Rin as he had gotten to his own. He knew not when or even if he would ever be able to leave and he wanted to form no such attachments. But the problem was, he knew not when or if he would ever be able to leave and he had already formed attachments.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama," Rin called, apparently spotting him in the doorway. "I'm playing Soduku, do you want to play?"

"Soduku? I am afraid I do not know how," he said quietly, moving closer toward her to take a look.

"It's fun. I can teach you," she said excitedly. "Sango-chan showed me an easy way to win all the time."

"An easy way to win? Is that not cheating?" he queried, having never assumed her governess would corrupt a young mind in such a manner.

"Oh no, it is just using your brain in a better way," Rin insisted sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her. "You have to apply reasoning and logic. Sango-chan says if I do that, I can win every time. But sometimes it's still very hard."

"How do you play?" Sesshomaru asked lowering himself to the floor to sit beside her.

"See," she pointed to one of the pages of her tablet book. "Each puzzle has a unique solution. It has a grid that you have to put the numbers from 1 through 9 in. Each row, column and cube," she said as she dragged her fingers to point out her references. "Must contain all nine numbers. But you have to make sure no number is repeated more than once in any of them or you lose."

"Let me see," Sesshomaru said, angling the puzzle toward him to get a better view. "So how do you apply your reasoning and logic?"

"The numbers that are already shown are hints," she announced with a proud twinkle in her eye as if it was her own personal secret she was sharing with him.

"First you look for the number that is repeated the most," she said pointing to the puzzle. "Then you look for all the empty spaces you can put that number again without going against the rules."

"You mean by not repeating a number more than once in any row, column or cube."

"Yes. For this puzzle you can see the 8 shows up more than any other number - five times," she said having counted them out. "Now if we look for all the spaces in the rows and columns we could probably put another 8, we have this one, this one, this one, this one, this one, this one and this one," she said, tracing her fingers along the rows and columns as she spoke.

"What about this one?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing no 8 in the connecting column or row.

"Oh no Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said looking up at him with a vibrant smile. "We can't put one there, it already has an 8 in this cube already, see?" she said pointing to an 8 that was included in one of the smaller grids. "So we should not include that one."

"I see," Sesshomaru acknowledged. "So what is next?" he asked taking great pleasure in seeing what she knew. This was a game he was certain he could have his own Rin partake in if he ever returned to his world.

"Now, we can lightly put an 8 in the places we think it will fit," she said as she did exactly that. "Then we look for the next number that is repeated the most and do the same thing."

"You mean the seven," Sesshomaru asked, noting that there were at least four visible sevens.

"Yes, now we follow the same rules," Rin said ticking off all the places she believed a 7 could go.

She repeated this process until she had evaluated all of her options and eventually decided on the final locations for all of her numbers.

"That is very good Rin," Sesshomaru smiled at her and rubbed his fingers along her cheek. "You have truly used reasoning and logic to solve your puzzle. I am very proud of you," he said, knowing that he truly was. It mattered not that he had never played, by simply following her logic, he knew what she had accomplished was no simple task. "In time, you will find none of them to be difficult. You will be able to get them very quickly."

"Do you really think so?" she asked, her eyes gleaming brightly

"Yes, you are very smart," he said believing her to be exactly like his own Rin. The young girl had always shown a wisdom beyond her years. "It only takes practice. But I think you should save your practicing for tomorrow," he said rising to his feet. "It is very late and you should go to bed now. Have you bathed yet?"

"Yes, before you went to the party, but I still have to brush my teeth," she chirped as she bounded to her feet.

"Okay, but go to bed as soon as you do."

"Will you stay and tell me a story before I go to sleep?"

"Tell you a story?" Sesshomaru repeated stunned.

"Yes, you haven't done that for a long time," she said as she scooted into her personal ofuro. "But I want you to make one up," she said stopping at the door and throwing one of her vibrant smiles across her shoulder. "I don't want you to read from any of those books. I like the stories you make up much better."

Stories he makes up, Sesshomaru considered that. As far as he knew, he had never made up a story in his life. "Rin, I think perhaps another time."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama. I promise I'll go to sleep quickly so it won't even have to be very long."

As she brushed her teeth, Sesshomaru considered what he should do. How does one even tell a story he wonders? The only stories he knew were of his own life, and as long as he remained in this world, he was uncertain how that would end. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" he called out to her above the sound of the running water.

"Anything. Any story you tell will be wonderful," Rin squealed as she rushed back and scrambled quickly into her bed, dabbing her fingers along the bottom of her lips that she had not dried properly.

"Are you certain you would not rather have Sango-chan tell you a story?"

"Oh no, Sesshomaru-sama I want to hear one of your stories."

"My stories," he said as he tucked the blanket beneath her arms. "Perhaps I can tell you a story tomorrow," he said, assuming by then he could perhaps query Inuyasha or even Jaken about specifics.

"No, now," she pleaded looking at him with those large saddened brown eyes that he had seen on rear occasions from his own Rin.

But he sat there, studying her. He had never liked disappointing her in either life. But he had no idea how to even begin such a feat, but began, nonetheless. "There used to be a powerful and evil demon," he began, knowing he truly had no ending to this story. But hoped she would be asleep before that occurred.

"Oh no Sesshomaru-sama, you have to say 'Once upon a time.' Every story always begins like that. And you have to add lots of excitement," she said.

"Lots of excitement," he inquired studying her. Clearly she remembered her promise that she would remind him of things he had forgotten.

"But an evil demon," she cringed slightly as she pulled the bedding around her shoulders. "That sounds scary. Is it scary or did the demon rescue and fall in love with a beautiful princess?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her as he once more rubbed his fingers along the side of her cheek. "Or perhaps a young lady?" he asked. "Yes…, yes he did," he acknowledged, knowing at last what story he would tell her.

"Once upon a time," he began again looking down at her barely closing eyes. "There was a demon lord who ruled all the western lands. But he was a proud and stubborn ruler, who cared not about anyone or anything until one day…"

"Oooh," the little girl squealed with anticipation as she curled herself tightly beneath the coverings.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru now sat in his library again reading The Real Secrets of Magic - Vol. 1 by David Stone. In truth, he knew not why the tales in this book were called magic. From what he could discern, this was a book of illusions. He was not interested in illusions, he required a youkai who could perform true magic and send him back to where he belonged.<p>

Pausing from his reading, he recalled the events from two weeks ago; the time when he had decided to question Jaken about events of his past.

"Are you drunk Jaken?" Sesshomaru had recalled asking one week after the new proposal had been presented.

"Ahh, no swir?" Jaken had slurred his lie.

"What?" Sesshomaru's brows had narrowed.

"No swir. I am nwat."

Attempting to contain his anger, Sesshomaru had simply eyed the little human. He may well know not why he has here in this world, but he had never favored being lied to. "You are sitting there lying to me. Do you think I am a baka?" his tone had tensed then.

"No swir."

Whether he was still the lord of the west or not, he demanded respect, especially from that little human and he was determined to obtain it. "Tell me why you are drunk," he had demanded.

"I am nwat," Jaken had continued his falsehoods.

"Are you certain?"

"Ylest swir."

Had they still been youkai, Sesshomaru knew he would have simply thrashed him senseless for the simple sake of it. "Jaken if you do not wish to be here, I am certain you know where to find the door," he had responded glaring down at him. "I will not have you setting such an example for Rin."

"No, but then you always think of that stupid girl," Jaken mumbled beneath his breath,

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru had demanded, now on his feet, only inches away. If this little human wished to try his patience, he would give him a lesson to remember.

"Nothing, melord."

"I am not your lord," Sesshomaru responded angrily, with more fury than he believed he had displayed since he had awaked in this world and grabbed the hanyou's throat, knowing he wanted nothing more than to once more be in his true role as lord of the lands.

"But I thought…"

"I care not what you thought, but I _am_your master and you will respect my wishes, otherwise…" Sesshomaru froze. Why was he displaying such emotions to this human? He was much like his own Jaken. He, more than others, had seen little of his true emotions than anyone. "Explain yourself," Sesshomaru insisted without bothering to temper the anger in his eyes.

"It is nawthing swir," Jaken said cowering before him.

"Jaken," he commanded.

"It is just that…," Jaken hesitated.

"Just that what?" Sesshomaru remained unrelenting.

"I don't understand. Inuyasha I know he's your brother, but you've always hated him. But that girl; what is she to you? I don't understand her at all. I've been your loyal servant for 20 years and…"

"Silence," Sesshomaru bellowed, he'd had enough of his rantings.

His Jaken also had always been loyal to him, he questioned this Sesshomaru's actions more than many had - and yet he had allowed him to live. Jaken had always been the one feature in his life that reminded him that his actions could be questioned.

"You will sober up," Sesshomaru commanded. "I will not have you enter my presence again in such a condition."

"Yles swir," Jaken muttered before stumbling as he exited the room.

It was not until two days later that he had been able to obtain the answers he sought. As he sat waiting for the little human, Sesshomaru reflected on the life he had likely lived. He wondered now why such things would bother him. As a daiyoukai he had never cared about anyone. He did what he wished; his way, was the only way. Now, it concerned him that he may have hurt his brother in untold ways. Ways that were apparently so devastating that he wished not to speak about it. He surrounded himself with females that he cared not about. Even this Jaken had sunk so low that he partook of sake freely. Was that due to his treatment of him?

_I don't understand. I've been your loyal servant for 20 years._

But even so, why should that bother him now?

But in truth, he believed he knew why it did.

_You think because your company is so rich and powerful you can have anything you want. Well let me tell you, in this case you are wrong. I will fight you._

In all his life, he had loved only one female. He knew not why Akatsuki had loved him in their true lives, but he knew she had no warm feelings for him in this one; a thought he did not understand. If his true Akatsuki had known anything about him, she knew he was ruthless, and yet she had accepted him. But now, he knew not what he had done, or why he should be held accountable for his previous acts. But for reasons unknown to him, they were important to her. But he knew not if that should matter to him. The problem was though, whether he understood or not, he cared as much for her now as he did in their true lives and though he spoke not his thoughts to anyone, they resided deep within him and he knew it did matter. It mattered a lot. "Sit down," Sesshomaru had ordered when Jaken entered the library, not relishing having to scrape the little human off the floor. "I require information."

"Ylest sir," Jaken had replied as he stumbled toward a large leather chair, barely able to mount the thing. "What do you wish to know," he had blurted out after he'd managed to settle himself.

Sesshomaru watched in annoyance, wondering if he should simply knock him senseless. But the problem was; he was already senseless.

"Tell me what happened between me and my brother."

"Your brother? Why are you interested in him?"

Sesshomaru simply narrowed his gaze, knowing the little human had disregarded his order and had yet again had his fill of sake as the former youkai lord wondered if he should simply wait for another time, but realized he had waited long enough to know the truth.

"Well at first, you simply used to torment him by calling him a useless piece of bishi flesh," Jaken quickly stated.

"Bishi flesh?"

"Yes, implying that he was bishonen."

"You mean that he was pretty?"

"No, more that he was a Dō… Dō… Dōseiai-sha wakashū ."

"A homosexual … young boy?" Sesshomaru reared back in his seat while allowing the words to drift slowly across his tongue as that thought circulated in his head.

"Yes, a Dō…Dōseiai-sha wakashū - that he had preferences for his own sex. He did reside in a monastery after his mother died, after all," Jaken's headed wobbled so greatly, Sesshomaru was certain it would fall off. "But he would usually counter that you were more bishi looking than him."

"Monastery? What has that got to do with anything?"

"You know how those monasteries were with wakashū under their care. They never had a chance."

"What do you mean?"

Jaken studied him oddly before responding. "I believe every monk would have one of more wakashū under their care and they would do with them what they willed."

Sesshomaru considered that. "I knew this, yet left him there anyway?"

"But he was not your responsibility to care for sir," Jaken said, apparently concluding what he was certain this Sesshomaru wanted to hear. "It was his mother who died and left him alone. She should have made better arrangements."

"Better arrangements?" Sesshomaru reflected on that. The human hanyou was not at all like his true hanyou half-brother. He had no claws, and would have been incapable of defending himself in this world or any other. Their only similarities were that they both had a brother who hated them. "Has he shown indications of this preference?" Was that the true reason he had disregarded Kiyou-san's interests.

"Other than that night at the brothel, I do not know," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru could hear him struggling with his language; trying to minimize tripping over his own tongue.

"Bwut it is believed that while he was in the monastery after his mother's death that he was being tutored and actually learned martial arts from his own nenja,"

"So he had a nenja."

"Ywest," Jaken spurted out, practically falling back against the chair.

"And I knew of this relationship?"

"Well I believe you heard suspicions about it toward the end; that is why you…"

"How could I have not known this?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily.

_You allowed your own brother to literally atrophy in the streets after your father's death until you felt taking him in could be of some benefit to you._

Was Akatsuki-san correct? Had he simply allowed such an incursion to take place until it suited him to make changes? But what could that be?

"But it was not your…" Jaken began, then rethought. "He has always been just a stupid prepubescent anyway," Jaken countered. "I don't blame you for making fun of him. If not for you, he'd still be in the monastery with that nenja today."

"How long was he with the nenja?"

"I believe it's usually a ten year contract, but let me see. His mother died when he was about six I believe, and you found him in the brothel when he was 16. Yes. Ten years," Jaken said studying him reservedly. "You need not concern yourself sir. He was just a useless half-breed. I have no idea why your father even left him that Bentley."

"What else? What happened at the brothel? There must have been something far worse since he does not wish to speak about it."

"Perhaps it was the accident."

"Accident?"

"Yes, you nearly killed them both."

"Nearly killed them?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

_What you did to your younger brother is unforgiveable._

Is that what Akatsuki-san had referred to. He remembered how much she had grieved over the loss of her own sister.

"Yes, under different circumstances, of course, but the end result was essentially the same," Jaken said, his head bobbling once more. "When you saw the Bentley outside that downtown brothel you went in looking for him. When you found them in bed together, you nearly beat his nenja to death with your bare hands. When you left them, you were going to take the Bentley with you because he didn't deserve it," Jaken said obstinately, and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if the little human mimicked his own attitude regarding the situation, or if this was simply Jaken's take on it. His Jaken had always been opinionated in his own ways.

"But the stupid fool ran out behind the car and you ran over him when you backed up. He was badly injured; nearly died in fact. You called an ambulance and had him taken to the hospital but when he got out, you sent him to school in Berlin and eventually brought him to live with you and even gave him a job in Taisho Corporation," Jaken said as he mumbled something unintelligible now.

But Sesshomaru cared not what he'd said as he evaluated the potentials of that situation. Clearly if he had done those things afterward, he must have experienced his own guilt over how he had disregarded the life his brother had been forced to live.

_I do not wish to be repaid through your guilt._

He had never believed he had experienced guilt as a daiyoukai. That was not an emotion youkai allowed themselves to experience and certainly not this one. But surely as a human, he had experienced that and more.

"But I still never thought you liked him," Jaken eyed him cautiously. "I thought you did that because he was so pathetic; selling himself for money like that," Jaken uttered with clear distaste of the situation.

Even though he had heard that information three weeks ago, Sesshomaru could still barely believe it. He could not understand the hanyou, but then he could not say he ever truly had. Is that why they had such difficulty relating to each other in their true lives? Because of his inability to understand him? Had similar unknown events occurred then? He had not truly known his brother's early associates at the time. But it was a well known tradition among human samurai of his time and their association with wakashū. He was quite familiar with the goings ons in his time to know the true way of the world in those days, even if he did not know it in this one. Besides, those useless humans would not use a youkai hanyou in such a manner, would they? But the problem was, the hanyou looked more human than youkai on some occasions. Is that why he was banished here? Had he been banished to this world to learn the truth of his own?

Sesshomaru's mind ran through the gamut of thoughts that had been plaguing him of late.

_It's the first time we've ever really had any fun together._

Yes, he remembered when his true hanyou brother had attempted to initiate that sumo session and he had not wished to participate in it.

_You know Sesshomaru, I know you never liked me. But I have to say since you've lost your memories it's as if you've forgotten to be mean to me. It's like… like we're starting all over and… And I have to say, I think I like you better now._

But he would not have been mean to him for living a life beyond his control would he? But if he was mean to him because their chichi-ue had left him a Bentley, what kind of person had he been? That sounded far too petty, even to this once uncaring daiyoukai. But then he reasoned he was likely the same type of person that had attacked him for the sake of a sword; tried to kill him even.

Did his brother hate him for what he had done? But no, just like in his true life, the hanyou seemed to still wish to be in his life.

_Anything that has occurred is over and done with. That was a different life, it is unimportant now. We have moved beyond that haven't we? We are different now._

But it mattered not if his brother could forgive him, clearly Akatsuki-san could not.

_I am talking about your smooth, overly confident and perhaps irresistible charm._

He had not known to what she referred then, but now, he was certain her sarcasm was directed specifically at the uncaring nature he had shown his own brother.

Even before he had heard that story, he had known what he had done to his brother in this life was probably as devastating as what he had done to him in their true lives, if not more so; but Akatsuki-san was correct.

_What you did to your younger brother is unforgiveable._

At least now, though, they seemed to be making progress.

_I have enjoyed our boy's night and I will say concern yourself no further, little brother. I will never injure you again._

It mattered not what world he lived in, he knew now, he had to make that a fact. But how could his brother have forgiven him after such a thing? But even worst, how could he have wanted an automobile so desperately. It was not a weapon, it could not kill. He currently had untold automobiles in that garage. Had his desire for power transformed itself to a desire for greed in this world? Why would the Bentley be so important to him? Was it because it was their chichi-ue's? Or was it far worse? Was it simply because he did not want the hanyou to have it?

_He does not hate you Sesshomaru. I do not believe I can any longer sense what he feels, but I do know he does not hate you. He loves you; he just did not believe that you ever cared for him. Perhaps he still does._

Or was it worse by far? Was this world showing him his true character? Was he unworthy of the ones he had in his life? Is that why everyone was different now?

But Akatsuki-san, what must she really think of him?

_I've heard you were selfish, but apparently, you're stubborn as well._

But had she not given him cause for hope?

_If your brother now trusts you, whatever you have done in your life should have no impact on the respect you receive from your subordinates if you treat them with respect._

But could she, really? Sesshomaru wondered as he believed he finally understood Kikyou-san's evocation that night as his own heart felt as if it was crumbling within him. Would he ever see his true family again, he wondered. Or had he lost them all forever? It was not that he could not experience emotions as a daiyoukai; it was more that he had foolishly believed they were not necessary.

* * *

><p>Having switched books, Sesshomaru continued to sit in his library, flipping through 'Ugetsu Monogatari' referred to him and purchased by Jaken. Despite knowing it was a work of fiction, he wanted to get a sense of what his brother's life might have been like, as he ruminated over his thoughts. He could not understand why he as a human would live such a hardened life. If he looked at it through Akatsuki-san's eyes, if she was like his mate, or indeed his mate, he had no doubts why she did not like him.<p>

Hearing movement through the halls, the former youkai lord quickly concealed 'Ugetsu Monogatari' behind his back and retrieved his book on magic from the table top. He was certain it was his brother's entry but he was uncertain if he wished to speak to him now.

"Sesshomaru, you're here," Inuyasha called leaning against the door, with Sarula-san leaning against him. "We were wondering where you went. What happened? You didn't have a good time?"

"I am not into that dancing and I must say I simply wished a change of pace," he said.

"So this is better? To come up here and do what?" Inuyasha asked moving closer and angling his head as he bent forward slightly; an odd look crossing his features briefly as his eyes widened a bit before he spoke again. "Read that stupid book on magic again? You have no intensions of giving up on that crap do you?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Sesshomaru simply looked up at him.

"Don't you even want to know what happened after you left or do you already know?"

"I take it you had a good time. What more is there to know?"

"Well Hidenka-san stopped by to wish me a happy birthday and actually gave me this watch as a gift," Inuyasha said stretching out his arm to display his newly presented finery. "27 jewels, 18k case, 330 degree pressure sen…," he stopped momentarily. "Anyway didn't she stop by here? I told her you were probably upstairs."

Sesshomaru's chest tightened. He wanted to know more, but he was certain he knew why Akatsuki-san had not stopped by to see him. "How long ago was that?" Sesshomaru asked, he hoped casually.

"About 20 minutes ago," Inuyasha informed him. "I took it she had gotten information about the party from you in the first place."

"And she has departed?"

"I believe so. I don't think she was still downstairs," he said turning toward Sarula-san for confirmation.

"No," Sarula-san responded. "I believe I saw her leave 10 minutes ago, but I may be wrong. Many others are still there. Free food and drinks, you know," she said contritely.

"I actually thought she had stopped up here," Inuyasha continued, an odd look cloaking his features.

"And why do you think that?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he was likely the last person she would want to see.

"Well, she …" Inuyasha hesitated. "I know it's not normal procedure for a personal face to face in these circumstances, but I got the feeling she wanted to discuss the merger."

"And why do you think that?"

"I don't know. There was something different about her. She kept looking around and I thought she was looking for you. But she seemed kind of uncomfortable."

"So what makes you think she wanted to discuss the merger?"

"I don't know. Nothing. Just a guess," Inuyasha said indecisively. "But oh well, it doesn't matter. She's gone now."

"That's quite … nice," Sesshomaru said acknowledging his brother's watch, but not understanding the true value his brother's admiration had placed on it.

"Yeah, it's my first authentic Rolex. It's called the Submariner; got to be worth at least 1.5 million yen or better, nice isn't it? I think she's got a good heart," Inuyasha confessed, raising his arm to study his gift. "She certainly didn't have to. I mean, I almost wish," he hesitated for a moment, as he cast his glance across the floor, then refocused. "Anyway, we're uhh, going to my uhh room," he said comfortably. "It's uhh, still my birthday."

Sesshomaru angled his head and simply studied him as he began to depart with Sarula-san. He could only assume that statement meant they would be inaccessible in some way. But the human hanyou stopped, allowing Sarula to proceed ahead of him as he turned back toward his brother.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha began with his head hung momentarily. "Whether you believe me or not…. That was a long time ago and… I just want to say, I don't fault you, you know." He paused for a moment, then turned and departed the room.

Sesshomaru stared at the space his brother had recently vacated, then looked behind himself and saw that the title on the book he thought was concealed, was clearly visible. He had assumed Inuyasha would know he knew the truth by now. One primary reason was because he had not asked him about it in the past three weeks. But another was there was little doubt of his uncomfortable status around him of late. He had found it difficult to look in his brother's eyes; a trait he had never possessed as a daiyoukai. Now, he could only wonder how the human hanyou could be so gallant.

Sesshomaru knew not if his youkai hearing was actually returning or if his brother and Sarula were simply loudly expressing their mating. It was not the former youkai lord's intent to listen, but his attention could not help but be drawn as he heard the sounds vibrating through the walls of the room directly beside the library. He was initially drawn by the giggles, then the light laughter and finally by the unmistakable sounds of intimacy.

Although it was against a general rule he had set in his home, his brother had made that known from the first day he had opened his eyes in this world. But he had to admit he was grateful to know his brother actually did prefer females after the life he had lived. But still, should he put an end to their escapades?

As he sat there pondering his thoughts, Sesshomaru realized he had spent much of his life thinking. But that thinking had always centered on what he would do to another youkai to prove his dominance. Without those battles in this life and Akatsuki-san's intrinsic dislike of him, his heart acknowledged that his thoughts now centered more on what he had done to others; his brother in particular. One thing he did know was that there was no mistaking the meanings of those sounds he heard. Another thing was that he may know not if he would ever return to his true life, but here, their lives in this world was far more fleeting than in their true world. So did he have the right to deny the human hanyou his moment of pleasure. Had he not denied him his life already? Was that not enough?

_That was a different life, it is unimportant now._

In some ways, he was almost relieved to know this likely meant his younger brother was not a dōseiai-sha as Jaken had stated. But he could not help but reflect on the things he had led him to do because he was not there for him in either life. If there roles were reversed, he could easily see himself hating him. In fact, unlike what the human hanyou seemed to want, he would be delirious to see him leave. He would not want to be around any version of himself; from this world or his true one. At any rate, he decided he could not stay there continuously listening to their fever pitched mating cries.

But the problem was, because of the party, Tadahashi was not available. He had allowed him to be with his family this night because he had assumed he would be at that party still. And even though his brother had given him a few driving lessons, he knew his skills were insufficient to go on his own. But surely there was something open close by that he could go to. Even if his only option was to stroll the street, that option was considerably more appealing than this role of voyeur. But in truth, he was neither watching nor obtaining any satisfaction from this act. He knew, though he could sit and listen to those sounds no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the main theme of this chapter was supposed to be Inuyasha's Birthday part, but I decided to scrap details of it. Okay, since I did not include the birthday party scene, I was able to think of another scene with Rin to include "yippie". I actually missed her.**

**If you'd like to try a Soduku puzzle yourself, you can search the internet to fin some. (Use Rin's hints to solve it )**

**Several people wanted to know what happened to Inuyasha in this world, so I decided to include some aspects that were based on historical facts in this chapter. I felt it fit appropriately since Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it. So what do you think?**

**BTW: What was that with Akatsuki-san? She just stopped by to give Inuyasha a Rolex and what ignored Sesshomaru?**

**1.5 million yen - $20,000.00**  
><strong>Baka - idiot, fool<strong>  
><strong>Chichi-ue - father<strong>  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Dōseiai-sha - homosexual person, a homosexual<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>nenja - older male partner in the relationship<strong>  
><strong>ofuro - bathroom<strong>  
><strong>Sudoku - a logic-based combinatorial number-placement puzzle. The objective is to fill a 9×9 grid with digits so that each column, each row, and each of the nine 3×3 sub-grids that compose the grid (also called "cubes", "boxes", "blocks", "regions", or "sub-squares") contains all of the digits from 1 to 9. The puzzle setter provides a partially completed grid, which typically has a unique solution.<strong>  
><strong>Ugetsu Monogatari - Tales of Moonlight and Rain - by Ueda Akinari (1776) a story of a homosexual Buddhist monk<strong>  
><strong>Wakashū - young person<strong>  
><strong>Wakashūdō - the way of adolescent boys<strong>  
><strong>Youkai - demon<strong>


	9. TW Chapter 9 Encounter

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 9 - Encounter<strong>

A few minutes after leaving his apartment, Sesshomaru arrived in the lobby of his building, his thoughts remained otherwise occupied.

It was Friday night, surely he would find something open in this city on a Friday night. In the time he had been here, he had come to realize that human's in this world did most of their activities on what they called weekends, from Friday to Sunday night before they were required to rest and return to work on Monday morning.

He knew he had become more caring in his previous life. He had even learned to love, but he could not understand why he was filled with such overwhelming emotions now. Especially for an individual who was not his true brother. But the problem was, he did feel like him. Despite his constant human status, he felt more like his brother than his true brother had ever felt. But what did that mean? Was he accepting his humanity more? Was he resigning himself to this world? Was he silently acknowledging the fact that he would never be able to return to where he truly belonged?

In all likelihood though, that thought seemed inevitable. He had been here for what seemed several months and he had encountered no demons or sorceresses who could be of assistance. When he had first met Akatsuki-san, he had thought her to be his mate, but now he wondered about the possibilities of that. His mate would never allow him to wander in such confusion for so long without telling him, would she?

Sesshomaru's head was filled with puzzlement as he made his way blindly through the long spacious lobby. He knew not where he would go; only that he had to get away. Never had he thought he would ever love, and now that he did, he could not believe that he was not with the youkai who had won his heart - the youkai who had saved his life, when she had shown him the true beauty of life. What hell was this he wondered? How long must he remain here without his true family? His thoughts continued to wander as he made his way closer to the building's exterior until his head unexpectedly bumped into someone else's.

"Akatsuki-san?" he called, looking up while simultaneously reaching out to grab her, trying to prevent her from falling as her heel jammed into his foot and he hobbled momentarily.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she also called, regaining her balance and moving backward.

"Akatsuki-san you are crying," he asked, noticing the flecks of water twinkling in her eye. "Did I injure you?" he asked reaching out to touch her forehead, where he was certain he had hit her.

"No, it is nothing," she said with an almost haunted expression etched across her face as she quickly turned and brushed her fingers across her eyes.

"Are you certain you are all right?" he asked studying her, but he could not read her expression.

"Yes, I am fine. We didn't really hit that hard," she said, rubbing her forehead. "But it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it was me," he said, taking the blame. "My thoughts were absorbed and I paid little attention to where _I_was going."

"I was coming to see you, but I know I should have called first," she apologized. "It's just that I didn't want…" she hesitated as she seemed to take in their surroundings. "Were you leaving?"

"Just to get some air."

"Oh, I see," she said turning away, her attention getting lost somewhere in the distance.

"My brother told me you stopped by earlier," Sesshomaru said, hoping to ground her focus.

"Yes, I've been… I've been…" she looked about uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru assumed she must have been in the area for a while, but apparently uncertain of what she should do. "So…, did you wish to see me?"

"Yes, I ahh … There are a couple of things that I ahh… wanted to speak to you about…," she began uncomfortably as she looked about the lobby. "Can we uhm, go to your home?"

"Unfortunately, no, I do not think…"

"I'm sorry. I did not intend to… I should not have come here," she said lowering her head and turning away, her painted claws rising to her lips.

"Akatsuki-san, it is not that," he said, not wanting her to leave as he reached out to grab her arm. "It is just that my brother and his girlfriend are… apparently still…," he stopped uncertainly, as he released her.

"Your brother," she repeated as she lowered her gaze apparently understanding his reluctance. "I know I should have at least called," she began timidly, allowing her gaze to continuously scour the lobby entrance. "But… but can we go someplace a little more… private?" she asked clearly distressed.

"Uhh," he began as he too scoured the lobby, not caring for the surroundings. "Have you eaten?" He asked knowing a different location would likely be preferable.

"No, I have not."

"Perhaps we can have dinner, then," he said as positively as he could hoping this time she would agree.

"Umm," her eyes widened slightly. "Yes," she said hesitantly. "Perhaps we could go to Grand Chef Relais & Châteaux have you ever been there?"

"No, I do not believe I have."

"It is one of my favorite restaurants," her spirits now seemed much improved. "Kiyomi Mikuni-san is a maestro in the art of adding a Japanese flourish to French cuisine," she almost licked her lips. "They have a pan-fried langoustines in vermilion butter essence to die for."

"But surely we would not have to," he smiled lightly. "Is you driver outside? Mine is off for the night and I do not wish to call him from his family."

"No, I thought … I would be here for a while, so I… I sent him back. But then, it was because I didn't… I thought you would be able to… have me taken back," that uncomfortable disposition she had displayed previously, began to return. "But, we can walk, it is only ten blocks."

"Can you truly walk ten blocks in such shoes?" he asked looking down at the height of the heel that had stumped his foot.

Looking down at her own feet, Akatsuki-san agreed. "I believe so, but perhaps we could have your concierge call a taxi."

As they exited the building behind the concierge, fog hazed across the city streets, the overhead air felt unusually heavy. There was no color in the clouds; they were massive dark grey forms that blocked an equally grey sky teasing one with distant splashes of energetic orange and yellow in the west. Sesshomaru could almost feel a dampness in the distance. He knew as a youkai he would have discerned how much rain was on its way. But even as a human, he had no doubts that some was coming.

Fifteen minutes later, Sesshomaru and his lady arrived at the Hôtel de Mikuni that housed the renowned Grand Chef Relais & Châteaux restaurant. It was a long two story structure with a background of the Tokyo River in the distance. They were quickly seated and their orders taken by an overweight, but pleasant waiter with a beefy neck and a boisterous laugh. Their dinner consisted of truffle soup, lobster salad, a chicken liver gateau in a crayfish butter sauce appetizer along with the much raved about pan-fried langoustines and carrot cube fricassee in vermilion butter essence. Akatsuki-san had once again topped off their dishes with a bottle of 'You's Time' sake.

_I love the Yuzu juice. The taste of the citron is smooth, easy to drink and helps me relax._

Sesshomaru arched a brow when he heard her instruct the waiter to leave the bottle, while wondering if she required it to help her relax around him once more or if it was whatever it was that seemed to trouble her so. And there was no doubt that she was troubled. Her blue eyes did not contain the vibrancy he had previously seen, even in this twisted world.

When their food arrived and Sesshomaru had sampled it, he had to agree with Akatsuki-san's earlier exclamation; Chef Kiyomi Mikuni-san was truly a maestro in the art of adding a Japanese flourish to French cuisine. In the time he'd been here, he had grown accustomed to eating what he had previously simply called human food, but Sesshomaru had to admit this was one of the most exquisite dishes he had eaten thus far.

According to their waiter, the food was skillfully seasoned with thyme, rosemary and chervil paired with maitake mushrooms and a local herb called kaiware. Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if human food tasted even remotely like this in his true world. But then, he wondered if it was even worth it to consider sampling it since he did have a youkai body there, and here he had a human one. His lady though had sampled it and she had a youkai body as well; but then, she was not a warrior.

"How did you know about my brother's birthday party?" The former youkai lord asked having no current desire to have her continuously think about how he had previously treated him. "I would have had you invited, but…"

"You did not believe I would come," she finished for him. "And no, I probably would not have. I only came because…," she paused and looked about in uncertainty once more.

Sesshomaru knew something troubled her greatly. His brother had apparently noticed it as well.

_There was something different about her. She kept looking around and I thought she was looking for you. But she seemed kind of uncomfortable._

"Forgive me. I should never have simply intruded on your private lives like that," Akatsuki-san said as she took a healthy drink of her sake. "And we probably should not have come here either," she admitted looking deep into his eyes. "There will likely be gossip, you know."

In truth, he cared not. There was no gossip that could be said about him that he feared more than what she thought of him. "But how did you know?" Sesshomaru asked, hoping to refocus her thoughts. Her uncomfortable disposition invited questions, but her words did not. "The gift you gave him was extremely generous."

"Oh, you know our social networks," she said waving her hand dismissively.

"Social networks?"

"Yes, someone in mine was familiar with someone in yours. And I did not give it to him to be thanked. I just…" she lowered her gaze as she danced her chopsticks across her plate.

"I am certain he thanked you, but I wish to do so as well," Sesshomaru offered up, immediately noticing that she was once more being distracted for whatever reason. "Gift giving has never been a strong suite of mine, but I know he appreciated it."

Looking upward, a tender smile crossed her lips. "I'm glad," she said taking another sip of her sake.

"Akatsuki-san you said that someone in your network and mine told you of my brother's party?" He had heard the term network when others spoke of computers and such, but for some reason he thought it imperative that he understood her reference now.

"You know what they say," she said with a curious expression. "Our social network essentially connects us all in six steps or fewer."

"Social Network? Six steps? I am sorry, I do not…"

"You've never heard of that?"

"No, I…"

"Well there is a concept that believes the world is much smaller through our technology and networking than we have previously thought and we are all connected to each other in six steps or less."

Sesshomaru was certain the expression his face contained was as clueless as he felt.

"The theory actually says that anyone on the planet can be connected to any other person on the planet through a chain of acquaintances that has no more than five intermediaries," she explained further. "That concept was actually popularized in a play written by John Guare, I believe."

"John Guare?"

"Yes, an American playwright. He wrote a play called 'Six Degrees of Separation' early in the 1900's. And from that, I have hypothesized that all things are connected."

Sesshomaru froze momentarily as he studied her. Because of her abilities to connect with others as a life sorceress, his own dear mate had often said the same types of things. "You said we are all connected?"

"Yes, theoretically anyway," she said, brushing aside her words that seemed to hold little import to her. "You have obvious connections like your brother, me, any one you know. But it essentially means that even if we do not personally know each other we could possibly find a connection through a friend of a friend of a friend of a friend and so on," she followed that with a bite of her lobster salad. "I am uncertain if it could truly be proven," her long lashes flashed up at him. "You would have to find the right six people to make such a connection and that could likely be impossible. But surely we have all seen signs of the possibilities since we have encountered someone in our group who is also familiar with someone from another. Such as was the case when I heard about your brother's party."

"A friend of a friend?"

"Of a friend of a friend and so on," she smiled lightly, studying him. "Yes, remember I told you the larger a circle is, the more difficult it is to contain a secret," she seemed embarrassed with that recollection herself as she looked away temporarily. "You've heard that saying that two people can keep a secret, but only if one of them is dead, have you not?"

No, he had not. But he could understand the truth and logic of that.

"I believe your brother's party was supposed to be a secret," she said almost quietly, as if afraid of the realization that it no longer was. "But at some point the people who know that secret overflow your small intimate circle. Because someone in that circle will know and speak to someone you may be personally unaware of, which I believe happened in this case," she seemed truly uncomfortable with this proclamation and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder why. "So because of that network connection, they may eventually know something about you that you would have preferred they did not." She lowered her gaze, as if afraid to meet his eyes.

He knew her thoughts had diverted to what she had heard about his relationship with his brother. Knowing she had had concerns of their estrangement in their true lives, Sesshomaru hoped to ease them. "Akatsuki-san, I know you dislike me greatly and I have much to make up for, but my brother and I are no longer…" Inside, though, he could not help but wonder if her concerns for that, is what caused him to black out previously.

"Sesshomaru-sama, forgive me. I believe I know what you wish to say, but you need not," she said cutting him off. "Yes, I have heard some unpleasant things about you through my network, but it was not truly my intent to wound you then. I simply wished to keep what was mine and cared not how I did it," she lowered her gaze seemingly embarrassed. "It seemed my best tactical approach. But what I said was unforgiveable so I should not even ask you to. I did not come to you to speak of such issues. Your life and your brother's life are between the two of you. I should be the last person…,"

She had not used the familiar form of address his lady was accustomed to using, but the former youkai lord was at least grateful that Akatsuki-san had used his given name with her salutation. To him, Taisho-sama had always been his chichi-ue. "Akatsuki-san, do not concern yourself," he studied her intently, knowing not if what he had done in this or any world had caused her to hate him forever. "If I have injured you in some way, it was never my intent, I have heard my life here has not been pleasant."

"You have heard?" she studied him confusedly, as she reached for then took another drink of sake.

Sesshomaru knew he could not disclose the thoughts that pervaded his mind of late.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about?"

"Oh, I…" she hesitated and turned away; fiddling with the rim of her glass, drawing her painted claws across it. "You have not injured me, truly."

There was a sadness in her eyes and he wished to know why. "I got the distinct impression that you cared for me not and believed you would never have dinner with me again."

"Actually I did not intend to, but life is not as structured as we may like and many things have changed," she said, taking a rather large drink of her sake.

He wanted to know what troubled her, but she seemed reluctant to divulge the details and he had no desire to force her, yet he knew not where to direct their conversation. He was curious to know how much she had heard of his life with his brother; but more importantly, he was more interested in her and there were things that had puzzled him from that first time he had seen her.

"Why is a beautiful woman such as you, not yet mated?"

"Mated?" she repeated cocking her head.

"I meant married," he said, knowing he had to use more familiar human terms as long as he resided in this world.

"You tell me," she looked at him with a touch of anger in her beautiful eyes. "I am the CEO of a successful design firm. I depend on no one except myself. Men today do not want a woman in control. They are more interested in their own personal conquests," she said as if pulling her facts from how he had lived his life. "It is as if they feel threatened by us, or either they wish to control us, as if doing so would make them a more powerful male," she looked at him as if not understanding his puzzlement.

"I am certain you would know men are not interested in me or any female as an equal partner, only as a potential conquest to enhance their satisfaction, to get at their company, or at what is between their legs," she turned barely concealing her anger. "As if mating with them, as you say, will somehow make them a more powerful male."

"Surely you do not believe that."

"I don't?" she huffed in a clearly rhetorical manner. "But that matters not," she said looking around once more. "I came to see you because I must say I cannot accept the terms of your proposal."

She'd announced that so abruptly that he was stunned. "You cannot accept them?" he furrowed his brows. "Are your stockholders against it, or do you wish more money?"

"More money," she repeated looking at him with those vibrant blue eyes. "No, in fact I am certain you will wish to reduce your offer."

"Reduce my offer?"

"Yes, actually I wish for you to buy my company, but I cannot accept your offer to become CEO in your corporation after you do," she threw out in an almost rush.

"But why not?"

She focused her attention on her glass and swirled her sake. "We were talking about our networks before. The problem with networks is that every person we know is a door opening to another path. And unfortunately, a door I recently had opened is…."

Not knowing what she wished to say, Sesshomaru waited for a few moments. "The opened door is what?" he prodded gently.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have heard something that is potentially devastating to us both," she almost mumbled, clearly reluctant to state her information.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Us both?"

"Yes, but I take it you have not yet heard."

"Heard what?"

"It seems your attorney Naraku-san was more knowledgeable than I would have imagined when he said _'your client did not protect her company'_."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems you have a competitor," she said with a deep breath. "You are not the only firm interested in a hostile takeover of my company," her voice lowered to a whisper. "I have found out that Balthazar will initiate a creeping tender beginning next week where he will conduct a massive buy up of shares of my stock."

"You mean Balthazar of Dragon Corp?"

"You know him?" she asked angling her head then immediately brushed her own question aside. "Of course you do, you all know each other don't you?"

"Actually I do not know him, but I have heard of him."

"Well if you have heard of him, then you must know what kind of person he is. I have no desire to merge with that horrible demon."

Sesshomaru froze.

"You look surprised; I thought you said you knew of him."

"I supposed it is more I have heard his name mentioned, I know not his true nature. What is it that has caused you to believe he is a demon?"

"Well perhaps not literally, but what else could he be?" she asked with an unmistakable animosity dripping from her voice. "From the very beginning, years ago, that monster was responsible for the destruction of an entire family. His intent was to absorb a roofing company owned by two brothers and he did. His acts ruined those brothers, caused their father to die of a heart attack and their mother to die of a broken heart within six months of their father's death. But of course, none of that mattered, as long as he got what he wanted," she said, unable to contain her anger.

"If I could order a delay or even a halt on the trading of my shares, I would. But unfortunately, as far as I know only regulators, or authorized exchange floor managers or some similar authority can order such a halt," her eyes reflected her frustration and anger. "So unless you and your attorney's can have it done or come up with some alternative strategy, I am certain Balthazar will take action first thing Monday morning and I simply cannot allow that monster to own my company. But in truth, now that I think about it, I cannot help but wonder if it is me or you he is after."

"Do not get me wrong Sesshomaru-sama," she said lifting her long lashes to study him. "I have heard many negative things about you as well. But I do not believe I have heard anything as devastating as what I have heard of him. The man is absolutely perverted and ruthless. I do not want my company to end up in his hands."

Sesshomaru studied her. "What has your attorney Akimaru-san said?"

She took a deep breath, and brushed her hair back. "Akimaru-san is more a friend than a true corporate tiger," she sighed and reared back against her seat. "I know not if I believe he knows anything about true corporate law. It was not even through him that I heard of Balthazar," she revealed, looking at him intently. "I have a young friend in my network who knows of a male who apparently knows of someone in Balthazar's corporation. Apparently he loves her and knows she works for me and when he heard Balthazar's plans, he informed her immediately and she in turn came to me," Akatsuki-san sipped her sake once more. "After you and your company and now Balthazar, I cannot help but wonder if I have a traitor in my midst."

Sesshomaru did not understand why she would say that, he had not heard anything to indicate she had been betrayed. "I understand you do not wish to sell to him, but that does not explain why you do not wish to accept the terms my attorneys have proposed where you would be a managing partner in my corporation."

"That does not matter. Is it not sufficient that I do not?"

"No, it is not. Tell me why you will sell me to me, but you will not accept the position as CEO of my new Interior Design Division. And unlike what you said earlier, you would be a full partner."

"It is inconsequential, I simply wish to retire."

"Retire, but you are so young. Why would you wish to retire from the company you love so much? A month ago, you refused the merger because you did not wish to lose that company, now you are walking away completely. I must know why."

"I cannot."

"Akatsuki-san what is wrong?"

"Nothing, do not worry about it. It is personal."

"Is not Balthazar's attempts to take over your company personal as well?"

"Actually, that involves us both. If he buys my shares and then you buy my company then you would essentially…," she lowered her gaze.

"Akatsuki-san please tell me what…"

"If you do not mind, I am afraid that is something I do not wish to discuss," she interrupted him.

Sesshomaru could see the tears pool in her eyes as she wiped her fingers across them and fought to contain them.

"Is it because of that, that you have drunken so much sake this night?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, then down at her glass, as if surprised that he had said such a thing. "That matters not," she said tightening her fingers around her glass as she diverted her gaze.

Sesshomaru knew not if his words had been a violation of protocol in this world; she had already walked out on him previously. He did not wish for that to happen again. So he decided to leave it at that.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki-san's mannerisms during dinner had not escaped the former daiyoukai's observation, nor had they left his thoughts. Granted, he may well understand why she would not wish for Balthazar to gain control of her company, but her behavior spoke of a deeper concern. But did it truly, if Balthazar was at all like the one from his world, or if he had somehow managed to maintain his demonic power, is there any wonder Akatsuki-san as a mere human would fear him?<p>

As they approached the exit to the restaurant, Sesshomaru could see she was becoming even more unsettled. In front of them was a cluster of individuals who seemed equally unsettled as they crowded the doorway.

"Oh no, it's pouring," she practically screeched, rushing up to peer through the glass paneled door.

In truth, that was an understatement, it was more a torrential whirlwind of water pounding against the door and exterior walls.

"It must be that T1112 they've been speaking about these past days," she said. "But I thought it wasn't going to be here until tomorrow."

"T1112?"

"You know, the typhoon, surely you've heard of it? Typhoon No. 12," she pushed her way past the throngs in front of her. "You know this means without our own drivers, we'll never get out of here."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Are you kidding, look at it," she waved her hand toward the downpour. "Getting a taxi is going to be impossible."

"Surely not impossible," he said, not understanding her concerns.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you amaze me," she said flashing her vibrant blues at him. "Sometimes you seem like a man completely out of his element. But I suppose that's because you've never been rained on," she closed her eyes completely for just a moment. "But of course not, the elements are not that foolish."

"But at any rate, is it not actually 'tomorrow'?" he asked diverting his gaze to an oversized clock near the entry. He had run into her shortly after 9 p.m. on Friday, now four hours later, it was shortly after 1 a.m. on Saturday morning.

She turned her head to follow his gaze. "No, they said **late**Saturday. Surely it is not late in anyone's viewpoint. We are going to get drenched," she said in an almost panic. "I should never have come to you, nothing goes right in my life," Akatsuki-san grumbled.

"Akatsuki-san surely you do not believe this is an attack on you."

"And why not? I feel like I am cursed. The entire world is conspiring toward my defeat. First you, now Balthazar and then… and then…"

"The world is not conspiring against you," he said knowing his own life had not been pleasant of late.

"Well would that simply not depend on your frame of reference?"

"No, I do not believe it works that way," he said hoping to enliven her spirits. "Akatsuki-san, do not allow a little water to upset you so."

She was a powerful executive, but something beneath the surface had clearly rattled her. It was not his desire to see her fall apart. "If we cannot get a taxi, we can perhaps at least get a couple of rooms and wait until the 'typhon' has passed on." He had done that many times in his previous life, obtained shelter in a nearby cave. "Then, we can call our drivers to pick us up."

"Forgive me," she said lowering her gaze, but stiffening her shoulders. "You are correct, of course."

* * *

><p>"I am sorry Taisho-sama," the front desk manager said regrettably. "But with the convention in town, we have only one spare room available."<p>

"One room?"

"But it is a self-contained suite with a separate bedroom and living area which has its own futon for sleeping, if need be."

"What room is this?" Akatsuki-san asked.

"The honeymoon suite."

Sesshomaru noticed Akatsuki had gasped slightly and turned away. Did she know something about the potential quality of this room that he did not?

"Would you have a problem staying in this… 'honeymoon suite'?"

"Ahh," she began looking uncomfortable. "It should be fine. It is merely a room after all."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, it will be fine." Though the former youkai lord remained unconvinced.

"It has two separate rooms and a private ofuro so you will have no need to share the on-sen," the manager offered. "We can have it supplied and ready for you in a few minutes if you would like to take it."

"I am certain it will be fine," Sesshomaru said looking at Akatsuki-san who had not turned back toward them.

"Taisho-sama, if you do not mind a short wait, we can have the room fully stocked and supplied in 30 minutes. You can wait at the bar if you wish, we will send a bell person for you when your room is ready."

"Wonderful," Sesshomaru said taking Akatsuki's arm and heading toward the chateau bar area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, so Akatsuki-san came back to see Sesshomaru. And they went to dinner. I didn't think she'd ever do that again.**

**I've changed a lot of my original plans for this, the previous and the upcoming chapters, but I have always intended to have Akatsuki run into Sesshomaru in the lobby of his building to tell him what she had to tell him. But she seems to be concealing something far worse. What is this? She is never happy.**

**I must add that I hope the details of the scenes that will follow have changed for the better.**

**Are you kidding me, a honeymoon suite? But it is just a room, isn't it?**

**Chichi-ue - father**  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>Langoustine - scampi, is a slim, orange-pink lobster which grows up to 25 cm (10 in) long, and is "the most important commercial crustacean in Europe".<strong>  
><strong>ofuro - bathroom<strong>  
><strong>onsen - public hot spring water bathing room<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>


	10. TW Chapter 10  Assertion vs Aggression

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 10 - Assertion vs. Aggression<strong>

**A/N: Warning—Lemon included in this chapter.**

Shortly after removing their exterior shoes and replacing them with the hotel's complimentary slippers, the former youkai lord and his human lady arrived in the honeymoon suite and were given the general tour by the bell person, a young female who pointed out a variety of unnecessary aspects, that Sesshomaru was certain either he or Akatsuki-san would have figured out on their own.

Standing to survey the room, Sesshomaru could not overlook its pretentiousness. Though elegant in some ways, the room seemed to scream of romance but in what he would call a tacky manner. There were large red hearts and glass-like bubbles plastered in the most unsightly places.

"Can you remove those hearts and decorations?" Akatsuki-san requested.

"Hai," the young girl responded as she occupied herself with the task of doing exactly that.

Sesshomaru could not help but wonder if it was this excessive ornateness that had offended Akatsuki-san when the manager had said 'honeymoon suite'. In truth, he had no idea why any room would be decorated thus, but surely it would be offensive to Akatsuki-san, an expert designer.

They entered a spacious living area where the former youkai lord saw a set of open shoji screen doors leading to a room that displayed an oversized platform bed against the far wall. The bell person moved toward her right and pointed out a small kitchenette. The room seemed to specifically cater to the comfort and conveniences of two individuals. To the left of the kitchenette was an alcove containing a small, intimate two person Za Isu dining set with a basket filled with fruits, cheese, crackers, cookies, coffee, nuts and other sundries resting on its top. Beside the basket was an ice bucket and a bottle of You's Time sake sitting in a cooler.

The bell person, who said her name was Aiko was a college student working her way toward a degree in Engineering. She was cute and talkative, but for reasons beyond the former daiyoukai's understanding, she had made the assumption that he and Akatsuki-san had recently been wedded; a concept that seemed to annoy Akatsuki-san greatly.

Aiko proceeded to indicate the location of the ofuro and the room wired radio which she promptly turned to a soft melodic station whose tones drifted across the walls.

_There is so many tears you can cry  
>(so many tears you can cry)<br>Till the heart ache is over  
>And now you can save...your love<br>You'll never die_

One love feeds the fire  
>One heart burns desire<p>

"Turn that off," Akatsuki-san ordered in a commanding tone.

Clearly frightened, Aiko quickly obeyed. "So sorry," she said with a gentle bow as she hurriedly left them alone, dropping some of the hearts and bubbles as she tried to make haste. Sesshomaru helped her retrieve them.

Upon the young girl's exit, Akatsuki-san promptly dropped a couple of pieces of ice and poured herself another glass of sake from the complimentary bottle that had been placed in the room, then took a seat on the chaise in the living area.

Sesshomaru knew not what the song was, but from the few lyrics he had heard and Akatsuki-san's reaction, he believed he understood her mood finally. Something was changing in her life and she wished not to accept it. Was it because of his or Balthazar's attempts to take over her company, or had someone hurt her heart. Perhaps that was it he reasoned, and the last thing she likely wanted was to be trapped in this room with him. Obviously, this meant she had pledged herself to another. He did not like the thought, she was his lady and his lady alone.

Yet, despite that belief, he knew not what to say to her. It was clear she was troubled, but though he did not wish for her to suffer, he knew not what to do to help. "Akatsuki-san you should take the bedroom," he said, rather dispassionately. "I will use the futon out here."

She turned to look at him. "Can we talk for a while?" she asked taking another drink of sake.

He turned to study her. She looked on the verge of tears, but she had looked like she had been fighting them all night. If there was anything he could do to comfort her, he wished to. "If you would like," he agreed taking a seat across from her on the futon sofa. "I have noticed that you seem to be disturbed by something; I am here to listen, if you wish to talk."

"Sesshomaru-sama I must ask your forgiveness."

"For what reason?" he asked allowing her to direct their conversation.

"For what I said before."

"What you said?"

"Yes, about you and your brother," she began as her eyes started to glisten. "When I said what I did, it is likely because much of your life is well known. Believe me; I have no pride in this. I know I should not judge you, because I know you not," she closed her eyes as her words fell short.

"Akatsuki-san," Sesshomaru began, wanting to know what troubled her so.

"I know you were not much older than him when his mother died," she said cutting him off, not attempting to conceal her concern as she took another drink of her sake.

"You were only sixteen then, I believe, and he is not your full brother I know," she stated meekly. "But I guess I faulted you because I would have thought a worldly individual such as you would have shown him more compassion by the time you turned twenty," she appeared uncomfortable with that revelation. "Though I am certain I am quite likely wrong since I know not what your life was like then, but I do know you did not take him in with you until about five years ago. . ." Her very words seemed to cause her more stress as she once more savored her sake.

"I know your relationship is much improved, and that should be all that matters, the fact that the two of you can build good memories before…" she trailed off.

Sesshomaru knew not what to make of what she was saying, but he also knew not what this life of his was like at twenty, but according to what Jaken had said, he had nearly killed his brother nine years earlier, which meant he was at least 26 by then, but did it truly matter that he had not had him live with him because he had sent him to university overseas? There was still a six year period of his own independence when he had clearly not thought of his well-being. Surely if he had allowed him to remain in that monastery for those years he had not cared to have him in his life. But Sesshomaru was well aware there was a far greater period of time in their true lives that he had concerned himself not with the hanyou. "Akatsuki-san, you have already…"

"No I have not," she said obstinately, determined to voice whatever she wished to amend what she had said to him.

Sesshomaru though could not help but think, her words about his life was not the true cause of her pain.

"Did you not know that even though children love their mothers, they absolutely adore their fathers," her expression saddened even more. "Unfortunately if there is none, they tend to look to their older siblings for that love, acceptance and recognition." She said with such an unusual countenance on her face as her words seemed to linger on her tongue.

It made Sesshomaru wonder if perhaps that sibling love or lack of it was more painful to her than he had previously thought.

Sesshomaru watched as Akatsuki-san took another drink of sake. He knew now, she was not drinking simply for the taste of the yuzu juice. She appeared to be deeply troubled about more than Balthazar, but clearly she did not wish him to be her confident and that was painful to him, more than anything he had yet experienced in this world.

Sesshomaru rummaged his brain for a line of conversation. She had gone to dinner with him and now they were in this room because it had begun to pour and he had been unable to drive any of the six cars in his garage.

"Akatsuki-san," he began. He knew he wanted to tell her about their previous lives together, but he also knew without her own memories, there would be no reason for her to believe him as of yet. "You mentioned that you believe Balthazar was a demon. Is there a reason you would think such a thing?"

She did not respond, simply pouring more sake into her glass and taking another sip.

"I will call Naraku-san when I return," Sesshomaru offered assertively. "I will have him make whatever changes to the proposal you wish. But I will also have him leave your positioning open so you can join us at a later point."

She looked at him, but still she said nothing; simply turning away once again and drinking more sake.

"Why are you drinking so?" Sesshomaru wanted to know, remembering when she had stopped him from overly indulging in that substance. But in truth, it was not her; it was his Akatsuki who had done that, not this human female. He did not understand this. Why was he so accepting of her as his mate? He had not so readily accepted his brother as his own, nor had he accepted Jaken or Rin, despite the fact that their characters were so very similar. But Akatsuki was different. In his heart, she was his mate. The pain she suffered was his to bear. Was that because he missed his mate and wanted nothing more than for this female to be her?

As he looked in her eyes, those beautiful blues that cried out in pain, Sesshomaru could not deny the feelings of longing and desire surging within him. He realized for the first time, he questioned his acts more now than he had ever done in his previous life.

No, he no longer believed that loving made one weak, but he could not help but wonder if it made one more indecisive than anything. But how could that be? He had quickly made his decision to pursue Balthazar of the demon lands. If not for his love of Akatsuki, his unborn son, and his brother, would he have been so determined to defeat Balthazar? It was through his affection for them all, that he had been so empowered. But now, he knew only one thing, whether Akatsuki-san was his mate or not, she was beautiful, irresistibly so. He wanted her; or believed he wanted her as much as he could possibly want his own dear mate.

"Is something wrong?" he continued, despite knowing that something was definitely wrong. Did her troubles have something to do with why she wished to sell her company, yet not be part of his? Was even she afraid of what Balthazar would do to her in this life? "Is Balthazar's plan to attempt to take over your company causing you great pain?"

He watched as she shook her head, but no words flowed from her lips. "You do not strike me as a female who drinks excessively," he said, when he noticed her hand shake nervously. Despite the fact that she turned her head away, Sesshomaru could see the tears stream down her cheeks.

As he watched her, she seemed to suffer the same agony his own mate had suffered. He also noticed that she now held her fifth glass of sake in her hand. She had consumed three in the restaurant alone.

Moving toward her, Sesshomaru simply looked down and curled his fingers around her glass. With no words and little resistance on her part, he was able to remove it from her and place it on a nearby table before folding his left leg beneath him and sitting beside her. In spite of his uncertainty, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. He could not allow her to suffer so. Whether she be his mate or not, she meant more to him than anyone in this world and he wanted no pain to come to her. "Akatsuki-san, what is wrong? Can I help you? You said you wished to talk, do you?"

Still, she did not speak, simply lowering her gaze, but the former youkai lord was at least grateful that she did not reach for yet another drink.

She simply lifted her palms to her face and began to cry. His lady had cried frequently, she had been the first youkai he had ever known who had cried. But her ability to sense the heart of others had been highly impactful. "Akatsuki-san," Sesshomaru began softly, unable to stand doing nothing. "I can see you are in great pain. I am here," he said. "Just tell me what injures you so? I want only to help if I can."

Sesshomaru watched as her tears continued to flow.

"Please, tell me what is wrong. There is a reason you are proposing to sell your company when before you had proclaimed you _would_not," he said tilting her face up toward his so he could look into her eyes.

"I am aware you may well not wish for your company to land in the hands of Balthazar," he tightened his grip slightly, trying to impart her with his strength; though believing she would simply push him away. "But there is something you are not saying. You are drinking too much sake," he insisted, surprised that she had not. "You do not strike me as a female who would indulge so freely if you were not deeply pained," he said as he noticed a stream of tears flow down the side of her cheeks and it pained him greatly. He could not sit and allow his lady to endure such agony. "Please tell me what is wrong," he pleaded lifting his hand to brush the tears from her eyes.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he had never enjoyed watching his lady cry, but now, it was more than that. He agonized along with her. Was that because without the strength of his youkai body he could not hold back, or was it because she would not tell him what troubled her so. "I know not what troubles you, but I wish to be your strength. I cannot help you if…" his words were interrupted when she turned toward him and placed a gentle touch of her lips upon his. A sensation that was similar, but also different.

Leaning forward, Akatsuki pulled him toward her as she softly whispered his name, her warm breath sending a heated flush down his spine. Sesshomaru was stunned when her kiss evolved from the soft gentle touch of her lips to a more rugged assault. She pressed hard, her tongue seeking entry into his mouth. With the positions they were sitting in, her knee pressed firmly against his member, but she did not seem to notice, though such an intrusion did not escape his when the painted claws on her right hand proceeded to hurriedly loosen the tie around his neck as she leaned forward and began to kiss his neck while her left hand found the lapel of his jacket and she tried to pull it from his shoulders.

Though he had not closed his, Akatsuki-san opened her eyes momentarily and Sesshomaru could see a raw sexuality blaze across the vibrant blue. As he studied her, he could not help but wonder if he had done something inappropriate by sitting so closely beside her, knowing her condition. In her eyes, he could see the pain and conflict staring at him; there was no pretense, her silent eyes spoke volumes and the conflict they contained spoke of her need and desire to forget her pain as she attempted to mate with him.

Pushing him back so he was pressed against the shoulder of the chaise, Akatsuki managed to remove his tie as she opened his shirt and planted her desperate loving kisses across his neck and chest then back up to his lips.

The former youkai lord did not understand as his body churned in deep conflict. He was suddenly filled with the overwhelming desire to reclaim her as his own as his hands found their way around her slender waist, his fingers curling tightly as he now pulled her toward him, his lips returning her kiss. But he was torn by the conflict he knew clearly tore at her as he realized what they were doing. Pushing against her shoulders, he moved her back; breaking the passion of the kiss she had just gifted him. "Akatsuki-san, how can I help you?" he asked with uncertainty, but she simply moved and turned her head in clear discomfort.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, I know you don't care about me, but I… I did not come to you because… I mean I did not plan… it was not my intent to…" It was apparent she knew not what to say.

"Akatsuki-san, what is wrong? Tell me," he insisted, his own heart feeling as if it was crumbling within him. But it had the intensity of a youkai's pain. This heart of his still loved and yearned for her as it had done in their true lives. "Did this Balthazar injure you in a manner you do not care to divulge?" He would kill him if he did. He cared not that they may no longer be youkai, he would kill him anyway.

"No, it is not that," she said laying her forehead against his chest. "Hold me," Akatsuki-san pleaded looking up at him. "Please hold me," she said locking her arms tightly around him. "I need you to…," she stopped as she lowered her face once more but not before he saw tears stream down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his palm and tilted her face upward. "Akatsuki-san," he said feeling the agony of whatever pain it was that tore at her. So many times he had seen her tears, and he had always hated them. "We should not. This is not ethical…" he stammered, remembering his human brother's warning to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I know you have hundreds of women to choose from, but right now, I do not care, I just want to be…" Once more, Akatsuki lifted her head, pulling him toward her as she planted another passionate kiss upon his lips. A kiss he had longed for since the first time she had walked into his office.

_You have lead with that harem of women you traipse about with. You respect no one. You have shown no true concern for anyone in your life. You toy with the hearts of others and care not what manner of pain you inflict._

That is what Kikyo-san had said. His life with those females seemed well known. But that is not what he wanted Akatsuki-san to think as he returned her passion.

Her lips had a distinctively sweet, yet fruity taste to it from the You's Time sake she had drunken. Sesshomaru could taste the fruity fragrance on her tongue as she slid it between his welcoming lips. But was he wrong to allow this. He wanted to tell her he had no harem. He wanted to tell her everything about their lives. But he wanted her so much and that could wait, could it not? She was his mate. Her needs were his to fulfill. She needed him and this was their life now. If he could have her back, he would not object. But she was clearly in pain. Would she hate him if he took her now, completely disregarding her pain? But if he did not succumb to her needs, would she hate him more because of that?

_I know about your play toys. I know you think nothing of anyone. You believe everyone is beneath you._

Akatsuki-san had virtually agreed with Kikyo-san before she walked out on him that night. But he did not.

"I know you did not mean this when you said it," Akatsuki-san looked up and studied him. "But you implied you could give me what I wished." Grasping his hand between her fingers she trailed it across the mound of her breast that swelled with deep yearning, pressing his hand hard against them before trailing it down her waist and thighs until she reached the slit in her dress.

No, that is not what he had meant, but could he truly deny her?

Sesshomaru was only mildly surprised when she slipped his hand between the slit of her dress until she located the rim of the undergarment that covered her leg and hip.

She needed him, and he wanted her. His mate had been assertive in her needs, but Akatsuki-san was going beyond that; she was showing more of an aggression; as if she would not be denied. But could he even consider that. Though he had to admit, he believed he liked it; to relinquish control to his lady. But was that truly his desire? He was the lord of the west and south. He relinquished control to no one. Not even his lady.

_You believe everyone is beneath you._

Was this a difference between human and youkai? Or was this simply the effect and result of a human's pain?

Her actions seemed unusually aggressive and out of character, but if he stopped her then what? She was his mate or as close to his Akatsuki as he would find in this world and he had wanted her from the moment he had laid eyes on her. His life had been incomplete without her.

"I know you care for no one," her words broke into his thoughts. "I know I am being selfish, that same selfishness I accused you of, but… can you… allow me that?" she asked, her eyes pooling. "Can you pretend to care … about me, for … a little while?"

"Akatsuki, I do care for you. I love you," Sesshomaru said, knowing he had inadvertently dropped the cordiality from her name, believing if she left him again, he would lose her forever.

"Then show me, please," she said, pulling his head toward her until his lips were pressed against hers.

Once more, he pushed her away, finding a strength from he knew not where. "Akatsuki, are you certain? I cannot take advant…"

Raising her fingers to his lips, she rested them lightly upon them to silence him. "Sesshomaru," she muttered softly with the same subtle yet distinctive roll of the "r" in his name that his own mate had used when she called out to him. "I need you please."

"Akatsuki," he murmured just before she lifted her face and planted another firm, determined kiss upon his lips, her tongue probing their way into his mouth. An unsettling desperation seemed to emanate from her entire body as he felt the throb of her heart pulse against his chest. "I want you," he breathed out softly.

He had wanted her before he had even found her here. But there were too many factors against their possible union. This female needed him to quench some undisclosed pain that consumed her. He was mated and she was not his mate, she was human and he was not. Shortly after his chichi-ue's death, he had vowed that he would never mate with a human; they were not worthy; that was a weakness this Sesshomaru did not possess.

But now, as he looked down at her, her eyes large and frightened, but her gaze never leaving his. The glimmer of water across the vibrant blue held an almost haunted look of iciness. She wished to hide behind her façade, he realized; but he had never felt such hopelessness. His lady was in pain and he was helpless to do anything to assist her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her.

But now, he felt the weight of her body as she pushed him back. Her lips connected with his once more, as her sultry tongue sought entry into his mouth. His own member hardened, betraying his agony that needed its own satisfaction.

She fumbled with his belt buckle until she managed to pop it open then slide his zipper down and find her way to his manhood. He experienced the heated sensation of her long slender fingers securing themselves around his throbbing genitals, as her delicate fingers strummed their way along it, squeezing ever so gently, awakening his deep yearning.

"Your skin is soft," she purred. "But surprisingly also incredibly strong. But it's a contradiction that cries its own pain," she murmured, possessing every inch of him between her sensitive fingers.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes behind the pulsating sensation she evoked in his loins. She was correct. He had not previously thought about it, but she was correct. He knew why his body cried out. But he did not understand it. How could he be so stimulated by a human's touch? No other female could possibly awaken such need and passion in him other than his mate, could they?

But there was no longer any question. She needed him and he wanted her. It mattered not if she was not his Akatsuki, she could not possibly be any closer to his own beloved mate, he thought as he slipped his hand beneath her hair, then behind her neck and back, pulling her solidly toward him.

Throwing her head back, Akatsuki-san thrust her neck forward as he seized upon it, implanting loving kisses as he had done many times before. She soon wrapped her palms along his face, pulling him toward her and planting her lips upon his.

Leaning forward, Sesshomaru returned her kiss as his hand probed her breast. With her heart pounding beneath his touch, her chest repeatedly heaved upward, then collapsed downward displaying her desire to be touched. Yes, he wanted her, but should he? He continued to question himself.

_Where is it?_

Where is it?

He was certain he heard her say, despite their clenched lips, but he knew not what she meant. But neither would he separate them to ask.

Leaning his weight against her, Sesshomaru forced her to a reclining position against the chaise as she adjusted her leg. Her outfit clung to her body like a glove. He knew not how it opened, but he did note there was an opening by her legs.

Allowing her to guide his hand, he slipped it beneath the silky material, then wiggled it upward until the tip of the opening was near her waist. Having a burning desire to touch her, he felt for the satiny garment that graced her hips and slipped his hand between it and her flesh. Wiggling his fingers beneath the thin material he found his way to the sensuous lips between her legs, allowing his fingers to probe deep within them into the slightly tacky moistness that anxiously awaited his entry as she inhaled deeply.

Opening her legs, Akatsuki allowed his hand free access to her moist sensitive area, which pulsed its yearning below his fingertips.

Scooping her into his arms, Sesshomaru felt the familiarity of her body in his arms as he looked down into those vibrant blues that smiled up at him while he carried her to the separate bedroom area.

He wanted her, there was no denying it. He loved her so much. But did he want her because he'd been stimulated by his brother's acts or because they had not mated since before she had been taken? He could not lose her again and would do whatever he could to help her.

Though he truly wanted not to take advantage of her in such a manner, he knew he had no choice but to love her as he had always loved her, perhaps even more so. He could do nothing else. If she wished to use him for her comfort, he would allow it.

Laying her in the center of the bed, Sesshomaru reached down to undo his pants as he fumbled to free himself from his clothing, his member hardening in anticipation.

When he'd taken Kikyo-san out, his brother had familiarized him with the mating procedures in this world. He had not believed there was any chance of that occurring then, though he could not say that now. But the last thing he wanted was for Akatsuki to ask him to utilize such a thing. If he mated with her, it was because he wanted her, not some rubberized contraption. He could only hope that she would not. But clearly she was not in her usual state, should he propose it?

No, he would not.

Sitting up on the bed, Akatsuki moved her reddish brown locks across her shoulders and reached behind herself as she turned her back to him providing him access to her zipper. As he pulled it down and the fabric slipped from her shoulder, Sesshomaru leaned forward and planted his lips squarely on the nape of her neck, his tongue dancing teasingly across her until he turned her and laid her back against the azure blue pillows that matched her eyes, pulling the material from her body until she was left with just her leg coverings and the bindings across her breasts. Less than two minutes later, she was without those as well as he leaned forward and began kissing his way across her slender throat.

The former youkai lord was only partially surprised to see that not only was the hair on Akatsuki's head a reddish brown, but even the white hair he had become accustomed to between her legs were of that same coloring; not to mention that she had no hair at all under her arms as she lifted them toward him.

"You are beautiful," he said wondering why such words had escaped his lips. He had never said such things before. He had never believed it necessary. His mate need not hear such provocations. She knew her beauty as well as he did. So why was he saying such a thing now? Was he being swept up in this world, but did it matter what world he lived in as long as he had those he loved by his side?

Climbing onto the bed, Sesshomaru reclined beside Akatsuki, allowing his fingers to traipse their way slowly along her body, savoring every inch of her. She closed her eyes as her mouth opened in expectation as he bent forward, gently kissing her lids as his lips traced its way along her face and down her neck. His nose inhaled the savory scent of flower blossoms just behind her ear as his head moved up and around until his lips once more found hers.

She moaned, as her body twitched its unhidden need. He pressed hard, kissing her with that passion her body demanded as his fingers continued its exploration. His tongue moving sensuously across the top and bottom of her lips as a light sigh escaped them.

"Oh Sesshomaru," he heard her call, her pleasure unmistakable as he felt her luscious lips curve upward. His tongue promptly sought entry as he teased hers playfully, their organs dancing heartily inside the crevices of her opened mouth. There was no hesitation of scurrilous teasing as he sucked on her lower lip. He could see the sensation shoot through her now partially opened eyes.

_Dark magic. I think it will help me save your brother's life._

Once more, his head began to spin with that familiar sharpness. But he did not understand it, this was different than before; he was even certain he could sense Akatsuki's youkai power flare around him. Shaking his head violently, he tried to counteract it. He would not allow himself to black out on her now; he could not. But he could feel the surge of heat emanating from her as their bodies connected. It was so intense that she felt not like a human, but like a true youkai. Was she?

As he lay on top of her, Sesshomaru could sense a distinctive heated flush emanating from beneath her skin; the same heated flush he had always felt from his mate. When she opened her legs, he moved between them and began to insert himself but stopped upon sensing the excessive tightness. This was not the typical tightness of a human female, he was certain. She possessed the unique tightness of a youkai.

"Akatsuki, are you…?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with emotion. He saw pain, mixed with embarrassment, cloaked by shame, her fear heightened by her own desires, despite her previous aggression and he knew.

But could he take that from her again? Could he truly do that when his primary desire was to return to his true life? But had he not said he could stay here as long as she was by his side. Would he in truth not be obligated to, if he mated with her once more? She needed more than his simple mating abilities. She needed all of him, and he wanted all of her. So he lowered his head between her breasts and took possession; his lips moving slowly, methodically around her mound. His tongue probing its way up the hill to the apex, circling it, teasing it, stroking it, then nibbling on its tips as it hardened beneath his touch. His mouth finally possessing it until he had consumed it all.

Trailing his way down her body, he kissed each inch as he moved, his hands finding their way to her breasts as he kneaded them in his palm. He had not thought he would be with his lady again, and to have it occur so unexpectedly it almost seemed unbelievable, yet here he was.

He did not maintain his superior daiyoukai scenting abilities, but so close to her, she scented neither human nor youkai, she had a faint yet enticing scent of jasmine, rose and orange blossom flowers coating her entire skin. The scent trailed its way down between her breasts and further. He followed it with his tongue, pausing momentarily to tease and kiss her belly button, licking his way down her flesh and between her legs. When he lowered his head between them, she opened them wide and he began to kiss her lovingly, almost teasingly as he remembered how she used to love that.

She moved her legs as his lips assaulted her soft, tender flesh. She seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. Did she? Did she want him because she knew as he did, that they belonged together? Or did she simply need him because of the desires that were enhanced by that sake? But did the reasons behind her aggression truly matter, when it was him who was taking her efforts to its climax? But did he truly care? She was his mate, and now he could finally show her how much he loved and missed her. To his surprise and delight, she responded in turn; opening her legs to allow him access, as his fingers immediately found its way inside her sensuous lips.

Tightening her legs around his hand, Akatsuki emitted a deep moan as she moved against him.

"Sesshomaru," she cried softly "Love me, please love me," she moaned attempting to pull him upward.

"I do love you," he said honestly as he moved up and rested his face along her cheek. "I will always love you," he murmured near her ear.

"Tell me you want me," Akatsuki requested, the warm mist of her breath drifting past his cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Akatsuki, I will always want you," he said, though uncertain of her need to question that. She was his mate, he knew that now. Mating with her could not feel so natural and so right if she was not. He could not possibly feel such wondrous sensations from two distinctly different females, could he? "I would never want anyone else."

"But you are so … and I am…" she had an almost inadequate expression on her face.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru felt the need to say. "I have had no cause to bed those numerous females as you may believe. That is not in my nature."

"But…, I see," she said, a distinct disappointment coating her words and eyes as her breath caught slightly.

"That does not mean I am incapable," he quickly professed. "I will not deny that I would wish nothing more than to give you what you desire, if that is indeed your wish," he said as his fingers continued to stimulate her.

"I just…," she looked away as she had done on several occasions this night. "I mean I…"

Sesshomaru cupped her chin in his palm. "Akatsuki," he said softly as he lowered his lips to hers. "This may hurt a bit," he said, knowing what she wished; "But I will be gentle. It is not my intent to injure you," he whispered softly. "I want only to please you," he said as he lowered his lips to her breast, his tongue once more taking up its teasing acts. The last thing he wanted was to cause her further pain. But he was not naïve, like him, she was now human not youkai. And he knew this would be her first time as every fiber in his body focused on once again joining with the female outstretched beneath him. He knew not what pained her so, but he wanted only to give her that pleasure she sought so desperately.

Entering her, Sesshomaru knew not why she would not confess to him that she was indeed his mate; but he was certain no human could emanate such heat from beneath their flesh. But despite his beliefs, did he have the right to take this possession from her? But he could not restrain himself now, he wanted her too much and he would have her.

Her body jerked beneath him and he could hear her soft almost melodic moan as she gyrated slowly against him. Pushing deeper into her, it was soon followed by his own guttural groan, but then he felt the wetness slide down his cheek as she teetered on the brink of pain. Was he…

"Akatsuki," he murmured, slowing his movements and pushing himself to his elbows. "Am I hurting you?" he wanted to know. As a human, she would be incapable of healing herself. But had he been foolish and damaged her as he loved her?

Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw sets of tears streaming down the sides of both of her closed eyes.

Slowly, she opened them. "No," she said. "It is not that."

"Then why are you crying? What pain are you experiencing?"

"No pain, it is just…" She did not finish. He wished he could say she did not have to. But in truth he must know what troubled her so. "Just what?" Sesshomaru asked uncomfortably as he waited.

"It does not matter. There is nothing you can do."

Pulling back more, Sesshomaru was unable to continue possessing her while she endured such pain.

He could feel her body pressing against his, trying to seek its satisfaction. But he did not resume his movements. He could not. He simply continued to stare down at her.

"Sesshomaru no," she cried out in an almost panic, clutching tightly onto him, her body trembling ever so slightly. "I need … I want …, please," she said wrapping her legs securely around his thighs pushing her hands against his bottom to reseat him as she rose upward to join him.

Looking down at his lady cuddled in his arms. Sesshomaru saw no fear in her eyes now, only need and expectation. The same expectation she had displayed that night.

_I know that even in your sealed form, you can show me the passion you would show an inu youkai._

But as a human, she knew not what to ask for.  
>She could only show him what she wanted as she clutched on to him.<br>She wanted his body.  
>She wanted his touch.<br>She wanted and needed her own satisfaction.  
>She needed to forget whatever that pain was that tore at her.<br>But did she truly desire a youkai's passion?

He could no longer hold back. His lady needed him and he wanted her. "Do not fear me," he said, looking into her eyes. "Simply tell me what you want me to do," he requested.

But he could not hurt her more. This was a cloak, a false bravado that he could not support. He loved her, what she needed was his support, not his mating ability. "Akatsuki, what…"

"No, not now," she looked at him uncertainly. "I just need… I need you to love me."

He did not understand, how could she find comfort in his arms but not in his offer of solace?

_The queen wanted something from the king that he did not wish to provide._

Over time, her heart began to change and she found that soon, she too, wanted to be filled with that human passion.

Because the queen never again mated, she never experienced that passion she longed for.

His lady's previous words to him pervaded his head. Is that why they were here like this now - to give her that human passion? Had he not satisfied her in their previous lives? If not, he would not deny her now. He would not say he had not loved her as she deserved, but he could say numerous aspects of his previous life seemed to demand his attention as of late.

The former youkai lord looked down at her. He wanted so much to pierce her skin, thus filling her with that extra sensation of pleasure she had always savored, but without his fangs, he knew he would do nothing but gnaw at her. He would not damage her in such a manner.

He was pleased when she grasped his hand then slowly traced it along her body until both their fingers united in the moist suppleness between her legs.

A soft pleasured moan uttered itself from her lungs as he felt the tightness of her inner muscles sensuously stroke the length of his member and he felt like he would explode. He remembered in their true lives, she had always done the same, as she proceeded to massage his fingers vigorously between her thighs, touching both of them simultaneously.

Sesshomaru realized even his human nostrils were stimulated as it was flooded with the pungent odorous nectar of sweat intertwined with the scent of mating while flesh slapped against flesh as he pounded his query and she bumped and grinded her reply. He would allow this human to have her pleasure, before seeking his own, but could he? He, himself, was human. He wanted to explode now, to mark his territory, to claim her as his own. But she was more important. Her needs were primary; he would not give in until she had reached her peak.

Though he could find no joy in her unwillingness to accept his comfort, he experienced great satisfaction in her acceptance of him otherwise. She was as willing as she had always been, she seemed to hold no continued grudge for whatever negatives she had heard of him in this life. But Sesshomaru remained plagued by the thought that this female may not truly be his Akatsuki and yet, he loved her so freely.

He would mate with her as he had done in their previous lives though he would be unable to pierce her skin and thus give her the additional ecstasy of pleasure she had become accustomed to. But he would love her as he had loved no others. He was grateful that the look she returned said she wanted him to do to her what he willed. So once again he started to move, slowly, methodically, rhythmically, pumping, grinding. He would give her every inch of his essence as he pushed deep, his member throbbing feverishly connecting with her in the manner he had connected with her before.

With her lower lips curling around his member he was certain now that he was with his beloved mate.

With the low level of their room, the street lights flickered through opened blinds and thin lace curtains across her chest as she breathed uncertainly.

The opened blinds allowed the pounding echo of the rain storm to accentuate his movements.

He could hear the rain pounding against the rooftop in sync with his movements. But his undeniable passion would soon outpace it as he pounded against her, quickly, rapidly, flexing, retracting, claiming her as his own, marking her as his possession; because she was. Her breathing grew heavy and ragged as she squirmed slightly.

With the same deep longing she had previously displayed, Akatsuki locked her arms around his neck as she gave herself to him unquestioningly.

"What does it feel like when I touch you?" he asked.

She opened her eyes to study him. "Like I … like I will explode," she confessed.

He was pleased. He wanted so much for her to feel comfort in his arms. He could not bear her tears.

But once more seeing the tears sparkle down her cheeks Sesshomaru gently rubbed the tears from its corners. He could see her looking at him with the most sensuous sultry eyes he had ever seen. Even in their true lives, she had never looked at him with such eyes. He could not help but wonder if it was the sake she had imbibed that looked at him like that; or the hope of an answer to an unasked question lingering there.

Her painted claws scraped slowly against his inner thighs as she arched her back, pushed herself upward while pulling him down further into her.

Sesshomaru heard a gentle moan emanate from her lips as she gyrated her midsection against him. In and out he moved, savoring the sensation of her moist heatedness. He knew now that this was his mate. She moved against him in that same familiar manner she had always moved against him. The interior of her person emitted that heatedness she had always emitted, He loved her and she was his. She would always be his.

Moving backward, Sesshomaru retracted his member as he heard her agonized moan and she looked at him in puzzlement. The former youkai lord displayed a loving smile as he lifted her right leg across him and twisted her to her face, then knelt atop her pulling her bottom up to unite with his still hardened and feverish member. He pierced her from this new position and was delighted to feel her press her bottom against his middle. This was a typical position utilized by inu youkai when mating in their transformed state. But it had also been a favorite of his lady, and even now, she seemed to relish it still.

With a soft series of gentle moans emanating from deep within her, Akatsuki grasped his right hand, threading their fingers together and guided them toward her firm, yet dangling breast, massaging his palms vigorously across them, then sliding it slowly down her side toward her hips and around until his fingers rested on the soft moistness between her legs.

The former youkai lord delighted in her essence, in her ability to keep pace with him, in her ability to show her enjoyment in their mating ritual. They continued for 30 to 40 minutes until she contorted her torso and turned her neck in an attempt to find his lips once again and he knew what she wanted, so he pulled back, allowing her to manipulate her body until she was once more on her back as he plunged deep into her, his member throbbing its own need.

Akatsuki moaned appreciatively and Sesshomaru could not be more pleased that even as a human, he maintained the ability to fill his lady with such ecstasy. With her lips seeking his, her painted claws scraped carefully across his back until her legs stiffened and clamped tightly around him.

Then, he felt her body shudder slightly against him, then intensify as she curled her claws deep into his buttock, pulling him toward her as she pushed back against him, seizing upon his hair dangling there.

Allowing her to fall limp beneath him, Sesshomaru flexed and contracted a few times more, then emitted a deep animalistic growl as he released his seed and collapsed atop her.

He could not say if he liked this new world or hated it. He could only say he loved this female now curled beneath his body this very moment. She was indeed his own Akatsuki. As they mated, she had matched and exceeded his movements on what he knew was need and instinct alone. Rolling to his side, Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms, then dipped his head as he pushed her damp tresses away to lick the sweat from her neck.

Akatsuki," Sesshomaru began as he lifted her face toward him and gently stroked his fingers along her temple. He could not allow her to continue turning from him. "Tell me what troubles you so. Someone has hurt you. Tell me who?"

"No one. It is nothing."

Sesshomaru peered into her eyes. "Do not lie to me," he said knowing that was a trait many employed to avoid the facts, though he had always hated it. "That is not your nature. You are my mate and I am yours."

"Are you really?" she asked skeptically, her breathing still heavy and rapid.

"Did we not just seal our union? So tell me what is wrong. I cannot help you if I do not know."

"Sesshomaru, you cannot help. No one can help," she declared as she wrapped her arms tightly around him and her lips desperately sought the comfort she had previously found in his.

"Akatsuki, neither of us can know that if you do not tell me. I know not what the problem is, but I will do anything in my power," he said pulling away once more and looking into a pair of distressed, saddened eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I am sorry," she said avoiding his gaze. "I should never have made you do something you did not wish to do. It is just that being in this room with you…"

"Stop it," he commanded with a hint of anger in his voice. He had never been as angry with her as he was now; except for that time she had run from him and injured herself in her attempt to leave. "I did nothing that was not in my heart. And I am not a you… a person who can be made to do anything. So tell me."

She looked at him uncomfortably. "It was not my intent to anger you," she said lowering her gaze. "It is just that I am certain I will never see you again. I thought I could do this and not care, but I never thought you… would make me… want you so much."

"You need not concern yourself. I will be here for you always," he moaned, uncertain why he had; uncertain if he even believed his words.

He had little control in this world. In truth, he had had no more in his own world. But what if he could not be here for her? It had not been his choice to leave her after all; at least not like this. He had left her because he thought it was the most efficient way to protect her. He had seen only his possible death, but to be pulled from his world and thrust into another with everyone he knew from his previous life and yet he was the only one that knew - this, he was certain was more torturous than his death. For all he knew, he could disappear from this world as quickly as he had arrived. But in his eyes and heart, he would always be there for Akatsuki, one way or another.

"It is just that I did not wish to think about it, but I know now, I will never forget."

"Forget? Forget what?"

"Forget that… forget that…," she found it difficult to continue as she choked over her words. "It is my …, my sister, she is… she is dying," her voice wavered unsteadily. "My sister will die. She is only 20 years old, a virgin, and she will never… experience true love, or the pain of having her heart broken or the wonders of ever having experienced a man's passion … but for me, I realized… I could not allow that."

The former daiyoukai realized she had a need far greater than anything he could have imagined.

"I know not the true value of your heart for your brother, but I cannot leave her alone," her tears flowed uncontrollably as she clung to him. "I must be with her as long as we have," she said through her tears. "So I cannot work in your company. Family sticks together," she cried haltingly unable to maintain that control she had previously displayed to him.

The former youkai lord recalled hearing that before; from his own brother. But that was a different life.

_Shaddup Sesshomaru, we've come to rescue you; whether you want us to or not. And in case you haven't learned yet, family sticks together._

But still, she was his mate, even to the tears she shed for her sister. He had been unable to assist her sister in their true lives, but he would not fail again. He would do whatever he could to ease the pain in the heart of this human female to show how much he loved both his mate and this human. But what could he do? He had neither his Tenseiga nor the meidou seki.

"It is just that you made me feel so … so … loved and so… wanted. I thought I was a fool for giving myself to you like that, but you have made me feel so… so incredible. I cannot believe you could be so expressive."

Sesshomaru studied her and knew he was angry with himself, but he was also uncertain why. He knew he should have demanded an answer before they had done what they did. Perhaps then he could have possibly helped in a manner more beneficial to her. But whether she was his mate or was not, he had detected her pain before she gave herself to him. Now, it was as if he had taken advantage of her vulnerability. He would never truly wish to hurt Akatsuki in such a manner, but he had. In thinking only of his desires, he had not determined what troubled her, despite knowing something did.

She had been pure and inexperienced, but he believed he had given her what she needed; he knew she had given him what he wanted, even more. Her breathing was panting and ragged as she lay upon him. He knew it was partially because of the pain she felt in her heart, but he believed it was also partially because of the ecstasy he had helped her obtain. But now, her human body was worn as she cried herself to sleep curled up in his arms, her own arm draped across his chest. But in truth, his human body was worn as well. As youkais, both he and Akatsuki could continue throughout the night, but now after mere hours, they were both spent.

He looked down at her, her hair a beautiful reddish brown, danced teasingly across her breast and his chest as she breathed and shifted slightly. The coloring seemed to give it a life of its own. Still, he knew not what had happened to him, but he had indeed found his mate and claimed her as his own. Leaning forward, he gently laid a kiss on her forehead as his hand caressed the round mound of her buttock.

If need be, he could stay here, he reasoned, as long as Akatsuki was at his side. But as he held her in his arms now, he saw only one Akatsuki - his mate. Had she given herself to him like that so he would know she was indeed his mate? Was it his obligation to realize the truth and determine if he truly wished to find his way out of this world or remain here with Akatsuki? In truth it mattered not, he was delighted that he had found her here in this world of magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This turned out longer than I had planned.**

**By the way, everyone puts lyrics, but I didn't want to do that, I never had any. So I made the lack of lyrics a part of my theme by having Akatsuki tell Aiko to turn the music off. Anyway, this is one of two songs I listened to while writing BIA and TW.**

**Who's Crying Now (Randy Crawford)**

**Well, Well, Well**

**It's been a mystery**  
><strong>And still they try to see<strong>  
><strong>Why something good can hurt so bad<strong>  
><strong>Caught on a one way street<strong>  
><strong>The taste of bitter sweet<strong>  
><strong>Love will survive some how, some way<strong>

**One love feeds the fire**  
><strong>One heart burns desire<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder who's crying now<strong>  
><strong>Two hearts born to run<strong>  
><strong>(Who'll be the lonely one)<strong>  
><strong>Who'll be the lonely one<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>Yes I wonder who's crying now<strong>

**So many stormy nights**  
><strong>So many wrong or rights<strong>  
><strong>Neither could change their head strong ways<strong>  
><strong>In a lovers rage they turn another page<strong>  
><strong>Fighting is worth the love they save<strong>

**One love feeds the fire**  
><strong>One heart burns desire<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder who's crying now<strong>  
><strong>Two hearts born to run<strong>  
><strong>(Who'll be the lonely one)<strong>  
><strong>Who'll be the lonely one<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>Yes I wonder who's crying now<strong>

**There is so many tears you can cry**  
><strong>(so many tears you can cry)<strong>  
><strong>Till the heart ache is over<strong>  
><strong>And now you can save...your love<strong>  
><strong>You'll never die<strong>

**One love feeds the fire**  
><strong>One heart burns desire<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>And I wonder who's crying now<strong>  
><strong>Two hearts born to run<strong>  
><strong>(You'll be the lonely one)<strong>  
><strong>You'll be the lonely one<strong>  
><strong>(Wonder who's crying now)<strong>  
><strong>Yes I wonder who's crying now<strong>

**-**  
><strong>Chichi-ue - father<strong>  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>ofuro - bathroom<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>  
><strong>Za Isu - legless chair<strong>


	11. TW Chapter 11 Revelation

**Twisted World:  
><strong>

**Chapter 11 - Revelation**

The next morning, knowing Akatsuki would likely need food after her excessive drinking, Sesshomaru ordered breakfast while she slept. He had told them to bring it up just before 11 am. Which meant Akatsuki would have to awaken soon, if she wished to eat hot food.

For the first time since he had been here, Sesshomaru had to admit for once the nights had been defined. He was certain that was because he had found and was now with his lady. Of course, he could not say he had slept any more than he had slept since he had been here, but that mattered not, sleep had never been a requirement for him. He enjoyed holding her in his arms as he lay beside her. He could finally say his life felt complete. Now, he could definitely say he would not object to remaining in this world if that were to be his fate.

The knowledge that his lady lay unclothed beneath the bed coverings was both intriguing and stimulating. But Sesshomaru knew he would do nothing about that as she shifted, causing numerous strands of hair to fall across her face and he gently brushed them away. She was already in enough pain from the potential loss of her sister.

He sat with his arms around her, watching as he allowed himself to become lost in thought. With the rain having ceased hours ago, Sesshomaru had opened the windows early, showered, taking full advantage of the complimentary hotel supplies then dressed as the birds twittered outside their window. Though the torrential flooding had ended, it was not a sunny day; a darkness still hovered over the morning skies. But Sesshomaru was certain they would be able to make it home; though he wondered if he truly wished his time with Akatsuki to end yet. They had mated, but not truly. Humans did not simply mate, they married and from his understanding that would take some planning. But he had no problems renewing his vows to her; his only hope was that she would feel the same.

Sesshomaru reclined on the bed beside her as he draped her head across his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulder once again. She was his Akatsuki, he truly believed that now. Last evening, the pain in her eyes spoke of his Akatsuki's pain, the pain he had always seen when she cried. Yes, she was softer than his mate had ever been, and she had not his mate's fire power; but he had not his own power. It was the cursed magic of this twisted world, but still they were the same nonetheless.

Now, he lay beside her with her cradled in his arms as he had done for the past several hours. His thumb moving and stroking her naked shoulder almost thoughtfully. And there were so many thoughts pervading his head.

But still, he could not help but think he was missing something. Though he understood it not, this world seemed too real to be the result of mere magic. What would be Balthazar's plan for placing him here? Why would he surround him with those he loved if his intent was to destroy him? Had he not been a powerful daiyoukai in his previous life, he was certain he would have fallen apart by now. By having his brother, Rin, Jaken and Akatsuki near; helped him remain strong.

Sesshomaru watched as Akatsuki slept quietly in his arms. As he ran his fingers through her hair and trailed them slowly along her warm, silky skin, he could not help but consider the cruelty of this world. He knew that though she slept peacefully it was merely a false peace. Her heart would re-experience its pain the moment she opened her eyes.

He'd had much time to think since Akatsuki had retired for the night. But he had not spent as much time thinking about this Balthazar as he had spent thinking of her sister; his entire life in fact. He was certain Naraku would have knowledge to take care of Balthazar once he told him what he wished. But her sister, Akatsuki had said no one could help. And he knew that even he could not help. He did not understand this world. But Akatsuki and his brother seemed to know it and accept it. Would he in time do the same? He did not even understand this pancreatic cancer she spoke about. In his world, he was a powerful daiyoukai. Akatsuki had great power in her own rights. But now, they were both human and subject to human frailties. Youkai did not die of diseases and sicknesses. They died in battle.

For nearly 500 years, he had depended on his power alone and he had never failed. But he could not help but realize the more people he had in his life the greater his chances of failure. First, there was Rin, whom he did not protect and could not revive. Then, his brother who had died during that battle with Edera, but Akatsuki had revived him. Then, there was Akatsuki herself. His foolish determination at maintaining his independence had allowed her to be taken. She had asked him to take on her father's guards, but he had not.

Did this mean things in this world were fated to end the same? His lady had lost her sister before she came into his life. As lord of the lands, it was his responsibility to protect her there. But now, he was here only to prove himself as thoroughly useless. For the first time in all his years, there was nothing he could do. His lady needed him and he believed he found more pleasure in her arms than she had found in his.

In their true world, he could have helped her. But then, with her healing ability, she would not have required his help. When she had truly needed him to protect her sister, 25 years… no, that was over 625 years ago now. But it mattered not, because he had not helped her there, and he could not help her now. He had nothing, no power, no Tenseiga, no meidou seki, no magic. Her sister would die here, as she had died in their true lives. But he did not want that. He could not allow his lady to suffer through such pain again. But what could he do?

But what of Akatsuki; could her magic not save her sister? It was her clan who had created the meidou seki, after all. Had she lost not only her memories, but her magic as well, the same as he had lost his transformation abilities? He had never even considered that. He had hoped in finding someone from her clan that they could help him find his way back. He had simply assumed that he was the only one affected. He had thought only of himself. But he had done that because of his desire to return to her. Never had he thought he would truly find her here and be able to hold her in his arms again.

Sesshomaru watched as the human Akatsuki began to stir gently, her lashes fluttering softy as she awakened and opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you're awake," she said looking at him with eyes that said she did not expect to see him and that pained him greatly. "How long?" she asked with a quick peak beneath the bedding.

"Just Sesshomaru, " he said moving back toward the window chair, knowing that the honorific was clearly no longer a requirement after the intimacy they had shared. "A few hours, I do not sleep much," he responded. "I thought you might be hungry, so I ordered breakfast. It could be here in half an hour, if you wish to eat."

"Ahh, oh, thank you," Akatsuki said, pulling one of the sheets and gathering it above her breast as she reached for her dress and the undergarments he had draped across the chair arm earlier that morning. "What time is it?" she asked, swinging her legs and the bedding across the side, but looking slightly ill as she slapped her palm across her mouth before stepping awkwardly across the hems as she lifted then dragged it behind her, making her way into the on-suite ofuro.

"A little after 10 I believe."

"After 10," she mumbled raising her fingers to her forehead. "Well, I'm glad that typhoon has passed," she said looking through the opened window before turning.

"Are you unwell," he asked observing the unsteadiness in her eyes. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I drank too much last night," she said embarrassed. "Please forgive my acts of aggression."

"Do not concern yourself. You were upset, but I hope I did not injure you."

"Inju…" she stopped, seemingly recalling what they had done. "No…, no you did not. Upset," she repeated with an awkward laugh as she seemed to reflect on that. "Yes, I was," she said as she moved toward the ofuro with barely a smile.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called after her. "I did not say this, but I am sorry about your sister. If ever I can do anything, I will."

She turned and studied him oddly.

"But I must ask do you regret what we did?"

"Regret….," she turned to divert her eyes as she contemplated that. "I… I… I don't know," she practically gushed out. "But right now, I wish to shower," she said closing her eyes as she turned then continued toward the private ofuro.

She hated him, Sesshomaru was certain. He knew he should have been the one to hold back. His lady was in pain and he had completely disregarded that. He had thought she needed him, but he had taken her because he wanted her. Now, he had likely damaged her in a manner that she could likely never forgive. He should never have possessed her the way he did. He knew she was hurting and he had taken advantage of her pain to be with her. He had to tell her that they belonged together. He had to tell her that she was his mate and that he loved her. But he knew not why she remembered nothing of their previous life. He knew not why no one except him remembered.

_Come on Sesshomaru, do you hear what you're saying? None of that can possibly be real. You gotta know that. You need to stop thinking of youkai altogether, unless you want to be locked up._

But Akatsuki would not do that, would she?

_Promise that you will not lock me away. Promise that you will take my life, rather than lock me away as they did my first generation mother._

No, Akatsuki would not do that.

_I would advise you not to repeat this to anyone outside. They'll just think you're some kind of nut and have you locked up or something._

His brother's words would not leave his thoughts.

_I too, consider myself an honorable youkai, which in part means I do not generally lie, among other things. But I am fully aware that not revealing the full truth is essentially the same as telling a lie._

But Akatsuki's words screamed louder. That is what she had said before she told him about the Suzaku clan curse. But then, she did not believe he was a youkai who would ever unleash his heart to anyone. He had always followed the honor of a youkai warrior. Well, if he were to remain in this life he would be an honorable human as well. But he knew now, honor was not simply about protection, it was about truly being there for them when they required you. There were subtleties of it that he had not understood. He would be there for this Akatsuki, he would tell her who he was, what she meant to him and prove to her that he would always love her.

For the briefest of moments, he wondered if he would spoil their reality by speaking the truth to her. But truly, what was their reality other than that he loved her. He no longer required battles to complete him, as long as he had those he loved at his side.

Occupying himself as she washed, Sesshomaru picked up the phone and pressed the button for the hotel kitchen. He instructed them to have their food sent up within the next 30 minutes.

"Akatsuki, there is something I wanted to speak about," Sesshomaru said calling through the ofuro door above the sound of running water, as he returned the phone to its cradle.

"What did you say?" Akatsuki yelled back.

"Do you remember when you asked me…"

"I cannot hear you."

He raised his voice as he approached closer. "I said do your recall when you asked me…"

"I still cannot hear you. Open the door," she said.

"What?"

"Open the door, so that I can hear," she called out to him.

Sliding the shoji screen door ajar, Sesshomaru smiled as he saw her in a tub full of bubbles. This ofuro was more of a European style with a large soaking tub, not a typical Japanese design. But she looked so inviting with the water glistening off her skin and the bubbles sliding down her chest. His brother had said it in both lives, now he had to agree. "You truly are beautiful, do you know that?" He said unabashedly though he knew not why he felt the need to once more proclaim such a thing; but acknowledging that perhaps there was value in saying such things to a female who meant so much to him, whether she be human or youkai.

An alluring glimmer flashed through her eyes. "We have already shared a bed, would it matter if you now saw me bathe?" she smiled at him.

He stared at her for what he knew was quite some time. "I will give you your privacy and sit on the side," he said. "But there is something I wanted to tell you," he moved to the side wall and took a seat on the floor.

"Do you remember the first time we went to dinner and I asked you about the world of demons in that poster on the restaurant wall?" He knew he had to tell her everything, hoping it would spur her memories or at least that she would reveal that she shared his.

"You mean when you asked me if I believed they ever existed?"

"Yes."

"May _I_ask you a question, Sesshomaru?"

"Anything you wish."

"First, I will say I have never met anyone like you. Why are you so obsessed with youkai and demons? If they ever truly existed, they have likely not for hundreds if not thousands of years. Why are you so persistent about them?"

"You would be surprised," he muttered softly.

"What?"

"That matters not," he said lifting his voice slightly. "About what I wanted to speak to you about, I will first say I would like you to keep an open mind."

"An open mind?"

"Yes, I require you to hear what I say, although I am certain you may not believe me because my brother did not, and I believe he is still having difficulty; but in truth I am uncertain about this myself."

"Uncertain about what? Have you told him you are a serial killer or something?"

"Not exactly," Sesshomaru smiled, laying the back of his head against the wall. "But in some ways, it may depend on how you look at it."

"How I look at it? How I look at what?"

Sesshomaru evaluated where he should begin his revelation. "The first time we went to dinner, you asked me why I had set my sights on your company. Do you remember what I said?"

"I believe you said you did not remember your original thoughts but of course being the powerful Sesshomaru Taisho, you wanted the best," she said with an awkward laugh above the resounding sound of splashing water.

"Yes, but it was more than that," Sesshomaru angled his head toward the open door.

"More than what?"

"It is not just that I do not remember why I did that. It is more that I do not remember anything from this world."

"This world? I don't understand," she responded.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru began uncertainly; his brother's warnings bombarding his head.

_I would advise you not to repeat this to anyone outside. They'll just think you're some kind of nut and have you locked up or something._

But surely that did not include his lady, would it? "I am not truly from this world and neither are you."

Having heard her movements against the water cease, Sesshomaru waited but she did not respond.

"Akatsuki, I know what I will say will make no sense to you. It makes none to me, but neither does this world we live in now," Sesshomaru said with the hope that she would not simply wish to depart when he was done.

"A world I wanted nothing from, except to escape. A world I could not accept until I saw you in it; because I love you and I will always love you," he paused, reflecting on what his life had been for so long before she came into it. "But love is a funny thing. It is not about brains. I realized that when I first learned to love you. Love has nothing to do with your thoughts," he said acknowledging silently that he had never thought he would ever succumb to the need for love. "It is all about your heart, your soul, your blood. The way it churns unbelievably for another." He said as he clenched his fists. "The way it burns inside of you. The way it drives you insane until you have what you so desire. It will tear you apart until you acknowledge it."

"Sesshomaru…?" she began sounding puzzled.

"Akatsuki, would it surprise you if I told the world we come from was filled with magic that I did not like," he proceeded with his words. "But I at least understood it. This world is filled with magic I know nothing about," he confessed. "We use blow dryers, remote controls and microwaves among other things. I am told they are supposed to make our lives more convenient, but all they had done, is complicate mine." Sesshomaru recalled how it had literally taken weeks to become familiar with the items in his own home.

"Then, to make matters worse, people speak words I know nothing of. They say things like cell phone, iphone, ipod, ipad, pc and laptops. I know not if I should download an mp3, rpg, a megabyte or a gigabyte," he knew by now, she must think he was crazy, but he was relieved to be able to reveal the truth to her at last. "People speak languages they call text, and move about in automobiles and airplanes. I must rely on what I am told by my servant Jaken or my brother. Things I have never before been required to do. I know not how we came here, but I seem to be the only one who remembers where we belong."

"So what are you saying?" Akatsuki called out. "Are you some kind of alien? Did you come from another planet?"

"No, as far as I know, this is earth. I am from earth, but not from this time."

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began. "Why are you telling me this?"

His head and shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Because I hoped in telling you, that you would remember."

"Remember. Remember what?"

"That you are my mate and we do not belong in this world."

She remained silent for the longest time. Sesshomaru knew not what to think as even the splashing of the water ceased.

"Akatsuki, you are not human and neither am I," he persisted in an attempt to clarify. "We are youkai and do not belong here."

Still, she did not respond as he heard a gentle rap on the door. "I believe food is here," he said rising, then sliding the ofuro's shoji screen door closed, as he proceeded to the front door to greet the waiter who placed two covered plates on the small dining set.

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called a few minutes later, having knocked before sliding the shoji screen door opened once again. "Our breakfast is here, if you wish to eat."

"Thank you," she said, not looking at him. "I shall be there shortly."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru began again as he took his seat on the floor. "Over these past weeks or months, I know not how long it has been, I have tried to reason out my existence in this world. There is magic affecting us that I neither know nor understand. I know only that we are youkai, or we used to be."

"I know not why I am the only one who remembers and you do not. But I know that you were my mate, a Suzaku youkai sorceress. My brother had always been a youkai hanyou. But everyone I knew has changed. I have rationalized that the only difference between you and me is that I was an obake warrior youkai and you were not. I was capable of transformation, but your clan no longer possessed that ability."

"An obake, a shape shifter? You mean like Oberon's children?"

"Oberon's children?"

"You know Shakespeare, the English playwright who wrote of such mystical creatures in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"No, I know him not. But this is no fantasy. This is real. This is also our lives now. I believe because I was an obake and no one else was that is why I remember these things and you do not. I believe that is also why my hair color has remained the same and yours has not."

"My hair?"

"Yes, our hair was essentially the same color. As a youkai, your hair was as silver as mine. As a hanyou, even my brother's hair was as silver as mine."

"But what makes you think I was this youkai? I have heard that everyone on the planet has a twin somewhere. Perhaps you have the wrong one."

"I do not. Everything about you is the same, your name, your face, your eyes and your body," he paused, remembering how even her skin had felt the same beneath his touch, though clearly more fragile.

"You said I was a youkai."

"Yes, you were my mate; a life, fire and water sorceress," Sesshomaru said noticing her movements in the water seemed to have ceased with his words. "In the world we lived, you carried my child; an obake whom I understand would be the first male life sorcerer."

"Your mate? But how is that possible? Until last night, I had never… Besides, she was a youkai, was she not?"

"_You_ were a youkai. _You are her._" Sesshomaru insisted. "I know not what has transpired to effect such life changes, but you are her."

"And you are convinced of that?"

"Akatsuki, I could not be convinced of anything more. You are my mate, I have believed that from the first day I saw you here, despite the differences of your hair color," Sesshomaru curled his fists a little tighter. "But I believe the magic surrounding us, is incidental. Your name is the same; your coloring is also the same. I grew more convinced yesterday when you spoke about your network and things being connected. As my mate, you had often spoken about such things. That is why I believe we are all the same. You have said the past, present, future and people were all connected. You have said everything is connected, though they all reside in their own space. I could also say as we mated last night there were many similarities in how you responded to me; even to the fire in your body. That could not be if you were not my mate."

"So you believe it is because of magic that we are here as a human now?" Akatsuki asked as she stepped out of the ofuro fully clothed, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

Sesshomaru was equally certain she knew not what to think of what he had said as he recounted the details of the events that led him to the demon lands, even going so far as to mention Ōji Akimaru's involvement in the entire escapade as they seated themselves at the dining table in front of their breakfast plates and began to eat. It was a typical breakfast of steamed rice, miso soup, with side dishes of grilled fish, tamagoyaki and tsukemono pickles.

"I must say that was enlightening," Akatsuki said finishing up her grilled fish. "I know nothing of the world you believe you came from; but let me tell you, in this world a woman does not enjoy being told that she reminds you of some lost love. Especially not mere hours after we…, after we…" she could not continue.

"Akatsuki, do not do this. I understand my brother's reaction, but I cannot have you believing that I have lost my mind. I have not."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to remember. You are a powerful sorceress. I was hoping that you still possessed your magic and could correct this."

"Correct this? But I am not her, Sesshomaru and I never will be.

"But Akatsuki, you are her. In my heart I know you are. You have her name, her eyes, her face, her body, her heart. If you had her hair coloring there would be no other difference. You just have to remember who you are."

"But Sesshomaru, how can you be certain that what you remember is real," she asked distractedly. Her head was clearly filled with unspoken thoughts. "Perhaps someone implanted those memories. Have you been to a hospital recently? That at least would sound more believable."

"No, I am a daiyoukai, or at least I used to be. And that means I have excellent memory. I recall every detail from my true life since I was a little pup. No one could possibly put such memories in my head."

"Are you sure about that? Yet you believe someone had enough power to turn every other youkai to human and erase their memories, but he could not erase yours. But even if that were true, why do I have memories of my life from so long ago? Why do I not simply have memories from the time these changes occurred?"

"I know not, but then, I know so little about magic, but I do know it is more powerful than I had ever thought."

"Well for one thing, that type of magic is not real in this world, and how do you know your mate didn't do this to you? Perhaps she believed you needed to feel her pain. Perhaps…"

"You would not do that," Sesshomaru said shaking his head, but remembering his brother had asked him the same thing. "I did not need to be human to feel pain in my heart. I am a youkai. Once we have opened our hearts to love, there is no pain a human can feel that a youkai would not feel with even greater intensity." But he had to admit, even if only to himself, that being human had made him more reliant.

"But you say you loved her, yet you left her behind? Why?" Akatsuki wanted to know, studying him disbelievingly. "You say you are a youkai, but you are just like any other human male," she said scathingly.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You said your mate was a powerful sorceress, did you not? And your brother was a powerful hanyou as well, but you thought so little of their abilities that you left them?"

Is that why they were not together in this life? Because he had left her behind? "No, that is not true. I have great respect for your abilities. I love you both. I left you only because I wanted to protect you both."

"Did you really? If your mate is truly anything like me as you say, I would not think so. Perhaps she did not either. And do you really think having her endure your death was protecting her? From what?"

Sesshomaru did not answer that, he could not. He remembered after he had killed Balthazar, his thoughts as he was falling was that he would want nothing more than to do things over. It was not until that very minute that he had realized how much they needed him and how much he truly wished to be there for them. But by then, he had been too late; he knew that like his chichi-ue, he would die and never see his son. He had also known that he would not be there to protect them and now, he was here and still he could not.

"You say you are a 500 year old youkai. Are you also saying that in 500 years, you have not learned the value of respect? Clearly you have not," Akatsuki said, supplying her own answer. "Otherwise you would never have left them. I believe they care more for you than you are willing to care for them."

"That is not true," Sesshomaru protested again. "I love you."

"Do you? Are saying you do not believe I am me?" Akatsuki asked, having clearly caught his continued reference to her as his mate, but unwilling to accept it. "That I am not real; that this world is not real?"

"I know not why you, my brother or anyone else in this life has no memories of our true lives, but I know who you are," Sesshomaru insisted, though her continued denials were causing him to doubt. "I know nothing of magic so I cannot begin to fathom what has caused these transformations, I know only that you are my mate and I love you."

"Sesshomaru, you don't even know me."

"I know all I need to know. I know if I met you in any world, I would still love you. I know now that we will always find each other; no matter what world we live in. As a life sorceress, you had always told me that the world was changing and that turning left or right meant only that we would experience different adventures. It did not mean we could not reach the same ultimate destination. And I believe that now," he said, wanting her to know that he had listened to and truly respected her wisdom. "From the moment I opened my eyes in this world, I believed I would find you. That is why we have found each other again. You mean everything to me Akatsuki, I would die for you."

She appeared stunned to hear such words come from his lips, and he could not help but wonder if she had never believed in his love for her.

"You said you believed I was your mate because I looked like her, except for our hair color."

"In truth, I believe I said you are my mate."

"Is that because you want me to be her?"

"No, that is because I know you are her."

"You know?" she blinked her disbelief. "Tell me, you said your mate was a powerful sorceress, so why did you leave her behind when you were going to face a demon that possessed such powerful magic?"

"Despite some basic training I provided, you were not a warrior and I wished to keep you safe from that."

"Not a warrior. Does that mean you thought she would be deficient despite claiming her as your lifetime mate. That is not how things should e done, Sesshomaru."

"I never thought of you as deficient," he countered in his defense. "I wanted only to protect you."

"Sesshomaru, you say a youkai can feel with more intensity, do you remember I told you that children adore their fathers? Did you not think what would happen to your child, the first male life sorcerer, without his father's guidance?"

"Akatsuki, I thought only of protecting you and keeping you safe."

"Protecting me? And so I should simply forgive you after your acts have likely cast us into a world unknown where everything is different despite the fact that I know you not and I am likely not her?"

"Akatsuki, you are her. I know your nature as well as I always have and you are her."

Akatsuki inhaled deeply. "You said no matter which world we lived in, are you certain that is not what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You say you had opened a path to the netherworld, perhaps you inadvertently opened one to this world."

"No, this is a result of Balthazar's magic. He has transformed us somehow and I would know if I entered another world."

"But you said you went down, so would you?" she asked, apparently getting lost in deeper thought as she focused on her plate. "I try never to discount the possibilities of anything because as Shakespeare said, there are more things in heaven and earth and I have personally experienced..." her words trailed off. "But may I ask you, have you ever heard of Einstein?"

"Einstein?"

"Yes, a German physicist who died in the 1950's, I believe."

"No, I have not."

"Well first let me tell you that I do believe you. Not specifically for anything you have said, but because of the passion with which you have said it. I know not what happened to you, but some parts of me does believe something has," she said with such compassion that Sesshomaru knew she did not agree that they belonged together, though she likely knew not what had happened.

"But I suppose that is because of things I've heard over the years. I believe it is truly possible. Anyway, that physicist Einstein developed what he called a theory of relativity. Do not look to me for answers about it, because I have none. But I believe there is a common belief among physicist today, that there are parallel universes. If I recall correctly it is based on theories of Einstein and his theories have been postulated into something they now call string theory."

"String theory?"

"As I said, I truly know very little about it, I graduated with honors, but I was not the best physics student in my class. I do recall, however that what I heard fascinated me, even if I did not totally believe it. But I do remember thinking they were referring to events that occurred in distant space, not right here on earth."

"What is this theory?"

"As far as I know, I believe they claim there are parallel universes, many in fact; as well as 11 different dimensions. I believe they claim that every universe is slightly different from each other. From what you have told me, it sounds like perhaps that is the reason you see differences from the world you know," she said thoughtfully. "In your world, you say you were youkai, but now you are human. You say I had silver hair like yours, but now it is brown…"

"So you are saying I am from a different universe."

"Sesshomaru, I don't really know. As I said, it is just something I've heard over the years. Whether it's even possible to enter one, it's completely unknown to me. But perhaps if you did come from a world of magic, it is not all that impossible. Some people here actually believe that when we die, our spirits transcend these universes."

Sesshomaru considered that. From that first day, he had thought he had been in a different world, but his thoughts had gotten so convoluted when he saw so many from the world he knew. And when he had seen Akatsuki, he had wanted nothing else than to be with her.

"Wherever you came from, I hope you can find your way back. Oh, wait," she halted her exploration as she looked at him steadily. "Did you tell me this because it means you will be unable to help me stop Balthazar from taking my company since you do not belong in this world? Although, I suppose once you do, it would be your company."

"Akatsuki, do not concern yourself about that. I will call Naraku as soon as I return home. I will instruct him to develop a strategy," even in his true world, Naraku had been a devious, yet clever hanyou. "It will be taken care of," he said assuredly.

Akatsuki took a deep breath as she seemed to become lost in thought. "Sesshomaru I truly hope you find her again. I can tell that you love her very much. I am certain she is a powerful and charming youkai," she said pushing back on her za isu. "After last night, I cannot say I do not wish to be her for you, but I am not and I never will be. I cannot serve as a replacement."

"Akatsuki, you are no replacement."

"No? Whenever you look at me, you will forever see a youkai you have lost. I understand now, even when you made love to me, it was not me you were making love to, it was her. But I will not be your pity. I know not what has happened to you, but I do feel you believe what you say. But I also know when a man confesses that he has a wife that is not a relationship that I wish to be involved in."

"Akatsuki, it is not like that at all. I am youkai, yet I do not appear to be so now. I do not see you as a youkai, I see you as you. As my mate, you have always told me that the world was changing and that the strong protect the weak. In this world, I have come to realize that human or youkai, you are still the same, we all are. I love you as much as a human as I did when you were a youkai."

"There is a saying I heard a long time ago 'sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present'. What I never realized is that past could incorporate itself into the present such as it has in your case."

She stared at him as she began to move toward the door, stopping only momentarily to apparently refocus her thoughts. "I must say I know not what to make of this, you confuse me."

"How so?"

"I am uncertain because I know so little about youkai, but I would not have thought they would experience emotions the way a human does. But since you believe you think a youkai's thoughts, may I ask… those problems with your brother does that also mean you feel with a youkai's heart?"

"Does that mean you feel I am incapable of loving?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he had left that aspect of his life behind after meeting her. But it had never been that he felt incapable, it was simply that he had never wished to love. Still, he faulted her not; there were aspects of a youkai's nature with which he had been unfamiliar.

_You are youkai, why do you cry?_

Sesshomaru smiled slightly to hear such words come from her lips. Akatsuki had been the only youkai he had ever known who so freely displayed her emotions; and he believed he loved her even more because of that. "In truth like I said, there are no emotions a human feels that a youkai is incapable of experiencing and perhaps even far more intensely. It is just that we often shoved them to the background in pursuit of what we believe is a higher priority." One contradictory fact he had noticed since being here though; as a human, those emotions seemed far more overwhelming and uncontrollable.

"Higher priority?"

"Conquest," he answered succinctly.

"But do you still hate humans?"

Sesshomaru did not speak as he considered that. "I do not truly know why I ever did. But if I have learned nothing else while being human, I now realize that a human has as much right to exist as a youkai. In my world, our main differences were in our power and ability to wield our strength and our magic. But I have seen more magic in this world than I had ever believed possible in mine. I realize now that humans lives can be far more difficult than I ever thought. And they have a far shorter life span in which to make any necessary adjustments. They need not my hatred to demean them. I know not how I got here, or how long I will be able to stay. At first, I thought I had died and this was my hell; to live among the humans I had always despised. To have the woman I loved be a human and desire me not. I may well have died, but I know not."

"I have heard there is a something one undergoes under such conditions that have been termed near death experiences where one's soul may actually leave their body and venture elsewhere. I may well be wrong, but I believe where the soul ventures is based on wrongs that must be righted. And thus yours may well have led you to a different dimension. A dimension where we are all human, but you alone remembered who you truly were so that you could retain what you had experienced. I believe you regretted putting yourself in a position where you were on the verge of losing everyone important to you. And this life you are living is a culmination of your efforts to cling to them all. I believe the people you see whom you knew were dead is your way of not accepting your own death."

"But I will say as long as I am here, I will be with you. You are my other half, and I cannot exist without you."

"You are mistaken Sesshomaru. I am not any part of you. You do not care for me, it is her that you love, it is her whom you wish to hold in your arms."

"No, Akatsuki it is you I wish, truly."

"Really?" she asked studying him skeptically. "Well if I were capable of performing the magic you say your mate is capable of, if I were to create a path through that door that lead back to her, would you stay here with me, or would you return to her?"

Sesshomaru did not respond; he knew not what to say. If there was any way he could return to his mate and his true life, he knew what he would do. It mattered not what he felt for this human female, despite the fact that he was certain they were one and the same.

"You need not answer that Sesshomaru, I know you what you would wish."

"Akatsuki, if you do not believe you are my mate, why did you give yourself to me?"

"Why?" she turned away briefly. "Because I don't want to…," she paused, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru could see her struggles with the tears that began to pool in them.

"You asked if I had regrets," she said as she studied him with a pair of saddened blue eyes. "I have heard that a philosopher once wrote 'A heart has its reason which reason knows nothing of'!" She smiled slightly. "In essence I'm saying I don't really understand why either of us did what we did last night. To me, it is just that we were simply two damaged beings that passed each other in the night but stopped for a little comfort in each other's arms," she said moving closer toward him. "And I thank you for that," she said as she placed a gentle kiss on the side of his lips. It was a kiss with no trace of the passion she had bestowed upon him last night, just a simple little peck while his own lips yearned for more, then she turned and began to depart the suite, but paused just outside the door to return her shoes to her feet.

"As for regrets, in truth, I confess I have none. I hope you do not either. There are probably millions of things I could ask you out of curiosity, but truthfully I think it would be safer for me if I did not. I must leave while I have the strength to. But when you see your wife…, I mean your mate again, please ask my forgiveness; tell her I am sorry. Goodbye, Sesshomaru."

"Akatsuki," Sesshomaru called as he began to follow behind her, then stopped; the light previously in his eyes gradually fading. What would he say to her; that he cared for her; that he loved her? He had already done that, but did he really? Or did he simply believe he did because she was so much like his mate. But in truth, despite his hopes, he knew now that she was not. And for reasons beyond his understanding, he was certain he would never see her again.

Trapped in his own personal hell, Sesshomaru slumped down on the chaise as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had lost his mate and the life he knew; now, he had lost the one female in this world who could have been her. Was she correct in what she had said? Had magic somehow transported him to a different universe? If nothing else, it had indeed transported him to a different time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so Sesshomaru has told Akatsuki-san that they used to be demons, but for some reason they have now changed. Surprisingly though, she seemed to believe some of what he said, but she did not believe she was ever a demon who had lost her memories. So, if not, then what's going on here?**

**And it seems that if she did possess magic as Sesshomaru claims, he would definitely go back to his true time. Is that because he doesn't love her, even though he says he does, or is it because he truly loves Lady Akatsuki and he now knows Akatsuki-san is not really her, or does he just want to get back to killing other youkai and possibly samurai? But then again, maybe it's a combination of all of it.**

**BTW: That shadows of the past thing Akatsuki spoke about was from an Avatar: The Last Airbender Episode: The Firebending Masters-when Zuko had lost his inner rage and could no longer firebend.**

**Note: Only 4 more chapters to go!**

**Chichi-ue - father**  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>Ofuro - bathroom<strong>  
><strong>Tamagoyaki - (rolled omelet)<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>


	12. TW Chapter 12 Jealousy

**Twisted World:  
><strong>

**Chapter 12 – Jealousy**

Sesshomaru felt sick. But it was a sickness he could not recall having ever experienced before. He could not recall ever experiencing any kind of sicknesses in his 500 years. He remembered when his hanyou brother had severed his left arm, and when he had brought him down after finally mastering the Tetsusaiga, but those were not sicknesses; he had in fact been conquered.

Yes, he had been conquered then, but what he felt now was complete and utter defeat. He had never felt defeated until now. There was a sickness in him that traveled from the pit of his stomach and clawed its way to the center of his chest. He did not like it. But he knew not how to end it.

He had come to know himself as a powerful corporate executive in this world. But that executive was human. He did not wish to be human. He would much rather be the youkai lord he had been all his life. From one day to the next, he simply existed in this world, with no idea of how to return to his true life. If he was not yet dead, he could not deny that he wished to be.

He had been sitting on the edge of the chaise since Akatsuki had walked out two hours ago. He should not have allowed her to leave. She was his lady and he did not wish to be without her. But she said she was not. But would she truly know? She knew nothing of their true lives. But it was what she said, that had stopped him.

_If I were to create a path through that door that led back to her, would you stay here with me, or would you return to her?_

But she did not understand that he wanted her. She did not understand that he wanted his life to be the life he was comfortable with. This life should not be. He was a daiyoukai; the daiyoukai lord of the western and southern territories. He should not feel such misery. It was beneath him; this was not his life.

Though he did not wish to acknowledge it, Sesshomaru could not help but question the possibilities. His chichi-ue had loved and died while protecting that female. His fate seemed far worse and far less noble. If he had never learned to love Akatsuki, would he be relegated to this world now? But no, he could not think that. He did not wish to think that. She was his lady and his love; and he would never regret his love for her. But he could not deny that he liked not the thought that she existed out there in the world somewhere, but she did not wish to be with him.

But what of what she had said?

_You believe someone had enough power to turn every other youkai to human and erase their memories, but he could not erase yours._

For so long, he had been powerful; the most powerful daiyoukai in the western lands since his chichi-ue's death. But slowly, his life began to change. It was a change, he wanted not. He had neither wanted nor needed anyone. But now, he knew nothing. He knew not of those universes Akatsuki had spoken about. He had assumed there had been only three. The three universes represented by his chichi-ue's swords: heaven, earth and the netherworld.

But what of Balthazar, how could that demon possibly possess such powerful magic? How could he have thrown this daiyoukai's life into such a tailspin? Could it be that his engaging with him in the netherworld enhanced his power somehow?

_You are in my realm; not the world of the living and even if you do know my secrets, do not presume that you are my equal. Knowing does not make you proficient._

No, it did not.

Not even knowing he had help from somewhere had made him proficient. He knew only that someone else also wished Balthazar's death. But who was that help from. He did not know. He had heard only words in his head that told him he need only think a thought and the amulet would enhance his power. But how, and by whom? Had he blindly utilized an instrument that has led him to this unknown world?

_When you killed Akimaru, you should have left. You still would have had your son and your pretty mate. But now, for venturing into my land, you must die. You will not exit the Netherlands for a fifth time._

That was Balthazar's warning. Had he in fact trapped him in the netherworld itself? Was that what this world was; some aspect of the netherworld?

_Do not believe you are so invincible that you are capable of leaving as easily as you have before. I set my eyes on your power when you killed that guardian._

That hanyou Naraku had desired his power, but he had not even considered that some demon previously unknown to him would also wish to possess this daiyoukai's power until Akatsuki had said so.

_I understand that his final vow was that he would one day possess this land's most powerful son and would return._

_It had long been my goal to possess your power._

But was it him, or his son that he wished to possess?

_You did not hear me; it is no longer your power I wish to possess._

The seed you have implanted will possess both of your powers, so I will kill you and possess him.

He had thought that no more than insane chatter. Though he had known of the possibilities, he had never thought that demon capable of defeating this Sesshomaru.

_I will see what this demon lord is made of._

Was that his mistake? Should he have simply killed him before allowing him to transform? Had his magic been enhanced in his transformed state?

He knew not if Akatsuki had been correct. He knew only that whether she was his true Akatsuki or not, she wished not to be with him. What would he do? What _could_he do? He could not return to where he belonged. He had no magic and he had not the power to reverse time.

But perhaps that was not the issue. Both Akatsuki and his brother accepted this world and their status in it. Perhaps he had to as well.

_If I were to create a path through that door that led back to her, would you stay here with me, or would you return to her?_

He could not deny that he preferred his life as a youkai, but perhaps he could not have her back as long as he longed for that life. Perhaps she no longer wished to be youkai. Perhaps Akatsuki could not accept him back until he gave up his desire to return. But could he? He wanted things the way they were. He wanted both her and his true life back. But he had no way of obtaining that and he had never settled. Could he do that now? But would he truly be settling if he allowed his heart to rule over his head for once in his life?

But that was something he had never done. But if he did not do it now, did that mean he did not truly love?

_How do you know your mate didn't do this to you? Perhaps she believed you needed to feel her pain._

Her pain? Would Akatsuki truly wish him to feel her pain?

_Sesshomaru, please do not let him take our child. I can do nothing to stop him._

_Did you not think what would happen to your child, without his father's guidance?_

No, he had not. But he knew all too well what had happened to his brother. Is that why Akatsuki was without child in this world, because Balthazar had taken his son from her?

Sesshomaru's thoughts had flittered repeatedly across the same subject since Akatsuki's departure until he was startled from his revelry by a flock of pigeons set to the skies by some unknown fright outside his window.

He would have to come to terms with his true desires, he realized, but the imperativeness of his decision seemed not so urgent since there seemed no likely escape from this world in the near future.

Fighting against the thoughts crowding his head, Sesshomaru knew not what to think as he picked up the phone to contact Naraku. Informing him of the situation, he told him what he wanted him to do. He would not give up on Akatsuki yet. If there was any way for him to get her back, he would. Perhaps she simply needed time to adjust to what he had told her since she clearly had no memories of their previous lives. In the meantime, he would protect her from Balthazar; that was his primary goal; that was his responsibility.

_Sesshomaru, please do not let him take our child. I can do nothing to stop him._

_It seems you have a competitor. You are not the only firm interested in a hostile takeover of my company._

Less than twelve hours ago, he had thought he'd had his lady back, only to find out that she either simply did not wish to be with him, or she was not his true Akatsuki. But how could that be? How could he have possibly loved or wanted her so much and she was not Akatsuki?

Had he fallen to the weakness of this human body? Is that why he had so many females in his life now? Because he would mate with them without love? As a youkai, he had mated with others to fill his biological urges over the past 500 years, but that was a yearning that had to be fulfilled.

Was Akatsuki correct in her observation? Was she never youkai, or was it simply impossible for her to accept the truth of their existence? Was this Balthazar's plan all along? To separate them and take his son?

But if this Akatsuki truly was not his Akatsuki and he was indeed from some other universe, then the Inuyasha in this world was not his true brother either. But how was such a thing possible? He had thought they had all somehow been transformed to these humans, he certainly had been. But could he have possibly left his true world and just ended up in another Sesshomaru's life?

* * *

><p><em>I have seen love make men stagger<br>Prey on their weakness and wound their pride_

Entering his three-level condominium Sesshomaru could hear the sound of music drifting through the door of the game room. His brother was there, he was certain. But from the sound of the music, he seemed to be alone. That song was one he'd been playing lately when Sarula was not there. It had often left him wondering what thoughts flowed through his head. But whatever it was, it was clear something about him was changing.

_But you won't be touched by its dagger  
>When you're close by my side<em>

"Sesshomaru, you're back. I'm glad. I was getting worried."

"For what reason?"

"Well, that T12 for one thing. I thought you'd gotten caught in it. You didn't call."

Sesshomaru remembered a similar terminology Akatsuki had used when referencing that typhoon. "Inuyasha if I had called, I am certain you would not have answered. You were so wrapped up in your own personal… desires when I left, that I am cer…"

"I'm sorry about that," Inuyasha interrupted. "I know you have rules against that, but I wanted to... I mean I hoped you wouldn't mind since…," he hesitated as he reached into his pant pocket. "What do you think about this?" he asked, opening a small black box that he had retrieved.

"Is that a shikon jewel shard?" Sesshomaru asked, despite noticing its uncharacteristic shape as he approached closer.

"A what?"

"Nothing, what is that?"

"A three carat emerald cut diamond engagement ring," Inuyasha responded with a broad grin, giving him that odd look that the former youkai lord was becoming accustomed to seeing of late, though he liked it not. "I bought it for Sarula. I'm going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?"

_I will climb with you the mountain  
>Sail the shining deep blue sea<em>

Slightly surprised, Sesshomaru studied him. "I think if you love her, you should commit to her." he said, though having no idea of the significance of such a stone in his brother's declaration of love. His Tetsusaiga spewed forth hundreds in battle.

"What? I never expected to hear you say such a thing."

"And why not?" Sesshomaru questioned, knowing how much his life had changed since committing to Akatsuki, though not liking the current result in the least.

"I don't know; you've changed so much and I…."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, ending our weekly get togethers and now telling me I should get married. You, who used to say things like 'why settle for one steak when you can cultivate the entire stable'."

_Til we find a place where we can go  
>Where a soul can be free<em>

Sesshomaru considered that. He could not say he liked his behavior of the past. But then he could not say he liked his past behavior in either life. "Regardless of what I would have said, now I say if you love her, marry her."

"I do, but this is a big step for both of us, so I'm not…."

"Not what?"

"I guess I'm just a little scared."

"Of what?" Sesshomaru queried with an arch of his brows. "I have known you to be foul mouthed, hard headed and stubborn, but I have never known you to be afraid of anything since you grew to your teens, not even of me."

"Yeah, but this is a big step," Inuyasha said, slumping down on the sofa. "My life will not be just about me anymore. It will change. I will have to be a responsible adult and…" his words trailed.

"And what?"

"I don't know if I can."

"How could you not know? Did you not commit to her with your acts of last evening? You got that engagement ring with that specific intention, did you not? You must be ready."

"I don't know, but I'll probably have a year or so to really let it sink in, but that means I'd have to move out eventually."

"And why is that a problem?" Sesshomaru asked, realizing that might be more of a problem for him, to be alone in this world without his brother's support. "You are quite capable of surviving outside of my jurisdiction."

"Maybe. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well, you still haven't remembered anything, have you?"

"I do not see it as me who has not remembered," Sesshomaru said moving toward the window and staring out.

"Yeah but…"

"But nothing. I have lived alone before, I am certain I can do it again," Sesshomaru said, though knowing that was not truly his desire, but having no idea what he could do to change that.

Inuyasha seemed to study him intently for a few minutes and that made Sesshomaru wonder.

"Anyway, will you be my best man next year?"

"Your best man?" Sesshomaru turned in puzzlement.

"Yes, will you stand by my side at the wedding?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began, not knowing if he would even still be in this world to do such a thing and knowing he definitely had no desire to be. "Am I the right person to do such a thing?"

"Of course, you're my big brother, aren't you? Who else would I ask?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began as he moved forward and took a seat on the futon sofa. "I know not if you are truly my brother," he said remembering Akatsuki words to him.

_I am not her._

But he still could not believe that. "But I will say if I am here, I will and if I cannot have my true brother back, then I appreciate having you as a younger one." Sesshomaru had learned much from having him in his life. He had depended on his assistance, the same way he had depended on his assistance toward the end before entering the demon lands.

_Just do that for me, will you. Protect her, my son, and Rin, as well. I am depending on you._

Despite all their previous problems and mistrusts, Inuyasha had agreed readily. "But in truth, I have much to make up for with my own brother," Sesshomaru said, having no true idea if it was only him, as Akatsuki proclaimed, or if they had all been transformed. "I have treated him no better than I have apparently treated you here."

"Sesshomaru you know that sounds messed up don't you?"

"Well I must confess, our lives were exactly that, until recently."

"Until recently?"

"Is it truly your desire to know?" Though he had no true desire to do so, he would tell him what happened between them if he wished.

"I don't know, that look on your face tells me I don't really want to."

"No, I do not believe you do."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you," Inuyasha began as he redirected their conversation, stuffing the black box back into his pocket.

"Tell me what?"

"That company you're interested in buying. You can probably get it for cheap now."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to pick up Sarula's ring, I saw Akimaru-san picking one up as well."

"What has that got to do…"

"Well, he said he was going to ask Akatsuki-san to marry him. He kind of gave me the impression she wants to retire, something about her sister or something. Anyway, so she's probably ready to sell, _cheap_," He said, his voice filled with elation.

Akimaru, Sesshomaru thought, knowing instinctively that so much of his human life had already paralleled his youkai one, but he would not allow this.

_Ōji Akimaru is a dear, old friend._

I would not feel comfortable if you were to take his life.

He would have no chance against you.

Ōji Akimaru is an honorable youkai and he will step aside, I am certain.

Akatsuki words flooded his head. Akimaru had taken her from him once before, but he would not allow that to happen again. If he could not have his Akatsuki, he would have this one. He was certain she could not love that human. How could she when she had mated with him?

"When?"

"Tonight maybe, I don't know; but I didn't really ask." Inuyasha said shrugging it off.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat as he considered all the possibilities as that feeling of sickness he'd experienced earlier began to return with a ferocity. He knew not what had happened to him. He knew not if this Akatsuki was truly his dear mate. He knew only that she looked like and felt like her, and his heart wanted her as much as he had wanted her in their previous lives. He had never wanted anything more that he had been unable to obtain. He knew not if they would ever be able to return to the way things were, but he did know he would not lose her to Akimaru or anyone else.

"It's not my business," Inuyasha's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm the last one to stand in the path of love, and personally I think she's a nice lady, but I don't know why she would even trust him."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, nothing."

"Inuyasha!"

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't like him, but I don't like him either."

"Who" Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?"

"Naraku."

"What about him?"

"Well, when you made those revisions to that proposal last week, he didn't exactly do what you wanted without giving her company a thorough once over first," Inuyasha seemed to suffer embarrassment. "Everything about her books was investigated."

"When?"

"Naraku put a team on it from the moment you told him to revise the proposal," Inuyasha said diverting his eyes. "You might be the chairman/CEO of Taisho Corp., but you've got an entire board that you're responsible for as well," he looked up briefly. "Naraku was not going to let you jeopardize your company."

"I assumed as much," Sesshomaru said, realizing he had come to that conclusion when the board members had attended that recent meeting. "But what has this got to do with Akatsuki or Akimaru-san?"

"He's the one that opened the books for him."

"You mean Akimaru-san?"

_After you and your company and now Balthazar, I cannot help but wonder if I have a traitor in my midst._

_But I will not be your pity._

I do not wish to be repaid through your... guilt.

"Yes."

In his true world, he had pursued Akatsuki and gotten there in time to prevent Akimaru from claiming her as his own. But he had unleashed a bevy of other issues when he had not killed him. He knew not what the procedures were in this world, but he could not allow him to claim her now either.

Despite this uncertainty that lingered in him as to who she truly was, he could not allow it. But even if she was not his true Akatsuki, he had mated with her, and that meant he could not allow her to deliver herself to that little snake.

"You know it's funny how one minute you don't know anything about a person and then circumstances throw you together and the next thing you know…" Inuyasha paused to study his brother, looking straight into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, what's the matter with you?" he asked staring into his eyes as he rose to meet his height. "You don't look well. In fact, you look kinda… sick. I've never seen you look so… You gonna pass out aga…?" Inuyasha began almost anxiously. "No," he said, apparently surmising the true issue. "No, don't tell me that you two have…"

Sesshomaru turned away.

"You did, didn't you? Goodness, Sesshomaru; what's the matter with you? Do you even know what you've done?" Inuyasha asked throwing his hand up and rubbing the back of his head. "Damn man, here I am feeling bad because you say you don't remember anything. But I guess you didn't forget how to get you rocks off, did you? Well I hope you at least used a condom," he said looking into his brother's blank face.

"Shit, don't tell me. You didn't did you? Damn Sesshomaru what the fuck's the matter with you? I know you said you lost your memories, but did you lose your fucken mind as well? Didn't I tell you that's not the thing to do? Didn't I tell you she could have charges… Hell, if she ends up pregnant, do you know what will happen then? No, I'm sure you don't. Well after that DNA proves you're the father, you're done."

"DNA?"

"Yeah, you say you wanted her company, well you won't have any company left by the time she's finished with you."

"Enough Inuyasha," the former youkai lord spun back toward his younger brother. "There will be no charges, you need not concern yourself."

_Won't you look at what we have right now  
>All things will come to us in time...<em>

"Well how the hell do you know? You go and screw a woman that…"

"I said _ENOUGH!_"

"Man this shit is messed up." Other than that utterance, Inuyasha remained silent, but he started his customary pacing back and forth, a clear indication that he was not content to let the subject drop.

Sesshomaru could not determine if his agitation was an indication of his discomfort over what he had done and any possible repercussions that might follow or his genuine concern over the fact that he knew he was likely in love with a female who cared for him not.

_If you'd only believe  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>What your love means to me_

He may know not the customs of this world, but he knew if he got the opportunity to take Akimaru's life, we would do it this time. He would not allow him to injure Akatsuki as he had injured her in their true lives. Perhaps ending that possibility in this world would correct the mistake in his own time.

_Can you tell me what you're feeling now  
>Open your heart so you can see<br>In this world there are so many ways  
>We can get what we need<em>

Every mistake he had ever made in his life seemed to culminate to a peak in the life of this human who surrounded himself with everyone and no one. But he would not allow it.

_Since you believe you think a youkai's thoughts, does that also mean you feel with a youkai's heart?_

_I love you as much as a human as I did when you were a youkai._

And he knew he truly did and always would.

Grabbing a set of keys from the wall near the entry door, Sesshomaru proceeded quickly out of the room. His preference would have been to fly under his own power, but his brother had given him sufficient driving lessons to ensure he could make it to Akatsuki's home on his own.

_After last night, I cannot say I do not wish to be her for you._

"Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha called after him. "Wait a minute, are you really going to…"

Sesshomaru continued toward the area previously identified to him as the garage. He knew not what these keys controlled but he was certain he would find out once he got downstairs. Clicking the button upon his entry, he heard the telltale sound to his left then saw the taillights on a red sport vehicle flash when the alarm sounded again.

Studying the writing on its rear, he saw this as a 458 Italia. He may not know what that was, but his brother had pointed out that every car he possessed cost an arm and a leg. He remembered he had thought he was making a feeble attempt at a joke because he had lost his arm for the sake of the Tetsusaiga. But in this life, he seemed to be obsessed with these automobiles, starting with the white Bentley parked to his right.

_Some low grade youkai such as him could not make a fool of the lord of the western and southern territories and be permitted to live._

That is what he had thought before, and that is what he was determined to carry out now. He would not allow him to possess Akatsuki.

Exiting the garage, Sesshomaru made the left hand turn onto the roadway leading toward the highway in the direction of Ōmori, the location Tadahashi had taken him when he had picked up Akatsuki before.

Having little to no true driving experience, Sesshomaru knew as much about driving in critical situations as he knew about the magic that had thrust him into this twisted world. So it should have come as no surprise to find he knew not what the problem was when he drove through a small puddle of water and his rpm gauge suddenly revved a bit, as his rear tires began to slide out just a little. Despite knowing not why, he was fully aware that his car was skidding and he was losing control as he slammed on his brakes, but released it when the car itself began to spin uncontrollably and felt as if it was about to topple over completely.

The thing, though, even an inexperienced daiyoukai would react on pure instinct when faced with no other options and Sesshomaru did exactly that as he wrestled with his steering wheel attempting to gain control of his vehicle. He did not understand this. He had followed all the rules his brother had pointed out when instructing him, but such an incident had never been discussed. But he knew if he did not soon control his vehicle's propulsion, this would not end well.

Unfortunately, despite his hands seeming to move faster than it ever had in his 500 years, the former daiyoukai was unable to maneuver his Ferrari sufficiently to prevent its skidding action. But that was only a fleeting problem as the grey of the sky and roads seemed to sail all around him.

In his attempt to regain control of his vehicle, Sesshomaru continuously wrestled with his steering wheel. But his efforts were useless until a large metal pole jumped out from nowhere, slamming his car to an abrupt halt as the passenger door seemed to explode when a large massive substance flew up from it, smashing against the former youkai lord with such force, it sent him sliding toward the driver side door with such an impact, he was certain he was dead when his head smashed the window.

He had just managed to look down to study the bulbous substance smashing against him, but he had no time to determine its purpose as his entire body felt as if it had broken in places he did not even know existed and his eyes slipped close.

With his brain swirling in confusion, Sesshomaru knew not why, but he was almost certain this strange, undefined floating sensation he now experienced, he had experienced after that battle in the demon lands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the delay. I promise to have the next chapter out by Friday, barring any unforseens.**

**It took longer to do those things I had planned so I got back to this chapter later than expected. What happened to Sesshomaru? Where was he going? What was he going to do?**

**Okay, I put this song in because this was one of the main songs I used to help inspire me while writing both BIA and TW for Sesshomaru; played it constantly.**

**One of my favorite Randy Crawford songs.**

**If You'd Only Believe**

**Randy Crawford**

I have seen love make men stagger  
>Prey on their weakness and wound their pride<br>But you won't be touched by its dagger  
>When you're close by my side<p>

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>If you'd only believe<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>What your love means to me<p>

I will climb with you the mountain  
>Sail the shining deep blue sea<br>Til we find a place where we can go  
>Where a soul can be free<p>

And never fear where this life takes you to  
>For you know I will always be there for you<br>Won't you look at what we have right now  
>All things will come to us in time...<p>

(If you only believe)  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>If you'd only believe  
>Ooh, ooh, ooh<br>What your love means to me

And if the sky comes tumbling down  
>Raining too hard for you to see<br>That's the time when you need someone around  
>And who's got a shoulder like me?<p>

Can you tell me what you're feeling now  
>Open your heart so you can see<br>In this world there are so many ways  
>We can get what we need<p>

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>If you'd only believe<br>Ooh, ooh, ooh  
>What your love means to me...<p> 


	13. TW Chapter 13 Darkness

**Twisted World:  
><strong>

**Chapter 13 – Darkness**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. What happened? Where was the vehicle he was driving? Where was he? He seemed not to be anywhere. He was no longer in his car. He seemed to be floating. But he could not float as a human, could he? But he knew he had no footing. There seemed to be nothing around him except an unnatural blackness he could not recall having ever seen…, no wait - he halted his thoughts. He had seen this blackness before.

He had seen it when he'd opened the path and sent his brother spiraling into it. He had seen it again when that guardian had captured Rin. But on both occasions there had been some time before he had been engulfed by such complete darkness. What did that mean? Did it mean he was now dead with no possible exit? But how could he anyway? He had not his brother's Tetsusaiga which incorporated his Meidou Zangetsuha. He had neither his Tenseiga nor his Bakusaiga. He had not even Akatsuki's magic to open a path.

Is that where he was now; in the meidou; but how? Though he might not like the thought, he was likely trapped here forever.

He was certain he had opened his eyes, but he saw nothing but that darkness all around him. He could not even see his hands in front of his face. Akatsuki had told him about this. She had spoken of what it was like when she was dying; a world of blackness as she hovered on the fringes of the netherworld. Is that what had happened finally? Had he been swallowed by the darkness of the meidou?

Was he truly dead, he wondered? He had said he would rather be, but not like this. There was no honor in dying like this. He was a warrior; he should have died in battle. But to die in a car accident was beneath him.

Sesshomaru knew not what to do, or where to go as he considered his new reality. There had been many changes in his life of late - changes he liked not. Ever since he had allowed magic into his life, he had - no. He would not think that. Magic was Akatsuki's life and she was his. He had never suffered more agony than he had when she was not with him. He loved her, he loved her magic and even though his son would possess her magic, he knew he would love him also, but he would never… Sesshomaru closed his eyes to block out the darkness surrounding him; a darkness that tore at his spirit.

Why were these things happening to him? He knew not what death meant. He had paid no heed to tales of possible speculations. He knew only that the dead no longer existed in the world of the living. Just when he thought he could accept his life as a human, he now knew he would never again see his mate. He would never see his brother or his dear Rin or his haha-ue or even Jaken again. He would never see his son. He had lost them all. But then, he had accepted that possibility when he had entered the meidou in pursuit of Balthazar. But he had not anticipated this.

Confident that he had now lost everything, Sesshomaru simply hovered there, wherever there was. He was dead now, he was certain. He had disrespected his chichi-ue's death because he had thought it not honorable, but surely, his chichi-ue's death was far more honorable than his own. What could he say of his death? This Sesshomaru had lost his life as a mere human. Why? Why had he even been human? Why had he died a death not befitting a warrior? Where was his chichi-ue? Would he not even see him again? Would he remain in this blackness alone?

No, he could not say he wished Akatsuki's or his brother's death, but he wanted them with him. He did not wish to be alone. And that was extremely uncharacteristic. For so long, he had lived his life alone, believing that was what he truly desired. But now, he could not wish anything less. Though he understood it not, he knew now, his life as a human was no more than a tease, perhaps even a dream before he had truly died.

Was that magic simply some way to get him to admit that he wanted those he loved in his life, whether they be human of youkai?

_I love you as much as a human as I did when you were a youkai._

If nothing else, he had surely learned that. It was because he loved Akatsuki so much that he had set off without his driver. He wanted to let her know that he would not lose her to anyone. But it was also because of his love for her, that he had ventured into the demon lands. He would not allow that demon lord to continue torturing her so.

_Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?_

That is what his chichi-ue had asked before his death. If he saw him now, he would tell him he had something he was willing to die for; but he had not. As a daiyoukai, it was his responsibility to protect them all. He knew that now. But he had died protecting no one. He had died in a human's accident. Was this because he had wanted his chichi-ue's Bentley?

_We are taught that the strong protect the weak._

That is what Akatsuki had said, and that was his obligation. But who would protect them now?

_Did you not think what would happen to your child, without his father's guidance?_

Upon his chichi-ue's death, he had not guided the hanyou; he had cared for him not. Would the hanyou now guide his son, or would he take out his revenge and allow him to wander in darkness as he had done?

There were many questions to which he sought answers, but who would answer them now? There was no one here.

Looking up, Sesshomaru turned his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw something moving toward him - a small, but bright yellow light.

"Lord Sess…" he was certain he heard a faint voice in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The voice was louder and slightly clearer. She was female but unlike on previous occasions, it was not Akatsuki's voice he heard.

"… Sesshomaru," he heard his name called again and turned fully.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the female voice called once more as he faced her direction, but saw only a bright light growing larger. He was in a world of otherwise complete and absolute darkness.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called once more as she continued her approach. She knew him, the real him. Who was she? How did she know him? Was she the one who had caused this? Though he believed he was now in the meidou, he knew not where he truly was, but he had not known that for some time now.

"Who are you? Do you know me?" Sesshomaru demanded of the voice as he looked about, knowing no one in this twisted world had referenced his title of lord since he had entered it. Yet he remained uncertain if she was indeed the one responsible for him being thrust into this hell. What reason would she have? He knew her not. He had thought this all a result of Balthazar's magic. But there was no doubt that she knew him as the youkai lord he had been.

"I am your servant."

"My servant?"

"Yes, a resident in your land."

"My land?"

"Yes, are you not Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands?"

"I am, but how do you know me? Did you bring me here? Did you do this to me? Are we dead?"

"I am uncertain of what you are referring my lord, but if you are talking about the demon lands, then I believe I did cause that. I have come to answer your questions."

"My questions?"

"Yes, as you know, Ōji Akimaru made a pact with Lord Balthazar. But they are both unaware that I developed a strategy to turn their plans to my benefit. I could not allow him to injure the Lady Akatsuki," she said as Sesshomaru's hearth throbbed. She knew not only him, but his mate as well.

"Though the use of dark magic is not my strong suit," she began again; "when you touched Lord Balthazar's amulet you received a message saying you need only think a thought and your power and desire would be granted and enhanced so that you could defeat him. That message was from me. Now, I shall attempt to clarify and answer your questions."

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded again as the stream of the light approached even closer, nearly blinding his vision. The light appeared to be blocked by a small dark figure in its center that grew larger as it approached, but it moved slowly. Still, he knew not what it was, but its growth seemed to mimic a form inside the light.

"I am Yukiko."

"Yuki…ko," Sesshomaru began lifting his hand to shield his sight as he strained to look beyond the light. He now saw the outline of a female form, but she remained undefined. He knew Yukiko was the name of Akatsuki's younger sister; but she had died some 25 years before he had met her. "You cannot be. Yukiko is dead," he paused in thought. "You are dead. Am I dead as well?" he asked as the likely reality began to sink in, he appeared to be in the meidou after all. But why would she be the first being he encountered in this realm?

"No, I am not yet dead and I hope you are not either."

"But…" he reflected on the likelihood of her words. He knew though that she _was_dead; killed by Princess Edera. Could it be that she could not accept her fate, even after all this time? But would he even accept his own? "What do you mean you hope? Did you not just say you have caused this, how?"

"If my betrayal is discovered by Lord Balthazar, he most assuredly will kill me."

"Why can I not see you?" Sesshomaru probed, though he knew not what Yukiko looked like. "How are you talking to me? Are you near?" he questioned, wondering if she would have the power to assist him.

"When you touched Lord Balthazar's amulet, my magic opened a path to your mind. I am not truly talking to you; I have attempted to anticipate your questions and implanted answers in the amulet you hold to provide an appropriate response." Sesshomaru did not understand that. He held no amulet. He had not held that amulet since he had transformed and fallen in the demon lands. "Lord Balthazar knows it not, but in enhancing the power of a life sorceress, he has unleashed a force he could never truly comprehend."

What was she saying? Her powers were enhanced? Was she truly not dead? Did that mean he was not either? But he had to be. Why else was he in the meidou? Was this all just a result of the magic he had never cared for, but sought so desperately to discover? Could it then be possible for him to return to his true life?

His chichi-ue may well have had reasons for not returning to his, but he did not wish the same fate. He wanted nothing more than to return to Akatsuki and his son. But could he? "_Your betrayal_?" he asked in puzzlement. "What betrayal? Are you the one who banned me here?"

"I know not what you mean, my lord," she responded and Sesshomaru wondered if that was a question she had not anticipated. "But I have betrayed Lord Balthazar to assist you."

"Betrayed him?"

"Yes, I have used my magic to enchant his amulet to be activated upon your touch. What you are now hearing, are my thoughts to you; the power of a life sorceress."

"My touch?" Sesshomaru repeated, uncertain if he should truly ask questions of a being that was conceived of magic.

"Yes, I know you are a fierce and powerful warrior," she said. "But I also know my sister loves you as do you her, so I am hoping that in time you will forgive me."

"Forgive you?"

"It is because of me and my desire to leave this hell that Lord Balthazar obtained knowledge of your son."

"My son, how so?" Sesshomaru clenched his fists, or at least he believed he did, but he could not sense his own body. With the glimmer of the light in front of him, he looked down. But the light showed nothing to his usually astute eyes. Did he not even exist in this realm?

"Understand, my lord that Princess Edera banished me into Lord Balthazar's realm some 25 years ago to be his servant." Sesshomaru was certain he heard an animosity in her voice. "Like him, I have been unable to secure my exit. But I know you have exited the demon lands on numerous occasions." Now her tone contained some small degree of hope. "That is the main reason Lord Balthazar has desired your power. He believes if he absorbs you, he too will be able to exit these lands. I know you are powerful and it was never my intent to injure you, my lord, but it is Lord Balthazar's errtu that I feared."

"Lord Balthazar's errtu? Is he your lord?" Sesshomaru wanted to know, wondering where her allegiance truly lie.

"No, but he demands I address him as such, or he will brutalize me or perhaps even kill my family."

"I see," Sesshomaru responded thoughtfully. Was she truly Yukiko, or was this simply more magic. "But what has that to do with my son?" he wanted to know, though aware he would now likely see him, only as his father had seen his second son; from the distance.

"What I will tell you will leave my life in your hands, but you are my lord and that is your right," she said slowly.

Sesshomaru grimaced with the reality that like her sister, she had readily offered up her life to him. If nothing else, that is something he wished he could change - youkai rules and obligations.

"But I would much rather be dead than to remain here in the demon lands fulfilling Lord Balthazar's will and endangering my sister or my people."

"What do you mean?"

"As you know, like my sister I am also a life sorceress and even though I could not exit the demon lands, Lord Balthazar has the power to utilize or enhance that which he deems essential to him as he has done with the souls of the dead in the creation of his errtu. Recently a young phoenix by the name of Mizu Tamora was betrayed by her former love and has been banished here with me," her words came slowly, as if permitting him time to allow them to sink in. "Her desire was the same as mine - to leave this place. But I suppose hers were more intense, or perhaps because she has a stronger desire for revenge, I know not," her words ceased for a few moments.

"Since my power is not one that can simply be obtained, Lord Balthazar deemed me useful. But I understand in his quest to know the events occurring in the land of the living he has deemed many sorceresses useful over the years. But they have all died because he either knows not, or cares not that a life sorceress cannot live without love."

_The queen never again mated, and because she never again mated, she never experienced that passion she longed for. And in the end, my understanding is that she died a slow and painful death.._

Sesshomaru recalled Akatsuki's words to him when she cared not for his protection.

"Though I believe it is the latter," Yukiko's words came to a complete halt and Sesshomaru could not help but wonder what thoughts had entered her head. His own heart throbbed as a single thought entered his. He knew that with his death, his lady would be left without his love for her.

"At any rate, a short while ago," she continued seeming to be in great pain now. "Akatsuki experienced some devastating horrors in her mind. I know this because I was able to sense them even from this hell. They were from an enchantment placed on the amulet Lord Balthazar provided to Ōji Akimaru. But I could not allow him to injure my sister." Though he could not see her face, Sesshomaru was certain he could sense the tears flow from her eyes." It was then that Mizu convinced me to allow her to pretend to secretly divulge that your son would have not only your power, but your mate's power as well, though I believe Akatsuki knows this not. I know only because I was able to fully sense your son's power with my enhanced sensors. We however, also knew Lord Balthazar would be determined to possess your innocent son instead of you, but we also believed that with that knowledge you would be determined to obtain Lord Balthazar's death."

"So you are saying that Akatsuki was taken and Balthazar desired my son because of you."

"I tried to stay connected to Ōji Akimaru because I knew of his intent," Yukiko informed him. "So I believe because I allowed our plan to unfold, all of this was indirectly my fault and I must apologize."

"If you are not dead, where are you?"

"We are trapped in the far end of Lord Balthazar's castle. He has enclosed us behind a barrier that shields his doings from my sensors, though he allows me to sense what occurs in the land of the living in the hopes that I will reveal all."

"Could you not tell you sister this so she would know you lived still?"

"Unfortunately, a life sorceress cannot sense the heart of another life sorceress and Lord Balthazar knows this and though he has enhanced my sensor abilities, he has not enhanced my communication skills. I cannot project my thoughts to the land of the living."

"So why are you telling me this? What do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing he was entrapped in the meidou with no knowledge of any possible escape.

"I was hoping you could let my family know that I still live and am entrapped in this realm."

Sesshomaru said nothing. She had already informed him that he spoke only to an enchantment - an enchantment in his own mind. Clearly, she knew not that the battle was over and Balthazar was dead. But she also knew not that he was as well.

With what she had told him, Sesshomaru did not believe she was the one responsible for him being propelled into that Twisted World. He had doubts now, if that world was even real, despite the fact that it had seemed so. He also did not believe she could tell him how to return to his true life.

_Sesshomaru, please move my love," he now heard his lady cry out as if in further punishment._

He knew that was Akatsuki's voice he heard, but he had been hearing her voice since he had awakened in this world. "Akatsuki, my lady," he began aloud. "I never truly wished to leave you," he said his heart overwhelmed with emotion. "I want nothing more than to return to you, but I know not how."

As the words left his mouth, he felt himself spiraling through the air at a ferocious speed until he felt himself slammed to an abrupt halt.

Sesshomaru could now feel himself lying flat on his back as his body ached in an excruciating discomfort.

He was weak; a weakness he could not recall ever experiencing. But he had experienced many things of late that he had never before experienced. This seemed to be the pain he was certain he had felt after Balthazar's poison had soared through his body.

"Is he...?"

"No," he heard Akatsuki scream, but he was too weak to open his eyes. "He will not," she said adamantly. Had his own youkai power returned? He was certain he felt her flare her power giving him even more of her strength. He could feel youkai poison surging through his body. Was it Balthazar's? What happened to him? Had he returned? Was he back in his life now? Back at the end of that battle? How? Was his life in that world just a dream?

He could sense Akatsuki's strength weakening quickly. If he was indeed back, he knew she had pushed herself extensively since being released from her seal and he could scent that her powers had not had time to completely regenerate.

"Sesshomaru, move," Akatsuki demanded five minutes later.

"Sesshomaru, please. Please my love. Please move. You cannot die. I will not let you," she cried out as he now sensed the hanyou move up behind her.

"Akatsuki, the baby," he barely heard his brother whisper.

"No, leave me be," his lady cried. "I will give him every ounce of my life force if I have to. I cannot let him die. He will not die."

But Sesshomaru knew he could not allow that. He would not lose her. His life in that Twisted World was like a lifetime without them. If he was back, he would not allow her to die for him.

Reaching deep within himself, Sesshomaru forced his eyes open and saw the top of Akatsuki's head only a few inches away from his face. She had practically collapsed upon his chest. He could see the white of her hair and even the point of her youkai ear and he was delighted to know she was there for him, as he looked around and realized he was indeed in the demon lands once more. That meant that world in which he had lived for what seemed months, was no more than a dream. It had to be - one all consuming, horrible dream. Is that why he had constantly heard her voice? Because he had never left these lands and though he was dying, he could still hear. But why would he dream such a thing? Why would he dream himself as human?

What happened to him, he wondered, uncertain if that was all merely a dream or some form of magic. With his eyes only barely opened, Sesshomaru watched as Akatsuki's tears flowed down her face.

But he knew she had been healing him when he saw the energy still flowing from her hands. "Enough," he said in a quiet choke as the memory of the last time he had seen her heal someone filled his head. She had almost died then. He had not come here to risk her life and he would not be the cause of such an event.

"What?" Akatsuki asked with wide-eyed surprise as she lifted her head, her crystal blue eyes initially filled with a sadness that instantly tore at his heart.

Sesshomaru watched as her tears flowed down her face. Saddened by what he saw, the youkai lord lifted his palm toward the side of her cheek.

"My lord, you are awake," the youkai lady cried out.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mouthed softly, as his own eyes welled.

"Enough my love," Sesshomaru insisted, his voice low and hoarse, as he coughed up some blood. "You need do no more."

"Sesshomaru? Please rest, you are not yet healed," Akatsuki protested clearly still deeply concerned even though he had awakened.

But he could sense the poison in his body was beginning to recede, but he knew it still overwhelmed him as he fought to expel it.

"Enough my lady," the youkai lord said with determination. "You are weakened. You cannot risk your life or the life of our child to save me."

"Sesshomaru my love, please," Akatsuki pleaded once more, her face covered with streaks where her tears had flowed. Ignoring his words, she continued to flare her youki. "You are not yet fully healed."

"No," he confirmed. "I am not, but you have done enough," he insisted, clasping her hands to his chest hoping to prevent her power from flowing. She had brought him back. Wherever he had been, she had brought him back. "I know you are weakened, I can scent it; and from here, I will heal on my own," he said struggling to lift himself to a sitting position as he noticed the amulet around her neck.

"What is this?" he asked, fingering the amulet that graced her neck with concern.

_I have attempted to anticipate your questions and implanted answers in the amulet you hold to provide an appropriate response._

Was that why he had heard Yukiko's words to him, because Akatsuki had this amulet pressed against his chest? "Did you use the dark magic in this?"

"I could not let you die," Akatsuki said as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Are you damaged because of it?" He asked, knowing the hell he had thought he was in for so long. He would not wish her to experience the same.

"I think not," Akatsuki said, though her eyes reflected an uncertainty.

Now, noticing the opening in her kimono, Sesshomaru fingered that as well. "Are you injured? How did this happen?" he asked as he turned to look at the remnants of the fallen demon lord, his fangs flaring as he snarled angrily.

"No," Akatsuki smiled at him looking down at the opening. "That is not because of Lord Balthazar. I did that to communicate with you earlier," she told him as she pressed her palm lovingly against his face. "I will tell you all about it when we get back."

"Akatsuki," he began, thoughtfully, yet frowning slightly from the pain as he pushed himself upward; his thoughts racing back to how he probably looked when he had transformed. He was not exactly certain what the transformation had entailed, but he did know it was different; he knew he had horns; that he had transformed into some kind of dark demon inu. "When I transformed," he said, his warming hands slipping to her wrist as he looked at her with apprehension. "Did I… frighten you?" He asked remembering he had asked her that once before; shortly after they met; when she was healing from her own injuries and she had told him what she'd sensed in his heart.

Akatsuki stared at him with wide eyed disbelief. "Sesshomaru, how could you ask..." her words trailed when she apparently saw the pain in his eyes. Though he was uncertain if the pain was merely from what he felt now, or the dream he had endured. He knew not if that dream meant she could not love him now that she had seen who he was. "Sesshomaru, I am your mate; a life sorceress. I used the magic in that amulet for the same reason you did. Do I now frighten _you?_" she asked looking at him with equally pain filled eyes.

"My love, I know you wish to protect me, but please I am asking again, do not treat me like a child in doing so. Through our child, I know it has been difficult for you. Over the past week, I know you have questioned everything you have done and every reason you have done it, because I have questioned myself as well," she said clasping his palm to the side of her face and snuggling against it.

But she knew not that dream he had; nor how much he had questioned his very existence.

A few seconds later, she clasped his hand tightly to her breast as the emotions in her heart swelled within her. "But you need never, ever question my love for you," she said smiling at him. "It does not matter that I had not seen _this_transformation before; I knew you ever since I first sensed your heart, even before then; and I know this transformation was different," she raised his hand to her lips and imparted tender loving kisses on it, as a single tear streamed down her cheek. "You are my lord and my love. That means every part of you. For what you did in leaving me behind, I should probably kill you, but how could I possibly be afraid of the one I love?"

He smiled at her. She would likely laugh heartily when he told her of his dream. "My lady, please know that it was never truly my desire to leave you. I left you and Inuyasha, only because I wished to protect you both," he said cradling her face in his palm.

"I know that," Akatsuki responded "but I was so… afraid for you. Yes, you vowed to protect me, but you need not be overly cautious in doing so," with the return of his youkai hearing, he could clearly hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest from the mere thought. "Because of my weakened barrier, my being here almost got you killed, but that was never my intent, I simply wanted…" She lowered her gaze as she tried to hide her tear filled eyes. "I could not bear that."

"No, my love. It was me. I am a warrior," Sesshomaru said realizing that he had thought he would never say that again. "I should never have allowed my flank to be so exposed. But I thank you both for coming," he said turning his head toward his younger brother. He had never thanked him before, but now he wanted to change how he treated him, if only Inuyasha would give him the opportunity. Though that world was merely a dream, he had truly grown to love and respect him. "Your presence here made me stronger. I will never leave you behind again," he said with conviction turning back to his lady.

He felt a warmth in his heart when she smiled at him. Even after all she had been through; even after his failure to protect and keep her safe, the look in her eyes told him she still loved him. In that instant, he knew he regretted that it had taken him so long to find and love her. To think of all the years he could have loved her and did not saddened his heart. But he knew he would do whatever he could to show her how much he truly loved her from this moment forward. "I love you my lady," he said as he placed his palm gently behind her head and pulled her toward his lips.

"You guys starting that crap again?" Inuyasha called out and Sesshomaru grinned internally as he recalled the excitement he had seen in his brother's eyes when he said he was getting married. "Have either of you thought about whether we can find some way out of this hell hole?"

The youkai lord and lady smiled at each other as golden and crystal blue eyes twinkled warmly and Sesshomaru gently brushed his long slender fingers below her eyes to remove the traces of her tears; then he remembered. "No, wait," he said as he struggled to his feet. "There is something inside Balthazar's castle that I wish you to see," he said cryptically.

Puzzled but embracing him, Akatsuki helped him up and Inuyasha rushed forward to provide support from the other side. "To see, in that castle? But what is it my lord?"

"Inside, you will see," Sesshomaru responded without offering further information.

"Inside?" Akatsuki repeated turning a puzzled gaze toward Lord Balthazar's castle. "What could be of interest in there?"

"Patience, you will see," he said as they moved toward the castle.

Upon entering through the oversized brick entryway, Sesshomaru watched in anticipation as his lady moved through the door in front of them. He could almost sense the delight he would see in her eyes and he was pleased that he would be the one to place it there.

**A/N: If you read Brothers in Arms, you know we've come full circle; the beginning of this chapter was the missing scene that Sesshomaru and Yukiko were talking about when he said:**

**"I know all I need to know."**

**The second part, of course, is after Sesshomaru woke up in ****Brothers in Arms. **

**I've essentially copied it, edited it, changed a few things and modified it to reflect Sesshomaru's point of view only because of how the rest of Twisted World was constructed. In the next chapter, I will attempt to explain how this story truly ties in to Brothers in Arms.**

**Okay, was it all just a dream, or did magic actually have something to do with what happened to Sesshomaru? Hopefully we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Just two more chapters to go.**


	14. TW Chapter 14  Explanations

**A.N: I apologize for the delay. MY laptop crashed two weeks ago and I had to wait or another before I could post this chapter.**

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 14 - Explanations<strong>

The Lady Akatsuki did not laugh, nor did she cry. No tears slid down her cheeks. But Sesshomaru knew his lady well and he knew she was angered.

She said nothing, but neither did she conceal it. He had thought in telling her of his dream, she would have a hearty laugh at him - the daiyoukai lord of the western and southern territories who had essentially admitted that he had been unable to distinguish the difference between a dream and reality.

That was one of her unique qualities that he had missed - her ability to laugh. But there had been many things about her that he had missed, not the least of which was the lilting crescendo of her voice as her eyes sparkled with laughter. But she did not laugh at the end of his recital. He had told her everything he remembered, everything except the specific details of one scene, but he had no desire to injure her with nonsensical tails of fantasy.

No, he had not excluded it entirely, but he had not recounted the specifics of the night he had spent with Akatsuki-san. It was just he could not reveal that in his mind, he had loved a human as he had loved her. He knew he would have liked it not if she had told him she had mated with Akimaru or anyone else.

But his lady remained quiet as she rubbed her hands beneath his own against her belly. She had been gone a full week, and now it was a few days after that battle, but her belly had grown considerably. He was elated with the knowledge that his son would soon be birthed. But he could not ignore the fact that his lady was not laughing. He could feel the heat in her body rise. If she did not soon release her anger, he knew not what to expect.

"Are you still angry at your sister, my lady?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing his hand atop her own, as they sat on their bed; realizing she had remained unusually quiet as he had recited the end of his dream.

"I know what my sister has done as does our family," Akatsuki said quietly without looking at him.

Sesshomaru though was pleased that she no longer overly vocalized her rage. Though he had understood it after her sister had revealed all; that was a side of her emotion he did not relish seeing.

"I love her, but I am angry that she could think of nothing else to obtain her freedom. She jeopardized us all." Akatsuki added, as she had done since Yukiko had relayed her story to them. "But in hearing your story, I think I am more angry at you."

"At me? Why? What I recited was merely a dream."

"Was it? Or did you in fact mate with a human female?"

"No, I think not," Sesshomaru protested guiltily. He still had no knowledge of why he would dream such a thing, nor why Balthazar would place such thoughts in his head. "At first I thought it was magic and I mated with her only because I thought she was you and that you had forgotten who you were. Is it not clear that I dreamed us all as humans?"

"It is clear only that you now wish to believe what happened to you was no more than a dream, but…"

"But you do not believe that it was?"

Akatsuki inhaled a deep breath before releasing it. "Sesshomaru where is the Netherworld?" she asked turning her head to look up at him. "Can one simply walk down the street and enter it, or does it require some form of magic to do so?"

Sesshomaru angled his head to study her quizzically. She required no answer to that question; she knew the truth of that probably better than he.

"When you were in that world, were you convinced that you were not?" Akatsuki asked continuing to rub her belly. "Did you say to yourself then that this was merely a dream, or did you accept yourself as truly being there and the people in it as real?"

_Dream? This is no dream. I am wide awake and my thoughts are clear. It is you who seem to be suffering delusions._

That is what he had told his hanyou brother shortly after awakening in that world.

"No, I never really thought it was a dream while there. Things seemed far too real. I had always thought it was the result of some form of magic. But when I found myself in that darkness…"

"But not once did you think what kind?"

"Akatsuki, I know nothing of magic. I thought only that Balthazar had caused it."

"The same Balthazar whom you had already killed?"

"When I think back on those events, I find it impossible to believe I would have even imagined for one minute that I was in a world unknown to me and as a human, no less. It was such an odd place. There, people were not judged on their warrior abilities, but on many ridiculous things, like how well they could sing and dance or walk, or sew, or even cook."

"Imagined?"

"Yes, surely that world does not exist," Sesshomaru stated emphatically.

"Does it not?" Akatsuki studied him oddly. "I think you might be wrong there, my lord," she said as she slipped her legs across the side of the bed and proceeded toward the opened window to look out upon the night sky.

It was a typical dark night with stars heavily sprinkled across the heavens.

"Wrong, how so?" Sesshomaru questioned as he moved up behind her, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders, which she shrugged away.

"The thing is, for you to recount such detail; you had to be in your future life. A life that obviously no longer includes me," Akatsuki said rather despondently. "I do know the future co-exists with our current world, as does the past. Though you think that female looked like me, she could not have been. I have been to the future world on several occasions. Opening a path to it is one of the things a life sorceress does in their youth. And I am certain even if I had used my camouflage, even if we are no longer together; when you told me of your youkai life, I would have known you. Well, I mean she should have or if it was truly me, I would have," she shook her head in confusion.

"So are you saying I truly entered another world?"

"In your future life, yes. What else could it be? That is why so many things about you were familiar. You left us and entered a world that clearly did not include us but there were others that you found acceptable."

"No, that world was merely a dream. I never left the Netherlands while you healed me. It was a dream I did not awaken from until I opened my eyes again to see you doing so. It was a dream in which I thought I was human as was everyone in my life. But clearly I am not, so it could not have been more than that."

"Was it not?" Akatsuki flipped her gaze across her shoulder to study him. "Or did you want us out of your life so desperately that you only imagined the people you saw were us to appease your guilt."

"I suffered _no_guilt," Sesshomaru countered. "If I wanted you out of my life, I would not have imagined such a thing," he said with conviction. "Can you see that not? If I did imagine such a thing, would that not mean it was a dream?"

"Sesshomaru, when I think back on these events, it comes down to when and why you entered the Netherlands alone. I believe you left us behind because you clearly saw no value in our abilities. I cannot help but wonder why I would have loved you so."

"Akatsuki, are you saying you do not wish to love me?"

"I am saying that I am a powerful life sorceress, but despite receiving a unique opportunity I disregarded it and gave you my heart, only to have you toss it aside."

"No, I did not," Sesshomaru insisted. "But do you truly believe I did?"

"Sesshomaru, do you remember when first we meet, you touched me as I lay dying." Akatsuki turned her head to look at him.

Uncertain where she was going, Sesshomaru simply angled his head as he studied her.

"To touch me is not truly an issue in itself, but to do so under such conditions when I had no control over my abilities caused me to join with your soul," she hung her head as if remembering some unpleasantness.

Sesshomaru listened as she uttered those words. He remembered when her handmaidens had told him her tears were a sign that she was likely sensing the emotions of all the residents in the castle. He had sent everyone away then, but though he had known not of that connection, he had little doubt that it was not the heart of the others she had sensed but his own.

In his mind, he could see her as she looked then, so beautiful, yet with a youkai's fragility. He knew it was then that he had begun to care about her. He had made a concerted effort to change his thoughts. He remembered that he could not bear someone so beautiful becoming distressed from the hatred she had likely sensed in his heart.

"Though I have told you not, when that happened, I sensed all of your hatred and disregard for me," Akatsuki closed her eyes. "But I ignored that and loved you anyway because of what I saw, which was your kindness and gentle nature toward me," she breathed heavily. "Even though you spared my life, I knew you had no regard for my magic, or my emotions, or even my non-warrior status, but that mattered not to my heart, I loved you regardless," she said.

Sesshomaru could almost sense her internal pain flooding through her words. But it pained him to hear her say them.

"Now, I feel as if I have been deceived. I should have acknowledged what I sensed and ignored your kindness to me. I should have realized you were simply fulfilling your obligations as a youkai lord. I should have known that after time, you would have no more regard for me than you have for any others. Your mother even asked me, but I disregarded her as well," Akatsuki said, not looking at him.

_Your chichi and I were together for nearly 1,000 years before he decided to leave some 200 years before his death. Do you truly believe you will be with my son for even half as long?_

Sesshomaru tensed with the memory of his haha-ue's dispassionate words to his mate.

"Yes, I am a youkai that sheds tears, but I have always considered myself a capable fighter. But you do not see me as that. We have mated, yet I feel I am still a burden to you. I am sorry that I am not a warrior like…"

"Akatsuki stop it," Sesshomaru snarled angrily. "I care not that you are no warrior. You are my mate. I need have no warrior in my bed."

"Clearly not, if you would take a human female into it," she said derisively as she directed her gaze back toward the night sky. "The first opportunity you had to truly leave us, you did," Akatsuki said, lowering her head once more.

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru clenched his fists. For so long, he had hated his chichi-ue's choice. But now, his mate made it sound as if he had done the same. But surely, his situation was different, though he knew not why he had imagined everyone as human. "That was not my intent," Sesshomaru said, opening his eyes as he stroked his hands slowly down her shoulders. "My only thought before entering the demon lands was to get you free and stop Balthazar from attacking you further," he pleaded his case. "But I know not why I would have such a vivid and impossible dream while I was unconscious. I regret that that has angered you, but since you do not believe it was, perhaps it was related to the poison and the amulet I absorbed, but I am uncertain. I know not why such an event would cause me to see a world so different from the one I know."

"I know you have always hated your brother," Akatsuki persisted as if he had not spoken. "But I thought you loved me. Do you really expect me to believe that of all the possible scenarios that could have occurred, you found a world where your human female looked exactly like me, but was not?"

"Akatsuki you will stop this," Sesshomaru commanded spinning her toward him and clamping his fingers beneath her jaw applying just enough pressure to let her know he was weary of this conversation as he forced her to meet his eyes. "I do love you," he said, his heart throbbing in agony. He had not expected this reaction. It was only because he loved her so much that he had accepted and mated with her as a human. But why could she not understand that. "And I have wanted nothing more than to return to you and our son in this world." He glared down into her still angry blue eyes as her belly pressed against his abs. He would not allow her to hate him for unknown reasons.

"Sesshomaru would you rather I never question your motives or your actions, because I cannot do that," she said attempting to push his hand away. "I will not blindly accept your words if I question your honor."

"Question my honor," Sesshomaru responded as if he had been struck. "Akatsuki, it was not that I merely imagined she was you. _She was._" he declared brusquely. "Everything about all of us was the same except all signs of our youkai traits. I would not have loved nor wanted her had she not been."

Akatsuki did not immediately respond as she stopped resisting and simply studied his eyes. Sesshomaru could only hope she saw his sincerity.

"If you do not believe it was a dream, tell me what could have happened."

"Sesshomaru, I have often told you that all things are connected; the past, the present and the future," she said as she tried to pull his hand away. "I believe you entered a future world where you found others with similarities and claimed them as your own."

"But you know my body never left the Netherlands, did it? So how could that happen?"

"You must have left in spirit form and possessed your future self."

"But would I not have died for such a thing to occur, but I did not. You healed me."

Akatsuki studied him, a look of concern in her eyes. "In truth, you did," she said softly, moving her hand to rest them upon his chest. "In our world, it seemed only a short time, but to you, you were gone for many months."

"How is such a thing possible?" Sesshomaru asked, releasing his grip finally. "I thought a youkai's spirit would simply enter the Netherworld upon their death."

"In normal situations perhaps but you were surrounded by magic."

"But I opened no path."

"Perhaps you did without realization."

"Without realization?"

"Yes, my sister said she had enchanted the amulet so that you need only think a thought and your power and desire would be granted. Perhaps when you died, you wished to be elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? I would never wish such a thing. I would desire only to be with you."

"Perhaps unintentionally?" Akatsuki queried, looking directly into his eyes. "After all, Balthazar was dead so upon knowing his intent, there may well have been an unconscious effort by you to either wish to kill him again or …"

"No, I remember now," Sesshomaru said, moving back toward the bed to take a seat. "I did, but that was not my intent. I had no desire to leave you, truly," he said lifting his head to look at her. "Perhaps that is why I found you again. After I had killed Balthazar, I remember thinking my life would end much like my chichi-ue's had, that I would never see my son or you again and I wanted nothing more than to do that. But I did not wish to leave you."

"So that is all that magic required, was for your heart to be willing then your spirit was set free."

"No, it could not be as simple as that. It must have been more."

"True magic can be an unpredictable weapon when placed in the hands of a novice, my lord. Even my sister, an experienced life sorceress knew not how literally her words could be translated when enhanced by dark magic," Akatsuki admitted. "Remember, Balthazar could not create, he could only enhance. And while his amulet had been absorbed in your body, it enhanced you thoughts. But I am certain while you were out, it enhanced my emotions as well; not to mention my sister's enchantments contained within it," she said, lifting her hands to embrace her shoulders. "But I am certain she likely knew that not. Did Akimaru not know his magic was invading my thoughts when he lingered outside these walls? You had to contend with the magical influences of three sorcerers and a demon lord; and magic that was outside your realm."

"Three sorcerers?"

"Surely you have not forgotten your son will be the first life sorcerer?" Akatsuki asked as she studied him. "And even in my womb he is capable of exerting his power. It was him who came to me, after all."

"So you are saying…"

"In truth, I know not entirely what I am saying, I can only speculate," Akatsuki said looking at him with pain-filled eyes. "I know the amulet we used was enchanted by Balthazar as well as my sister. Though you were gone by then, while I tried to heal your body, I lay upon your chest, with that amulet around my neck and your child in my womb. I believe we all played a part in what happened to you, as well as you yourself."

"Myself?"

"I believe that is why you saw so many from this life but without our normal traits. Though at some point in time, you had left us, perhaps it was not truly your wish to do that then," Akatsuki confessed, though Sesshomaru believed she did so reluctantly. "And projected our images onto those you saw; much like Balthazar did when he created your…." Akatsuki did not finish her thought. "Unfortunately, though youkai may know more than humans, who knows what truly happens when one dies? Did I not just tell you what I sensed when I was dying?"

Sesshomaru did not wish to remember that. He could imagine the depths of what she had sensed through the hatred in his heart at that time. His wish would be that she could now sense his heart and know of the changes he had undergone. But he knew that would never be.

"So you believe those events I remember were real, not merely a dream?"

"In truth, I am uncertain. But if it was a dream, there were likely many things that must have spurred them; starting from Lord Balthazar himself when he attempted to ridicule you for caring and loving us during that battle."

Sesshomaru could see finally that she was attempting to see things from his perspective, and he knew that was one of her qualities he loved most.

"Your visions of the future world on the other hand could likely have come from me when I used Balthazar's amulet or from my sister because she enchanted it. We have both been there, after all. But there is also every possibility that that world was likely real."

"And why is that? Did they occur somehow because I had died?"

"I would say I believe those events occurred _when_ you had died. The _because_, however, would have a completely different answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I know only that you were gone before your brother placed Balthazar's amulet around my neck. I am a life sorceress, but you were beyond my reach. It required powerful magic to bring you back; _dark magic_."

"So you are saying you believe I left because I wanted to?"

"Sesshomaru, I know not why you left," Akatsuki turned toward the window once more. "I know only that you did. I know not why you even entered the demon lands alone. I know not even why you were in that world so long."

"Akatsuki, come to me," Sesshomaru said opening his legs and beckoning her to sit with him as he scooted backward on the bed. From her words, he knew he had truly injured her and he had a lot to make up for over the years. His hope though, was that she would give him that opportunity. He knew not if his haha-ue had given it to his chichi-ue, or if his chichi-ue had wanted it not. He could only say that he was not his chichi-ue and he did want it. "You know why I entered those lands," he said as she retook her position between his legs. "You are my family, my very heart and I had to be rid of any threats to my family."

"But when you died, you left the netherworld and went to a future that included me not. It was as if you did not wish to be retrieved by me."

"No, that is not true and you know that my lady," Sesshomaru said, brushing his fingers through her hair as he leaned forward and kissed her temple. "I know not why our situation was different then, but it was not my choice to leave you; it was Balthazar's magic that pulled me away."

"Are you saying that while I was trying to heal you and was calling you back, it was not your preference to remain there with that woman?"

"Never, my lady, I heard you, but I knew not what it meant."

"Yes, you said that."

"Are you still angry at me, Akatsuki?" Sesshomaru asked, enclosing her in his arms.

"I know not. You left me and mated with another. So you tell me, should I be?"

"Akatsuki, it was never my desire to leave you, truly," he said tightening his grip around her shoulder. "And I mated with her because I thought she was you. I thought we had all changed. I would never have wanted her had I not thought so. But if that future world was more than a dream, then there are many things about it that I do not understand."

"Such as what, my lord?"

"For one, you said I was down for a couple of hours at most. How is it that I seemed to have existed in that world for many months? And then though you think not, I am certain that female was you, how could she not have been? But why would we not be together? Surely you would live an additional 600 years, I would die before allowing you to."

"My life or death, though, is not under your control," Akatsuki said quietly.

"But even if you were camouflaged and concealed your magic, you showed no signs of knowing me," Sesshomaru said, remembering all the things that had confused him while in that world. "But then, though you could live that long, Rin surely could not," he said reflectively. "Why would that child look so much like my Rin? A grandchild would not be so much so, would they? But even with that, how is it that I had no youkai power. What magic is capable of containing that for all youkai? And then, why had the Sesshomaru there, had a life that I knew nothing about."

Akatsuki seemed to consider that. "Are you certain that you believe everyone, even you looked the same? But you had no youkai power?"

"I am. We all did. And as far as I know, there was no real magic in that world."

"Well, I do know the future and the past co-exists with our world, so I initially believed you saw yourself as becoming more human than you truly wished. I thought perhaps this was your attempt to come to terms with those changes you had recently undergone. Accepting the fact that your efforts to care are what you would call humanizing you, but you saw those changes as more literal than it truly is."

"But still, I understand that not. If that human was the future me, why would I not possess any youkai traits despite any possible camouflage? And my past life seemed to have spanned the life of a human's."

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki stated slowly and thoughtfully. "Perhaps it was not simply our future world to which you traveled but one of many worlds."

"One of many worlds?" Sesshomaru studied her curiously.

"Yes, I have heard tell that there are many, some very similar and some diversely different. I have always assumed the closer they are to us, the more similarities we would find."

"That is what you said in that world but…" Sesshomaru stopped when he caught sight of the anger in her eyes.

"Are you now mistaking me for your human female?"

Sesshomaru's heart swelled in pain and anger. "Akatsuki, I am mistaking you for no one. And she is not my anything. If that world was indeed real, I made a mistake there, but I am here now and I know your nature."

"Do you?" Akatsuki asked flicking her lashes. "Sometimes I feel you have little regard for us who use magic."

"That is not true."

"Is it not?" she wanted to know. "Then why did you not deduce the truth of the magic you were engulfed in?"

"How could I? I knew nothing of Balthazar's magic."

"Yet, you felt you could destroy him without the assistance of your mate or your brother."

"Akatsuki, you have told me of his ruthlessness and I could not ignore his possible attempts to get to me through you. Had he not already sent Akimaru to capture you? Had you not also been attacked numerous times while in this castle? I wanted to keep you out of harm's way."

"And you felt you could do that in another female's arms?" Akatsuki snipped.

"Do not say that. It was never my intent to leave or betray you."

"And yet you did," Akatsuki gave him a quick glance. "Your son will be birthed in less than a month and we have been mated for less than a year. Yet in less time you have found a female you wished to mate with?" Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably. "I cannot believe that a powerful daiyoukai such as you could not tell the difference between your mate and a human female. It seems to me if you truly wished to come back, you would have done so when you heard my voice."

"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru demanded, knowing it would not be easy for her to get past his transgression. "That you believe I wished to be away from you? That that world was not a dream? That I had indeed been transformed to a human?"

"To a point," Akatsuki countered. "I would think that you were not transformed, but that you actually possessed the body of a human."

"Impossible," Sesshomaru balked, his thoughts immediately flying back to that hanyou Naraku. He had scented the demons who had possessed him; the same scent that had encompassed all his incarnations. "Why would this daiyoukai do such a thing?"

"I had thought since you had no physical form, only spiritual, that when you went to that future world, you had joined minds with the future you," Akatsuki began, clearly lost in thought as she focused off into the distance. "But if not and you truly believe those people in your life did indeed look like us that makes little sense," she said turning toward him. "Especially if we showed no signs of knowledge of our previous lives," she reached out to caress his face.

Sesshomaru was certain he could both sense and see a reluctance in her for what she was about to say as she was quiet for a short while.

"Perhaps that means you were not simply dealing with camouflaged youkai; perhaps it was more than _our_future world to which you traveled. But that would mean you simply pushed a human's spirit aside and took over his life."

"Pushed?"

"Possessed," she said softly. "If that is a youkai's true wish, it can easily be done."

"You mean like a life sorceress would share the soul of another, I shared a human's body?" Sesshomaru asked incredulous.

"Perhaps more literally, but the changes in your current life are so foreign to you and you likely did not wish to accept them," Akatsuki began.

"No, I accept how my life has changed and I wish nothing else," Sesshomaru insisted. "Besides I would have known that," he said . "But, if he was not some future me, would I have not had to request to be allowed to take possession of a human body. I simply opened my eyes to a world unknown."

"Not if a youkai were unethical or in spirit form," Akatsuki said. "They need only have determination to enter and no power can stop them, certainly no human power."

"Impossible. Why would…?"

"Sesshomaru as you well know, any youkai is more powerful than a human, and you are more powerful than most. I know you may not know this, because you previously had no true interest in humans, but there is a saying that there is no soul a spirited youkai cannot push when they are determined to survive."

Sesshomaru stared at her. He felt repulsed at such a thought. He had never heard such a thing, but she was correct. He had never previously had interest in any human and to possess one would have been unthinkable. But in the end, he had not wanted to be without those he had learned to love and though he had thought it possible, it was not something he desired.

Sesshomaru reflected on what she had said and in truth that made the most sense of all. "Do you think when I pushed that human's soul that he then resided in my body because while there, I sensed no other presence?"

"I know not," Akatsuki said thoughtfully. "But I truly have no reason to believe such a thing. I know not if you pushed him out completely, or simply took the dominant persona," she said and Sesshomaru believed she was attempting to relate his situation to how things worked as a life sorceress. "But I do not believe he would have been capable of possessing you in turn. Nor do I believe he could have entered our world. You did say you found no true magic in that world. I think he may well have lingered in what humans call limbo."

"Limbo?"

"Nowhere, non-existence. I believe it is similar to what we call the meidou."

With this new revelation, Sesshomaru could not help but consider all the possibilities. "What of Balthazar? Do you think he too may have possessed a human upon his death?"

"I would hope not," Akatsuki said with clear concern. "I shall hope that your exit was influenced by the magic surrounding you, which I am certain I shielded from Balthazar's inner being. Besides, he had never been able to exit the demon lands. He was bound to it by powerful Suzaku magic. But if he has, I can only say he is now beyond our reach and concern."

"Is he?" Sesshomaru wondered.

Akatsuki studied him blankly.

"If I indeed did possess a human, do you think he has now returned?" Sesshomaru asked. "I would not want the hanyou to be without his brother."

"Do you mean you cared about…"

"I did," Sesshomaru acknowledged the changes he had undergone after spending time with and relying on his younger brother while in that world. "At first, I did not have you there, but I remembered what you wanted from me and what you told me that day." He said, remembering the last time they were together before she had been taken.

_There are many levels of pleasure in this world. You may be delightfully surprised at the level of pleasure you received if you simply talked to him more._

"I am not one to agree that a human is capable of something a youkai is not, but I think I learned how to do that more as a human."

Akatsuki smiled briefly. "As far as his returning, I hope so, but there is no way of knowing without verification," she stated studying him with concerned blue eyes. "And if he has I am certain he knows not from where. But…."

"But what?" Sesshomaru waited.

Akatsuki looked into his eyes, while reluctance lingered in hers. "He may well have died, my lord."

"Died?"

"Yes, if you truly pushed him out, he may well never again find his body. Did you not say you had some kind of accident, which made you believe _you_had died? Clearly you exited his body because it was far too damaged for you to remain in it. Much like you did here."

"Those words you speak, makes it sound like I feared my own death. To so rapidly leave because my body was damaged. I fear …"

"Nothing, I know my lord. But death itself can be an unpredictable thing and frightening thing. I think even to a powerful daiyoukai such as you. After all, it is a place from which there is no return for most. It was only through the use of Balthazar's magic that I had the power to retrieve you."

"No, I believe that not," Sesshomaru said, refusing to give any credit to that demon lord. "You would have retrieved me through your own power I am certain because I believe in your love for me," he said, pleased that she now seemed to have forgiven him. "But in future, I will also instruct you on the use of my Tenseiga."

"But would such a weapon work for me?"

"You are a powerful life sorceress. There is no weapon you cannot wield," Sesshomaru said smiling down at her. "But Akatsuki, I must say this makes little sense. How could I have traveled to such a distant world without realization? I thought a spirited youkai could travel only 500 cubits? That world would have been far further than that."

"So it is said, but we know not how far it truly was. I believe like the Netherworld it resides all around us. It requires only a path be opened. But I do not believe we can rely on distance when we have Balthazar's amulet of enhancement and your determination. For all we know, though you traveled some distance in reality, perhaps it was closer at that point in time to the Netherworld. I assume it is like entering the Netherworld itself; those other worlds co-exists with our own, yet it is unseen until a path is opened."

"Even so, how could I have been there so long?"

"I can only speculate that time passes differently when one dies and I imagine when one is dying as well. I truly know not how long you were gone, but I so know it was so difficult for me to heal you. You may well have been gone for months, or even years, but when I pulled you back, there was only once place for you to return. Back to the demon lands, back to your own body. But then perhaps since you were in another world, perhaps time passed at a normal rate, but since it took me so long to bring you back, or because when I brought you back, I brought you back to the one place from which you departed; so time itself was actually influenced by dark magic. But then most of what you experienced was likely impacted by dark magic."

"But my lady, I have no desire to have you out of my life. Why would I…?"

"Sesshomaru, our past memories though are not forgotten. My parents told me once as a young youkai: 'Without pain, we can never truly hope for growth' This, I believe was your way of forcing the issue. Who knows how much of your own previous desires twisted the outcome into the world you entered. Shortly after you began to recover and awoke, I noted two changes in your character that I would not have thought I would ever see."

Sesshomaru studied her in puzzlement.

"You thanked your brother for coming after you, and you told me you would never leave me behind again."

"You are my lady and my love, and I will not."

"And I shall hold you to that promise," Akatsuki said, implanting a gentle kiss on his lips.

"May I ask you something, my lady?"

"Anything you want my lord."

"If I was truly in another world, do you think you could find it?"

"I am uncertain," Akatsuki said looking at him in puzzlement. "My understanding is that there are many different worlds out there and I know nothing of this one in particular. In fact, I believe such an ability would be beyond my magic," she admitted sadly. "In truth, I think it would require powerful dark magic to traverse such worlds; and then, to find the correct period in time. I believe that entire event was instigated by dark magic and I do not have that kind…. No wait, I do still maintain Balthazar's amulet. Perhaps with that I can…"

"No, I do not want you using such magic. That is not in your nature."

"But truly, it is only magic, my lord," Akatsuki said noting the pain in his eyes. "I am the lady of the west and south, your mate. I need not fear what I do not understand. Why do you ask? Would you prefer to go back there?"

"You know that is not why," he responded scornfully. "I wish only to be here with you. But I do require your assistance in something."

"My assistance?" Akatsuki responded with confusion. "What is it that you wish?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so Sesshomaru has told Akatsuki everything about what happened in that Twisted World, but even though he told her he mated with someone else, he didn't go into details. Was he really being considerate of his lady's feelings, or was he just too chicken? **

**But it turns out he didn't just go to their future world, he actually went to another world and possessed a human! Goodness.**

**I'll tell you one thing though, that youkai lord seems to have the best of whatever world he lives in. He gets to slide, no matter what he does.**

**So, what is Sesshomaru thinking of asking his lady? And will he? I know they're mated, but he did cheat on her, so does he have any right to ask her to do anything?**

**BTW that part about a youkai being able to push anyone's soul was essentially pulled from a concept in the movie**

**Fallen with Denzel Washington – 1998 (one of my favorite movies).**

**Next up: Final Chapter**

**Chichi-ue - father**  
><strong>Daiyoukai - greater demon<strong>  
><strong>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human<strong>  
><strong>Youkai – demon<strong>


	15. TW Chapter 15 Face to Face

**Twisted World  
>Chapter 15 – Face to Face<strong>

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my laptop crashed and it took a while to reorganize things.**

* * *

><p>"More blood?" Sesshomaru baulked in anger and frustration. "Why does Akatsuki have to give more blood? Can you not find this path without blood?"<p>

"It is always about the blood, my lord. Blood is the key," Ashira countered softly.

"Blood is always the key," Bathera offered. "It is the foundation of life. It empowers the magic."

"Empowers it? But are you certain it will work this time?" Sesshomaru demanded, knowing it had done nothing to prevent Akimaru from wreaking havoc on his castle grounds or taking Akatsuki.

"But it is not only our lady's blood that is required," Ashira explained timidly. "It is… yours as well."

"Mine, but I am no sorcerer," Sesshomaru declared.

"No, but it is your path I wish to follow," Akatsuki stated matter-of-factly.

"Akatsuki, you do not have to do this," Sesshomaru said, rethinking his request. He had never truly favored magic and to have his lady utilize a magic of which she was unfamiliar, left him leery of his wish. The people in that world were nothing to him, or they should not be. But he had spent much time around them and had come to know them as his own. Still, should he now ask his lady to do what she was preparing to do?

"I know, but I wish to my lord," Akatsuki said looking at him with her large vibrant blues. "I do this for my own sake as well. I have never been to this world and I would like to observe their differences."

"And their similarities?" Sesshomaru questioned almost hopefully. "Do you still not believe the Sesshomaru of that world contained people in his life that was similar to my own?"

"Sesshomaru, I question nothing," Akatsuki stated, though the youkai lord had his doubts. "I shall enter that world with an open mind and attempt to do what you wish me to do."

Two hours later, as they stood and faced each other outside the castle, Ashira and Bathera traced a large circular form around them, trailing the enchanted blood at their feet as the others looked on.

The youkai lady uttered a short enchantment on herself to make her appear human. Gone, were her youkai ears, her claws and fangs, as well as her customary long white hair. It was replaced by typical human features and shorter, shoulder length jet black locks, as her features transformed to that of a slightly more elderly human female.

"Oh, Lady Akatsuki," Rin squealed with delight. "You look different, but you look beautiful as a human."

"Thank you." Both the youkai lady and her lord smiled, amazed at how the simplest things could excite her so.

"If that's all it requires to look human, maybe you can do the reverse to me on the night of the new moon," Inuyasha threw out.

"That's all you ever think about," Jaken piped in. "Yourself. Our lady has no time to think about you. You stupid hanyou."

"You need to shut it, you **ignorant little toad**," Inuyasha retorted.

"Who are you calling a to…ummhh," Jaken wailed just as Inuyasha gave him a mighty kick that sent him flying at least 35 feet or more.

"Master Jaken," Rin cried out, running after him.

"Inuyasha," Sarula called in stunned disbelief as her younger sister, Sasuki scurried behind Rin.

"Rin, do not follow him," Sesshomaru ordered, allowing his vision to briefly dart in the direction of the still twirling little figure.

The young girl came to an abrupt halt as she tried desperately to see where her dear master had landed.

"I hope to be back soon," Akatsuki stated taking Balthazar's amulet from Ashira before beginning to recite the enchantment her handmaidens had prepared.

Clasping her lord's hand as they curled their fingers around it, Akatsuki raised their hands to her chest as she began.

_Queen Mother hear my plea,  
>Allow your power to flow through me.<br>Channel the power of this ouroboros  
>To the universe my lord has been<br>Allow me to open that path again._

Sister sorceresses be my host,  
>Read his heart and trace his ghost.<br>Back to the path from whence he came  
>So I may go and quench a flame<p>

Return me to this world as one,  
>When my task there is done.<br>Queen Mother I employ of thee,  
>Assist me now, so let it be<p>

"Come back to me, my lady," Sesshomaru said, giving her a gentle peck on her forehead.

"Open," Akatsuki said as the fabric of space simply peeled away behind her lord.

Akatsuki smiled lightly as she flew up into the portal and it spiraled to a close behind her.

Where was she going, she wondered; what world would she encounter there? What would she think of this female, her lord had mated if she encountered her there? She could not deny that Sesshomaru loved her in his own way; but she could not help but wonder if he truly loved her. He was a warrior after all and she was not. All tales said he had never loved before. Her own reading of his heart had told her the same. Why would he have granted her such a gift? When she had looked into his heart, she knew he had never thought of himself as needing or wanting love and for him to truly love someone who was the complete opposite of him, must be both unthinkable and unbearable.

But then, she also could not help but wonder if she would forever question his love. A love he showed her every day. Would she forever wonder if he truly understood the responsibility he had taken on in loving a life sorceress? Was that the true curse of her clan - their need for love? To be unable to sense the heart of the ones who were most important to them and to always question their love?

Though she had never previously traveled to alternate universes, the youkai was mildly surprised that her trip took longer than expected using such powerful magic until she materialized in a room that looked very much like a bedroom and studied it momentarily. At the far end she saw a female with her face planted in her palms as she sat beside a small table. Was that her? Had her lord's heart sent her straight to his human female? Or was it her desire to see her that centered her here? Turning her head, the youkai lady looked at the bed. Was that where her lord had mated with his human, she wondered as her heart tightened.

Akatsuki's attention was soon caught by a soft hum as she focused on an item that blinked at her in colors of red and white. But she dismissed it. It was unimportant to her what that truly was. She had been to her own future world and knew it contained many things that she had not previously seen; clearly this world was no different in that regard.

Refocusing her attention to the female, the youkai lady called out. "Akatsuki-san?" she said, studying the female who lifted her head toward her as she continued to look around. Clearly, the female was surprised to see she was no longer alone. "What is this place?" she asked.

"A hos…pi…tal," the female said jaggedly.

"Hospital? You mean a healing facility?" Lady Akatsuki realized her meaning. "Are you Akatsuki-san?" The youkai lady asked again as she continued to study the female, realizing there were things about her that she herself had to come to terms with.

"Yes, who are you? How do you know me?"

Lady Akatsuki was surprised when she looked upon the female's face. She had seen her own reflection numerous times and had to admit that female did indeed look like her. Though there was no mistaking that she experienced some small degree of reluctance to do so, she now believed she truly understood her lord's confusion. "I could have done this in secret, but perhaps this will help," Akatsuki responded as she released the spell that camouflaged her appearance.

Akatsuki-san recoiled slightly as the fabric of deception slipped away. "You… you're…" she stammered looking both frightened and rather guilty.

"I am Lady Akatsuki, Lord Sesshomaru's mate," the youkai lady said as the two females stared at each other.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Akatsuki-san said uncomfortably, as she moved closer to stand in front of her; her gaze traversing the lady's entire body from head to toe. "You.. you're pregnant," she said stating the obvious. "But how did you…?" she began again but stopped. "So he was actually telling the truth? Does that mean he is…, that you both truly are…?" There was no mistaking her stunned confusion.

"I know you know him not," the youkai lady interjected. "But Lord Sesshomaru is an honorable youkai. He may not reveal everything but he never lies," Lady Akatsuki confessed. Though she had believed not this human could possibly look so much like her despite her lord's proclamation. Now though, she could not help but wonder why that disbelief had been so easy for her; clearly her lord and love had not simply settled for her without reason.

"No male is capable of such a thing," Akatsuki-san retorted dismissively.

The youkai lady simply studied her.

"So have you come to retrieve him?"

"Retrieve him?"

"Yes, isn't that what you're here for?" Akatsuki-san asked. "He was badly injured a few days ago, but he is in intensive care."

"What is intensive care?"

"A section for critical patients," Akatsuki-san clarified.

Lady Akatsuki was pleased to know he lived still. She knew not how he had managed to return to his body, but perhaps she would be able to help him. "Where…?"

"It is upstairs," Akatsuki-san said moving toward the door.

"Upstairs where? I must find him," Lady Akatsuki said.

"I can take you to him."

"Would you?" Lady Akatsuki asked, wondering if the Sesshomaru of this world also looked as much like her lord as the female indeed seemed to look like her. But if he did live how had his spirit returned? "I think I would like to see him."

Akatsuki-san studied her oddly, before turning and leading the way to the intensive care.

The youkai lady paused for just a moment as she re-initiated her camouflage; then followed behind the human female as she led the way down a long hall, filled with females in white scurrying about. As they continued on their path, she heard a loud voice above her head; literally all around her.

_Dr. Nakagawa. Dr. Nakagawa to emergency stat._

The human female led the way to a human-sized box that opened in front of them, then stepped inside.

The youkai lady watched but did not follow.

"It's safe," Akatsuki-san said when she turned to face her. "It's just an elevator," she said in what the youkai lady clearly knew was clarification, apparently understanding her reluctance.

When the doors closed behind her, Lady Akatsuki spun when she felt the box lurch slightly as it began to hum. She knew they were moving somewhere. Her lord had told her of such instruments when he had relayed his tale but she had never been in one.

The two females were soon in another room that looked similar to the one she had materialized in, but Akatsuki could see a form occupying the bed here. A young female dressed in white turned toward them when they entered. "I must ask you not to disturb him for too long," she said in a near whisper that bordered on sympathy and respect.

"We should not be long," Akatsuki-san told her.

The youkai lady studied the figure in the bed. From her vantage point, that male looked frail and weak; but even from this distance, beneath a mound of white bandages covering his head she could see that he had her lord's white locks, but his severely bruised arms rested above the bedding that covered him. He did not have Sesshomaru's heritage markings that he wore so proudly. Approaching closer, Akatsuki studied him intently. His breathing was low and sluggish but some kind of equipment seemed to move with each breath of his chest. His eyes were closed and some kind of long cylindrical items extruded from both his nose and mouth, while another extruded from the back of his bandaged hand.

"He looks just like my lord," Lady Akatsuki gasped slightly as her mind seemed to shut down for a moment. Seeing her love so badly injured once more, made her want to scream until she rationalized that he was not her lord. This male was human. Overwhelmed with emotion as she looked at him, Akatsuki remembered when her lord and love had also looked so beaten. Other than the fact that he had no markings or anything else to indicate he was youkai; this human looked exactly like her Sesshomaru.

"Looks like?" Akatsuki-san spoke up. "Before, you said you _think_ you would like to see him," the human Akatsuki stated astutely. "Now, you say he _looks_like your lord. Isn't he him? Wouldn't you wish to take him with you? He said you could heal him, can't you?"

Lady Akatsuki inhaled deeply as she turned her head to focus on her. This child had many questions. "No, this is not my lord. This male is human. Lord Sesshomaru has already returned to his world."

"Returned? But I don't understand. That's not him? But he said…"

"Does it matter?" Lady Akatsuki asked studying her.

"Perhaps not to you, but it does to me."

"Why?" Lady Akatsuki angled her head as she ran her hands down the length of the human Sesshomaru's frame.

"Do you people just travel through worlds whenever you want to, messing with lives?"

Ignoring her, Akatsuki continued her efforts as she determined the human's body was severely damaged internally. She could sense his turmoil reflected in her own body as she used her healing power to ease his injuries and mend broken bones; but just barely. She knew humans did not heal that rapidly. With her fingertips brushing lightly across his frame, she sensed something more and gasped without realization. "_He was there!_"

"What are you doing?" Akatsuki-san's voice increased as she spoke. "And what do you mean he was there? Who was where?" she nearly screeched.

The youkai lady did not respond.

"Why did you come here?" Akatsuki-san persisted, clearly annoyed at not receiving a response. "If this is not _your_Sesshomaru, who is he and why are you here?"

The Lady Akatsuki diverted her attention briefly. "He is the true Sesshomaru-sama of this world," she stated with little emotion. "For one thing I wanted to see you for myself and there is something my lord wished me to do," she answered placidly; a direct contrast to the female to whom she addressed her words. "When you knew your Sesshomaru-sama that night, my lord was there…, but…" Akatsuki focused on the human male once more. "They both were."

"What are you saying?" Akatsuki-san blinked her confusion. "You mean they were… one and the same?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? And something he wanted you do to? What did he want you to do?"

"Did he tell you I am a life sorceress?"

"Yes, but I…"

"You do not know what that is" Akatsuki finished for her. "It matters not; you will likely not meet another."

"What did he want you to do?"

"I must heal Sesshomaru-sama."

"Heal him? Is that what you're doing now?"

"Yes, it is my lord who has placed him in this situation and I cannot allow him to die because of that. I know little of human issues, but broken bones and internal injuries are common even among youkai." Akatsuki said, hoping to squelch any as yet unasked inquiries from the human female.

"Do you usually clean up after him?"

Akatsuki angled her head toward her. "Lord Sesshomaru is a powerful warrior who cleans up after himself."

"But you're always there to clean up any residuals?"

"He is my mate," Akatsuki said, not understanding her point. "We use our abilities to assist each other. That is an honorable youkai's way."

"Why do I still feel things are more one sided?"

Akatsuki studied her confusedly. Was this female angry because her lord had not accompanied her? "Are you angry at me, your Sesshomaru-sama, or my lord?"

"I am not angry at any one."

"You are angry at something. Is it because my lord left suddenly and did not tell you that you will likely never see him again?"

"No, I wasn't…," she stopped and stared wide-eyed. "Did you come here to tell me that, or did you… did you come to kill me?"

"What?" Akatsuki spun toward her. "No child. I do not kill innocents."

"Actually I would not think you would truly consider me an innocent. If he has returned, I am certain he must have told you, it was I who made him do what we did."

The youkai lady studied her intently. "Made him? No, I think not. Lord Sesshomaru is not a youkai who can be made to do anything that is not in his nature."

"Not in his na… I don't know what world you live in, but that is in any male's nature. But, for your sake I _am_sorry for what I did. I didn't know he was married at the time."

"You sound as if you question my lord's honor."

"No, no it is not that. I am certain he treats you well. After everything he told me, I believe he transferred his concern for you to me. It is just…"

"Just what?"

"Do not get me wrong, he was nice to me, but I guess I question his actual dedication to you."

"His dedication?"

"Yes, after he told me everything, I thought a lot about you and him. To leave you the way he did, I did not believe that…" her words trailed as she diverted her gaze uncomfortably.

Akatsuki surmised her conclusion as she watched the tears pool in her eyes. She herself was overwhelmed with emotion. "That was difficult for me to accept as well," Akatsuki confessed. "But I should have known the truth, since I know he never lies. I should have realized his confusion upon waking up in a world unknown to him. I should have…"

"No, you should not have," Akatsuki-san insisted. "You should not overly compensate for his mistakes. But I could not help but think about the role of a female just 100 years ago and I thought he provided you no liberties," she said lowering her gaze. "I know that was true for human females, but I could not help but think that in his world, 600 years ago, there were no differences in how a youkai…"

"There are many differences in our ways," Akatsuki conceded coming to a realization. "Lord Sesshomaru is my mate, but he is also my protector. In all other ways, he treats me as an equal."

"All _other_ways?" Akatsuki-san's head shot up in confusion.

"Why did you mate with him?" the youkai lady questioned her. She knew she should be angry with this human female, but she believed she understood her lord's confusion. But with the tears she saw in the female's eyes, she could not be. "Did you wish to become his true mate?"

"No, not really, but I…"

Lady Akatsuki waited as she studied her.

"I drank too much sake, that night; but I will not let that be my excuse. We were stuck in that room and he was… he was so beautiful and..."

"You know you are talking about your Sesshomaru-sama," the youkai lady interrupted.

Akatsuki-san stared at her then at the figure lying in the bed as if a new reality was finally sinking into her head. "I know," she said shakily. "It's just that I… I just needed to be loved," Akatsuki-san said as tears trickled from her eyes. "I didn't want to die without being loved," she blurted out.

"Die? What makes you think you will die without…"

"No, that's not it either," she said shaking her head. "It wasn't about me really, but it could be."

"Could be?"

"I don't know how youkai feel about others in their lives, but for me it was my sister," she said as her heart twisted in agony. "My sister is dying and she will likely never have a man hold her in his arms. She will never know the joy of…"

"You cannot be certain of that," the youkai lady declared, moving toward her.

"I know she has cancer and there is no cure for that. She is taking that chemo but its making her sick every day, and I can't stand it. She will likely die within the next six months. So what else can happen?"

"Where is your sister now?"

"Who knows? She is having tests."

"Tests?"

"Yes, blood work. Why?"

"I wanted to see her before I left. I too have a younger sister and …"

"Yes, your Sesshomaru told me about her, I'm sorry. But I guess you want to see if my sister looks the same as yours?"

The youkai lady did not respond.

"She will be back in her room in about ten minutes, I think," Akatsuki-san said rubbing her fingers across her eyes.

Lady Akatsuki realized that her lord had been correct. The lives of these humans did indeed parallel their own. For so many years she had been pained by the loss of her sister and it seemed this human female would soon lose her own.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to get you some tea or coffee?" she sniffled.

"Coffee?"

"It is a beverage that we can't seem to live without today."

"No, but I thank you," Lady Akatsuki replied.

"Can you heal him? Is Sesshomaru-sama going to die?"

"Do you care for him?" the youkai lady wanted to know. She seemed to have an undeniable interest in the Sesshomaru of this world.

"I… I…"

"He will not truly remember that night, you know?" the youkai lady stated.

"You mean… because he wasn't really there?"

"In truth, he was and he wasn't."

"But you're not going to explain that, are you?" Akatsuki-san asked.

"I will say he was not in control of himself."

"I see," Akatsuki-san replied. "You know, your mate is an extremely dynamic individual."

"He is the lord of the western and southern territories, but he is also very stubborn."

"Yes, he is," Akatsuki-san confirmed, remembering his determination in his attempt to take over her company. "Though I don't know the true Sesshomaru-sama, I think they both are."

"From what I have heard, I have no doubts."

"So how is he? Can you help him?"

The youkai lady returned to Sesshomaru-sama's bedside to continue her healing efforts. "He is severely damaged, and my lord has told me there is no true magic in this world; so I cannot heal him completely otherwise…" Akatsuki turned her head toward the door. "I shall only restore him to a state that he will be able to recover on his own."

"You mean, otherwise his doctors will get suspicious because humans can't recover from a deadly car accident so quickly."

"He has been through much and I will not subject him to more," Akatsuki said as she sensed his air passage clear. "But I am making my assumption based on the humans in my world. It is correct, is it not?"

"Yes it is, but I don't think," she paused for a moment. "I want him to die."

Lady Akatsuki could not help but wonder what stirred this female so. Were her tears for her sister as hers had been for so many years, or were they for this Sesshomaru-sama or perhaps for her lord? Either way, that night must have been important to her. She could not help but feel her conflict.

"You never said why you came here, if not to kill me."

"Well, I will say, my original intent was to erase my lord from your memories, but now, I see it is more complicated than I originally thought."

"Erase my… more complicated? What do you mean? Is that what your lord wishes you to do?"

"No, that was _my_intent. I believed it would resolve many issues." Akatsuki could see a fury build in the human's eyes, but she made every attempt to rein it in, clearly realizing it would be a losing battle.

"Lord Sesshomaru said you were powerful. I don't imagine erasing the memories of a puny human would be all that difficult for a powerful sorceress if that is what you wish."

"No, it would not; but …," Lady Akatsuki turned and moved toward her, once more. "I cannot," she admitted, wondering if she should tell her why.

"And why not?"

Akatsuki looked deep into her eyes hoping to determine her emotions when she revealed her news. "Do you know… you are with child?"

"With child?" Akatsuki-san seemed to reflect on that momentarily. "No, that can't be."

"It can't be?" Akatsuki was stunned as she studied her. "Does your world not follow universal laws?"

"No, I mean that's impossible. Why would you say that? You could be wrong; you must be."

"I am not," Akatsuki stated flatly. The human female's utterance though, had offered no further clarification of her meaning to the youkai lady. "I am youkai so, yes, I do know." But she believed she understood the female was suffering through some form of disbelief. "I can… remove it if you wish."

"Remove…?" Akatsuki-san began to restate in clear shock. "Will he be a …"

"No, your child will be a human child, from the body of your Sesshomaru-sama, but from the spirit of my… lord. I can also restore you to you previous state if you wish."

"Restore me…? Oh."

"But your Sesshomaru-sama will not know, since he was not truly in possession of his body when…."

"From the way he spoke of you, you know it was you he made love to not me."

"I hardly see…"

"You did not blame him did you?"

"For what?"

"For what I made him do?"

"I told you, you may have initiated the act, but Lord Sesshomaru is not a youkai who can be made to do anything he does not wish to do."

"Then, do you blame me for… looking like you?"

"If I blame anyone for anything it is him for not understanding the power of magic. I think he knows not even half my power and yet he cares not."

"But he loves you so much. I just wish…" Akatsuki-san stopped as she embraced herself.

Akatsuki waited, but she did not continue. "If you wish, I can have your Sesshomaru fully share your memories of that night."

"You mean you can change his memories."

"I would only do it for that night."

"How did this all happen?"

"As a human of another world, it is best if you did not know the details. There are some things you should not," the lady Akatsuki stated.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him or was yours an arranged union?"

Lady Akatsuki titled her head in puzzlement. "Arranged," she echoed then immediately disregarded it. "We do have them, but no, I…" she began but stopped herself. "Lord Sesshomaru is a youkai who has never loved before me, and even though I know he does I must say, sometimes I do wonder."

"You shouldn't. He does love you very much," Akatsuki-san stated with conviction. "That, I believe is the only reason he took me. Because for whatever reason, he truly thought I was you."

"You did not answer me."

"Answer you? You mean about my… child?"

"Yes, and Sesshomaru-sama."

"I do not believe that would be right, so I… I don't think so."

"Then you will raise your child alone? That is not advisable," Lady Akatsuki informed her. "A child requires a father as much as it does a mother."

"I know, but if I am truly pregnant as you say," she looked down thoughtfully. "Then I believe I will have to be both," she looked up with a smile.

"Are you certain?" Lady Akatsuki questioned further.

"Yes, I am."

"Very well. I will tell you, though it was not my lord that initiated that what was it called? Merger of your company? It was your Sesshomaru-sama"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Akatsuki-san gasped stunned as she turned to look at the figure lying in the bed beside her. "How do you…? Why?"

"That, I cannot say," the youkai lady replied, having completed her healing, she moved closer to the female once again. "But perhaps he will tell you when he awakens."

"You cannot, or you will not?"

The youkai lady smiled and reached up to touch her face. "Sleep," Akatsuki said placing her hand on the female's forehead and Akatsuki-san's knees buckled as she collapsed in her arms. Having the strength of a youkai, the female was neither cumbersome nor unwieldy in her arms as she moved forward to place her in a nearby chair. There was one more thing she needed to do before she returned to her world and it was something she preferred to do outside the gaze of the inquisitive human female.

Having camouflaged herself to look like one of the females dressed in white, Akatsuki had no knowledge of how humans found their way around this "hospital", so she simply scented her way back to her path of origin. She knew not if the human's sister would be there when she returned, but she hoped. Her question, however was soon answered when she entered the room.

Stretched out on this bed now, was a young female. Having no desire to answer unwanted questions, the youkai lady simply approached her, touched her slightly as she uttered her enchantment. "Sleep."

The young girl's eyes closed immediately as her head and shoulders fell back against her pillow. "Forget," Akatsuki added in the hopes of removing the girl's sighting of her as she entered. Other than Sesshomaru-sama, she had never before healed a human, but upon looking at the girls face, she could she too looked like her Yukiko. She could not help but wonder if she were named the same as her hands and sensors scanned her body to determine the location and severity of her sickness.

Allowing the girl's illness to surge though her own body, Akatsuki sensed an acute pain in her own abdominal area, and instantly knew where to concentrate her efforts which she did until she felt the pain begin to subside. Knowing little about the potential for the reoccurrence of such injuries, the youkai lady decided to extend her healing abilities across her entire body. She had no desire for this disease to find a way to return.

Knowing that she must soon return to her world, Lady Akatsuki returned to Sesshomaru-sama's room with the intent of awakening Akatsuki-san.

"Awaken," she said, kneeling in front of her and placing her hand on her forehead once more. "Are you all right?" Lady Akatsuki asked as the human female's eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" Akatsuki-san demanded the moment she opened her eyes.

"Unfortunately, when I touched you, you collapsed."

"Collapsed? You touched me, why? Did you change my memories?"

"No, is there something you have forgotten?" Lady Akatsuki asked, though not truly wishing to divulge what she had done.

Akatsuki-san seemed to filter through her memories. "No, I guess not. Did you heal him? He still looks…"

"He will soon be fine. I wanted only to know what your future would be, but my abilities are best not used on humans," Lady Akatsuki informed her. "It could prove fatal, but you are all right, are you not?"

"For now," Akatsuki-san said uncertainly. "So what did you see?"

"You will have a long and happy life. And I want you to know, that your Sesshomaru-sama remembers."

"What?"

"He remembers everything, though he may have some non-clarity."

"Did you change his memories?" Akatsuki-san questioned with apprehension.

"No, while possessed by my lord, his spirit was in a semi-dormant state in his own body, but he remembers what happened."

"Does he also know about your lord?"

"No, that is his non-clarity. So you must help him, though I think it would be best if he did not. But that is entirely up to you," Akatsuki said, rising to her feet. "There is something else I must warn you about. I had no one to warn me."

"Warn me about what?"

"My lord has told me everything and I know what I myself have been subjected to, and this world seems to mimic…," Akatsuki closed her eyes momentarily. "So I would say, do not rely on your Akimaru, he will not prove to be trustworthy in the end."

"What?"

"I am sorry, but it seems the nature of the people in my world directly corresponds to the nature of the people in your world. My Akimaru was a longtime friend whom I almost mated, but thanks to my lord….," Akatsuki did not continue as she inhaled deeply. "I must return. Now, may I ask _you_something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you ask if I loved my lord?"

"Because of that."

"That?"

"Yes, why do you call him your lord and not Sesshomaru are you subservient to him in your relationship?"

"He is my lord, but he is also my love and I call him many things. But I am also his lady. We live in a different time and universe. I must show him respect when speaking of him with others." Akatsuki did not mention that she did the same even when they were alone.

"I see."

"Akatsuki-san, you came to visit…Is that your mother?" Inuyasha asked, stepping uncomfortably into the room.

The lady Akatsuki turned toward him. She was just as surprised to see he also looked like her Inuyasha did when in his human form. There were slight differences in them all, but they were essentially the same. She could understand now how her love would awaken in this world and be confused. Since he had never concerned himself with magic, he would likely not know that the differences in everyone's appearance were not simply the effects of magic. "No, but hello, Inuyasha," she said.

"Do I know you?"

"No, you do not, but I am a distant friend of the family. I heard of your brother's injuries and came to see him …," she began as she looked down at the unconscious Sesshomaru-sama.

"Inuyasha," Lady Akatsuki began as she studied the human hanyou. "You are a very courageous and forgiving young man."

"How do you know what I am?"

"As I said, I have known of your family for some time. I have known of everything and I know your troubles."

"My troubles?"

"Yes, with your brother," Akatsuki said, without wishing to reveal any significant details. "I know things have not gone well between the two of you until recently," she said. "Unfortunately with what has happened to him and these injuries, he may not remember all things when he awakens."

"What happened to him? What do you mean by that? Not remember things. Hell, he already doesn't remem…," Inuyasha said but stopped in an almost panic. "Hey wait a minute. Wakes up, you say that as if you know something. The doctors say he might never wake up. They don't expect him to survive."

"But doctors do not know everything, do they?" she smiled, hoping to calm him. "He will awaken soon, I assure you," she said in a tone that conveyed no doubts. "All you need do is stay by his side and let him know that you love him. Both of you," she said turning to face Akatsuki-san.

"You mean talk to him?"

"Yes, he is your brother and he does love you, just remember that."

_I think he hates me._

"I must leave."

"Will I ever see you again?" Akatusi-san whispered.

"Do you mean will you ever see Lord Sesshomaru again?" the youkai lady returned softly.

"No…, I… It's just that you seem like the sister I never had."

"But you already have a sister. Do not give up on her. Though I thought it impossible and thought she _had_died; my sister was returned to me."

"But, my sister is… and she is not a twin."

"Does that matter?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Good, neither of you should give up on the ones you love."

"Good-bye, Akatsuki-san, Inuyasha."

"Good-bye, my lady," Akatsuki-san said, as Inuyasha turned and nodded his head as he moved toward his brother's bed.

Lady Akatsuki turned, then stopped and turned back. "Lord Sesshomaru also does not know, you know."

"About what?"

Lady Akatsuki simply looked down at the female's belly.

"Oh, I see," Akatsuki-san said rubbing her palm across her flattened stomach. "But he does not have to. If I understand you correctly, the child will not be from his body," she looked up uncomfortably. "But why did you tell me? Why didn't you just remove it and change my memories. You are a youkai, aren't you? That is your power isn't it? Don't you just…?"

"There is no "just" dear child," Lady Akatsuki corrected her. "I know not what you have heard of youkai, but we are not all cutthroats and killers we are as diverse and developed as humans. I would no sooner deprive a mother of her child, than I would deprive an innocent of their life," Akatsuki studied the human female quizzically. "Do you wish me to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

Lady Akatsuki simply studied her.

"No, it is not truly his child, after all is it? Besides, I don't want him to…"

"Lord Sesshomaru is not a youkai you need be concerned about. And that question is for a higher power than I."

"Higher power? Do you mean Luci…?"

"No, we are not all followers of his, especially not if we roam outside the Netherworld."

"So does that mean demons believe in…"

"He will never forget you, you know," Akatsuki said softly as she stood in front of the human female.

"Perhaps not, but he will always love you and that I do know. He would never have looked at me if he had not loved you so much."

Lady Akatsuki smiled at her. She was impressed with the human female. She had told her enough for her to know what magic she possessed, but not once had she asked her to change the rules or heal her sister. Nor had she truly asked what Sesshomaru wanted her to do. But from what her love had told her, and from what she herself had seen, the youkai lady knew she would soon figure it out.

* * *

><p>"I am pleased that you came back to me my lady."<p>

"You know it was never my intent to be away so long. My handmaidens did not consider the possibility of such a delay when developing the enchantment."

"I am aware now, but you know it did not settle well after the first three days."

"I am sorry if you or the others have suffered during that time."

"If you were away another day, I would have contacted your mother or sister."

"Sesshomaru, did you truly not think I would return?"

"Akatsuki, I knew not what to think. You said you would return soon, but you were away a full week. That is a long time to think. I thought perhaps you had loved the Sesshomaru in that world and I wished only for his death."

"Forgive me," she said, placing her palm gently along his cheek. "To me, I was away two perhaps three hours at most. But I am certain utilizing Balthazar's amulet is unpredictable when mixed with Suzaku magic. I know not how much time passed as I traveled."

"Yes, that is what your handmaidens said after they reviewed the enchantment."

"Well, you need not think I had loved another, I love only you."

"Are you still angry at me, my lady?"

"For what?"

"For what I did with that female."

She studied him for a few minutes, without uttering a word. "You have changed, Sesshomaru, are you unwell?" she asked with an uncomfortable glint in her eyes.

"Unwell?"

"Yes, before, you would have questioned or cared not what another thought of your act. Your behavior is uncustomary of a youkai today, especially of a daiyoukai."

Sesshomaru gently stroked his hand across her belly. "Though I was in that world, but a short time, I observed a difference in many things, particularly in interactions," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "When I thought I would never see any of you again, I realized I knew nothing of that world and relied on others to assist me; which my brother did freely," the daiyoukai said almost solemnly. "Their survival did not depend on me, but I depended on them. My brother supported me, though the Sesshomaru of that world had treated him with as much consideration as I had treated my own," Akatsuki was certain she saw pain in his eyes. "I realized, I must expand my communication skills."

"Well, I must say, I thank you for not being overly communicative about what you did with that female. But honestly I know not what to think. We have been mated for less than a year, and already you have ventured into another's bed. You are youkai, but you are also male. I have lived long among my clan members and have heard of something some of the elders called middle-aged crisis that males undergo. Though I think not, that such a thing overtook you, I have no delusions that you would not take another at some point, but I foolishly thought it would be years from now."

"Akatsuki, I know I have no reason to doubt you, but do you doubt me? It was never my plan or desire to venture to another. It is just under the circumstances, I was certain she was you and I thought you needed me to show you that I loved you and I wanted so much to do so."

"Is that why you thought I had loved the Sesshomaru of that world? Because of what you did?"

"No, I did not truly believe that possible. It is just I thought I had lost you again," Sesshomaru confessed. "There was nothing I could do to retrieve you. My knowledge of magic is limited and I knew not what to do."

"I will say, in future, trust my magic to assist me. I would never deprive you of seeing your son."

Sesshomaru planted a tender kiss upon her lips. "After coming so close to losing you, to losing everyone I have allowed in my life, being in that world made me realize something."

"What is that, my lord?"

"I will say, though, I think it odd that it required me to travel to an entirely different world to come to this realization; when the truth was here all along."

"Sesshomaru…?"

Sesshomaru turned toward her. "I know now that true strength is not about having the ability to fight. I have done that all my life and gained nothing. The Sesshomaru of that world did not fight as a warrior. He surrounded himself with other things; females; automobiles and I think I pity him. Through you, Rin and my brother, I know true strength is about having the ability to care. It was not until I learned to care and love, that I could encompass my true power. Though you and my brother have tried to tell me this, I now know the only reason to fight, is to protect the one's I love. I have realized that without love, I have nothing at all."

"So what will you do with this knowledge?"

"I will make changes in our lives."

"Changes?"

"Yes. First I shall speak to your father. I will retain the guard squadron he has provided to protect this castle. I will require them and more when the western castle is completed. And, I will set up a competition between me, my brother and members of my squadron of guards."

"A competition? What kind?"

"I will speak to my brother and see what he wishes. But there was a game I enjoyed while in that world and I have considered requesting the carpenters reproduce such a table for my game room."

"Game room? But you do not have…"

"Not yet, but I will. I see no reason why a youkai's life should not contain some enjoyment."

Akatsuki simply stared at him.

"There is one other change I wish to make."

"What is that my lord?"

"Youkai rules of obligation."

"But Sesshomaru…"

"No, say nothing. I do not want members of your clan to feel they cannot live freely among other youkai because they follow them not."

"Are you certain?"

"I could not be more so," Sesshomaru said looking steadfastly into his lady's vibrant blues. "Akatsuki, if you wish, you may also utilize your magic in our new compound to help us prepare for the changing world."

"You mean my camouflage?"

"Yes, but there is one more thing."

"Sesshomaru…?"

"I must ask your forgiveness, if my claiming that female as my own has injured you in anyway my lady. I know not why I would do that and with a human of all beings. Except it is because your love means so much to me that I wished not to be without it."

"In truth, I have had many thoughts about that my lord. But I know now it was complicated. I know you were human as well, and I was not there. And since I did see her, I believe I understand," Akatsuki stated thoughtfully. "Though it was not your true body that you gifted her, it was your mind and spirit. You believed she was me, and in your mind, she may well have been. But I may have been channeling my energy through her to some small degree. That may be why you heard my words. Unfortunately, you know you may have caused many problems for many people."

"Problems? What do you mean? Did you not say you healed them?"

"Unfortunately, our actions are never contained to ourselves alone, nor can they all be healed," Akatsuki said looking into his warm golden eyes. "And it seems yours have traversed another universe and left an impact there."

"Akatsuki, what…?"

"It seems the Sesshomaru of that world was as dynamic a human as you are a youkai," Akatsuki stated, knowing not if she should reveal all. There was little he could do about it now, after all. "You have said the nights there had never seemed real. Well that is likely because at those points, it was then that he tried to regain control of his life."

"Tried to regain control? I do not understand."

"Sesshomaru you did not push him out. He was there all along," Akatsuki stated in an attempt to clarify. "It was when you laid down to rest that he made every effort to regain himself."

"So you mean he knows I possessed his body?"

"In truth, I do not think so; I got no indication of that. But remember I told you your brother's connection to me was dormant?"

"Yes, but…"

"That human's spirit was dormant in his own body while you were in control. And even when you rested, as a youkai, your spirit was more powerful than his. But he does have some knowledge of the things you have down, though he likely believes it was he, himself who has done them."

"Everything I have done?" Sesshomaru questioned cringing slightly as his gaze focused off in the distance and his thoughts immediately flew to the night he had mated with Akatsuki-san. The mere thought of a possible observer made him feel … unclean.

Apparently realizing his likely line of thoughts, his lady intruded upon them. "I do not believe he had clear insight to all, but I do believe he has some knowledge to a limited degree."

The youkai lord, though, felt no less spied upon. But as was his bent, not once did he consider the fact that the life he lived while there, was not his own.

"Sesshomaru," Akatsuki began again. "I know we are mated, but I also know we are not truly one soul."

"Akatsuki…, I"

"No my lord, you need not say that we are. But I hope one day…," Akatsuki grew silent for a few moments as Sesshomaru considered what he could say to her.

She was his lady and though he could not erase the fact that he had truly mated with another, he could not dismiss why. He had believed that female was her and he would never have mated with her had he not believed so.

"My love, I have known your nature before we mated," Akatsuki began again. "Though I may require love, I was not expecting you to suddenly embrace some magical fairy tale. Besides, when love is real; it will find a way to seek its fulfillment. In truth, after seeing her for myself, I believe I would have been more injured had you told me you cared for her not."

"You are truly the lady of the west and south, but you are too good to me," Sesshomaru declared. "I know not if I deserve you."

"And I hope you never forget that," Akatsuki smiled at him.

Leaning forward Sesshomaru planted a passionate kiss upon her lips. "I thank you for loving me. You have opened a world previously unknown to me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So the Lady Akatsuki has gone to this other world and has actually seen the key people that Lord Sesshomaru saw. So does she understand now why her mate was so confused while there? If nothing else, she certainly seemed to be surprised when she saw Sesshomaru.**

**But exactly what is it that Sesshomaru wanted her to do. Our lady seems to have healed both Akatsuki-san's sister and the Twisted Sesshomaru, but which one did Sesshomaru specifically want to be healed. I'm sorry, but I guess we'll never know, unless that is revealed in some future release because this is the end of**

**Twisted World****. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Okay, I must admit even though writing itself is an enjoyable challenge, I have to confess I've gotten so little feedback on my postings so I don't know if any of you enjoyed my take of Sesshomaru in the current world, so this will be the last story I post on this site.**

**But I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chichi-ue - father  
>Daiyoukai - greater demon<br>Hanyou - half breed, half youkai, half human  
>Youkai – demon<strong>


End file.
